<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll promise you the world by Bluejay720</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849404">I'll promise you the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay720/pseuds/Bluejay720'>Bluejay720</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80 percent of this will be self indulgent fluff, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Apparently Pizzie? I honestly don't know how that happened, Eventual hizzie brotp, Eventual pizzie, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Henelope brotp, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow burn but they're always cuddling, fluff with plot, soft hope, soft josie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay720/pseuds/Bluejay720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Mikaelson was considered a threat, but she was as much a victim as anyone else. Her father was considered the greatest evil that had ever touched the wizarding world. Because of this, she was exiled from her peers, away from those who said they cared for her. All she's known in life is pain and misery. One day her whole life is going to change, and it will never be the same, all for the better when she has an encounter with a brown-eyed brown-haired girl with a pout on her lips.</p>
<p>*On Hiatus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic I've written, Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------<br/>
The whispers were loud today. She could feel the eyes glaring at her as she walked down the stone corridor. She could feel the animosity and hear the words from those surrounding her. </p>
<p>"Traitor." "Crazy, just like her father." "Nothing but a killer." Hope Mikaelson stood tall against the hate-filled words, continued to look past the words, and walked with her head held high. </p>
<p>She's heard worse her entire life, almost positive that there is nothing new someone could say to her that she hasn't heard before. Many students at Hogwarts hated her and made that well known.</p>
<p>Hope believes she deserves it to some extent; her father was known as the great evil. He was a blood purist. He slaughtered thousands in cold blood, anyone who stood in his way.</p>
<p>Hope was in her last few years at Hogwarts, only having the rest of her sixth year and seventh before she was able to leave Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Today marked the seventh year her father had died, well murdered. But really who cares about the details, in the end, her father was dead, and everyone was happy. </p>
<p>Her family had been gathered and put on trial immediately. Almost all were found guilty. Azkaban was filled with her remaining family and anyone who had a relation to her father. Her only family that was not in Azkaban was her aunt Freya and her Wife, Keelin, both being found without fault for following her father. </p>
<p>She was nine when her life that she knew of was torn to shreds. </p>
<p>She was sent off to Hogwarts at eleven. Her Aunt Freya and Headmaster Alaric thought it was best to have her change to her mother's last name. Hope Marshall was born. </p>
<p>That lasted for three years, the start of fourth year. She doesn’t know how, but everyone found out that her dad was Klaus Mikaelson, that she was the great evil’s heir. </p>
<p>While Hope had never been social, always preferring to be alone rather than in a group. She had friends and people she enjoyed talking to, but after the school found out, she was ostracized. Forgotten. Left alone as if she had a plague. </p>
<p>So Hope built herself walls as high as she could. She guarded herself against the world. Against anyone who may try to hurt her. She’ll admit that while keeping everyone at arm's reach has been active at keeping her heart from being damaged, it is also incredibly lonely. </p>
<p>She’s found solace in creatures. Magical creatures. The school had many animals they kept for classes, and Hope loved being able to care for them and watch over them. They listened to her and never judged. The young pureblood could tell them anything about herself, and they wouldn’t hurt her or leave her. </p>
<p>Well, at least they wouldn't emotionally hurt her. Some of the creatures tried to bite a hand off every now and then, but most were pretty chill. The stable held some of the animals the school carried.</p>
<p>That was where she was heading, too now. Most students would not be allowed to be with the creatures unsupervised, but headmaster Alaric had accepted her request. An understanding of what it means to Hope to be able to go to the stables and care for the differing animals.</p>
<p>Before she could arrive at her destination, Alaric appeared in front of Hope, an astral projection. </p>
<p>“Hope, we need your help. There's another monster at the school. We don’t know what it is or what it wants.” Hope stopped walking. With a nod, she's already turning around and making her way back to the school. </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>The fight goes badly. At least no one died. So that's a plus.</p>
<p>The monster was huge; it appeared to be some sort of minotaur. Before she could stop it, it had landed a solid hit, knocking the air from her lungs. She could already feel the bruises forming on her sides and back, the tenderness as she breathed. </p>
<p>That wasn't the worst beating she's ever taken, but it was up there. Blood stained her body as she had a cut on her stomach— soaking through her clothes. </p>
<p>Alaric had shot the beast through the heart with a crossbow. It let out one final roar before it finally died. Leaving a huge mess behind in the library.</p>
<p>Hope doesn't make her way to the hospital wing. Instead, she goes to the closest bathroom she can get to. She doesn't get far before she hears a voice behind her. </p>
<p>"Hope is that you?" Josette Saltzman calls out </p>
<p>Hope let's out an almost silent groan. She did not want to run into anyone right now.</p>
<p>"Ya, it's me." There was a roughness in her voice. Throat as dry as sandpaper. Not looking behind her, she continued to walk. Josie sped up to get in front of the other girl. </p>
<p>Josie steps facing Hope, making the other girl stop. A gasp rings in the space between them once Josie looks at Hope.</p>
<p>"What happened? You're bleeding so much Hope! Why are you not heading in the direction of the hospital wing!?" The brunette frantically tries to put a hand on Hope to help but stops her movement when Hope flinches away.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Hope says, pushing past Josie to continue her track to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Hope doesn't look behind her, but Josie has an adorable pout on her face. Scrunched up in such a way that shows her irritation. </p>
<p>"Let me help you, at least! If you're not going to go to the hospital wing, at least let me heal some of your injuries." After a long sigh, Hope stops moving and looks over her shoulder at Josie. </p>
<p>"I'll be fine. I'm going to the bathroom and doing some healing spells." </p>
<p>"I am not letting you do this yourself." Josie walks faster and stays by Hope's side. With an eye roll and a sigh, Hope doesn't say anything else.</p>
<p>Soon they are in front of the bathroom door. Josie opens it for the other girl as they both go in. </p>
<p>"Take off your robes. It'll be easier to see the wound and fix it", Josie says.</p>
<p>Hope does as she's told for once, without complaint. She is almost tempted to make a joke about how the other girl should buy her dinner first. She refrains and lays on the cold ground, using her bloodied clothes as a headrest. </p>
<p>Everything hurts, head pounding too much, and her body aches. She glances up at Josette and watches her walk to the other side of the room. </p>
<p>There is a makeshift first aid kit which the brunette grabs, along with a small hand towel. Going to the sink, the taller girl brings warm water to run through the cloth and rings it off the excess. </p>
<p>When Josie turns back to the redhead, she is already looking at her, watching her movements. A heat fills Josie's cheeks at being viewed and the fact that Hope was only wearing her bra on her upper body. </p>
<p>Josie quickly snaps out of her reservoir and assesses how bad Hope is hurt. There is a gash along her midsection that's roughly six inches long. Not too deep, but still bleeding. </p>
<p>Using the washcloth, the taller witch wipes over the cut, being as gentle as possible to get as much of the blood as she can. "Episkey," Josie mutters quietly, letting the magic course through her fingers to the cut. Since the wound wasn't deep, the cut began to heal, sealing the skin back together. </p>
<p>Hope hasn't said a word since they got to the bathroom, remaining silent but watching the other girl intently. </p>
<p>Josie got up once again, washcloth in hand, and brought it back to the sink to clean off the blood. </p>
<p>"Why did you want to help me so much?"</p>
<p>Josie stops moving for a moment upon hearing the question. "Why wouldn't I?" She calls back without turning around.</p>
<p>Hope doesn't answer right away, continuing watching Josie's back as she gathers more water into the cloth. "You hate me." It was a statement, no malice in the older witch's voice. </p>
<p>Josie quickly turns around, her brow furrowed. "I don't hate you, I've never hated you…" her voice trails off. Hope is again silent, "your sister hates me then." </p>
<p>"Lizzie hates just about everyone, especially when she feels they've wronged her in some way." Hope doesn't reply to that, only watches the other girl. Josie finishes with the cloth walking back over to Hope, continuing her administrations of washing over Hope's abdomen. </p>
<p>With the cut being healed, the cloth felt cool against Hope's skin, and a small groan of pleasure leaves her lips. Eyes fluttering shut at the soft movements. "That feels amazing." </p>
<p>Josie is glad that the other girl's eyes are shut, heat filling her cheeks at the moan. </p>
<p>"Why did you think I hated you?" Hope's eyes come back open, looking into brown. "You never gave me a reason not to, Lizzie would always be ready with a mean comment, you never told her to stop." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.</p>
<p>Josie stops her movements. "Lizzie only said anything after you poked first." </p>
<p>"Only after you both said something to me, everyone always had something to say. I always did admire Lizzie for being able to say things to my face, rather than everyone else. But you never stopped her. I guess that's why I thought you hated me too."</p>
<p>Hope lets out a sigh continuing "I'm sorry for always poking at you and Lizzie. I wanted to feel normal for once, so I lashed out at you both. At least when you were poking, you were interacting with me as if I was normal." </p>
<p>Feeling vulnerable with how Josie is looking at her, Hope feels her walls coming back up. Quickly getting up, Josie's hand slides off of Hope's body. "Thank you for healing me, but it's getting late, and we should both get back to our rooms."</p>
<p>Turning around and grabbing her robe, throwing it onto her shoulder, not bothering with her undershirt. As she is trying to flee out the door, Josie gets up.</p>
<p>"Hope, wait!" Quickly rushing for the other girl. Hope stops moving and turns around, just as Josie throws her arms around her waist, bringing her close. Freezing at the unexpected contact, Josie doesn't release her. </p>
<p>Josie's lips go right next to the shorter girl's ear, whispering. "I'm sorry for both Lizzie and me, that we never took the time to understand you or even get to know you. I'm sorry we fell into the group of everyone else, marking you as something you're not. But most of all, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much pain you've been in." Josie finishes and gently unravels her arms from Hope. </p>
<p>Hope is stunned at the actions and words of Josette but feels comforted and warm for the first time she can remember. Uncharacteristically, she throws her arms around Josie and hugs her tightly for a few seconds before letting her go. "Thank you for everything tonight." A small smile on her lips. </p>
<p>Josie gives a small smile back. "You're welcome. I never did ask you how you got the cut." Josie's hand touches Hope's bare abdomen. Since the pureblood hadn't put on her bloodied shirt, the robes only covered her shoulders and bra, not her stomach. </p>
<p>Soft fingers touch where the scar was, gently gliding over the skin, barely skimming the top layer. A shudder runs down Hope's spine at the touch. </p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Hope responds. "There was another monster attack. I was helping your dad stop it from destroying everything. Luckily we stopped it before it could hurt anyone." </p>
<p>Josie brow furrows. "You got hurt, though, Hope." The pureblood waves a hand as if that was only a minor inconvenience. "I'm fine, I've taken worse beatings before." </p>
<p>Josie still has a frown on her face, bothered by the other girl's words. "Trust me, Jo, I'll be okay if I can protect others, so they don't get hurt, then I'm happy to help."</p>
<p>Giving a small sigh, Josie nods, not happy but understanding. With a moment of hesitation, Josie hugs Hope for the second time that might. This time Hope reciprocates the hug soon with an only minor delay. Both basking in the other's warmth.</p>
<p>Finally, parting, and a last smile between the two, both girls begin walking away. A final glance behind her, Josie calls out, "maybe I'll see you around sometime?" </p>
<p>Hope turns around, "maybe you will." And with that, both walk away to their opposite sides of the castle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>The next day word had gotten around about the monster attack. Headmaster Alaric talked to the students at dinner the following night. Telling the students not to worry, that the monster had wandered in from the forbidden forest, but should not happen again.</p>
<p>Hope scoffs at his words, knowing they only lie not to cause panic. The situation was unusual and shouldn't have been the cause of worry. Except it wasn't the first nor even the second instance a monster had found its way into the castle. </p>
<p>Something was happening. More and more monsters have been found all across the wizarding community; magical Creatures were rebelling. Alaric didn't know why. But he knew he must keep up as the facade of the all-knowing headmaster. Otherwise, chaos would befall the school.</p>
<p>Hope was one of the few students that knew what was happening. Having been called to help almost every time there was a new monster.  She was one of the most powerful witches at the school, and Alaric had continued to ask her to help stop the monster attacks.</p>
<p>Hope sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table. Away from any of her peers. She secluded herself. Not having to deal with others was a relief. The surrounding area around her was left bare. The other Slytherin students had long stopped trying to sit next to her for fear of being hexed by the redheaded girl.  </p>
<p>If Hope had the option, she wouldn't have food during meal times. She was able to skip meals a few times a week and get food straight from the kitchen. She loved talking with the house elves,  and they loved giving her food. All of the elves had been wary of her at first, especially with who her dad was. But they started to judge her based on her actions, not her families. However, she couldn't eat with the house elves every meal. </p>
<p>The less human interaction, the better. Most meals she would eat as soon as she could, and was one of the first to leave. </p>
<p>Hope's eyes wander across to the Gryffindor table. Josie Saltzman had her head thrown back laughing. Her friend, Mg a hufflepuff, also sat at the Gryffindor table. He had said something that made her throw her head back, laughing like a little kid. </p>
<p>A small smile graced Hope's face as she observed the interaction. Josie looked up, a smile still on her face. Her eyes find Hope's from across the room. The Redheaded girl freezes, knowing she's been caught staring. Josie continues staring and gives her a little wave. </p>
<p>Stunned at the action Hope continues to stare. Before she could work up the courage to wave back, Lizzie Saltzman, who sat on the other side of her sister, had watched the interaction. </p>
<p>Lizzie leans over to Josie, whispering something angrily to her. Josie whispers something back, her smile now replaced with a frown and a pout. Josie continued to look down at her food. Not eating and not looking in Hope's direction. </p>
<p>Hope didn't wait for anything else to happen. She quickly grabbed an apple, feeling a turmoil deep inside of her at what she just observed. Quickly getting up and leaving dinner.<br/>
As Hope was walking away, she couldn't help but feel a sense of regret at not giving in to the simple action of waving back to Josette. </p>
<p>Hope walks down the corridor away from the dining hall and makes her way outside. Following the path, she finds herself walking near the entrance to the forbidden forest.  The stable comes into view as well as a gentle neighing when she walks into the stable. </p>
<p>"Hey there girl." Hope whispers softly at the unicorn that has its head sticking out of the pen. Slowly Hope's hand reaches out so she can stroke the majestic creatures snout. Another neigh and the unicorn has its nose pressing into Hope's robes as if searching for something. Hope moves quickly to not be impaled by the sharp horn at the top of the creature's head. </p>
<p>"Woah there, Josie, no need to get so impatient," Hope says with a laugh. Pulling the apple from dinner out of her robes and leans closer to give the apple to the creature.</p>
<p>Yes, Hope named the unicorn after the brunette girl. Hope remembers the first time she saw the unicorn and was awestruck by its beauty. The pureblood girl felt it fitting to name something as majestic and beautiful.</p>
<p>Josie, the unicorn, gives a happy snort as she eats the apple out of Hope's hand. </p>
<p>"Did you name a unicorn after me?"  </p>
<p>Hope jumps at the voice, spinning on her heels. Wand out and a spell ready on her lips before she realizes who was speaking to her.</p>
<p>A blush spreads to Hope's cheeks. "No. The unicorn is not named after you…" Her voice trails off as she lowers her hands and puts her wand back into her robes.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat Hope tries desperately to change the subject. "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>Josie's eyes are filled with a light that Hope hasn't seen up close. It reminds her of sunset and her fondest memories.</p>
<p>"I came to talk to you…" Josie takes more steps closer to Hope and the Unicorn. She's now within six feet of where Hope stands. </p>
<p>"I was just wondering how you feel, and if your bruises had gone down, or the cut had sealed properly. I also wanted to see if you have been taking care of yourself." </p>
<p>Surprise flickers across Hope's face, and she has a surprising burst of confidence. "I'm feeling better today, but if you want, feel free to take off my robes for a closer look to make sure I'm taking care of myself." </p>
<p>The older witch's face has a small smirk that oozes confidence and makes Josie want to wipe that look off her face.</p>
<p>Filled with unbridled courage and wanting to get a rise out of the pureblood, Josie steps forward. The redheaded girl nearly stops breathing for a few seconds as Josie has stepped into Hope's space, only inches apart.</p>
<p>"If you insist, I would rather check you out myself. Making sure the healing is going well." As Josie speaks, her hand's trail across the robes in front of her, beginning to undo the buttons.</p>
<p>She stops when Hope lets out a strangled gasp. </p>
<p>A smirk now resting on Josie's face, she takes a step back, creating space between the two.</p>
<p>Hope's face now rivals the color of her hair and is looking anywhere but at the other girl. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? Truly okay?" Josie's voice is soft and asks quietly. A small smile that Hope rarely gives out makes its way to her face, kindness in her eyes as she looks at the brunette.  </p>
<p>"I'm okay. I promise—only a few scrapes and bruises. You helped heal me a lot last night, thank you for that. You didn't have to help me. " </p>
<p>They are both silent for a few moments. Not awkward, but there's a tension in the air.</p>
<p>"Hope I didn't just follow you to check on your wounds. Though that was part of it, I wanted to ask you something..." Josie's voice trails off looking in Hope's eyes, almost asking for permission to a question that wasn't asked yet. </p>
<p>"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my friend." Josie finally gets the words out she had wanted to say, some tension finally leaving her body.</p>
<p>"It's just that, the other night, even though I was patching you up, it was nice talking to you. We haven't had a conversation like that in a long time, if ever. I want to get to know you more and talk to you…" the brunette starts to ramble her voice, picking up speed as more words tumble out.</p>
<p>"That is if you even want to be my friend, but I thought you might want that too, but I could be wrong, and you don't want anything to do with me, so I'm going to go now and leave you alone, sorry for bothering you." Josie turns around, ready to walk away, a blush darkening her cheeks. </p>
<p>Hope was stunned at the entirety of what she had just listened to. It wasn't until Josie had been turning away that she snapped out of her reservoir. </p>
<p>"Josie, wait!" Hope moves forward and grabs the other girl's arm, stopping her from getting further away. </p>
<p>"I would like it if you were my friend." There is a softness to Hope's voice, one that only ever comes out when she's taking care of animals. It is soft and full of love and kindness. She continues.</p>
<p>"I don't have any friends… not anymore because of my last name. I enjoyed our time together last night too, and I'd like that to happen again. Maybe this time without the blood."</p>
<p>With a shuddering sigh, Hope adds the last part of her monologue. "But you have to know that being my friend is not going to be easy. I’m not easy. People will stare at you and ridicule you just by having any association with me… Hell, Lizzie isn't going to be happy with your decision either." Swallowing hard, tears begin to form in Hope's eyes. "I'm broken and don't think I can be fixed."</p>
<p>Josie had been getting closer to the other girl during the exchange. Once Hope finished, she wrapped the other girl into a hug, holding her tight and not letting go.</p>
<p>"I don't care if you're broken. I think I might be broken as well. I want to try this, no matter what. I want to be there for you, from now on." There is so much conviction in Josie's voice and eyes that Hope has no choice but to believe her. </p>
<p>"Okay." "Okay? Like for real? you're good with me being your friend?" Josie is beyond surprised and feels a smile creep onto her lips, hugging the girl even tighter. </p>
<p>"Of course, Jo, how could I say no." </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>After their talk, Hope introduced Josie to the unicorn. Who was very much, not named after the other girl. </p>
<p>After her talk with Josie, Hope feels lighter than she's ever felt before. A weight that she didn't know rested on her shoulders, finally released. Josie stayed with her for a couple of hours. Both talking and laying the foundation of their newfound friendship. </p>
<p>After a few hours of them talking, they needed to get back to the school grounds. The sun fell below the sky. Hope walked Josie to Gryffindor tower.</p>
<p>Before she can leave, Josie throws her arms around the shorter girl giving her a tight hug before letting her go.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Hope. Goodnight" </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Josie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before she was to leave for Hogwarts, her father came to her in a dream. </p>
<p>At eleven years old, it had been only two years since her father was killed.</p>
<p>In her dream, she woke up in a forest, a dark clearing with jagged and broken trees lying all around. Klaus Mikaelson appeared before her looking far different than the father she knew. </p>
<p>He was bloodied and bruised. His eyes were devoid of love, holding a cruel smile. "Hello, my love. You've gotten so big, haven't you? I don't have much time, but I need you to understand that everything is going to be alright." </p>
<p>"Dad? What's going on, I don't understand. You're supposed to be dead." Dream Hope tries to take a step back but can't move, paralyzed by some unknown force. </p>
<p>"Quiet now, darling. All is not as it appears to be. Tomorrow when you go to Hogwarts, and the sorting hat sits on your head, you must convince it to put you into Slytherin." </p>
<p>Hope's brow furrows further in confusion, but the dream is already fading, her father starting to disappear. </p>
<p>"Wait, dad!" "There's no time. I will see you again soon. Remember, always and forever." </p>
<p>Hope sits up, gasping as if she can't breathe her dream slowly disappearing from her mind as consciousness begins to form. Sweat drenching her back. She's still in her room—the one at her aunt Freya's. </p>
<p>She felt sick to her stomach at what her subconscious is doing to her mind. Wanting to believe it only to be a dream, but a terrifying feeling tells her that it was real. Not wanting to go back to sleep, Hope gets ready for the day, knowing it will be a long one.</p>
<p>Her aunts took her to the train platform and saw her off with a kiss on the head and a hug, waving goodbye to her, knowing they won't see their niece again until at least the winter months. </p>
<p>Everything is a bit of a blur of emotions, and nothing feels right. She is grouped with other kids on the train, not having seen them before but does try to make an effort and introduce herself.  </p>
<p>When the sorting ceremony starts, she does convince the hat to put her in Slytherin. There was some argument. The hat believed she would fit into Gryffindor and would be happier. Her father's words came crashing down, and she felt as if she had no choice but to put her happiness aside. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Hope doesn't see her father again in her dreams until one night just after her fourteenth birthday. </p>
<p>She's asleep, dreams filled with a brunette girl, soft smiles, and sunshine, but they quickly turn to darkness. </p>
<p>Hope in her dream world wakes up to the same jagged trees and forest all around. Smoke or fog fills her lungs as she tries to even her breathing. </p>
<p>There is Hope's dad. Still bloody, but looks more alive than when she last saw him. His eyes are still devoid of love, a dark smile present. </p>
<p>"My dearest daughter. Happy birthday little one." Paralyzed just as she was before, she couldn't move. "Dad? How are you here!?"</p>
<p>"I need you to do something else for me, dearest one. I can not tell you everything that is happening; I do not have the strength. But you need to know that I will soon rise, and I need you to stand by my side when I do." </p>
<p>"Dad, what's going on, you're supposed to be dead! What do you mean you'll rise?" </p>
<p>The smile turns darker. "I have died Hope, but I shall rise again in time. In the meantime, I need you to be at your most powerful for when I do come back to the mortal plane." </p>
<p>As he says this, there is a piece of paper in his hand. "This spell here describes what a wizard must do to be an Animagus. This will guide you." </p>
<p>"You're not making sense. You expect me to turn myself into an animal?" "Don't argue with me, little one. You will do this for me. This spell takes powerful magic. Magic that you possess Hope. Do the spell, and I will be so proud of you. I love you so much, remember forever and always". </p>
<p>The dream begins to fade again. The great evil walks over to her and places the piece of paper in her hand. "We will meet again, my dearest daughter." </p>
<p>She was gasping awake moments later. </p>
<p>Hope's heart is pounding, and her head hurts at the rush of emotions that fill her with a sense of dread. 'What just happened?' Hope asks herself silently. Her headache doesn't leave but continues to press against her temples. Feeling sick, she stands up and wants to forget the dream. </p>
<p>As she stands, a piece of paper flutters down to the floor. Freezing as she sees the paper, Hope begins to realize that maybe these were not just dreams. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>After her talk with Josie in the stables, the muggle-born is true to her word and does try to be Hope's friend. She waves at her and smiles when she sees her in the halls, when finished with homework Josie seeks out the other girl in the stables, and they spend hours talking.</p>
<p>The only main issue of things is that Hope feels like a secret. </p>
<p>The other girl has friends and people who care about her, and those friends and family hate Hope. Or at least do not like her. So Josie, for her part, doesn't acknowledge Hope while those friends are around. </p>
<p>And Hope gets it; she does, it's just hard. For once in her life, she feels normal, but she's afraid of overstepping and Josie leaving her.</p>
<p>Josie is truly amazing, though, the other girl is thoughtful and listens to Hope talk. The brunette is passionate about so many things. Hope loves it when she begins taking and rants about anything she wants. </p>
<p>Josie and Lizzie were muggle-born, while their dad is a witch; their birth mom was a muggle. She was murdered before their birth, and their adoptive mother took care of them with Alaric. </p>
<p>Her dad had been responsible for their mother's death. But while they were mostly raised in the wizarding world, their birth moms family were all muggles, and they saw them fairly often. This means she has stories of a world as a whole that Hope didn't know existed. </p>
<p>This world was filled with technology and advancements of all different kinds that left Hope sparkling with wonder and amazement. </p>
<p>Some of Hope's favorite times were when Josie would talk about something and forget that Hope was not accustomed to the muggle world yet, and Hope would have no idea what she was saying, but she said it so passionately that it didn't matter if Hope understood. </p>
<p>When Hope is with Josie, it's another plane of existence, a new beginning of a loving friendship that started with jagged words and hurt feelings. </p>
<p>For the first time in Hope's life, everything was going alright. The whispers were at an all-time low. She probably had Josie to thank for that. But she wasn't quite sure.</p>
<p>And sure, maybe she wished she wouldn't be kept as a secret, but Josie had accepted being her friend. She's not going to push boundaries and ruin everything just because she felt insecure.</p>
<p>There hadn't been a monster attack for over a week, the minotaur being the last one. Classes were not too bad. And most of all, she's spent most of her time with Josie. Either in the stables talking and caring for the creatures, or studying in the library. </p>
<p>Everything was going great. She should have known not to get used to it. Life would always find a way of screwing her over. </p>
<p>It started on a day that Hope woke up feeling happy. She's ready to face the day and everything that came with it. </p>
<p>After classes, Josie asks if she wants to do homework in the library. They had a charm's essay due the next couple days that she wanted to get a head start on. Agreeing, they walk over and pick a table on the far side of the library, near the back. </p>
<p>About an hour into their study session, Hope was deep in thought writing her essay. Josie had taken a small break to stretch and was about to ask Hope a question when Lizzie Saltzman walked into the library. </p>
<p>Josie looks up and sees her sister looking around the room as if looking for someone. She was looking for her. Josie's body locks up and stalls all movement, eyes wide. Lizzie sees them, and her eyes dash between Hope and Josie. She then starts to storm over—a deep scowl ever-present on her face.</p>
<p>Hope looks up just in time to see Lizzie Saltzman pissed off, slamming her hands on the table. </p>
<p>"What are you doing with my sister!" She hisses out, a mix of disgust and hate seeping into her voice. </p>
<p>Blinking once then twice, looking at Josie's broad eyed expression than back to Lizzie's angry one. "Studying."</p>
<p>With a scoff, Lizzie ignores her and looks towards Josie. "How can my sister betray me like this?" As she says this, she sweeps her hands at Hope, as if she's some dirty secret that's being found out. With Lizzie's reactions, maybe she is. </p>
<p>"You know what she's done to us, to me! How can you be sitting here with her".</p>
<p>"Lizzie, stop it's not like that, I'm not betraying you." Josie has stood up now. "She's not bad, Lizzie. And besides, dad is always telling us that we should make friends with Hope, this will make him happy." </p>
<p>That was the wrong move. Mentioning their father and Hope in the same sentence was asking for war. </p>
<p>"Read my lips, Josette Saltzman, you and Hope are never going to happen." </p>
<p>With a flip of her hair and turning around so dramatically that only Lizzie Saltzman could pull it off, she began to walk away. "Enjoy your little flirtation with the dark side while you can, because when she decides to hurt you, don't come crying to me." </p>
<p>And with that last line, she leaves. The library, while usually quiet, is no longer filled with pages turning or whispers. While Lizzie had come in loudly and dramatically, all eyes had been on them, watching and listening to the scene play out. </p>
<p>Hope looks over to Josie and sees tears ready to fall down her face. "Hey, I'm sorry about Lizzie, you don't deserve that." Hope hasn't comforted many people before and hopes she can do it right. </p>
<p>"She's just mad right now, and I need to go make sure she's okay," Josie says the words quietly.</p>
<p>"To see if she's okay? Jo, she's the one who stormed out on you." </p>
<p>Josie now looks up and has a slightly irritated look on her face. "Only because I was keeping secrets from her, she kind of has a right to be mad, either way. I need to go check on her." </p>
<p>"Jo, are you hearing yourself? She got mad at you for being in the same space as me. She should be the one apologizing to yo. You shouldn't make excuses for her actions when you've done nothing wrong." </p>
<p>"Why are you trying to make her the villain? I thought that now since we were friends, you wouldn't try and pick fights with her! And now you're trying to put me against her?" </p>
<p>They're facing each other now. Hope sees the anger on Josie's face and tries to backtrack. "No Josie, that's not what I'm trying to do, I just want you to take care of yourself and not have to cater to her every need, especially since you've done nothing wrong. You don't have to apologize for things that are not your fault." </p>
<p>Josie is silent for a moment and doesn't respond. Hope gets the feeling she's not going to. Josie is avoiding her gaze and looking down. Finally, she starts moving, turning away from Hope, and begins to put her things into her bag. </p>
<p>"I'm going to go to her, whether you like it or not." Her words are not said unkindly, there's no malice in her voice. However they feel like daggers going into Hope's heart. She's not sure why the words feel so heavy. </p>
<p>Panic ebs at Hope's mind, and she feels her insecurities flood her mind. The one weighing most right now is that Josie doesn't want this anymore. "Ya, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overstepped. Um. You're right. I'm going to go, Josie… I'm sorry." </p>
<p>Hope grabs at her things and throws them together quickly. Shoving things without order into her bag. She quickly turns to leave.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Josette." </p>
<p>Josie has stopped moving altogether and watches as Hope walks away. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>When Hope leaves the library, it feels like there is much more weight to her words. As if she was saying goodbye to Josie forever, rather than for that moment. </p>
<p>Hope once out of site rushes outside as fast as she can. Tears have started falling, and she can't stop them. She was going back over the past twenty minutes in her head, replaying it over and over. </p>
<p>Regret fills her with dread. She shouldn't have said anything. She shouldn't have said anything to Josie about her relationship with Lizzie. Hot tears blur her vision.</p>
<p>When she finally gets outside, rain is pouring down hard. "Of bloody course, it's raining, because why the hell not." Hope let's out a growl and is angered at herself and both the Saltzman twins. Mostly at herself.</p>
<p>Golden specks dash across her eyes. Clamping her eyes shut, yellow still fills her vision. </p>
<p>The last time Hope shifted into her wolf form was almost a month ago. She, by now, had gotten used to her bones cracking under the change and could control her form. </p>
<p>When her father had given her the spell, she had waited months before she used it. Terrified. Analyzing every word on the paper. </p>
<p>When she finally enacted the spell, it had been excruciatingly painful, but after she got used to it, everything was made more clear. </p>
<p>Life was simpler as a wolf. There was no hesitation or insecurities that weighed her down. As a wolf, she was free to roam and be free. She wasn't Hope Mikaelson. She was just a wolf in the forest.</p>
<p>She headed straight for the stables, as she usually did when she felt overwhelmed or hurt. When she arrived, she was soaking wet. Her clothes are sopping as she walked into the stables. </p>
<p>Stripping herself of her clothes, she placed them along with her bag off to the side. She had a spare set placed in the stable after the first couple of times she shifted.</p>
<p>Leaving the stable and closing the doors, she shifts into her wolf. Pain runs through her body as her bones crackle and break. Once she is finished, it is worth it.  </p>
<p>As a wolf, her thoughts become clear as they begin to cease, the animal instincts taking over. With a loud howl, she runs into the woods taking off into a sprint </p>
<p>The rain is soaking her fur, and matting mud to her paws and fur, but she doesn't care. She runs until her lungs burn. </p>
<p>Most nights Hope will only be out for a few hours. That way, she doesn't have to sneak in after curfew. But tonight she decides to skip dinner and just run for hours and hours. </p>
<p>She feels invincible and forgets her problems for a while. Having this release of running is freeing and makes her never want to stop. She's had that thought before, and her wolf loves being free. There are times where being Hope Mikaelson becomes too much. She contemplates never leaving her wolf form. No more heartbreak. No more enemies. No more judgment. </p>
<p>Her mind goes back to Josie. She knows she can't stay in this form forever. Hours have passed, the rain not quite having stopped, and still drizzling slightly. Darkness surrounds the whole world, except for the brightness of the moon. </p>
<p>Hope knows it is past curfew. Probably around the early hours of the day. She would typically be starving, but luckily she found some bunnies to capture and munch on. Her wolf enjoyed that too much.</p>
<p>She finally leaves the forest, stepping into the area of where the stables are. As Hope is about to shift back into human form, she hears soft human-like sounds coming through the doors. </p>
<p>Not quite sure what to do, Hope stops moving for a moment and listens closer. The sounds are quiet and sound like snoring. </p>
<p>'Who would be in the stables at this hour?' </p>
<p>Not quite sure what to do as Hope needs her clothes to get back into the castle unless she wants to forego her clothes. Trying to sneak back into her dorm room naked after curfew does not sound fun. </p>
<p>Biting the bullet, she shifts back into human form as fast and quietly as possible. The darkness thankfully covers her well while she slowly goes into the barn. </p>
<p>She looks at the shape of the intruder curled up right next to Josie, the unicorn. Looking closer, she can see the intruder to be Josie herself. A blanket is wrapped around her shoulders as she leans onto the creature. </p>
<p>Quietly, she approaches where she keeps her spare clothes. Pulling them from a secret spot from the floor, she tries to put them on quickly. Her luck runs out per the norm, as Josie begins to stir. </p>
<p>Only wearing her bra and underwear. "Hope, is that you?" Josie's voice is filled with sleep as she sits up. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkroom. </p>
<p>Hope for her part is frozen mostly, but has managed to get her pants on, still not wearing a shirt. "Ya Josie, it's me." She says this quietly, not to frighten the other girl. </p>
<p>"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" </p>
<p>As Hope looms closer, she sees the other girl's eyes are red and slightly puffy, as if she had been crying in her sleep. An enormous amount of guilt fills Hope as she regrets not being there for the other girl. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? What are you doing here this late?" Hope asks, ignoring Josie's question. "I could ask you the same question, why are you Hope Mikaelson coming into the stables in the middle of the night?" Hope can see the pout on the other's lips as she speaks. They both have been moving closer to each other while talking. </p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, she finally answers the other after a long moment of silence between the two. "I come here when I feel life becoming too much. Well, not here exactly, outside helps. The Forrest helps." </p>
<p>"Hope that's dangerous! You know the monsters that are around the forbidden forest, how could you be so reckless!" "You don't have to worry about me, Josie. I'm probably one of the most dangerous things in that forest. You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"I needed to make sure you were okay… You weren't at dinner, and I broke into the Slytherin common room to your dorm, and you weren't there either. I got worried." Josie finishes while looking down. Her frown soon turned into a small smirk as she looked down. "We need to stop meeting like this." there's a teasing lilt to her tone. </p>
<p>Puzzled at what Josie means, she looks down to where the brunette is looking and realizes she still wasn't wearing a shirt. Rather than feeling self-conscious at Josie's staring, the redhead musters up the courage to stand taller. Flexing her muscles and reveling in how the other girl's eyes darken slightly. </p>
<p>"I would have thought you would want to continue seeing me like this, with the look you're giving me." overconfidence in her voice. A look of challenge crosses Josie's face. She steps impossibly closer to the other girl. </p>
<p>Hope's breath leaves her as the muggle-borns hand lands on her muscular stomach, nails slightly scraping. "Hmm, maybe I do like you like this." Not having expected the girl to dish back at her, she takes a quick step back, putting space between them.  </p>
<p>With a clear of her throat, "It's late, and we should head back to the castle." As Hope says this, she throws on her shirt, frantically trying to do the buttons up. "Let me." Hope confused stops her movements and lets out a startled gasp as Josie starts to help her with the many buttons. </p>
<p>The tension is still present between them, but shifts to something less charged. "I'm sorry about earlier. I lose my mind sometimes when it comes to Lizzie. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry if I made you think I regretted being your friend…" </p>
<p>Josie's voice trails off, her hands finish buttoning Hope's shirt, reaching the one and stepping back, putting a little bit of space between the two. Before she could step away fully, Hope hugs Josie tight, her arms wrapping around the girl's waist. "Thank you, Jo, you mean a lot to me." The hug between them remains for a few moments. </p>
<p>"We should get back to the castle. It's going to be morning soon." Hope says as she releases Josie a small smile on her lips. "I guess we should. Don't think just because we made up that I'm going to forget the fact you went into the forbidden forest alone." </p>
<p>At that moment, Hope was saved from answering. A neighing was heard that made both girls look over at the same time. Both girls forgot about the unicorn, which did not make the horned horse happy. "Sorry, girl, I forgot about you, I'd give you an apple if I had any."</p>
<p>Letting out a snort of indignation, it turned away from both girls. "Seems like Jo is not the happiest of creatures right now. Come on, let's go," Hope says, grabbing her clothes and putting them in her bag.  </p>
<p>"So, you did name the unicorn after me!" "Well, would you look at the time!" Hope grabs the other girl's hand and takes off in a sprint, running towards the castle. </p>
<p>Their laughter flying away in the wind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Hope had left the day before, Josie had gone to Lizzie, trying to calm down her rage. Her sister told her to stay away from Hope. </p>
<p>When Josie refused to listen to her sister, it only made the situation worse. Lizzie lost control. She lashed out at Josie, and for once in her life, Josie didn't cater to Lizzie's every need. </p>
<p>They had been in the Gryffindor common room; there were too many people around. Lizzie yelled a final, "Go away from me, Josette." And with a last look, Josie was gone.</p>
<p>She had wandered around for a while, trying to find somewhere that didn't have too many people. She found herself in front of the Slytherin common room door and hesitated. </p>
<p>She was able to get in because Pedro, a first-year student in Slytherin, had been walking by and let her in. He was nervous about it at first, but Josie had helped tutor him in some of his classes, so he trusted her. Once Josie was in, she quickly went to Hope's room, after asking Pedro where it was. </p>
<p>Seeing as the Redheaded girl wasn't there, she wandered again until dinner started, hoping that the redheaded girl would be there so she could apologize. </p>
<p>She had gone to the stables right after dinner had ended. She was staying there with some of the animals. 'Not Josie,' the unicorn was a great companion and listened to her cry and rant. She fell asleep after a while.</p>
<p>When Hope and Josie had both walked back to the castle, Hope had insisted she walk Josie back to the Gryffindor dorms, as she was a pro at not getting caught. Josie didn't mind too much, her body was tired and needed to sleep, and she got to stay with Hope for just a little bit longer. </p>
<p>The next morning held whispers and rumors about what happened at the library the day before. The hot topic for the day was Lizzie's and Josie's fight. The name Mikaelson could be heard scattered around. No one knew what happened other than Josie and Lizzie were fighting, and Hope had something to do with it. </p>
<p>Breakfast comes with a new set of problems. Josie from pure muscle memory starts to head to the Gryffindor table but soon remembers that she and Lizzie are still fighting. </p>
<p>Hesitating in her step, Josie looks around. Seeing Hope at the Slytherin table sitting mostly alone, a soft smile crept onto Josie's lips. Quickly walking over, she stops slowly walking up to Hope, unsure if she's welcome. When Hope feels a presence behind her and turns her body to see Josie, a smile reserved only for the other girl makes its way onto Hope’s face. </p>
<p>"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>The rest of the day goes by in a blur. She parts ways with Hope and continues to avoid Lizzie. Hope asks her about what happened with Her and Lizzie while they are in the library studying later after classes. "you were right before. About Lizzie. It'll probably stay like this for a little while; I'm not going to apologize to her. It's like you said before, I've done nothing wrong. If she wants to be mad at me, then I'll let her. That's her problem. And I'm not going to let her dictate my friendship with you." The smile Hope gave her after she said that filled her with a sense of pride and victory.  </p>
<p>They stayed mostly silent for the rest of the afternoon, small smiles still in place. </p>
<p>During dinner with Josie sitting with Hope at the Slytherin table,  Penelope Park thought it was a great idea to come to sit where Hope and Josie were. Penelope being Josie's ex, loved to try and rile her up. The bitchy banter-filled most of their time at dinner. </p>
<p>If Penelope wasn't such a bitch, Hope believes they could have potentially been friends. Similar situations with family. While Penelope's parents weren't the great evils themselves, they were one of Hope's father's most devoted followers. </p>
<p>While their situations may be similar, how they went about their lives was vastly different. Penelope showed herself to the world as strong and confident. That nothing could get a rise out of her. With her being so powerful as a witch, she had easily gathered a following. The other witches clung to her as if she was a goddess. This lets her be loved rather than feared, popular rather than hated. Hope was the opposite. </p>
<p>That being said, she's still arrogant and has her eyes on Josie now that makes it seem like she wants to kiss her. Irritation fills her very being, but Hope is not quite sure why.</p>
<p>"So Jojo, word on the street is that Lizzie now hates Hope here more than me." Penelope has this look on her face; that's a mix between amusement and interest. </p>
<p>"It's none of your concern Penelope, and besides, Lizzie hates just about anyone I want to be with." </p>
<p>"Huh." The raven-haired girl looks stunned for a moment before she replaces the look with something that is almost guarded. Hope takes a drink and nearly chokes at Penelope's next statement, "So you both really are dating." </p>
<p>Both girls try to talk at once. "We're not--" "that's not what--" with both their words and sentences clashing, Josie finally blurts out, "Hope's straight!" A silence befalls half the table as they all look over to what the commotion is at the end of the table. Hope feels her face heat up at Josie's words. She was feeling eyes on her again from those around her who heard the outburst.</p>
<p>Penelope's face says she doesn't believe a word either of them said. "I'm having a hard time believing that you both are telling the truth." A typical Penelope smirk is in place, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know, If you weren't dating Jojo, why has your hand been clinging to Hope for the entirety of dinner?" </p>
<p>Both look down at their intertwined hands and bolt apart, blushes adorning their cheeks. "That doesn't mean we're dating!" Josie exclaims. Penelope gives them a last smirk as if she got everything she wanted to out of their interaction. "It's good to know you do have a type, Jo. Green really is your color." one last wink, Penelope leaves. </p>
<p>Both girls can't meet the other's eye. Josie is the first to speak up. "I'm sorry about that, Hope. Penelope is always trying to get some sort of rise out of me. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable or anything." "No, Jo, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, Penelope is just a bitch sometimes." </p>
<p>Josie lets out a loud laugh, not having expected that. Hope grins a bit when Josie throws her head back. Pride fills her at being able to cause Josie to laugh this hard. </p>
<p>It becomes a regular occurrence after that. Hope and Josie eat together every meal, During dinners, Penelope joins them some nights, but mostly it's just Hope and Josie. Studying together, meeting up between classes. It stays this way for about a week, Lizzie hardly acknowledging Josie's presence most days. </p>
<p>It makes it even harder when Lizzie forces Josie to switch seats somewhere else during their shared classes. For most of their years at Hogwarts, they partnered together and sat together during classes.</p>
<p>Josie didn't tell Hope, but she was missing her sister. She was also hurt at the lack of regard her sister gave her while they were fighting. What made Lizzie even madder was the fact that while cutting Josie out of her life, her sister clung more to Hope than ever before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That year all three shared the majority of their classes. Not all of them, but a good portion. Quidditch practice was even more awkward. Both girls were co-captains on the team. Lizzie being a keeper, and Josie a Chaser. They've both been on the team since the third year and were made co-captains together in their fifth. </p>
<p>Last year Slytherin had stolen the house quidditch tournament from them, and this year they both had been determined to get their team to win the championship. That was before their fight. The first game was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It wasn't for another couple of weeks, but the team was ready to go. Or at least trying to get prepared. </p>
<p>The practices had been terrible the past week because Lizzie and Josie were still fighting. Together they can take on the world. They compliment each other in the game well, and they led their team even better. They are the dynamic duo, nicknamed the wonder twins. They indeed were amazing when working together, what Lizzie lacked in areas, Josie excelled, and vice versa. </p>
<p>But when they were fighting. All hell broke loose. Josie would give a command, only for Lizzie to snap back an insult and a command herself. They couldn't agree on anything, and because of that, their practice was suffering. The team didn't know how to handle it.</p>
<p>Rafael, one of the two beaters of the team, had tried to get in the middle of their fighting one time, he regretted that decision soon after. Both twins unleashed a fury at him that made the whole team cringe—telling him to stay out of their fight. No one tried to break them up again after that. </p>
<p>Besides practices, when the twins had to acknowledge each other coldly, they kept their distance and did not acknowledge the other. That was until later the next day.</p>
<p>Dinner had rolled around. Josie once again sat with Hope and Penelope. </p>
<p>Penelope was flirting with Josie per the norm but suddenly stops looking behind Hope and Josie. A frown is finding its way to her face. </p>
<p>Josie and Hope both turn around, finding Lizzie Saltzman walking over and heading straight towards them. </p>
<p>"Do my eyes deceive me? Or has my least favorite Salzman twin decided to grace us with her presence?" "No one asked you, Satan, besides I'm here for Josie." </p>
<p>Josie, who had been staring down at her hands since she saw Lizzie coming over doesn’t look up. Sensing her discomfort Hope leans over and squeezes Josie's arm. </p>
<p>She puts her lips right next to Josie's ear, so no one else hears them. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll be here waiting for you, regardless of what happens." </p>
<p>Josie nods once, and Hope releases her arm. Lizzie has a Scowl at the exchange that she quickly gets rid of when Josie faces her. </p>
<p>Lizzie leads the way as she and her sister head over to their friends at the Gryffindor table. They stand a little ways away from their friends, so they have room to talk. </p>
<p>Both girls are quiet for a moment. Lizzie begins to talk first. "I have been missing you, Josie. And I think you've been missing me too. I want to go back to how we were before our fight if that is what you want." </p>
<p>All the tension in Josie leaves her at her sister's words. "Yes! Lizzie, that's exactly what I want! I'm so glad we can go back to normal." "Perfect. Now come sit down with all of us, and we can forget this whole sordid affair." Lizzie hugs Josie.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad, let me go tell Hope what happened and maybe we can start on a new note." Josie gives Lizzie one of her dazzling smiles. </p>
<p>Lizzie's scowl is back in place. "My offer was extended to you, Josie. Not to Hope." Confusion flutters across the brunette's face. "I don't understand. I thought we were making up, and that you would be okay with Hope and me now. I thought that you were apologizing?" </p>
<p>Josie takes a step back from Lizzie, hurt evident on her face. "I did come and get you so we could stop fighting Josette, but I came over so that you could apologize for fraternizing with the enemy. You know what she's done, and you know I am the better option." Lizzie has stood up now; both sister's voices have started to rise. </p>
<p>On the other side of the dining hall at the Slytherin table, Hope anxiously sat waiting for Josie to return. "She'll be fine, stop worrying so much," Penelope tells Hope, grabbing her chin and turning her away from the Gryffindor table. </p>
<p>"I'm not worrying. I just have a bad feeling. Lizzie hates me. How did you manage to date Josie when Lizzie literally called you Satan?" </p>
<p>Before Penelope could answer, yelling could be heard on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>There was a commotion at the Gryffindor table, a hush fell across the rest of the other houses. A yelling match had begun. </p>
<p>"I am sick and tired of you trying to dictate who I can be friends with!" Josie, who is typically so composed and quiet, yells out in anger. </p>
<p>"Well, maybe if you would make decent choices with who you wanted to spend your time with, then I wouldn't have to step in all the time! Need I remind you what happened the last time you strayed to the dark side! You were left broken-hearted, and I was the one who was there to pick up the pieces!" Lizzie Saltzman yelled at Josette. </p>
<p>At that last comment, Josie stormed out of the room a glisten in her eyes. Hope watched her go, stunned into inaction. "What are you waiting for? An invitation! Go to her!" Penelope snaps her out of her reservoir, and she quickly gets up to follow Josie out the door. </p>
<p>Lizzie sat back down with a scowl on her face. The rest of the houses began to start talking again. The entertainment had finished. </p>
<p>As soon as she was out of sight, she began to sprint down the corridors to make up time in her search for the other girl. </p>
<p>Hope contemplated where the brunette witch would go, having a list of places she might go. Cursing herself for not having gotten up as Josie left.   </p>
<p>"Hey kid, you looking for a tall brunette?"</p>
<p>Hope's head whips towards the sound; one of the paintings spoke to her.</p>
<p>"Yes, did you see where she went?"</p>
<p>"Go up the stairs; she went to Gryffindor tower. Go quickly. She looked like she could use a friend." The painting said with an undertone of urgency.</p>
<p>Hope nods her thanks and sprints up the stairs as fast as she could with the stairs moving. Once at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room Hope is met with another problem. </p>
<p>The fat lady in the painting is looking at Hope with a disdain. As if she is waiting to deny her access. </p>
<p>"I don't have the password, but my friend just ran into her room, and she's upset, I need to get to her. Please let me through." The redhead's voice holds a slight panic and feels ready to start begging the painting to let her in. Her only concern was to make sure Josie was okay and to be with her. </p>
<p>"No password, no entry." The lady says with an air of indignation as if Hope was asking something outrageous. </p>
<p>"Please!!! I need to get to her!!" The begging has started, and all Hope can feel his desperation at not being next to Josie. At not being able to hold her, to comfort. </p>
<p>"It's golden snitch." </p>
<p>A voice behind Hope calls to the painting. The Fat lady regards the new person and opens the passageway to the Gryffindor common room.</p>
<p>Looking behind herself, Rafael stands there, one of Josie's friends. "Thank you." Hope barely gets out, unsure of what the look in Rafael's eyes means. </p>
<p>"Make sure you take care of her. Let her tell you what she needs." His voice is strong with a hint of something Hope can't quite make out. With a nod, Hope is hurriedly running up the steps toward where the dorms are. </p>
<p>Not sure which room she's in Hope searches opening each door and closing it when it's not the right one. Luckily there appears to be no one here as everyone is supposed to be at dinner. Finding the right room makes Hope feel relief wash over her.</p>
<p>The relief is short-lived, though, as Josie is curled up on her bed, pillow hugged tightly between her arms and tears streaming down her cheeks. </p>
<p>Slowly but steadily, the pureblood makes her way to the bed, not wanting to startle the crying girl. </p>
<p>Josie looks up when Hope takes a step into the room and closes the door behind her. </p>
<p>"Hey," Hope says softly, walking over to the bed and standing close to where Josie lays. </p>
<p>Wordlessly Josie scoots over, allowing room for the other girl. A silent invitation. </p>
<p>Without further prompting, Hope discards her robe and shoes and lays next to the other girl. Wrapping her arms around her middle. </p>
<p>There's moisture in Josie's eyes as Hope comes closer, bringing the taller girl into a hug. </p>
<p>They stay like that for quite a while. Neither talking but just allowing the other's presence to comfort. </p>
<p>Before long, Hope feels herself drift off to sleep, feeling warm and content. Josie has curled herself into her side; both of their legs are intertwined. Hope has never felt happier than she is in Josie's arms.</p>
<p>When Hope wakes up, Josie is on top of her. Face nuzzled into Hope's neck. Reached a hand up, Hope runs her fingers through Josie's long dark hair, loving the way it glides throughout her fingers. </p>
<p>Josie wakes up soon after, letting out a cute sigh as she opens her eyes.</p>
<p>Blue meets brown, and with a soft smile, Josie leans forward and kisses Hope on the cheek. </p>
<p>Hope can feel the heat reach her cheeks. She feels the burn lingering after Josie's lips left. </p>
<p>"Hi." Josie smiles, not moving from the position they're in. "What time is it?" </p>
<p>Hope looks out the window. Blackness is the only thing present. "I think it's pretty late out, probably around midnight. </p>
<p>"Will you stay the night with me?" It's said so quietly that Hope even sitting right next to Josie can barely hear it.</p>
<p>"I'll stay as long as you want me." The sincerity in her voice is evident. She would always stay at Josie's side if that were what the other girl wanted.</p>
<p>Josie's smile is a glorious reward. "Even if I want you forever?" </p>
<p>Hope feels her heart beat faster and faster. "Forever and always." </p>
<p>They stay like that for the rest of the night, cuddling into each other, content with comfort. </p>
<p>When morning comes, they are in a similar position they fell asleep in. It still being a weekday; they had to get to breakfast and classes. So they started to get ready.</p>
<p>Hope tried to leave to go back to her room, but the pout Josie gave her was much too strong. Hope couldn't resist the power of the pout. </p>
<p>So Hope waited while Josie got ready. Then they walk out together and quickly head to Slytherins dungeon.</p>
<p>Their shoulders are brushing as they walk.</p>
<p>After Hope and Josie make it to Slytherins dorms, Hope quickly gets ready in her room. Not long after, they are walking shoulder to shoulder again but heading towards the dining hall. </p>
<p>Lizzie hadn't tried to speak to Josie since their fight last evening. From the looks of it, Lizzie regretted her words to Josie as a hopeful look is on her face when she first sees Josie walk into the room. </p>
<p>Not giving her sister a second glance, she pulls Hope to where they usually sit at the Slytherin table, facing away from her sister. </p>
<p>After breakfast is finished, Josie walks Hope to her first class for the day. Before leaving, she gives Hope a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Leaving Hope in a daze. </p>
<p>Hope is still out of it for the remainder of her class. If someone asked her what the lecture had been on, she couldn't tell you. <br/>-----------------</p>
<p>The school day goes quickly, and soon the last class of the day has arrived. This is one of Hope's favorite courses, Defense against the dark arts. Professor Vardemus, her favorite teacher, teaches the class. Vardemus helped her a lot when it came out that she was her father's daughter. Most of the other teachers keeping their distance, Vardemus took her under his wing and helped her through much pain and strife. </p>
<p>He was the only one who knew that she was an animagus. He helped her learn the spell and was there to help her perform it. She lied about why she had wanted to be one. He helped her regardless of the excuse she told him. He was a brilliant wizard and was exceptional in Defense against the Dark arts.</p>
<p>In the class, they had been learning extensive offensive spells. Josie had been fighting her dad on teaching a wide range of spells that would do more damage to protect not only themselves but others as well. Just in case the need arises where they must fight. It took a year, but Alaric finally allowed Vardemus to teach offensive spells and allowed school-sanctioned dueling. </p>
<p>This class period was to be used to demonstrate offensive spells and defensive spells. "Last class, we learned how to disarm an opponent within a duel setting. In this class, we are going to have a duel between two students. This will be a controlled dual. That means there will only be disarming. Now, I'll need two volunteers."</p>
<p>As soon as Vardemus finishes, hands shoot up all over the room. Hope thought about raising her hand but was not feeling like going after someone and having them try to disarm her. </p>
<p>Josie stands next to her. She looks over at Hope, seeing Hope already looking back, and smiles. She's been smiling a lot more recently, and that all had to do with Hope. </p>
<p>A loud voice breaks their staring. "I volunteer as tribute. And I challenge Hope Andrea Mikaelson to a dual!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------</p>
<p>Lizzie Saltzman in all her blonde haired glory waltzes to the front of the dueling area. She stands tall and has a glint in her eyes that screams Gryffindor stupidity. </p>
<p>"I guess we have our two volunteers," Vardemus calls out. A silent groan leaves her lips. The redheaded witch looks over at Josie and sees worry written in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that, Hope walks to the opposite side of Lizzie. They both take up their dueling positions.</p>
<p>"You really are just another broken toy that Josie wants to fix." </p>
<p>Anger and confusion cross her face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean."</p>
<p>"It means that you are but an unstable need that my dearest sister has to fix broken things. Look at her ex, Satan. Damaged bad girl. Her crush on Rafael. Dark and mysterious. You are nothing but an infatuation she has to fix the darkness." Lizzie says the words with so much contempt and hate.</p>
<p>The entire class is watching eyes wide at the scene in front of them. Vardemus, for his part, tries to get them to focus. "Ladies, please focus on the dual rather than whatever teen drama you have." </p>
<p>They both ignored him. "You don't know what you're talking about." Hope spits out the words as if fire.</p>
<p>"Can't handle the truth? You are nothing but a broken and damaged girl. You're going to leave her, and you'll break her heart!" </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Hope's anger finally makes her snap slightly. All the insecurities whispering at the back of her mind are brought forward. </p>
<p>"You think she's going to stay with you? Or want to be with you when she truly sees how messed up you are!" </p>
<p>"I said, shut up!" With that last yell, Hope's resolve snapped and with a spell flings Lizzie back hard. Hope feels regret gnaw at her for a second until Lizzie gets up again fast and casts her own spell.</p>
<p>Within a second, they are casting spell after spell at each other. Finally, Hope casts the last spell that brings Lizzie's entire body off the ground holding her in the air, cutting off all movements. </p>
<p>"That's enough! Hope, put her down." Vardemus's voice yells out. Finally, Hope snaps out of her head. It's almost as if she is waking up from a dream. Her actions were not her own. She couldn't see them but knew her eyes were glowing bright yellow. Her wolf was trying to take control.</p>
<p> She gently sets Lizzie down, and without waiting another moment, she runs out the door. Avoiding Josie's eyes as she goes.</p>
<p>When she runs out of the room, tears stream down her face. Lizzie had confirmed some of her worst fears and had poked and prodded her mind. She felt on edge, needing to shift. Her eyes hadn't turned back to their natural color. </p>
<p>When Hope is near the edge of the forest where she usually shifts, she hears a voice calling for her. </p>
<p>"Hope!" Josie, not far off from where she was. The witch ignores the other girl. She can't speak with how her fangs have started to come out. For the first time since getting close to Josie, she wants her to leave her alone. </p>
<p>She doesn't know if she can not shift, and she doesn't want Josie to see her. She had almost always had full control over the wolf. She has never felt more out of control than she has at this moment. </p>
<p>"Hope!" Josie is finally close to her. Standing close behind her. Hope doesn't turn around. "Are you okay?" </p>
<p>They're in the forbidden forest now. Mostly at the edge but still far enough in that the trees are dense. Hope leans her forehead on the tree in front of her. Her arms are above her head, hands clenched into fists. </p>
<p>"I need you to leave." Hope's voice is far calmer than she feels at that moment but slightly warped. Her entire body is wired and ready to snap. Breathing in a deep breath Hope nearly growls. She can smell the other girl. She smells heavenly, a mix of vanilla, strawberries, and something that is purely Josie's scent. </p>
<p>Hope's wolf is trying to get out, and Hope's resolve is cracking with each step Josie is taking closer to her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hope it's going to be okay. What's going on?" Sweet, kind, Josie asks, and Hope can't handle it when she lays a hand on Hope's shoulder. In a matter of a second, Hope has Josie pressed into the tree with her arms above her head. </p>
<p>A deep growl falls out of Hope's mouth, her eyes have turned fully into the color of her wolf.</p>
<p>The taller witch gasp. Her eyes widening when she looks into Hope's golden eyes.</p>
<p>'Mine'</p>
<p>The thought comes to her with a sort of reverence and a deep sense of possessiveness. It confuses Hope greatly. </p>
<p>Her wolf continues fighting against her. Releasing her hold on Josie's hands, she moves her hands to the sides of the tree, palms facing down. Her claws have come out and are scrapping their way down the tree, leaving scratches as they go. </p>
<p>When Hope feels like she is at the edge ready to tip over past the point of no return, Josie brings her back. Bringing her hands to Hope's face, forcing her eyes to look into deep brown ones. </p>
<p>"I need you to come back to me. I don't know what's happening, but I know you're losing control. Come back to me, Hope." Her name on Josie's lips is what finally brings her mind back. </p>
<p>It's slow, and she's still afraid that her wolf will try something again, but slowly her claws retract, and her eyes turn back to blue. </p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?" Josie is cupping her face still, a look of pure love in her eyes when she sees blue looking back at her.</p>
<p>With a nod of her head, Hope moves a step back away from Josie, exhaustion filtering through her mind. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Jo, I didn't mean to do that to you." She can't look the taller girl in the eyes. She feels too vulnerable. Her wolf seems satisfied at Josie's earlier words and has left her mind for the time being. </p>
<p>"It's okay, but we do need to talk about what just happened and what happened between you and Lizzie." </p>
<p>The exhaustion is too much for the older witch, her body crumpled to the ground. Her knees landed on the dirt below. The tears that had fallen earlier are back with reinforcements.</p>
<p>Josie slowly steps closer and sinks down right next to the sobbing girl. Pulling Hope to her chest, she wraps her arms around her body in a hug, petting her hair as the smaller girl cries on the brunette's shirt. </p>
<p>After a little while of whispering sweet words and stroking her hair, Hope finally pulls away.</p>
<p>"Do you see me as broken?" The question is asked so small and quiet, nothing like the witch's usual tone. </p>
<p>Josie looks at Hope, truly looks at her. The older witch's hands are playing with the hem of her robes, and she's staring intently at the ground. </p>
<p>"Is this about what Lizzie said while you were dueling?" A nod from Hope still focused down at her hands. </p>
<p>"I think that we are all broken in some way. You have been through so many traumatic things and have been forced to rely on yourself. You are so strong Hope, you have had people tell you over and over again that you are bad, or are the villain. Yet, against all the odds, you stand strong and are kind." Josie pauses for a moment and gently cups the other girl's face, their eyes meet. </p>
<p>"Lizzie is wrong about everything she said to you, I don't see you as a project that I need to fix. Or whatever is going on in your mind. I see you as my friend that I care about so much." </p>
<p>Throwing her arms around the other girl in an intense embrace, Hope begins to speak. "Thank you, Jo. You have no idea how much your words mean to me."</p>
<p>They remain like that for a few minutes, holding each other. When Hope is finally ready to speak, she pulls away.</p>
<p>"Jo, there's something I have to tell you…" suddenly, the anxiety and panic are back. Josie must sense this because she gives Hope a squeeze to comfort. Powering through, the young wolf lets her words pour out.</p>
<p>Telling Josie everything. About her dreams and about her father. How she knows that they weren't dreams because of the spell, about switching to Slytherin, and finally what she did to become an Animagus. </p>
<p>The whole time she talks, Josie listens quietly and with intent to hear every word. Hope finishes by saying she doesn't know what happened earlier but needed to speak with Vardemus, as he was the only one to know.</p>
<p>"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore… I think I am the monster; everyone makes me out to be. I know how terrible my dad is...was… and he still has control over me…" </p>
<p>"You are not a monster." </p>
<p>Hope's head whips up Josie's voice. Those were the first words she's said since Hope had started talking. </p>
<p>"Your dad was bad, Hope. But he was still your dad. That's going to have an impact on you, even if you don't want it to. Regardless of that, you being an Animagus doesn't make you a monster, you are so strong and powerful. I trust you, no matter how you view yourself."</p>
<p>As Josie finishes, the last of tears fall from Hope, having thought she had no more to cry. But these tears were happy and warm. No one had ever seen all sides of who she was, and cared for every facet. </p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me, Hope, I want the best for you no matter what. Maybe later, we can do some research together to figure out exactly what was happening with your dreams, okay?" </p>
<p>They both remain quiet for a few moments, taking in the words both said and finding comfort in them. Finally, after the silence drawls on for a minute or two, Josie begins to speak.</p>
<p>"I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Hope looks up, "why weren't you then?" "When the sorting ceremony was about to start, Lizzie and I hadn't thought that there would be a possibility where we would be separated from each other. We had always had each other through everything."</p>
<p>She stops for a moment swallowing hard. "When Lizzie's turn came, and she got sorted into Gryffindor, I begged the sorting hat to let me into Gryffindor as well. I even threatened to light it on fire if it didn't put me into Gryffindor." </p>
<p>They both let out a laugh. "So I guess you were always a little pyromaniac?" cheeks turning red she gives Hope a little glare. "Anyway, the hat said that if I was in Gryffindor, I would always have to hide a small part of who I was. I told him that for my sister, I would do anything and be anyone. So I agreed. It wasn't the worst decision I've ever made, but I knew even at eleven that I would do anything for Lizzie." </p>
<p>Both girls lock eyes, holding each other's focus. "Thank you for telling me this… I'm kinda relieved that I'm not the only one to change my fate at the ripe old age of eleven." Josie let out a burst of laughter, the tension that was present because of their discussion dissipating. </p>
<p>Both look at the other with soft smiles letting silence surround then. Hope is the first to get up first and reaches down to Help Josie up as well. "I have to get back to the school and talk to Vardemus… I have a feeling I'm in a bit of trouble." </p>
<p>The brunette scoffs at that. "A little? You are practically doing something against school rules every day." Her tone is teasing. A smirk rises onto Hope's lips. "Oh, I'm definitely not denying that I'm trouble, but I don't get caught, so it doesn't count." </p>
<p>With a playful roll of her eyes, Josie drags them both back towards the school. </p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Hope parts ways with Josie once they reach near Vardemus's classroom. Her wolf seemingly satisfied talking with Josie, and for the first time that day, her head was clear. </p>
<p>When Hope is about to enter Vardemus's room, Lizzie is leaving. They both look at each other, there's a tension in the air. "Look Lizzie about earlier---" before she can finish the sentence, the blonde-haired girl interrupts her.</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean when you tried to kill me?!" Her tone strained and a higher pitch. Scowling, the other girl replies.</p>
<p>"I didn't try to kill you." Lizzie is about to speak, and Hope feels the start of a needless argument. "Can you stop talking and listen for once in your life?" Hope not waiting for a response continues </p>
<p>"Look, I know you hate me, I know you don't want Josie to have anything to do with me, but I care for her. I want only the best for her. So I get that you don't trust me, but for Josie's sake, can we try? To be civil?" </p>
<p>Lizzie doesn't reply, a silent tension washes over them. "She misses you, she hasn't said much, but I can tell she's hurting because you guys are still fighting." </p>
<p>Lizzie stays silent for a moment longer. "I don't trust you. But for Josie, I guess I can tolerate you. I miss her too." </p>
<p>A small smile finds its way to Hope's face, hopeful for the first time in a while, maybe everything could be alright. </p>
<p>"Oh, why were you talking to Vardemus, if you don't mind me asking," Hope asks. </p>
<p>"That little stunt you pulled earlier got us both detention," Lizzie says with a bit of disdain in her voice. </p>
<p>"Figures. Well, I'm not the only one to blame, considering someone decided it was a good idea to challenge me to a duel." The words are said almost playfully, a teasing lilt to them.</p>
<p>A scoff. "Whatever Mikaelsons, you better watch your back." The words are not said in a mean way, but almost friendly, jokingly. Almost. </p>
<p>Lizzie quickly is turning on her heel without another word and walking in the opposite direction away from Hope. With a shake of her head, Hope walks into the classroom.</p>
<p>Professor Vardemus is at his desk, looking over some papers. He doesn't look up when she walks in. "You sure do know how to make a dramatic exit." </p>
<p>"Well, I did have the most dramatic family to learn from." </p>
<p>Vardemus finally puts down the papers and looks up directly at Hope. "What happened earlier, Hope? For the entire time, you've been a wolf, you have had control. But you lost it earlier. I could see it in your eyes."</p>
<p>Hope looks down, not meeting his eyes, feeling as if a child being scolded. "I don't know why exactly, but lately, my wolf has been acting up. On edge, as if wanting to take control. It almost did today, but Josie brought me back. I thought it might have to do with being tense at the lack of monsters that have been making their way here the past few weeks, but I think it might be more than that… something different." </p>
<p>Vardemus gets a faraway look in his eyes. "You've been getting close to Miss Saltzman." </p>
<p>It's a statement, not a question. A nod from Hope and Vardemus continues.</p>
<p>"I don't know why your wolf is coming out now, Hope. But let me do some research to find out what I can." </p>
<p>"Thank you. For everything. My life has started to feel like some poorly written fanfiction where the author has no idea what they're doing." </p>
<p>They both let out a chuckle as Hope starts to head towards the door. "You have detention tonight with Dorian in the library. I hope that you and the other miss Saltzman can come to some sort of agreement." </p>
<p>"I hope so too." With a small smile and a nod, Hope walks out the door.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>Later that day, during dinner, anxiety-filled as she worried about detention with the blonde Saltzman. </p>
<p>Josie must have sensed her distress because halfway through dinner, she intertwined their hands together. A small squeeze and a smile.</p>
<p>Detention was nowhere near as bad as she thought it was going to go. Being forced to spend two hours of her evening with the blonde was not how she had wanted to spend her time.</p>
<p>However, they had managed to be civil and talk sparingly. Lizzie held true to her word about trying to be kinder to Hope, if at least for Josie's sake. </p>
<p>This didn't mean that the blonde didn't make fun of her for the entire two hours. But instead of malicious intent against Hope, the words were teasing. </p>
<p>At the end of detention, Hope felt maybe everything could be alright, and maybe just maybe she had a new friend.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>She's late. Hope is rushing down the hallway towards the library. She was supposed to meet Josie there thirty minutes ago but had lost track of time. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Hope had felt the urge to paint. She had been outside near the stables, that was becoming their spot, and she got lost in her work. </p>
<p>When she painted, everything became small, her worry, her anxieties. It's the closest thing she has to remember her dad. She hadn't wanted to paint for a long time. Not since summer, when she was at her aunt's mansion. </p>
<p>She wanted to capture the most beautiful thing that she knew. So she started drawing Josie. She had gotten far along with the details but was nowhere near finished when she looked at the time. She wanted every detail to be perfect.</p>
<p>This would make it a little harder to continue working, she didn't want to show Josie her painting just yet, so she would have to do it when they weren't around each other, which at this point was hardly ever.</p>
<p>Back to the present, Hope is weaving in and out against the crowd as she tries to hurry. </p>
<p>She's almost to the library before she hears, "Stop! Give it back!" Hope slows a moment, recognizing the voice. Pedro, a young Slytherin student, was being pushed around by two older Gryffindor students. </p>
<p>"Come on, if you want it so bad then take it." one of the boys had Pedro's bag and kept it just out of his reach, making him try and jump to get it. Hope rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the two Gryffindors. </p>
<p>Hope steps in, standing in front of Pedro to block him from the boys. "Is that really how sophisticated Gryphondor spend their time? Picking on and demeaning those younger than them?" She has her wand out, ready for a fight she is almost sure to come. </p>
<p>"what's it to you, Mikaelson?" One of the two boys steps forward his wand out as well. "How about you stop, and give Pedro back his things before I really get involved." </p>
<p>"You mean this?" The other boy held out his hand with the bag. "what are you going to do if I don't? Kill me? Follow in your daddy's footst---" He doesn't finish the sentence before Hope hex's him. </p>
<p>His body freezes up as he is unable to move. Standing still like a statue. She does the same with the other boy. Hope then walks over to the boy that held Pedro's bag, grabbing it from his frozen hands. "This is minor compared to what I can really do to you both. If You ever mess with Pedro or any others and I find out, you will regret it." </p>
<p>She says this with as much heat and anger she can use, her face made up in a scowl. Mikaelsons, for one thing, can be terrifying when they want to be. She walks back to Pedro and, with a wave of her hand, unfreezes both boys. As soon as they free, they run away in the opposite direction from her. </p>
<p>"Here you go, bud. If they give you any more trouble, just let me know, and I'll handle it. Okay?" Hope hands back Pedro's bag to him, and his face lights up. "That was so cool! You just took them on as if it was nothing! Thank you!" Pedro, as he finishes his thanks, throws his arms around Hope's stomach. He hugs her tight then gives a beaming smile when he walks away.<br/>Hope can't help the smile that makes her way on her face as she sees Pedro leave. She turns around and is about to head to the library again but is stopped. </p>
<p>"Aww, Isn't that sweet. Maybe she does have a heart." Hope freezes slightly when she hears Alyssa Chang and her groupies were blocking Hopes path. Alyssa continues, "Just because you helped someone once doesn't mean that can make up for the sins of your family." </p>
<p>"Well, there goes my good mood. What do you want, Alyssa?" Irritation is evident on Hope's face and in her tone. </p>
<p>"Oh, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true that the ice queen has turned into a lovable monster. And it does look like the beast has been tamed." Her groupies laugh obnoxiously at the subpar taunt. </p>
<p>Hope wants to let out a growl, show the other girl just how much of a monster she can indeed be, but she refrains. "If you'll excuse me, I'm late."</p>
<p>Hope tries to walk past her before the Ravenclaw girl stepped in front of her again. "Oh, late for what? Study date with your little girlfriend?" Hope tries not to let herself get flustered at Alyssa's taunting but feels her cheeks heat just slightly. </p>
<p>"None of your business. Now, get out of my way." She says while shoving past. This time Alyssa doesn't stop her and lets her go. </p>
<p>Finally, Hope makes it into the library, at this point, almost an hour late. Guilt fills her mind as she sees the brunette sitting in their corner, reading quietly. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost track of time painting and by the time I realized what time it was I started to rush over and then I stopped a fight from happening because these two Gryfindor boys were being jerks to Pedro, and then I had a run-in with Alyssa, who is still a bitch in case you were wondering and I--" Hope stops herself from the rambling as she sees Josie look at her with mirth in her eyes, barely containing her laughter.</p>
<p>"What?" "Nothing, you just look really cute, and you have paint all over you." The Saltzman girl has a hand covering her mouth, hiding a laugh from escaping. </p>
<p>Hope feels hot all of a sudden. "I'm not cute, I'm badass!" that only made Josie laugh harder. The few people that were in the library made shushing noises at Josie's laughter. </p>
<p>"You may be a badass, but you're still so adorable." The other girl says, trying to contain her laughter. Hope narrows her eyes into slits as her lips form a mischievous smile. Too late does Josie recognize the glean in Hope's eyes. Before Josette can even blink, Hope has the other girl in her grasps and tickles her across her stomach. </p>
<p>As the tickled girls about to let out a shriek of laughter, the redhead uses one hand to cover the mouth while the other hand continues its administration. Hope stops with a smirk and removes her hand over the mouth. </p>
<p>"Still think I'm adorable.?" the question is asked with both of Hope's hands holding Josie down and her fingertips gliding over Josie's skin under her shirt, waiting for the wrong answer to continue tickling. </p>
<p>"Fine! You're such a badass Hope, not adorable." a roll of her eyes. Hope's smirk is still in place as she's about to remove herself from the other girl. She hesitates when she sees Josie's chest falling from how hard she had been laughing. Eyes drifting to lips. Smirk falling, Hope quickly unravels herself and takes a step back.  </p>
<p>Josie, who seemed oblivious to Hope's inner turmoil, beams at the other girl and scoots herself back to the table where her abandoned assignment lay. </p>
<p>As Hope starts to unload her stuff onto the table, Josie asks the question that has been on her mind the past few days. "Are you going to the quidditch game?" the other girl falters a moment in her unpacking. </p>
<p>"You mean the one with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff next week?" Jo nods her head and continues talking. "I just have never seen you at the games before, and I wasn't sure if that was really your thing…" she begins to trail off for a moment. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to come? Do you want me there?" </p>
<p>The question makes Josie pause for a moment. "Only if you want to be there." Hope rolls her eyes. "That's not an answer. Do you want me to be there?" Biting her lip, the younger witch nods her head. "I would like you there." "Then, I'll be there, fully ready to support you and cheer you on." </p>
<p>"Wearing my Gryffindor scarf?" </p>
<p>"Don't push your luck, Saltman."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------</p><p>Elizabeth Saltzman is walking down the corridor of Hogwarts, heading towards her potions class. Dorian teaches the course and has taught them a slew of advanced potions and mixes.</p><p>The potion they are working on now is the amortentia potion, also known as the love potion. Just before Lizzie arrives at her class, she hears a voice call from behind her that makes her stop. </p><p>"You know she's just using her, right?" </p><p>Lizzie stops in her tracks and turns her body to face the voice. Alyssa Chang comes around the corner, walking toward the blonde. </p><p>Rolling her eyes and a deep dramatic sigh, "What do you want, She-devil?" "I'm just here to point out the obvious. Hope is using your sister." </p><p>Lizzie glares harder. "Hope has done nothing but care for Josie for over a month now. As much as I hate to admit it, she's not nearly as bad as I thought she was. Annoying, but not bad."</p><p>The black-haired Ravenclaw raises an eyebrow. "Sure, we'll go with that. The great evils daughter just randomly starts to care for the kindest and most caring person at Hogwarts. How convenient." </p><p>Feeling done with this conversation, Lizzie begins to turn away with an eye roll. Alyssa's words, however, have already touched upon her suspicions and fears. </p><p>"Josie knows what she's doing and has assured me that The 'great evil's daughter' is nothing more than a cinnamon roll who needs love. Josie's words, not mine. Why do you even care? You hate Josie and me?" </p><p>A glint in her eyes. "I don't care." said simply, signaling the end of the conversation, pushing past the bewildered blonde with the flip of her hair.</p><p>Brow furrowed in confusion, she walks into her class and sits down. She is sitting next to a random Gryffindor student, glancing behind her to see Josie and Hope talking to each other quietly.</p><p>At the start of their fight, Lizzie had expected Josie to drop Hope and come to her. Apologizing for canoodling with the enemy. But when that didn't happen, she forced Josie to move somewhere else and find a different partner.</p><p>Ironically that partner almost every time was Hope, which angered Lizzie even more. However, after her talk with Hope, she made up with Josie.</p><p>She didn't trust Hope fully, probably never would, but Alyssa's words come rearing their ugly head. The Blonde witch watched Hope, analyzing the pureblood with the utmost scrutiny.</p><p>Hope must have felt eyes on her because she turned her focus away from Josie for a moment, catching her eyes. </p><p>Hope gives a small smile and a nod before looking back at Josie. </p><p>'Could she really be planning to use Josie'</p><p>Dorian soon comes in moments later and starts the class discussion. They will be learning about the love potion and then making in the next week or so of classes. </p><p>Hope is paying barely any attention to the words coming out of Dorian's mouth. Josie has her hand on Hope's thigh and has started drawing patterns on her leg. </p><p>This was a norm for Josie, who always wanted to be touching in some way. Either holding Hope's hand or having their shoulders pressed together. Whatever touch Josie could get, she would take. Hope was all too willing to give whatever the girl desired to her. Even at the cost of her sanity. </p><p>The lecture continues drawing on and on. Finally nearing the end of the discussion, Dorian pulls out an already made amortentia potion, sealed in a container. </p><p>"When dealing with this potion, everyone must be cautious. Not only does the person receiving this becomes infatuated with another, but will also act with lower inhibitions and act on their thoughts. This is what makes amortentia so potent. Taking away another's free will."</p><p>He pauses for a moment to let the students take in what he just said. </p><p>"And finally, what you have been waiting for, this container contains the already made potion, and I am going to take off the container and let the smell fly through the air. This potion will smell like what you love and what you are attracted too."</p><p>As he finished speaking, he lifted off the container. With a spell said to help waft the potion through the air, the entire class took a big inhale. </p><p>Hope's entire being was assaulted with a scent so familiar to her. Her mouth practically watered at how overpowering the smell was. </p><p>She's brought back to when she's running through the forest as a wolf. Then she's in the kitchen where she can smell chocolate pudding, her favorite dessert. Lastly, the main scent and strongest is Josie. Every bit of the girl, her strawberry shampoo she uses, her vanilla scent, and everything else that is just pure Josie.</p><p>Her eyes flutter shut as she breathes in deeper, trying to prolong the scent.</p><p>Dorian, once he sees everyone having a chance to smell the mix, quickly closes it to not give the students too much exposure to the potion. </p><p>"Okay everyone, you may all leave, don't forget to do the reading on the history of Amortentia, as we will be discussing what you read during our next class."</p><p>Hope jolts slightly at his voice; her advanced wolf senses can still pick up traces of the potion in the air. Inhaling one last time, Hope finally starts to gather her things. </p><p>"What did you get?" Hope's head whips toward the other girl quickly. "What?" She asks dumbly, her thoughts still confused and conflicted. </p><p>Josie gives her a smile that has become reserved only for Hope. "The potion, what did it smell like for you?" </p><p>Hope tries to stall while she puts her things away, but Josie patiently waits for her to finish so they can head to lunch. </p><p>A glance around her to make sure no one is listening, "I got three main things that I knew. A lot of smells from the forest. You know, as a wolf. I also got some of the smells from the kitchen, my favorite pudding." Hope finishes, and Josie is watching her intently. </p><p>"What was the third thing?" Hope furrows her brow for a moment. "The third thing?"</p><p>"You said there were three things, one was the forest, the second the kitchen, but you didn't say what the third thing was." Josie steps closer to Hope as she says this, their bodies almost pressed together. </p><p>"Ah, it's no one." Eyes widening at her mistake. Hope quickly tries to correct herself. "Nothing, I meant it's nothing."</p><p>The brunette's eyes widen in delight, "Hope has a crush?" The redhead shakes her head trying hard to not have the other girl question her more. "No, I don't."</p><p>The other girl's smile is still in place and ever-present. "You're right; it's not a crush! You're in love!" Josie literally gasps at that "who is it!? How did I no know? I'm your best friend!" </p><p>Hope groans and feels her cheeks darken as she tries to turn away from the other girl's delighted stare. </p><p>Finally, able to pull herself away, Hope grabs Josie's hand and drags her towards the great hall for lunch. </p><p>"Come on, let's go to lunch." Hope tries to change the subject and avoid Josie's questions. </p><p>"Fine, keep your secrets," Josie says, but right before they get to the grand hall, she leans over and whispers right next to Hope's eat. "But don't I'll find out eventually." </p><p>Having Josie's hot breath on her ear makes Hope feel things, suddenly the room feeling hot as they enter.</p><p>"Would you like to sit at the Gryffindor today? Since Lizzie and I made up, she did promise to try with you, and I want you to meet everyone… formally." Josie hesitates for a minute seeing a look of panic cross on Hope's face</p><p>"But we don't have too!" She rushes out to reassure. "we can still eat with each other at the Slytherin table and, just us if that makes you more comfortable…"</p><p>Hope takes a shaky breath. "No it's okay, I'm fine with eating with them if that is what you want." Josie gives her a beaming smile, and Hope gives her a small one back, as they walk over to where Lizzie, Mg, and Rafael are. </p><p>"Josie! You're here!" Rafael looks between Lizzie and Josie as if waiting for them to start attacking each other. Josie sits down next to Lizzie and Hope next to Josie. Across from them are mg and Rafael.</p><p>"Yep, guys, I know you know her, but this is Hope. I wanted to introduce her to everyone as my friend formally." Josie is looking at Hope with love in her eyes that Hope cannot understand how lucky she got to have Josie. </p><p>Mg is the first one to speak. "Hey, Hope, any friend of Josie is a friend of mine, I'm Mg." Hope smiles and gives the nod to the Hufflepuff. </p><p>Lizzie, who has been oddly quiet since they arrived, still doesn't speak. She maintains her silence. Choosing to watch Hope with a quizzical stare. </p><p>Once they are all sitting, they begin to eat. Lizzie remains quiet for most of the lunch. The silence at the table isn't awkward. Mg does a fantastic job of keeping the flow of conversation going into a calm and reasonable direction. He even includes Hope into the discussion. He does so in such a way that she feels included but not that she has to answer. </p><p>When they are nearing the end of lunch and have to head to their respective classes, Lizzie abruptly gets up from the table. "Hope, can I speak with you a moment?" </p><p>Without waiting for a reply, she walks away from the table, not waiting for an answer. The table is silent. Hope with a puzzled expression starts to get up but is stopped by Josie's hand. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." "It's fine. I don't mind." </p><p>With that, she walks over to Lizzie, missing the worried look Josie gives her as she walks away. </p><p>When Hope is right behind Lizzie, the girl flips around and gives her a suspicious glare. </p><p>"What are your intentions with Josie?" </p><p>Hurt flashes onto Hope's face for a moment. "I thought we were past all this…" </p><p>Lizzie ignores that and continues, "I want to know what your intentions with my sister are. Wouldn't you be suspicious if the mysterious loner girl just randomly befriended the kindest and most caring person at Hogwarts." Repeating Alyssa's words. </p><p>"I really don't know what I can do to make you see that I care about Josie. My intentions are to care for her and be her friend as she has been mine." Hope's walls have been put up. The stone-cold act that she has maintained throughout her entire stay at Hogwarts is on full display. </p><p>Without another word Hope turns around back to the table. She begins to gather her things. "Thank you for allowing me to sit with you guys and have me participate in the conversation. I must be off to class." She says this and then begins to leave. </p><p>Josie is confused at the abrupt departure. Lizzie comes back to the table and sits down. "What did you say to her?" Josie asks the blonde. She's leaning over in a semi threatening stance. </p><p>Rolling her eyes. "Nothing she didn't already know." Anger flashes across Josie's face at the reply and hurriedly gathers her things and runs to catch up with Hope. </p><p>"Hey! Hope, wait up!" Josie runs and grabs the girl's hand spinning her towards Josie. Multiple students are surrounding them, heading to and from various classes and the great hall. To get out of the way of the other students, Josie drags Hope to the side of the corridor. </p><p>The brunette cups Hope's face with both hands forcing the other girl to look her in the eyes. Hope still tries to avoid her gaze, closing her eyes. "What happened earlier, with Lizzie?" Josie says this so softly that Hope has to look at her. Opening her eyes she sees the warm brown ones looking back into hers. "It doesn't matter. I'm just overreacting. I'll be fine, I promise." </p><p>Josie gives Hope a hesitant look, not believing a word she said. "I won't force you to tell me anything you're not comfortable telling me, but if you want to talk about it, know that I'm here." </p><p>Hope nods her head, and at that, Josie takes a step back, grabbing Hope's hand in hers. "Come on, let's get you to your class, okay?"</p><p>Hope nods again and lets the other girl lead her to where her class is being held. When they both get to the door, they stop walking. "Hey, I never did get to ask you what you smelled earlier, in the potion." </p><p>"I'll tell you later, okay?" And with that, Josie leans forward and kisses Hoes cheek. Her lips land right at the corner of Hope's mouth. And then she pulls away and skips off towards her next class. </p><p>Hope watches as Josie walks away and can feel herself fall even more in love. </p><p>Once Josie is out of sight, Hope finally is about to head into her class. Before she can understand what's going on, a body smacks right into her. Both are on the ground. </p><p>Hope lets out a groan of pain, as does the person who ran into her. Her books and notebook have scattered. </p><p>"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into you, I'm so sorry!" The girl is almost at the edge of tears as she apologizes. </p><p>"Hey, It's okay, you don't have to apologize, accidents happen. I'm all good," Hope says and smiles at the girl, hoping it helps calm her down. </p><p>The other girl helps Hope pick up her fallen books and notes, handing them back to her when they are all gathered. </p><p>"Again, I'm really sorry." "It's not a problem," Hope says with a shrug the girl smiles at her and then walks off carrying her things as she goes. </p><p>Hope gets a strange feeling from the interaction, not sure exactly why but shrugs it off and walks into her class. </p><p>-------------<br/>Later that night, away from all the other students, an exchange is being made. </p><p>"Did you get it?" The black-haired Ravenclaw asked. The other girl lets out a scoff, "Of course I did." She hands over the notebook, which she had duplicated from the redhead she just ran into. </p><p>Alyssa gives the girl a dark smile. "Perfect." </p><p>"What are you planning on doing with it? I don't see how a notebook filled with Hope's school notes is going to help you go against the other girl." </p><p>Alyssa rolls her eyes "I paid you to steal the notebook, not ask questions. Besides, I just needed her handwriting. My plan will fall perfectly into place soon enough." </p><p>"Whatever, speaking of paying me, do you have the rest of my money?"</p><p>The other girl nods and wordlessly hands over five Galleons. "Pleasure doing business with you." They both walk away in separate directions, one richer than when she first arrived and the other plotting the next stage of her plan. </p><p>---------------</p><p>Hope doesn't tell Josie what Lizzie had asked her. The next couple days bring studying and homework as all the professors for some reason have decided to up the amount of work due. Hope spends any free time she has that's not with Josie trying to finish her painting. </p><p>Because the match between Hufflepuff is coming soon, Josie has been even busier than usual. Not only does Josie try and juggle all her homework, but also her commitments to the quidditch team. Hope is trying to keep her relaxed and help her any way she can. That does prove harder when Josie tries to act as if nothing is wrong.</p><p>Luckily, Hope knows Josie better than anyone else, able to see when the girl is stressed or tense or hiding her emotions. Which, unfortunately, is most of the time.</p><p>With Hope, though, Josie is the most open she has ever been, working on expressing herself better. </p><p>The next day is going to be one of the hardest Josie has in a while, the match finally coming after preparing for it for so long. </p><p>Hope doesn't get how competitive the teams are but knows not to question it. Tomorrow she'll show up to cheer Jo on. She'll be wearing the Gryffindor scarf in full support and ready to watch the match.</p><p>But tonight, she has an idea. One that she thinks Josie will like. To help her not be as stressed. But the plan requires a specific password, one she doesn't quite have access to. She does know someone who can get it though. </p><p>Penelope park sits in the common room of Slytherin. She's away from her hoard of groupies for once. </p><p>Hope walks up to the dark-haired girl sitting down next to her, "I need a favor."</p><p>Penelope looks up, almost startled at Hope's sudden appearance. But when the words register, her face lights up into her famous smirk. </p><p>"Are you willing to sell your soul to satan?" </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes. "You're not even that bad, Lizzie is painfully misguided with her insults. You're more like a low-level demon rather than Satan." </p><p>Penelope gasps like the drama queen she is. "You take that back, Hope Mikaelson, I have worked hard to get that reputation." </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes once more "okay, drama queen, let's take it down a notch. I want to do something for Josie, but I need the password to the prefect's bathroom." </p><p>Penelope raises a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, is someone trying to get frisky with her new girlfriend? Didn't know you had it in you, Mikaelson." </p><p>Hope can feel her face darken at Penelope's taunt. "Shut up, she's not my girlfriend. Jo's been stressed lately. Lizzie has added more quidditch practice, and homework has doubled this week, so she's been agitated. I want to help her relax."</p><p>"So you want to have sex with her in the bathtub is what I'm hearing." </p><p>"Penelope!" </p><p>"Kidding." The smirk still resides slowly on the dark-haired girl's face. "I do have to ask why you think I can help you out, I'm not a prefect." </p><p>"Because if anyone can get into somewhere, they're not supposed to, it would be you." </p><p>"Fair enough, you'll have to do me a favor in return since I'm breaking the school rules for you." </p><p>Hope scoffs at that "as if you don't break schools rules on the daily, you're worse than I am, but fine, what do you want?" </p><p>"Hmm I'll have to think about it, but let's just say you owe me something in the distant future, when do you need the password by?" </p><p>Hope pauses, but not liking the look the girl is giving her. Knowing she's going to regret it later but not caring anyway. "Is tonight too soon? Josie is going to get out of practice later tonight, like at 9. With the game tomorrow, I know it'll be good for her to loosen up a bit. And a nice long bath should help."</p><p>"Are you going to give her a massage afterward as well?" </p><p>Hope already darkened face heats up more. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not…" </p><p>"I'm not; it was mostly serious. Josie likes massages. At least she did when we were dating. If you do, work on her shoulders, she holds most of her tension there."</p><p>Surprised by the helpful advice, Hope nods. "Thank you for this. I know Josie will appreciate it." </p><p>"Don't thank me yet. I plan on you fully paying back your debt at a later date." The smug smirk is back.</p><p>"Whatever you say, miss queen of darkness. I know that you are just a softie and not nearly as threatening as you try to convince others." </p><p>Penelope glares at her playfully "we'll see about that, Mikaelson. Now, I must be off. I have a quest to complete."</p><p>And with that, she picks up her things and leaves, hopefully, to get a password.</p><p>Hope stays there at the table and pulls out her sketchbook. She had been working on some layout for some paintings she had wanted to do. </p><p>Her body goes on autopilot, drawing and sketching what's been on her mind. Her thoughts take over, deep in thought, she thinks of Josie and only the girl. Wondering how she will react to the bath and hoping to get her to relax. </p><p>Hope must have been working close to two when she feels a presence behind her. She looks up and sees the familiar face of Penelope. Her usual smirk is gone, replaced with a look of awe.</p><p>"Hope, that's beautiful." Hope finally looks down to see her drawing. There staring back at her is Josie. The sketch is in full vivid detail and is stunning. Hope had tried to capture the girl in the exact way she sees her, in all her beauty.</p><p>The brunette Saltzman has been the only thing she's been thinking of lately, and the only thing she's been able to draw or paint.</p><p>"Thank you." Penelope is probably the only one to truly understand the beauty behind the sketch in how it captures Josie perfectly.</p><p>"Did you manage to get the password?" Hope asks, putting her pencil and sketchbook down to face the other girl fully. </p><p>Nodding her head, Penelope is still in a trance, staring at the paper. "I didn't know you could draw…" her voice trails off.</p><p>Hope nods even though the other girl isn't looking at her. Swallowing hard, "do you want to keep it?" </p><p>The raven-haired girl looks up at Hope, shocked at the offer. "Are you sure?" </p><p>"Yes, I have a painting I've been working on. Josie has been my muse lately…" </p><p>Both girls remain silent for a moment before Hope takes the sketch and gently tears it off the page. "Here. I want you to have it." </p><p>Penelope takes it so gently and stares at it. "Thank you, here's the password, by the way, we're even now." She says this but doesn't look up, only staring at the paper. </p><p>Hope starts to get up seeing it's close to eight now, and she has some things to do before Josie finishes with practice. </p><p>"Thank you for the password, I'm going to head out and get ready for Josie." </p><p>Penelope just nods, eyes glued to the page. </p><p>Hope goes to her room and puts on her swimsuit. A black bikini her aunt had gotten her during the summer. She throws her pajamas over it and grabs her towel. She scribbles on a piece of paper a quick note for Josie and heads out.</p><p>The first stop is the Gryffindor common room. She tells the fat lady the password who glares at her but still lets her through. </p><p>Setting the note on Josie's bed, she leaves and heads to her next stop. </p><p>She needs to see how long the quidditch team has left practicing to get ready for her last stop. When she gets close to the field, she cloaks herself to not be seen. </p><p>The team is huddled together, Lizzie and Josie are talking about the practice they just had and about the game tomorrow. Finally, they do a little cheer, and everyone starts to disperse. </p><p>Seeing as they are mostly done, Hope runs back inside and heads straight to the prefect bathroom. She wants to have everything set up by the time Josie arrives. </p><p>Hope begins to fill the tub with scented soaps and hot water. </p><p>----------------</p><p>When Josie gets to her room, she sees the note on her bed.</p><p>Meet me in the Prefect bathroom as soon as you get this. Wear your swimsuit.<br/>---Hope </p><p>A soft smile from the note, Josie does as asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie quickly put on her red swimsuit. It was a two-piece bikini and put her pajamas over them. Grabbing a towel, she heads out of her room and walks towards the prefect's bathroom.</p>
<p>When she finally got to the fifth floor, she quietly knocked. Hope appears in front of her soon after, standing in only a black bikini.</p>
<p>Josie felt as if her brain completely shut off. Hope Mikaelson had abs; her stomach was defined, as was her entire body. Swallowing hard, Josie tries to look away. </p>
<p>"Hey, come in." Hope gives her a dazzling smile that leaves her breathless. Unaware of the other girls panic. The redhead grabs her hand and drags her into the bathroom.</p>
<p>When they walk in, Josie feels her breath being taken away. The room is set up with the bath being filled with water and multiple colors of soaps. There is a section near the tub where multiple towels are set up on the ground. There's a small amount of light coming from floating lamps that move around the room.</p>
<p>"Hope what is all this?" Josie is looking in awe at the room, only having seen the prefect bathroom on a few occasions, never actually using it. </p>
<p>"I know you have been working so hard the past few weeks and have been super stressed. I thought maybe you would like a massage to relax your muscles before the game tomorrow and to take a hot bath."</p>
<p>Hope pauses for a moment before smiling "oh! I forgot one thing. I have a spell I have been using when I can't go on a run in the forest." </p>
<p>She pulls out her wand and says an incantation. Suddenly the roof of the room is replaced with a starry night sky. </p>
<p>Letting out an almost silent gasp, "Hope, this is amazing." There are some tears in her eyes as she speaks. Wrapping the other in her arms, she hugs the shorter girl tightly before whispering a thank you in her ear. </p>
<p>Both just stare at the other for a moment, still in each other's embrace. Josie leans her forehead against Hope's. They're so close to each other that they're breathing the same air. </p>
<p>They release the other after a moment. "Come on, strip off those cute pajamas and lay down on the towels. All you have to do is relax."</p>
<p>Josie does as asked, and Hope has to stop herself from staring at the newly exposed skin. She fails miserably. Her only saving grace is that Josie had turned away from her so she cant see the redhead ogling her body. Hope's mind shuts down when the other girl bends down to put her clothes in a pile next to Hope's on the floor.</p>
<p>Trying to clear her throat, Hope finds her mouth dry. Josie doesn't notice once she lies on top of the towels after taking off her clothes. </p>
<p>Hope gets some lotion she got to help relax muscles and straddles the other's waist. </p>
<p>The brunette gives a small, almost silent gasp when she feels weight settle on her lower back. Hope poured out a generous amount of lotion and started to rub it on her hands. Once finished, she begins at the top of the others back. </p>
<p>She was working hard on Josie's shoulders per what Penelope suggested. Hope found that they were insanely tense. She works hard on some of the knots.</p>
<p>Josie was in absolute bliss, Penelope was the last person to give her a massage, and that had been over a year ago. Hope did wonders to her back, not hard where it hurt but just enough to be perfect.</p>
<p>When the redhead gets to a spot that feels super tense, she doubles her efforts to knead the area. The taller girl lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when Hope does this, not expecting the amount of pressure or how good Hope was. </p>
<p>Her movements stutter for a moment upon hearing the sound, eyes fluttering shut. "Jo, you've been pushing yourself so hard, you've been doing so good, just let yourself relax, okay?" whispering gently between them, the redhead continues the pressure, going towards the lower back.</p>
<p>Practically whimpering at the words, Josie has found herself unable to speak and can only nod her head. When Hope hits another sensitive spot, she again cannot stop the moan that leaves her mouth. </p>
<p>The older witch doesn't mention it or say anything, and Josie pray's that the girl didn't hear her. Her prayer remains unanswered when she gives another moan—trying not to remember the last time when Penelope had done the same thing. Josie had to tell herself that this wasn't going to end the same way it had with the raven-haired girl. </p>
<p>Another whimper, "H-how, did you get the password to come here?" She asks as a way to distract herself. "I got Penelope to get it for me." Humming as a reply. Neither girl mentioned the next moan the brunette gave out. </p>
<p>"You're so tense, Jo, do you mind if I go lower?" "Go ahead." she gasps out. Hope at this point is kneading her ass, working at her lower back and the sides of her body. Josie couldn't remember the last time she felt this turned on. </p>
<p>"Your hands are like magic." Hope almost stops moving, she does close her eyes though at how breathy and moan like Josie said those words. They remain silent for a long while, only Josie's moans filling the void between them. </p>
<p>Hope feels guilt crash over her slightly at how hot she is feeling. Loving the way the taller girl feels under her hands, she wants to hear more moans and anything else the girl will give her. Pressing harder while still being gentle, thrives off the sounds she hears from the other. </p>
<p>"Let them all out, I got you." whispered so lovingly that Josie has no choice but to listen and not hold back anymore. Her body is no longer able to withstand the hold that the wolf has over her body. </p>
<p>She is finally moving to Josie's legs, working the thigh muscles, and works lower to the calf. Josie doesn't know how long they remain in their bubble; she loses herself in Hope's touch and feels like she can no longer move when Hope finishes. </p>
<p>"Is there anywhere else you want me to get?" The redhead's voice is more profound and clouded with arousal. Josie wants to beg the girl to take her there but knows she can't do that. "No, thank you Hope, that was amazing. You're amazing." Josie lays there so relaxed, feeling as if all her tension has left. </p>
<p>"Can you move? You're not done just yet." Hope, without waiting for a reply, turns Josie to her side and picks her up full off the ground into a bridal carry. </p>
<p>'That was insanely hot' Is all Josie can think when Hope carries her towards the giant bathtub. Using the stairs, Hope carefully walks down into the water. </p>
<p>When the water comes to Hope's Chest, she gently sets Josie down on a ledge so that the other girl is sitting. Hope grabs a loofa nearby, putting strawberry smelling soap onto it and begins to wash the other girl. </p>
<p>"Hope?" Josie asks softly. "Hmm?" Hope hums a reply, not looking the other girl in the eyes. "I can wash, you don't have to do this part for me." Finally looking up, blue meets brown. "I want to do this for you, Jo. You have done so much for me, I want you to know how much I appreciate you and how much you truly mean to me. I love you, Josie." </p>
<p>Tears begin to cloud her vision, feeling so overwhelmed with emotions and feelings, not able to contain. "I love you too, so much. You mean the world to me Hope." Josie pulls Hope to her and rests her forehead against the shorter girl. They remain like that for an unknown amount of time, hours, or minutes, it did not matter. All that mattered was them, and their bubble they had built that forced the world away. </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>There was a dark figure lurking outside the Gryffindor common room on the other side of the castle. The lone figure held a small journal that had the initials of H.M. written on the front. The figure gave the painting the password. </p>
<p>The figure began to make her way through the common room and to the rooms, looking for one specific one. She arrives in front of the door and places the book down and knocks, disappearing as if dissolving into shadows. </p>
<p>Lizzie Saltzman opens the door dressed in warm pajamas after a tough practice. Her brow furrows when she does not see anyone at the door, but then looks down and sees the book, scooping it up she retreats into her room. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Both girls were finished with their bath, drying off, and putting on their pajamas. </p>
<p>"Thank you Hope, for everything. This is one of the kindest and most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me." She says it softly, eyes glistening slightly.</p>
<p>Hope steps closer and cups Josie's cheeks with her hands. Standing up on her tiptoes, she leans forward and kisses the taller girl on her forehead. She then moves to kiss lower on the girls' cheeks and then the nose, and all over on her face, kissing the tears away.</p>
<p>Heart pounding, Hope rests her forehead against Josie's, both breathing the same air. "You deserve the world, Josette. I will never give up on you; I will stand by you forever." </p>
<p>"Do you promise?" </p>
<p>"Always." </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>After cleaning up the bath, and putting things away, Hope invites Josie to spend the night in her room. They quietly make their way to the Slytherin dorms. </p>
<p>They fall asleep, cuddling, and drift off to the peaceful sounds of each other's breathing. Hope listening to Josie's heartbeat.</p>
<p>When they wake up the next day, they are wrapped up together, Josie's head on Hope's chest, and their arms are around the other, legs tangled together. </p>
<p>Hope is the first to wake up, seeing the brunette fast asleep and pressed against her makes her smile. She brings up her hand to Josie's hair and begins to massage her scalp.</p>
<p>When the sleeping girl lets out a moan, heat rushes to Hope's body, and her face grows warm. Pushing aside her body's reaction, Hope slowly wakes the girl.</p>
<p>When they do get up, they get ready and make their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Because they spent so many nights with each other in the other room, both have started to leave clothes and anything else needed in each other's rooms, so they don't have to travel back and forth. </p>
<p>When they get to the great hall, only Rafael is sitting at their usual spot, Landon sits beside him. </p>
<p>Sliding into their seats, Josie asks, "Hey, have you seen Lizzie or Mg?" </p>
<p>"No, I haven't seen them since yesterday, didn't you see Lizzie this morning? You guys are practically in the same room." Rafael asks. </p>
<p>"Uh, no, I didn't see her today, she'll probably come down soon." The tall girl blushes at not wanting to tell her friend she stayed in Hope's room. </p>
<p>The table continued in the conversation between the four reasonably quickly. Hope mostly listens as she had done before but participating a little in the discussion.</p>
<p>Josie, while usually right, was wrong when saying Lizzie would show up later. About the time they head to class, Hope walked Josie to her class. </p>
<p>"I'll see you later, okay? I want to wish you luck before you and the team start prep for the game." Josie gives Hope a soft smile turning around and kissing her cheek. </p>
<p>That's become a new norm for them, the cheek kisses. Each kiss takes Hope's breath away, making her yearn for more. </p>
<p>Without saying another word, Josie turns to leave with a wave, heading into the room. </p>
<p>Hope spun away as if floating on a cloud, happiness bubbling inside of her, waiting to overflow.</p>
<p>She continues walking, getting closer to her classroom. She is suddenly grabbed by her tie and robes, forcibly dragged into a class. </p>
<p>She feels her entire lock up and not able to move. She didn't hear the hex the other person made, but it was one that prevented her from moving.</p>
<p>She stands still in the center of the room for all of two seconds. Another spell is said, and she is flung against the wall. If she could speak, she would have gasped in pain or made some noise. </p>
<p>Elizabeth begins walking closer to her, showing herself as Hope's attacker. She looks livid. Instead of her usual frustration and angered looks, she is deathly quiet in a furious rage. Hope feels a wand pressed against her throat. </p>
<p>"I would kill you right now if Josie didn't care so much about you."</p>
<p>The words are laced with venomous hate. "I found your diary Mikaelson. The very one that depicts all of your thoughts and feelings." </p>
<p>Hope at this point wants to object and say that she doesn't have a diary, but is unable to speak. </p>
<p>"Because I know Josie cares for you, I won't kill you. But take this as you will Mikaelson; if you don't stop interacting with my sister, I will reconsider."</p>
<p>With a short incantation, Hope falls to her knees on the ground. Lizzie has already started to walk away. </p>
<p>Seeing that she can now speak she shouts "Lizzie, I don't have a diary!" </p>
<p>A scoff can be heard from the blonde's lips. "Of all the lies you tell to convince me that you're not actually evil, you go with that one." </p>
<p>She is at the door about to walk out. "I already know you won't heed my warning, but maybe you'll listen to this. The entire school will find out what you are if you continue having any interaction or relation with my sister." </p>
<p>Blood running cold at Lizzie's words. "I don't know what you're talking about." </p>
<p>The smile the girl gives her is filled with contempt and condescension. "Lie all you want Hope, but I know you are an unregistered Animagus. I wonder what will happen to you once the ministry finds out?" </p>
<p>She doesn't wait for Hope to answer before continuing. "Now, as a final warning, if you don't stop talking to Josie, then you will end up in Azkaban just like all your dearest family."</p>
<p>Mouth hanging open, Hope tries to stand and get to her feet. While the hex was taken off, the effects are still present, her limbs feeling like jelly. </p>
<p>She's unable to get her words out, unable to speak. She wants to yell at Lizzie, plead to her, and question her, but she remains silent. </p>
<p>Lizzie looks at her once more before walking out the door. </p>
<p>She doesn't know how long she remains on the floor, or when the tears started to fall. Her chest tightens, and sobs wracked her entire body. </p>
<p>She thinks of Josie, how much she cares about the girl. Their night yesterday was one of the best nights Hope has ever had, she doesn't ever want that to end. She knows Lizzie didn't like her, but she didn't realize just how much. </p>
<p>She thinks about the diary and tries to understand, especially what Lizzie was saying about how she discovered one of her most guarded secrets. </p>
<p>She thinks of what she's going to do and how if she continues being friends with Josie, she could be shipped off to Azkaban with the rest of her family. </p>
<p>But if she doesn't she's going to break her own heart, and even worse Josie's.</p>
<p>Not having any idea how long she stays in the classroom, she doesn't notice a figure coming into the room. It stops moving when it sees the crying girl against the wall.</p>
<p>"Hope?" The sudden noise makes the redhead jerk her head up. Through blurred vision, she sees Landon standing near the entrance of the door, alone. </p>
<p>He walks closer, slowly as if waiting for her to yell at him. When he's within a few feet from her, he lowers himself to crouch. "Hey, are you okay." The question makes her laugh. A burst of hysterical laughter that has her thinking that maybe she truly is crazy.</p>
<p>Landon stays where he's at not moving closer but not moving away. He isn't too surprised when Hope's hysterical laughter turns into sobs once more. </p>
<p>He gets closer to her and wraps his arms around her body. Half expecting her to jump up and hex him. But the girl sinks further into his chest. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of this, Hope can finally stop crying and calm down. Landon stays silent, letting Hope guide what she needs. </p>
<p>Hope wants to walk away, wants to leave, and not talk about her problems with anyone, she doesn't even know Landon, but he has a calm energy that makes her feel comforted. It suddenly hits her. He reminds her of Josie. </p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" The words are said barely more than a whisper. He didn't want to force her to talk to him but wanted her to know the option.</p>
<p>"I can't be friends with Josie anymore." When the words escape her lips, she holds back another wave of sobs. </p>
<p>Landon is more confused than ever before. He sees the way both girls look at each other how they have gotten closer than anyone thought possible. "What do you mean? Why can't you be friends with her?" </p>
<p>Hope is silent at the question. She was trying to calm herself before she relents and spills everything to him. Landon, for his part, stays quiet and listens intently.</p>
<p>She doesn't explain what Lizzie found out, and Landon doesn't push to ask. </p>
<p>"You should talk to Josie about this." He says it plainly. As if that's the only option to even consider. He continues with his thought. "Josie should have a say in what's going on. You shouldn't make a decision that will hurt you and her without consulting her first. Once you do that, I know she would never let Lizzie do anything to hurt you."</p>
<p>Realizing he's right, Hope stands up. When Landon stands up as well, she hugs him tight for a second. "Thank you, Landon." He nods his head as an answer, and Hope quickly rushes out of the classroom. </p>
<p>She has limited time to get to Josie. She needs to see her before she goes to the game. Hope had spent over an hour in the classroom having skipped her class. </p>
<p>Hope searches for Josie, needing to see her. When she gets to the Gryffindor common room, the fat lady won't let her in. She repeats the password, but the lady tells her it has been changed and won't be let in. </p>
<p>Nearly sending a fire spell to the painting, Hope retreats to the Slytherin common room. </p>
<p>Penelope is with her groupies laughing at a joke when Hope walks in. When their eyes meet Penelope's face lights up into a small smile, then her signature smirk. She walks away from the other witches and closer to Hope. </p>
<p>"Hey lover girl, how'd your midnight excursion go with Josie?" Penelope's tone is light-hearted and kind, a genuine interest. </p>
<p>Hope stops walking and regards the raven-haired girl cautiously. "I need your help."</p>
<p>Brows furrowed at the disregard for her question. "Okay…" she trails off, waiting for Hope to continue. </p>
<p>"I can't tell you here." With that being said, Hope grabbed Penelope's wrist and dragged her to the redhead's room. </p>
<p>The second they close the door, Hope starts talking fast, trying to explain the situation as efficiently as possible. Her mind is spiraling into what will happen if she doesn't pull this off entirely.</p>
<p>"Okay, so essentially, Lizzie is just a bitch? What else is new. Whatever she has got on you cannot be that bad that you would even consider ending things with Josie." </p>
<p>Penelope's voice interrupts her thoughts. She hesitates before answering.</p>
<p>"I'm an Animagus. Lizzie found out. She's going to tell everyone, including the ministry, if I don't stay away from Josie."</p>
<p>The girl is silent for a moment, taking in this new information. "So that's what you've been doing in the woods. Okay, you need to talk to Josie. Like now."</p>
<p>"How did you know I've been going to the woods? That's what I need your help with, and I need to know exactly where she is and how to not run into Lizzie while I'm at it." </p>
<p>Penelope walks out of Hope's room without saying a word, leaving a confused redhead behind. </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" She tries to follow, but Penelope doesn't allow her too. She's gone for only a minute before she's back holding a piece of paper like cloth. </p>
<p>"What's that?" </p>
<p>"This will help you know exactly where Josie and Lizzie are. This is part of the reason I know all the good gossip around campus. I found it a few years back." </p>
<p>She unravels the paper, showing a map of Hogwarts in its entirety. The paper also indicates everyone's names on the school grounds, followed by footprints showing where they are at. </p>
<p>Hope moves closer to Penelope, her hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to look as well. </p>
<p>"Pen, this is amazing." She nods a serious expression on her face, searching the map. "Lizzie is in the Gryffindor common room, and Josie is…" Penelope trails off and looks up just as Josie appears at the door. </p>
<p>Both girls jump as if being caught doing something they're not supposed too. Josie takes in how close the girls are and feels a small wave of jealousy flash through her.</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you guys doing?" </p>
<p>With a quick look between Hope and Penelope, a silent conversation, Penelope starts walking towards the door. "I'll let you two talk." She leaves, taking the map with her as she goes. </p>
<p>"Hope, what's going on? Are you okay? Why did Landon come and find me and say I urgently needed to go find you?" </p>
<p>Josie is right in front of her, and Hope freezes. The words that she has had to explain two times now die on her lips before she can get them out. Josie cups her face, the pad of her thumb gently gliding over her cheek. </p>
<p>Hope let's put a small, sad whimper when she tries to speak. Cheeks flushing when she hears how pathetic the sound was. Josie looks at her, confused and worried. </p>
<p>Finally, the only thing Hope can get out, "Lizzie knows I'm an Animagus." She closes her eyes when she says this, not being able to look at Josie when she continues. </p>
<p>"I don't know exactly how she found out. But she threatened me that if I don't leave you alone and stop all relations with you, she will tell the school." </p>
<p>Hope waits for the other girl's response. When one doesn't come, she opens her eyes once the taller girl pulls her hands away. </p>
<p>Hope has seen many sides of the other girl. Kind. Soft. Loving. But she had never seen the girl angry before, never had to see her this mad with a fire that would scorch the world. </p>
<p>She's pacing back and forth. Hope watches her, waiting for her to react or say something. </p>
<p>"How. Dare. she." There's a seething rage in her voice. </p>
<p>She turns toward Hope, her voice gentler. "Do you know how she found out?"</p>
<p>"I was trying to figure that out, but when she was threatening me, she said she had found my diary and that it said what I was. But I don't know what she's talking about, and I don't have a diary. It doesn't make sense." </p>
<p>Josie remains silent. There is a crinkle between her brow. "We are going to figure this out, okay? I am not going to let anything happen to you. The school will not find out. I promise you." </p>
<p>She believes her full-heartedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of pacing Josie finally calms down slightly. But not all the way. "Jo's?" The other girl doesn't look up at her. She's muttering some words under her breath and still pacing. </p>
<p>Hope, who was sitting on her bed, gets up and stands in front of the brunette. She stops the pacing with a small hand to Josie's shoulder, letting her know she is there. </p>
<p>Josie turns towards her at the touch. "We'll figure this out, okay? I won't let her hurt us. You mean the world to me. You're my forever and always." Hope tells this while taking Josie's face into her hands, thumbs brushing against her skin. She feels the other girl lean into the touch. </p>
<p>"Why don't we talk to her together and see if we can reach some agreement that doesn't end in me in Azkaban? Maybe after the game, we can all talk things out." </p>
<p>Josie nods her head, getting a faraway look in her eye. "Are you still coming to the game?" Her voice is small, eyes downcast. </p>
<p>"Of course, Jo, you couldn't keep me away. You have to start warm-ups and prep soon, right?" Josie gives her a nod. "I'll see you at the game, okay, and then afterward, we'll talk to Lizzie together."</p>
<p>One last nod. "There's going to be an after-party at the Gryffindor common room, regardless of how the game goes. We should meet Lizzie there afterward and force her to talk to us."</p>
<p>"We'll figure this out…" her voice trails off before she goes to hug Hope, holding the other girl tight in her arms. </p>
<p>When they release, Josie takes a step back, creating a small space between the two. With a last smile, Josie is about to walk out the door. "I'll see you at the game," Hope tells her before she leaves. </p>
<p>When Josie leaves, Hope flops back on her bed and closes her eyes. The stress of the day is eating at her and won't let her calm down. </p>
<p>She has about two hours before the game starts. She's not prepared for everything to happen afterward.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>She walks down to the quidditch pitch with Penelope, staying by her side when they get to the stands. Soon after, she sees both teams line up on either side of the field, getting ready to play. </p>
<p>The game begins soon after the whistle is blown. Hope hadn't come out to any quidditch games before, only knowing the bare basics. Penelope sat next to her, watching half interested in what was happening on the field. </p>
<p>Hope was wearing Josie's Gryffindor scarf around her neck, protecting her from the biting cold. The brown-haired Saltzman had convinced her to wear her scarf; if Hope is honest, it didn't take much convincing.</p>
<p>She's glad for the scarf now the winter months were coming closer and would soon lead to winter break. Hope wanted just to survive her last few years of school. With everything going on in her life, she almost thinks that might be wishful thinking. </p>
<p>Hope tries to follow along with what's happening, Penelope explaining things as the game progresses. Josie had mentioned before that the Hufflepuff team wasn't strong in regards to how they play but should never be underestimated. She can tell that Gryfindore is fighting hard to stay ahead. </p>
<p>Josie, being one of the three chasers, scores most of the points in the game. She is the smallest chaser and can evade the other team quickly, cutting through their side and scoring points. </p>
<p>The Hufflepuff team doesn't seem to be getting discouraged, though, and their chasers are working hard to score points. The game is relatively close. If either side were to get the snitch, they would win; at least that's what Penelope tells her. </p>
<p>The score after an hour of playing was 120 to 60, Gryffindor in the lead. Lizzie is keeping most of the shots made by Hufflepuff from scoring, blocking almost all of them as she goes. </p>
<p>Josie scores again, and Hope jumps up, cheering. "Jo was always the main scorer on her team. I hope the Gryfindor seeker does their job and catches the snitch. Otherwise, Hufflepuff will win the first game of the season." Penelope says this offhandedly, she was more interested in looking around the stands then watching the game. </p>
<p>Hope was watching Josie the entire time, the girl seems to be breathing heavily after scoring, but has a smile on her face as her team congratulates her. The game continues for another twenty minutes without anything spectacular happening. She sees the Gryffindor seeker circling overhead and suddenly darts full speed towards the ground. </p>
<p>The Hufflepuff seeker, having seen the movement, flies fast to where the other seeker is. There's a whole wave of flurry and confusion, but finally, the Gryffindor seeker comes out victorious, holding the snitch in her hand. <br/>The stadium erupts in cheers as the game is over. Gryffindor is announced the winner with a score of 280 to 60. </p>
<p>Hope stands up to cheer as well, Penelope leading her out of the stadium with all the other students, trying to leave as well. Hope would prefer to go to Josie instantly and hug her and congratulate her, but the teams have headed straight to the locker room. Hope can wait till she sees Josie at the party. </p>
<p>Penelope plans on crashing, no invite necessary with her. She loved to party, especially when she wasn't invited. Hope Was incredibly nervous but was able not to show it easily. She kept her face in a neutral expression, knowing Penelope would smell fear in a second and tease her mercilessly.</p>
<p>By the time they had gotten out of the field, they would have to wait a little while until they could get into the party. Penelope stayed close to Hope's side, and it wasn't until she realized they were joking with each other how close of a friend she considered Penelope. She had somehow without Hope, even realizing it inserted herself into her life and became her friend. </p>
<p>They were hidden outside, so they had access to who was going into the common room. Penelope had wanted to work her charm to get them inside the part, but Hope needed them to wait for Jo to arrive. </p>
<p>It wasn't long of them waiting before the team came out, well most of the team. Followed by a multitude of cheering fans, all of them go into the common room. Josie and Lizzie are nowhere with them. Penelope and Hope share a knowing, worried look. They decide to wait for a few more moments before they hear hushed arguing. </p>
<p>"You don't know what I found out about her, Josette! She is not who you think she is!" Lizzie all but yells, barely managing to keep her calm. "No, I do know Hope, you and everyone else are the ones who judge her off of merits from her father. You say the diary details things about her that no one else should now, but how do you suspect it ended up in front of your door Lizzie?" </p>
<p>Josie's voice is calm and even, but Hope can tell it has an undertone of anger. "I don't care if you think you can't trust her. All I ask of you is to trust me, listen to my judgment. I trust her with my life, and no matter what that book says, I trust her." </p>
<p>The blonde is silent for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Josie, I can't do that. I won't let you be hurt again." </p>
<p>Furry flashes on Josie's face, she quickly evens her expression to hold a neutral tone. "At least let us all talk about the book you found. I will not have you hurt her or try to take her out of my life." </p>
<p>"Fine. After the party, though, I want to let loose right now." With that being said, Lizzie turns around and walks away, signaling the end of the conversation. Josie nods at that, knowing her sister won't agree to anything else. She's still angry but glad they are going to talk later.  </p>
<p>Hope and Penelope, who had been listening to the whole thing, see Lizzie walk into the common room where the party is being held. Both walkout from where they are hiding when they see Josie come closer, her face bunched up in the way it gets when she's distressed. </p>
<p>"Hey." Hope's voice is soft, not wanting to startle the other girl. Josie's head does whip up at the sound, but her surprise turns into a smile when she sees both girls. </p>
<p>"Hey, I talked to Lizzie, it didn't go exactly well, but she agreed to talk to us after the party."</p>
<p>"We heard. We were waiting for you. On a different note, good job at the game today, you were amazing." Hope finishes her sentence by throwing her arms around the other girl and bringing her in close for a hug. </p>
<p>All the tension that Josie usually holds melts away as she sinks into the embrace. They stayed like that for a few seconds until they heard a clearing of a throat, letting them know that Penelope was very much still present. </p>
<p>"So, do I get a hug, or is that just a Hope thing?"</p>
<p>Both girls flush for a second, before looking at each other and then tackling the Raven-haired girl into a tight hug. They almost take her to the ground. </p>
<p>The three girls laugh, still hugging each other tight. They then release and take a small step back. </p>
<p>"We should probably head in, yeah?" Josie, while she says this starts to walk over to the common room door and tells the password needed to get in. </p>
<p>When they arrive, the entire party is in session. Music practically exploding with how loud it is, flashing lights are everywhere. There must be some sort of soundproofing spell on the room with how loud it is. </p>
<p>Penelope whispers something to Josie before heading off to probably get alcohol. When the girl leaves, Josie links her hand with Hope's guiding the other girl away from the crowd. The redhead had never been to a party before and felt completely overwhelmed with the noise. </p>
<p>Josie pulled them to the very back of the common room where there were not as many people crowding around. Mg comes up to Josie and hugs her.</p>
<p>He looks nervous for a second when he sees Hope but quickly smiles at her. "Wait here, I'll go get you guys some drinks." </p>
<p>He leaves right after he says that. Hope feels restless and anxious. Her wolf senses, even in human form, heightened everything, specifically increasing her hearing. The music was throwing off her thoughts, making her unable to focus. </p>
<p>Seeing her distracted, Josie grabs her and pulls her to a slightly more crowded area with dancing. She starts to move to the beat of the music and has the redhead follow along. Josie grabs Hope's hands and moves them to her waist, pulling her close. </p>
<p>They have only been dancing for a few minutes when Hope can feel herself start to relax. Everything happening in her life makes everything uncertain; being this close to Josie and getting lost in her helped.</p>
<p>Mg shows up moments later with two drinks in hand. He hands one to Josie and one to Hope, not quite meeting her eyes. </p>
<p>"Sorry it took so long, the line was crazy long." His eyes find Josie's, and Hope can feel the nerves riding off of him incoming in waves. </p>
<p>"Mg, are you okay? You seem a little off." Josie asks him. The redhead felt immense relief that the other girl had picked up on that as well. </p>
<p>Hope brings the drink to her lips, wanting to allow herself to relax just a bit to take the edge off. </p>
<p>Mg's eyes light up when he sees the action and almost sighs in relief when Hope downs most of the cup's contents. She cringes slightly at the alcoholic taste. </p>
<p>"I'm good. Lizzie wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you in her room. Alone." Josie's brow furrows but nods her head. Mg disappears in the crowd soon after.</p>
<p>"I guess I'm going to go talk to her, don't stray too far, okay? We're going to figure this out." </p>
<p>Hope wants to say 'okay,' but for some reason, her mouth blurts out. </p>
<p>"You're beautiful." Cheeks flushed slightly at the unexpected compliment Jo's bows her head. She accepts that as an answer and turns to go to the dorm rooms where Lizzie should be. </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes at herself, Hope wanders around the room. The party was entirely unappealing now that Josie had left. But Mg comes back towards her after seeing her alone.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lizzie must have had a change of heart. She wants to talk to you as well with Josie. They're in Josie's room." </p>
<p>Nodding her head in confusion, Hope begins walking in the direction Josie had, and Mg follows her as she goes.</p>
<p>Something didn't feel right. Something was off. When she opens the door to Josie's room automatically, she doesn't see anyone there. </p>
<p>"Didn't you say they were going to Lizzie's room?" She turns around just in time for Mg to say a small incantation followed by a 'sorry,' and she's hitting the floor before everything goes black.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>Hope wakes up to a light shining in her face. Her head feels dizzy, and the world is spinning. She's sitting on a desk chair; her arms are tied behind her back.</p>
<p>"Look, she's waking up." she hears a feminine voice speak. She can't see anyone as the lights are blinding.</p>
<p>"What are your intentions with Josette Saltzman." The same feminine voice rings out.</p>
<p>"My- my intentions?" Hope's throat is like a desert, mind still spinning and not quite able to grasp the situation.</p>
<p>"What evil deeds are you up to? What are your plans for Josie? Who do you work for!" Another male voice exclaimed loudly. </p>
<p>"Mg, you need to tone it down with the comic book stuff." </p>
<p>She still feels loopy, but the light that was shining in her face is taken away. Blinking to clear her eyes, she looks up to see Lizzie and Mg standing in front of her.</p>
<p>"Where's Josie?" Hope asks, her voice feeling slightly better the more she talks.</p>
<p>"She's locked in my room currently. I put a spell on the door to make sure she can't get out. Now back to business."</p>
<p>Lizzie is holding a book. "What is your name." </p>
<p>"Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Now that she can think clearly, the answer spills out of her mouth without her being able to stop it. </p>
<p>"Good. It's working." Lizzie has taken over the questions. "Why did you befriend Josette Saltzman." </p>
<p>She tries to fight the words, but they fly out of her mouth. "I was lonely for so long. I ostracized myself away from everyone, but then Josie was there. She helped me see that I didn't have to be alone."</p>
<p>"Is this your diary?" Lizzie holds up the book she was holding, showing the cover to Hope.</p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>That wasn't The right answer.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, no!" Lizzie flips open the pages. "Is this your handwriting?" </p>
<p>Hope to look closely at the text. "Yes, but that's not mine."</p>
<p>Lizzie scoffs. "And who do you suppose it is then?! This is not only your handwriting Hope but also has your name and your initials. It details things about your life that only you would know."</p>
<p>She lets out a sigh. Her head falls forward as if the fight has left her body. "I don't know, okay? We live in a world where magic is the norm. I don't know what is happening, but listen to my words, that is not mine, and I did not write it. Why am I telling you any of this! Did you drug me with Veritaserum?"</p>
<p>Both Lizzie and Mg are quiet for a moment too long. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you would not only threaten your sister and me but also drug me. Do you hate me that much?" Hope tries to stop the hurt from sleeping from her mouth, but her lips are loosened, and because of the potion, nothing is hidden.</p>
<p>"So let's pretend for a moment you didn't write this, the book shows that you were an Animagus and that you have been having dreams of your father. You were supposed to be in Gryffindor?! Was that all fake then? Tell me the truth, Hope."</p>
<p>She keeps her gaze lowered, not wanting to look either in the eye. "I have had dreams of my father. You gave me the truth serum, so you know what I say is the truth. I did not write that. I have no idea who did, and I don't know how they found out so much about my life."</p>
<p>Lizzie is almost startled at hearing the words. "I believe you." Hope who is alarmed at the admission looks up. </p>
<p>"Okay. I believe you Hope, but I don't understand who would do this to you, who would want to drive a wedge between you and me, or more like you and Josie." </p>
<p>Hope shrugs "I mean practically the whole school hates me, but there are only two people who know the information you've told me. Josie is one, and Vardemus is the other. I trust both of them with my life."</p>
<p>"This doesn't make any sense because if you didn't write this, someone had to have the motive and the means to pull something like this off." Mg, who had been quiet for the questions, spoke up.</p>
<p>Hope shrugs once more. "I don't know who wants to hurt me specifically, again, I've never been anyone's favorite person."</p>
<p>Lizzie is silently thinking; she has a crinkle between her brow that mirrors one that Josie has when she's distressed. "What about Alyssa?"</p>
<p>"Why would you think she had anything to do with this? I mean, she definitely hates me, but why her?" </p>
<p>"Last week she came to me and tried to say you were using Josie. That's what started my whole suspicions that you were doing something evil."</p>
<p>The hurt that Hope felt at the words showed on her face. With her lips loosened, she needed to clear the air of everything. "Do you still think I'm using your sister?"</p>
<p>Lizzie is silent for too long. Hope continues to speak; her words are tumbling out almost frantically. "Because I'm not. I won't. She was kind enough to want to be my friend, and I will never hurt her."</p>
<p>"Are you and Josie like a thing?" Mg asks her. A question Hope doesn't want to answer.</p>
<p>"No, we're not, but I want to be." Face heating up Hope quickly looks away from their stares.</p>
<p>"Why do you want to date, Josie?" </p>
<p>Hope clamps her mouth shut as tight as she can and squeezes her eyes closed. </p>
<p>"She's so good and kind and so much better than anything I could ever deserve." The truth serum in full effect, making the words flow out, unable to stop them.</p>
<p>"I want to be enough for her, and I don't think I ever will be." Hope licks her lips and is surprised to feel cold wetness there. Tears have started streaming down her face. </p>
<p>"I love her so much, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to protect her and care for her, in any way she'll let me." </p>
<p>During her whole ramble, Lizzie and Mg have been stunned into silence. Astonishment is evident on their faces.</p>
<p>Before either of them reply, the door closest to them slammed open, and a very pissed off Josette Saltzman walks through the door, followed by Penelope Park. </p>
<p>"Josie!" Hope exclaims in almost a childish way. Her tears, while still wet on her face, have stopped flowing at seeing the other. </p>
<p>Lizzie and Mg react almost immediately. They were stepping in front of Josie as if guarding Hope against her. More like hiding Hope.</p>
<p>"Josie, hey Josie, this isn't as bad as it looks." Mg's voice is frantic.</p>
<p>"How did you get out?!" Lizzie asks. Penelope raises her hand in a wave.</p>
<p>"What. Did. You. Do." The voice that comes out isn't Josie's. Well, it is, but it's not kind nor filled with love. This voice is deeper and darker, said in such a way that shows Josie right now is angry. And moments away from snapping. </p>
<p>"We needed to make sure she wasn't Using you."</p>
<p>Josie, let's out a growl. "So you what, drugged her?" Josie takes a step forward magic already at her fingertips, sparking. </p>
<p>Both Mg and Lizzie take a step back. "We just wanted to make sure you were safe. But you should be relieved, and Hope is innocent the diary isn't hers, I know we can trust her now."</p>
<p>The moment Lizzie finishes the sentence, Josie does explode. </p>
<p>"Oh, so now you trust her? It only took drugging her? Do you even hear yourselves! This entire school has marked her as evil, as a crazy killer! She was marred with the legacy of her father, and everyone has never let her forget that. Her father may have been evil, but that doesn't mean she is! Why does she have to prove herself over and over again to gain your approval!" Josie pauses, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"I hope you found what you were looking for because if you ever try something like this, I will never speak to either of you ever again."</p>
<p>As Josie finishes, she unleashes her magic in a wordless spell, releasing Hope from her restraints.</p>
<p>Hope, who had been sitting silent with a look of awe on her face, tries to get up. Her body disoriented from the mixture she had drunk. Limbs were not moving correctly. Before she could hurt herself, Josie has an arm around her waist, steadying the redhead. Penelope comes over to her other side and wraps her arm around her waist, mirroring Josie.</p>
<p>Without another word to Mg or Lizzie, Josie and Penelope take Hope and walk her out the door. </p>
<p>Hope's mind is a blur of emotions and feelings. Her head feels fuzzy and doesn't quite know where they are or what's going on.</p>
<p>Both girls have taken her back to the Slytherin dorms, lays her gently on the bed. Penelope leaves soon after, telling Josie if she needs anything to find her. She leaves with a kiss on the head for Hope and Josie.</p>
<p>There's a smile on Hope's face. "You are so pretty. And so beautiful." There's a large amount of awe in her voice. Josie gives her a small smile back to her; the other girl hadn't spoken a word since rescuing Hope. </p>
<p>Hope for her part hadn't stopped babbling. Rambling on and on about how great Josie was and how much she loved her. The older witch was not quite sure what was happening, but the mix of the alcohol and truth serum made her lips loosen with everything.</p>
<p>All her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth before she could even register what they were. </p>
<p>Hope tried to sit up but felt the world still was dizzy. So Josie pushed her back down. </p>
<p>"I'm going to get you changed into pajamas, okay? I'm also going to borrow some, and then we can get ready for bed, okay?" </p>
<p>Hope nods just watching as Josie moves around her room. She felt a warm, happy feeling when Josie moved as if she lived there as well, knowing precisely what drawers the pajamas were in.</p>
<p>When she finally got the clothes, Hope had expected her to leave or turn around so Hope could change, but Josie ended up helping Hope pull off her shirt and robes. </p>
<p>Once Hope was dressed, Josie started to strip off her clothes. Hope tried desperately not to look or watch but failed. </p>
<p>Josie comes and lays next to Hope. The redhead was leaning in closer to the girl. She would always be pulled to the other; it was inevitable. </p>
<p>"Do you want to ask me something? I don't know how long the truth serum takes to wear off, but I'm almost positive it hasn't worn off yet."</p>
<p>Josie smiles at her but shakes her head. "I don't want to force you to answer anything. What Lizzie did wasn't right. Even if she now believes you, it wasn't right to force you to be under truth serum. I won't force you to answer anything you're not comfortable with." </p>
<p>Hope smiles at her, too, not able to stop the "I love you." That escapes her lips. </p>
<p>"I love you too." </p>
<p>-------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>When Hope wakes up, she feels a warmth pressed against her front. Her eyes stay closed, but she nuzzles closer to the heat. </p><p>She can feel a hand come up to her hair and start petting her lightly. Moaning slightly at the feeling she brings her warm pillow closer. She finally opens her eyes when she can feel a slight rumbling of laughter. </p><p>She was squinting slightly from the sudden light. When Hope looks at her laughing pillow, she sees a smiling Josie, trying to contain her laughter, while biting her lip. "You're cuddly in the morning." </p><p>Hope jolts slightly at that, when she looks down she realizes her face is pressed into Josie front. She's been nuzzling into Josie's chest, thinking it was her pillow. </p><p>Instead of being embarrassed like she normally would be, Hope only grunts and burrows her face further. "Too early." </p><p>"You are so cute." </p><p>Hope does look up at that and levels the other with a glare. One that was utterly ruined by the sleepy features on the redheads face, making Josie laugh even harder. </p><p>"How are you feeling." Josie's hands are still playing with Hope's hair.</p><p>"Mhm, better as long as you keep doing that." The taller girl keeps the motions up and starts to massage the scalp. "Since yesterday did not go as planned, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me? Maybe have a picnic by the stables?" Hope gives Josie a look of adoration. Love shining through, "I'd love that."</p><p>Soon after, they did just that. Both got changed into clothes, Hope wearing a hoodie she had stolen from Josie. </p><p>Once finished with getting ready, they head down to the kitchen. Josie was holding a blanket and Hope with a bag. </p><p>The house-elves greeted them warmly. Hope asked if they would be allowed to get things together for a picnic. With the seal of approval, Hope moved around the kitchen to gather food. Josie watches her fondly as she moves around the kitchen.</p><p>With their pile of goodies, Hope grabs the tallers girl's hand and leads her outside. Once they touch the grass, they take off in a run towards the stable—their spot. </p><p>Josie, the unicorn greets them with a grunt, human Josie feeds an apple to the creature, stroking her snout. "No more apples, I'll get you some more later," Josie says. </p><p>The horse creature huffs when she realizes she's not getting any more apples right now and shakes her head, neighing softly.</p><p>Hope watched the exchange, smiling while laying out the blanket. Josie comes over and sits down across from Hope, and they soon start to dig into the food they brought.</p><p>They steal glances at each other while they start eating. "So." Hope starts setting down her sandwich. "I was thinking, and I want to show you a spot. One that is kind of hard to get to." </p><p>Josie stops eating and looks contemplative for a moment. "Okay, if you want to show it to me, I want to go, how can we get there?" </p><p>Feeling tense at her next words, Hope tries to get herself to relax. "I go there when I shift sometimes. It's a clearing out miles into the woods. A secret lake that is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to." </p><p>"I would love to go, Hope. You said it would be hard to get there, are we taking a broomstick then to get there?" </p><p>Hope shakes her head, "I want you to ride me." </p><p>The words leave her mouth before she can fully process them. Josie chokes on her drink that she was in the process of swallowing. </p><p>Hope leans forward and rubs the girls back as she continues to cough. "You okay?" </p><p>Jo holds up her thumb in a sad attempt at a thumbs up. "I'm good." She says this not convincingly at all, but Hope accepts the answer, still rubbing the girls back.</p><p>"Sorry, I meant I want you to ride me when I'm a wolf. If you would be okay with that."</p><p>Josie, finally able to breathe properly, looks Hope in the eyes. "You would show me your wolf form?" Awe present in her voice.</p><p>Hope shrugs her shoulder slightly "you've accepted all the parts of who I am. I want to show you all of me, every aspect."</p><p>"That sounds amazing. I can't believe you would trust me this much." Josie is nearly vibrating with excitement at the prospect of seeing Hope in wolf form. </p><p>"I would trust you with anything." Suddenly the whole air shifts slightly. The tension that wasn't there before appears. Hope grabs Josie's hand and puts it to her chest so that the other girl can feel her heartbeat. </p><p>"Hope," Josie says with reverence, almost a prayer. The brunette leans her body forward, placing her forehead against Hope's. Their noses brush slightly with each breath.</p><p>After what could have been forever or mere seconds, Hope reopens her eyes and pulls away. Smiling at the moment they had, they continue eating in peace until they were both finished with their food.</p><p>Josie, the unicorn comes over to them when she sees them putting things away, hoping to get some more food. Hope sneaks her a couple of carrots.</p><p>Once finished with cleanup, Up is about to start stripping before realizing she won't be able to talk to Josie while in wolf form. </p><p>"I've never seen another person while I've been a wolf before. My wolf self is the same in most aspects as I am now, just more fluffy. However, I am not completely me while in wolf form as well?" She trails off, confusing herself and Josie.</p><p>"You're sort of talking as if your wolf is another person. It's still you when you're like that, right?"</p><p>"In most cases, yes, but it's more like instincts than actual thinking or feeling. Anyway, I know your scent, so once I shift, I'll lower myself so you can get on my back. Hold on tight when you do, okay?" </p><p>When Josie nods, Hope goes behind a tree stripping out of her clothes—excited at showing all parts of herself to the brunette.</p><p>Once Hope is finished, she scoops up her clothes in her jaw and trots over to where Josie is standing. The girl is watching with eyes full and amazement clear on her features. </p><p>Dropping the clothes out of her mouth, wolf Hope goes to smell the air, getting Josie's scent that calms her. The wolf creeps along and lowers herself to a lying down position.</p><p>Josie, smiling wide steps forward and puts her hand out. The wolf smells the outstretched hand and licks it slightly, delighting in the way the girl laughs.</p><p>Josie seeing that Hope is comfortable with her, she begins to pet along with her ears. The soft white fur feels smooth and lovely on her fingers. </p><p>Once she started petting the fur, Josie doesn't stop. She moves to the side of Hope and pets her back, and anywhere else she can. </p><p>The wolf doesn't know how to react to the soft touches of the other girl. Her tail starts whipping back and forth; her leg starts to move on its own when Josie scratches at a spot on her back.</p><p>Josie, seeming delighted, begins to laugh, a beautiful sound that's music to Hope's ears. </p><p>"You're just as adorable when you're in human form as your wolf form. Such a cutie." </p><p>Upon hearing the other girls teasing, Hope gives a playful growl. That sound only makes Josie laugh harder.</p><p>Once done with the petting, Josie scoops up Hope's clothes and puts them in the bag. She then carefully gets onto the back of Hope, straddling the wolf. </p><p>Once situated and secure, Hope stands up and takes off in a slight jog towards the forest.</p><p>The pace they go at is no more than a slow run, both girls enjoying the wind blowing through them. After about fifteen minutes of Hope trotting, Hope finally got to the place Hope wanted to show Josie. </p><p>There were trees all around, and a small hot spring clearing filled with water. There was also a grassy clearing where the sun shined through. The entire area was bathed in light, the sun shining through the trees. Hope's keen hearing can hear Josie gasp once seeing the area. </p><p>It's beautiful, a place Hope loved to run through and swim in the water. </p><p>Once seeing they had stopped moving, Josie slides off of the wolf's back and steps towards the water. Hope walks over to Josie and nuzzles her hand.</p><p>Looking down, Hope tries to indicate she wants her clothes but isn't quite sure how. Josie seems to get it, though and lifts off the bag on her shoulder. She then gets Hope's clothes out and puts them into the wolf's mouth.</p><p>Josie gets closer to the water and watches the hot spring while waiting for Hope to get dressed when she hears the other girl, red tinting her cheeks and seeing Hope in only her bra and underwear.</p><p>"Do you want to go swimming?"</p><p>Hope waits for a reply while watching Josie. The girl was looking up, not meeting Hope's eyes, and trying not to stare at all the skin exposed. </p><p>Feeling a burst of confidence, she doesn't usually feel, the redheaded witch steps close to Josie, pressing her body to the other girl.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Slowly bringing her hands to cup the brunette's face and bringing her head so their eyes could meet.</p><p>Red tinting her cheeks Josie nods while looking into Hope's eyes. Hope steps away from the girl and then exclaims. "Let's go!" With that, she runs into the water, jumping in.</p><p>Josie smiles at the action and strips off her clothes and following after.</p><p>When Josie runs in, Hope starts to splash her slightly, laughing as she does. This led to the brunette splashing the redhead as well, with a tidal wave of water.</p><p>After being hit with the blast, the water war had officially begun. </p><p>Laughter rings out as splash after splash is thrown. Josie sinks under the water avoiding a blast from Hope. She doesn't come back and remains down for a few moments. </p><p>Hope turns around the water, trying to catch a sign of movement.</p><p>Before she knows it, she feels arms wrapped around her stomach, lifting her out of the water and spinning her around. Josie laughing hard at Hope's screams, then flops backward, taking both girls underwater. </p><p>Once both down, Josie releases her waist so that they both can swim back up. She jumps up laughing as both coughs up water.</p><p>"You jerk!" Hope says while splashing a small wave at the girl. Still chuckling at their game, Jo swims into the other's space, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders, almost in a hug.</p><p>"Aw, I'm sorry, Hopey, can you forgive me. I mean, you did start the whole thing." </p><p>Hope glares playfully at the mocking tone and the nickname Josie gives her and crosses her arms.</p><p>"No, you don't deserve forgiveness." She says, pouting even more.</p><p>"But Hope! I love you, and you have to forgive me!" </p><p>"Nope." She turns away, even more, shaking her head.</p><p>Josie thinks for a moment before leaning down and scooping Hope behind her legs and lifting her in a bridal carry. </p><p>"Josie! What are you doing!" Hope throws her arms around Josie's neck for support as the girl starts walking her out of the water. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Hope repeats, wondering where Josie is taking her.</p><p>The other girl only smiles in response, breathing slightly heavier at carrying Hope. "You said you're not going to forgive me, so I just have to make it up to you." She says this while giving Hope a small smile.</p><p>Content with the answer, she settles further into Josie's arms. Once they get to where Josie wanted to go, they are at a grassy plain not far away from where the hot springs are, sun shining through to warm the spot. She places Hope down carefully and sits down behind Hope.</p><p>Hope is between her legs and slightly puzzled at what Josie is doing. She begins to settle more against Josie when she feels her hands gently go through her hair, combing it. </p><p>The sun warm on her face and drying them off, Josie's hands in her hair. She feels her face light up in a smile, fully leaning back for Josie to work through her hair. </p><p>"You forgive me now?" </p><p>"Mhm." Hope can barely answer with how sleepy she feels suddenly, Josie pressed close. </p><p>Vibrations rumble through her as Josie tries to stop her laughter. "I'm going to braid your hair, okay?" Josie says right in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. One that had nothing to do with her drying skin cooling in the air.</p><p>She nods slightly, giving Josie the okay. Her hair is scooped up into small strands as Josie slowly braids her hair with soft hands.</p><p>She can feel her eyes drift off. Closing them and succumbing to the warmth and happiness she felt.</p><p>When she woke up, her head was pressed into Josie's chest, much like how she woke up to this morning. </p><p>"Hey. You look adorable when you sleep." Hope as an answer leans forward and kisses Josie's cheek. A small thanks for her nap and the braid.</p><p>"Do you want to start heading back? I'm not sure how long we've been out here, but it probably has to be close to dinner about now, right?" Josie asks while tilting her head, her cheeks still red from the kiss.</p><p>"Can we lay her for a little while longer, I like being in your arms." Hope in a moment of vulnerability asks the brunette girl. She sighs when arms tighten around her. "Of course, Hope, whatever you want."</p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes. Josie's hand lays open on Hope's stomach and is drawing patterns on the girl. She can feel the other's stomach tightening slightly, her skin soft, but her abs also hardened and toned.</p><p>"Are you flexing?" Josie asks, slightly sitting up, her hand still on the stomach.</p><p>Hope opens one eye glancing on Josie.</p><p>"No." She says simply, though she has a small smirk making its way to her lips.</p><p>The brunette scoffs at this. "No one just has a resting six-pack."</p><p>Fully opening her eyes to stare back. "Well, maybe, I do." It's said so smugly and haughtily that Josie glares playfully at the response.</p><p>Without any more words, she starts to tickle down Hope's sides, delighting in the way the other girl screams and laughs. </p><p>Josie, entirely on top of Hope, now doesn't stop her administration's loving how the other girl feels under her.</p><p>She does have to stop after a minute, laughter wracking through her body.</p><p>"How dare you tickle me! I'm going to get you back, Josette! That was a mean move! I couldn't even do anything!" </p><p>Josie's the one to look smug now, leaning in close to Hope's face.</p><p> "I know."</p><p>They stare at each other for too long. The moment feels so perfect. So right. Hope starts to think she's imagining Josie leaning in slowly. </p><p>Their faces close, breathing the same air. It would have been so easy to close the small gap between their lips. Hope yearned to feel the other girl against her. It would have happened too if they weren't interrupted. </p><p>"Hope? Hope are you there?" Alaric's voice rings out.</p><p>"We need you here now. There's a monster at the school. Where are you?" The astral projection pops up a few feet away from where the girls are. They bolt apart.</p><p>"Dad? What are you doing here?" </p><p>The astral projection of Alaric fizzles out for a moment, flickering. </p><p>"Josie, what are you doing with Hope? Why aren't you guys dressed?" Before either girl can answer, he continues. "We'll talk about it later. Hope we need you back at the school now. The monster is creating mass chaos everywhere, and students are going to get hurt. We've secluded it so far, but that won't last forever." </p><p>"I understand. I'll be back as soon as I can. Where is it?"  </p><p>Alaric nods. "Come to the great hall. We have trapped it in there, for now." With that, the astral projection disappears, and Alaric is gone. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, but we need to go now." Hope about to pull off the rest of her clothes. Josie flushing slightly turns her body so that the other can get her close off with some privacy.</p><p>After she strips, Josie grabs her clothes and puts them in the bag. Once finished, she quickly gets on Hope's back, holding on tight as the wolf takes off into a sprint. </p><p>Hope is slow enough for Josie to hold on tight and be fine, but it was faster than when they were going to the spot. </p><p>Terrified of being too late and someone getting hurt, the wolf jumped across a fallen tree. Josie screams when she does that, gripping even tighter to her fur.</p><p>Soon they are back in the stables, Hope shifts quickly and throws on clothes, not worried about Josie seeing her naked.</p><p>"Jo, I'm going to head up. You should stay here. I'll come back to you when everything is fine, and It's not safe." </p><p>Josie furrows her brow and has a twinge of anger on her face. "You are not leaving me. Hope, I'm coming with you."</p><p>Knowing how stubborn the other girl is, Hope doesn't fight her, especially not when they have limited time.</p><p>"Fine." Hope nearly growls, not wanting the other girl to come with, but knowing arguing will waste time.</p><p>They run together towards the school to where the next monster waits, wreaking havoc. </p><p>Once they get near the great hall, they can see the damage already done. Walls have scratch marks, and concrete is falling around. Broken furniture lies in splintering pieces.</p><p>"Okay, so here's the plan. I'm going to go in, you stay behind me and stay out of the line of fire." </p><p>"That's not happening! I am not letting you run headfirst into danger while I sit back and watch!" </p><p>"I can't worry about you getting hurt and figuring out the best way to take down the monster," Hope says, getting slightly irritated. </p><p>Josie steps into Hope's personal space. They are right next to the doors of the great hall, which are closed now. The taller girl leans down. </p><p>"Then, don't worry. I can handle myself." She finishes with her hand bursting into flames for a second as she steps away.</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Josie goes towards the doors and opens them. </p><p>Alaric is currently fighting the monster. He's casting spell after spell to stop the beast, but it keeps advancing.</p><p>"That's a manticore!" Hope exclaiming. Half filled with excitement and half-filled with dread. Seeing an actual magical creature of this caliber is unheard of. </p><p>"How do you know that? And if you know what it is, how do we stop it?!" Josie asks, the monster hadn't seen them yet, neither had Alaric.</p><p>"No idea, all I know is this beast is super powerful." With that being said, Hope casts her first spell. </p><p>Chaos descends upon the room. The manticore was turning its attention away from Alaric to Josie and Hope. </p><p>Both girls cast a spell together, Hope to send a bolt of energy while Josie a ball of fire.</p><p>The fight continues for minutes, much like that. Alaric casting spells on one side while Josie and Hope tag team on the other. </p><p>The manticore, while powerful, was able to have its attention diverted mostly.</p><p>It soon decided that it had enough games and targeted after Josie. The tail of the great beast went straight for the girl knocking her over, she hit her head, effectively knocking her out. </p><p>Hope screams out Josie's name, anger beginning to unfold in her stomach.</p><p>It then went for Alaric and stuck him in the back, paralyzing him. He fell to the ground. Now only Hope was left.</p><p>She tried to keep up against the barrage of attacks, jumping behind a table to regroup for a moment. </p><p>Hope when she sees the beast make its way towards the unconscious girl, she is filled with unbridled rage. Rage she hadn't felt in years, not since everything her father did. </p><p>The manticore didn't know what hit it when a blast of pure power extends from Hope's wand. </p><p>It is so strong that it keeps the beast at bay and throws it into the wall, disintegrating it into dust. </p><p>She starts to move towards Josie's body. But with how much power she used, she only manages to get two steps before falling to her knees, and her world shifts to darkness. </p><p>---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------</p><p>Hope slowly opens her eyes. A soft glow of light hangs overhead.</p><p>Her entire body aches. Groaning slightly, she tries to sit up but stops when her vision goes black for a moment. Her head feels fuzzy and her mouth as if filled with cotton.</p><p>She's lying in the hospital wing she realizes when she can open her eyes. </p><p>A weight that she can feel draped on her stomach starts to move. Looking down, she sees Josie's sleeping form hunched over in a chair leaning against the bed and her body. </p><p>Since the girl is asleep, Hope sighs a sigh of relief at seeing the girl okay. She does look tired, exhausted, but at least she's okay. </p><p>When Hope feels like she can sit up without passing out, she slowly does—trying not to jostle the sleeping girl. </p><p>As much as she tried, Josie jolts up, wide awake. </p><p>"Hope, you're okay!" The brunette is cupping her face now, and her scent fills the redhead's senses, as Josie stands above her. </p><p>"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Josie near frantic asks. </p><p>"Water." That's the only thing she can get out, Her voice dry and graveled from sleep and exhaustion. Josie quickly moves to get what Hope requests. </p><p>She's back moments later, and hands Hope a cup filled with the cold liquid that she greedily gulps down.</p><p>"Thank you." She says, her voice returning to normal slightly. </p><p>"Emma said you were going to heal fine, just that you were exhausted from using so much power. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." </p><p>She sets the now empty cup down on the table nearby, sitting up fully and taking Josie's hand.</p><p>She kisses the tops of the knuckles. "I'm okay, I promise. Do you know how long I've been out for?" </p><p>Josie's cheeks redden slightly at the kisses but smiling as she watches. </p><p>"About twelve hours. It's five in the morning now. Dad and I woke up to the monster being gone, and you passed out." </p><p>Hope nods as she remembers the fight and the darkness that followed soon after. </p><p>"I'm okay, Jo, I promise." She holds onto the hands tightly a tether to the world. </p><p>Josie still has some tears in her eyes but smiles at Hope, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.</p><p>"You should get some sleep; you used so much energy. We don't have classes tomorrow, so I'll be by your side the whole time, okay?" </p><p>Hope nods her eyes drooping slightly at the mention of sleep. "But I'm not tired." </p><p>Josie holds back her giggles as Hope says this, already drifting off to sleep. </p><p>She doesn't wake up again till hours later. Her eyes open to the same soft glow of the light.</p><p>She groans as she shifts, feeling a lot better than when she woke up the first time. Hunger was the most prominent thing on her mind as her stomach gnawed at her incessantly. </p><p>When she looks around the room, Josie is nowhere to be seen in her place, the blonde Saltzman. </p><p>Hope nearly jumps at the unexpected face but withstands from doing so.</p><p>Lizzie watches her with inquisitive eyes. Hope looks around the room, looking for her tall brunette. Disappointment on her mind when she doesn't see her. </p><p>"She's taking a shower." </p><p>Hope's head whips back over to the blonde, tilting her head slightly. </p><p>"I didn't ask." </p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes and starts standing up. "You looked like a kicked puppy when you realized she wasn't here. She didn't leave you by choice. I forced her to go shower and get food. She hasn't left your side since you got here."</p><p>Hope nods at the information. Stomach growling again at the mention of food. </p><p>"Here, I brought you some food. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up." </p><p>Lizzie reaches over and pulls out a covered plate filled with all sorts of delicious-looking food. </p><p>When Lizzie removes the cover, it makes Hope's mouth water at the smell. The food was kept warm and fresh. </p><p>She sets the plate down in Hope's lap and gives her a fork. The starving girl digs into the food and begins scarfing down. Lizzie rolls her eyes but still watches her with a slight look of adoration. </p><p>"Thank you for this, you didn't need to go through the trouble, but I appreciate it."</p><p>Lizzie looks down and pulls out another container, taking Hope's plate from her when she was finished. This container holds Hope's favorite pudding. </p><p>"Hope…" Lizzie starts causing the other girl to look up and watch the blonde. </p><p>Sighing when she sees she has Hope's full attention. </p><p>"I am not one to apologize for anything, so don't consider this an apology. But I am sorry for what I did. It wasn't right for me to force everything out of you how I did." </p><p>Hope smiles slightly, putting her hand on top of Lizzie's. </p><p>"Hey, I know you just wanted to protect Josie, I get it. I'm not happy how you did it, but I forgive you." They share a smile for a moment, </p><p>Hope gives Lizzie a sly smirk, "there's no potion in this that I should know about is there?"</p><p>Lizzie laughs a second, seeing Hope teasing her and feels relief at the girl not hating her for all the things she's done. </p><p>"I deserved that. I guess you'll just have to find out." There's a smugness to Lizzie, but also a genuine smile as Hope begins to chomp down on the pudding.</p><p>Both heads turn upwards towards the door when Josie walks in, her hair wet from the shower she took. She's in her muggle clothes, shorts, and a yellow tank top.</p><p>When she sees her sister, Lizzie stands up, putting a hand on Hope's shoulder and squeezing gently and starts to walk out the door. </p><p>"Thank you, Lizzie!" Hope calls out. </p><p>Before she walks out the door, she turns and gives Hope a smirk. "You're welcome, Hope." And with that, she leaves. </p><p>Josie walks closer to Hope and puts the other girl's face into her hands, cradling slightly. </p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling." </p><p>Leaning into the touch, Josie's thumb swipes gently back and forth over Hope's cheek. </p><p>"Better now that you're here." Josie rolls her eyes at the response. About to move her hands away and sit down, but Hope grabs Josie's hand and presses it further into her. </p><p>"Do you know what time it is? Or how long I was out for this time?" </p><p>Hope's question makes Josie's brows furrow. "It is about five now, you've been asleep for most of the day. I need to get Emma, she has some medicine to give you, and my dad wants to speak with you."</p><p>Hope nods, slightly disappointed when Josie does pull her hand away and walks out the other door. </p><p>Once the brunette gets Emma, she leaves to go and grab her dad. </p><p>Emma comes in and gives Hope some strawberry flavored medicine. It makes her think of Josie's shampoo.</p><p>After eating and the medicine, she feels herself start to get drowsy again, waiting for Josie and Alaric. </p><p>She must have drifted off for a few moments because Josie gently awakens her. </p><p>"Hey, my dads here, he wants to talk with you, is that okay?" Hope nods her head and stretches while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>Josie stays by her side, holding her hand. </p><p>Surprise crosses Alaric's face, which turns into a poorly hidden scowl as he looks between the girls.</p><p>"Hope, how did you defeat the Manticore? Alone for that matter." </p><p>Alaric's questions set off alarm bells in her head. Something about his demeanor and how he spoke was off. </p><p>"I don't know exactly, we were fighting, and a stream of power or energy extended from my wand and to the monster. It then turned into ash or something and was gone." She shrugs as she finishes.</p><p>"Manticores are extremely volatile creatures and powerful. That doesn't explain how you single-handedly took it down. Was there anything else that happened? Anyone else?" </p><p>She doesn't understand what he's trying to get at, or what his words are even meaning. Her eyes close for a long blink before she opens them again. </p><p>"No one else was there, and nothing else happened, I blacked out soon after. I saw the Manticore explode into ash and then nothing till I woke up this morning. </p><p>Alaric regards her cautiously, before nodding his head. "You should get some rest, Josie can take you back to your room. Emma gave me the okay that you were fine, just needing rest. You are exempt from your classes tomorrow if you need to rest more."</p><p>With that as a dismissal, he walks away, heading out the door.</p><p>Josie was at her side still, clutching her hand. "Do you want to come to my room tonight? I don't want you to be alone." </p><p>She says it softly as if afraid Hope would say no. "Of course, Jo, I'd love that." They smile at each other before Hope starts to get up off the bed. Josie helping her as she does.</p><p>They gather the few things Josie and Hope had. The taller girl wraps her arm around a slightly unsteady Hope, helping her walk.</p><p>They get to the Gryffindor dorms without much struggle. Hope drifting off as they were walking slightly. By the time they get to the rooms, she's half asleep.</p><p>Josie sets her down gently on the bed and starts moving around the room. Hope is almost asleep when she feels a weight sink next to her and lips touching her forehead. </p><p>She forces her eyes open so she can look at the other girl, giving her a lazy smile.</p><p>"Hey, you. Thanks for letting me crash here, I didn't want to be alone." </p><p>Josie nods and smiles as a reply, bring her hand up to Hope's hair to brush a strand that fell in her face, placing it behind her ears. </p><p>Josie's smile drops slightly as she pulls her hand away. She has tears wetting her eyes. Hope watches her and waits for her to say something, not knowing what was wrong. </p><p>"Hope, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help you with the Manticore… you were so strong and took it down by yourself. You had to do it alone, and I'm so sorry." </p><p>Hope leans over and grabs Josie's hand, placing her palm open onto her chest, right where her heart is beating.</p><p>"Josie, you are so strong, so entirely more powerful than you could ever know. When I saw you lying there hurt, I panicked and wanted to do everything I could to protect you. You gave me the strength I needed to take down the monster." </p><p>Josie has tears in eyes now. "I was so scared when I saw you, and I thought you had been hurt, or worse." </p><p>Hope brings Josie's hand palm open and kisses her palms and anywhere she can reach. Letting the other know, she's okay and alive. </p><p>Josie scoots closer to Hope and rests her forehead against Hope's.</p><p>"I'm sorry I scared you. But I am glad you and I are both okay." The words are said quietly, bot wanting to disturb the air between them.</p><p>They stay like that, forehead to forehead. Breaking the same air, hands clutching between each other. </p><p>Hope falls asleep soon after, eyes dragging off to sleep from the slow and even breaths Josie was taking. </p><p>------------</p><p>The next day when Hope awakes, the bed is cold next to her. She's alone in Josie's bed,  the other girl nowhere in the room. </p><p>She frowns at being alone but quickly dismissed the thought. She groans as she stretches her limbs. She feels rejuvenated from the amount of sleep she had gotten. </p><p>Sun shines from the window, a nice warm glow coming through. </p><p>Getting up, she realizes she doesn't have any clothes to wear. Josie must have taken her out of her clothes from the fight and put pajamas on her.</p><p>She hopes Josie won't mind her borrowing clothes, so she grabs some fresh clothes from Josie and goes to shower. </p><p>She had grabbed some sweatpants and a black tank top, not wanting to wear anything uncomfortable. She also grabs a red flannel that Josie's worn before. She brings the flannel up to her nose and breathes in Josie's scent. </p><p>After having a shower, she checks the time and sees it's almost time for lunch. She goes down, not bothering with robes and the uniform. </p><p>When she gets to the great hall, she sees Josie at the Gryffindor table. </p><p>Luckily they had magic, so the hall was done back together again with everything in place as it usually is. No sign of the monster anywhere here. The tables and walls were repaired. </p><p>She walks over and catches Josie's eye right before she gets to the table. Josie takes in the long sweats Hope is wearing, rolled up at the end because Josie is much taller than Hope. The flannel Hope is wearing also is too long, the ends rolled up. </p><p>Josie watches Hope get closer and sit down stare with hooded eyes, almost in a daze. </p><p>Hope feeling self-conscious as the table stops talking when she arrives. At least until Lizzie scoots over some, so she has a spot right between her and Josie.</p><p>She smiles at the gesture and sits down. Josie still looks dazed slightly.</p><p>"Sorry I borrowed them without your permission, I didn't want to go to my room and change." She says this almost guiltily, not sure what Josie is thinking.</p><p>"No, no, you can wear my clothes anytime, they… they look good on you." A red tint going towards her cheeks as she says this. </p><p>Hope smiles, looking around the table, most of the gang is all here. The other side of them holds Mg, Landon, and Rafael. </p><p>"Hey, Hope I need to apologize for what happened before... I'm so sorry." Mg starts to say. "Thank you, Mg, I appreciate it, all is forgiven." </p><p>The entire group feels different now, any tension that had been present before is gone now—her presence like a puzzle sliding into place. </p><p>Lizzie interrupts the moment they were having. Grabbing the book and dropping it into the center of the table. </p><p>"We need to figure out who wrote this and why. That has to be our next course of action." </p><p>Hope looks at the book carefully, she leans over and grabs it, opening and starts reading the words. </p><p>"What if we did like a locator spell, but on who cast it?" Landon says, speaking up. </p><p>"I could do that, my aunts have been teaching me some advanced spells, and we could use that and figure out who wrote it. Should lead us to what we need."</p><p>Hope says, speaking up from reading. Before anyone can answer her, Alaric comes up to the front of the room where the podium is. Hope was starting to wonder why the food had not been brought out yet.</p><p>"Listen, everyone. We have some things we need to discuss. Over the weekend, we had another monster attack." </p><p>There's a hush of whispers that breaks out across the room. </p><p>Alaric waits for the room to quiet before continuing. "That situation has been handled. But another matter must have attention brought to it. Dorian noticed that over the weekend, two potions were missing from the supply closet from his classroom."</p><p>Lizzie stiffens up next to her, and Hope reaches a hand over to her and gently squeezes her arm, giving some comfort. Surprised at the gesture, she smiles back before turning her attention to her father.</p><p>"Veritaserum and amortentia were both stolen from the supply closet. As you know, these potions are potent and should not be messed with. I strongly suggest anyone who knows anything to come forward."</p><p>He finishes up soon after and lets the feast continue, the food finally coming out so the students could eat before the rest of their classes. </p><p>"Tonight. We'll figure out who wrote the book tonight, and the. We'll confront them tomorrow." Lizzie says quietly, so only their friends could hear. </p><p>Nodding their heads in acknowledgment at the plan, they continue eating. Conversation shifts to different topics, and Hope for a moment can forget everything that's happening and just be here with friends, holding Josie's hand under the table. </p><p>-------------</p><p>They meet at night. All of them in the stable. Hope begrudgingly offering up her sanctuary as a place they could meet to cast the spell and not get caught.</p><p>She's still wearing Josie's clothes when they go, walking hand in hand towards the stables to meet everyone. They're the first to arrive. Hope held the book in hand. She had borrowed it to read through it over the afternoon. </p><p>She had felt entirely off with how close the words reminded her of her past. The diary was extensive and showed thoughts that she hadn't thought about in years. </p><p>There were memories that no one should know and experience that she felt angered that someone would write them down that wasn't her. </p><p>When everyone else arrived, they formed a circle around the book, and Hope performed the incantation needed. Eyes closed as she pulled power from herself. </p><p>When she opened them, they all watched as something similar to an astral projection took place, showing the book's history. </p><p>The scene in front of them showed Alyssa with a book and writing in the diary. </p><p>There was someone else behind her, but they could not be seen properly, but their words were heard. They were telling Alyssa what to write down. Their voices were distorted and unrecognizable, almost as if they were talking through water. </p><p>With the scene finished, she drops the use of the spell, having gotten everything they needed. </p><p>"I knew it was her! I'm going to find her and give her a piece of my mind!" Lizzie is furious, anger rolling off of her in waves.</p><p>Everyone is quiet as Lizzie seethes, they take in the information they just saw. </p><p>"Why would Alyssa do this, though? And who was that next to her?" Landon speaks up, voicing the thought that everyone had been thinking.</p><p>"I say we confront the bitch and force her to tell us," Lizzie says, anger still present in her voice. </p><p>Hope gives her a dark smirk before saying. "Got anymore Veritaserum left?" </p><p>Before Lizzie could answer, her face shifting into a shared smirk, Josie gasps, appalled.</p><p>"No! We are not doing that!" </p><p>Hope at least look's chastised and gives an apologetic look, "we're just kidding." Lizzie, on the other hand, doesn't bat an eye at her sister's admonishment. </p><p>"We will find out what we need to and why, but tonight we should get some sleep before we face the she-demon. Lizzie says and begins to walk away without waiting for a reply. The others nod their heads and start to leave. </p><p>Hope and Josie walk out together. Questions muddled through Hope's brain at the other person she saw in the spell. They felt familiar, but she couldn't place them.</p><p>Josie stops them moving and pulls her aside for a second. "We'll figure all of this out, okay? We'll confront Alyssa and get her to tell us everything." Josie says this so assuredly that Hope has no choice but to believe her.</p><p>Smiling, she nods her head grabs the taller girl's hand as they both head towards the castle ground. </p><p>--------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes went by in a blur that Hope couldn't bother to pay attention too. Her life, while usually straight forward, was now convoluted and confusing. </p><p>She didn't know why Alyssa wanted to hurt her and the twins. She didn't know what the dreams she had about her father meant; she didn't know how to control her wolf sometimes, and most importantly, she didn't know how she felt about Josie. </p><p>That last one was a lie. Hope completely knew how she felt. From the way, her heart skipped a beat when she looked at the other girl. To the way she felt saddened whenever she wasn't around her. </p><p>She knew exactly how she felt, but admitting it out loud would somehow make it more real. </p><p>So she knew how she felt for Josie, but that was the only thing in her life that was at least making some semblance of sense. </p><p>She needed to speak to Vardemus about some things, he had been researching her on Animagus and dreams but wasn't able to come up with an answer. </p><p>He's still looking into what it could mean, but all he had to give were hypothetical guesses. </p><p>The last class she had was with Josie, and Hope let herself become distracted by the other girl. She watched from the corner of her eye as Josie took down notes diligently, paying close attention to the teacher speaking. </p><p>Finally, the class ended, not that Hope noticed until Josie started to pack up her things. The brunette turns her attention to Hope and pauses, seeing the other girl already watching her.</p><p>Smiling slightly, Josie tucks her hair behind her ears and continues to pack up her things.</p><p>Hope gathering some courage to start the conversation begins to speak.</p><p>"So I was thinking, what if we brought Penelope into our plan to figure out what's going on?" </p><p>Josie turns towards her to listen more intently. Pausing, Hope continues.</p><p>"I mean, she would be a good asset to have on our side and in the loop of everything going on. Also, she has that map thing that shows where people are around the school. If she was willing to join our operation, we could corner Alyssa somewhere and make sure she was alone."</p><p>Josie thinks about Hope's words before speaking, quiet for another moment. "I think that's a great idea, Hope. The only main problem with that is if we can get my sister and Pen to work together."</p><p>Both girls laugh at the thought of the hatred both girls shared for each other. </p><p>"That's something we'll have to figure out, and maybe we can spin it like the enemy of my enemy is my friend? What if we don't mention to Lizzie that Penelope's with us till we have too?" Hope says smirking.</p><p>Both girls are out of the classroom and heading toward the Slytherin dorms, hoping to find one Penelope park. </p><p>"This can only end badly, but I do think Penelope will be an amazing asset to help. Lizzie will have to get over it for now." Josie says with a shrug. </p><p>When they did eventually find Penelope, they explained the situation. The Slytherin girl was more than happy to help. She wanted to find out exactly who was messing with her friends. </p><p>When they did loop Lizzie on their plan, which was only a semi-reasonable one, she wasn't happy that Penelope was there or working with them. She did agree, however, to tolerate her until after this was over.</p><p>The plan was set in place the following evening. Alyssa would walk down the main corridor for dinner that night. They just had to get her alone, away from her group.</p><p>"That's where Landon and Rafael come in. They are going to cause a distraction." </p><p>Hope begins to say, they all are in the Gryffindor common room, no one else is around.</p><p>"Wait, are you sure you want to have the Hobbit in control of something so important?" Lizzies says interrupting </p><p>"Yes, he and Rafael are going to cause the distraction, and then Mg is going to come and bring Alyssa---" hope tries to continue but is interrupted by Lizzie.</p><p>"Wait. Why is Mg bringing Alyssa?"</p><p>"Because she likes him the most out of everyone in this room. He'll have less of a struggle to get her to come along. Now once he brings her to the empty classroom---" </p><p>"Wait, hold up why are you in charge again?"</p><p>That was the final straw for Hope, "Lizzie! Are you going to interrupt me every single time I speak?!" </p><p>Lizzie says something else to Hope, and they go at it for a minute.</p><p>Penelope leans over to Josie and whispers, "I should have joined your band of misfits sooner. You didn't tell me it would be this entertaining." </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes playfully, "Five galleons says Lizzie throws the first punch." </p><p>Penelope gasps dramatically and puts her hand on her heart. "Josette Saltzman! You're willing to place bets on a fight!? Between your sister and girlfriend? I'm shocked".</p><p>Josie freezes as the words registers in her mind. Flushing red, she tries to stutter out a "she's not my girlfriend!" The brunette looks around frantically, seeing if anyone is paying attention to them. All focus is still on the argument that is going on between Hope and Lizzie. </p><p>"Why not Jojo? You look at her the way you used to look at me when we were together." </p><p>There's a pause as Josie thinks over what Penelope said. Before she can answer, both look towards the others. The argument has ended.</p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Fine! oh great and fearless leader, please continue with your oh so perfect plan of attack." </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes but does continue. She finally gets to the end of the plan with only one outburst from Lizzie. But she soon is silenced when Hope gives her a glare and continues.</p><p>They disperse to put the final parts of the plan into action. It would soon be time to enact everything and finally get some answers.</p><p>When evening fell, the plan went by without a hitch, surprisingly. Mg was able to bring Alyssa towards the empty classroom where Lizzie, Josie, Hope, and Penelope were hiding in wait.</p><p>Surprise fell onto everyone's face when Alyssa pulled the door shut behind them and locked it, pushing Mg against the wall and kissing him. </p><p>"Was this part of the plan, or did I miss something?" Penelope whispers to Hope.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lizzie steps out where they were hiding. Fury is evident on her face. </p><p>Alyssa pulls apart from Mg and turns to face all of them. Multiple emotions flash across her face when she sees the twins, Penelope and Hope.</p><p>"You set me up?!" Betrayal shows in Alyssa's voice as she turns to face Mg.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but we needed to find out why you want to hurt Hope and the Saltzman's, this was the best way to do that."</p><p>Alyssa acts instead of answering. Her wand out fast, she casts a spell quickly, throwing it at Lizzie.</p><p>Hope steps in front of the blonde, and counters the spell before it could harm anyone. Casting her spell as she goes. </p><p>They would have continued dueling for longer, but Mg steps in and places his hand on Alyssa's hand. "Alyssa, please, don't fight us." </p><p>The raven-haired girl does stop at his touch. She allows herself to be calm for a moment and lowers her wand.</p><p>"I don't know what any of you are talking about. I have done nothing to any of you." </p><p>Hope steps forward, "Alyssa. We know you gave Lizzie a book of things filled with personal information about me. We also know that you wrote the book. We did a spell that showed us you writing things down in the book." </p><p>Alyssa stays silent, so Hope continues. "How did you find out so much stuff about me, and why did you want to create a division between Josie Lizzie and me? As far as I'm aware, we have barely interacted, I don't understand why you hate me enough to do this." </p><p>Alyssa begins to laugh. A maniacal and dark sort of laugh that makes everyone shift uneasily.</p><p>"You have no idea, do you?" The laughing turns into a chuckle, but the darkness of it is still there. </p><p>"You all think Hope is an innocent person? How can any of you even stand to look at her? Her entire family is marred with blood. Her entire upbringing was by the worst murderer in the entire wizarding world. You can trust that she won't turn out like him?"</p><p>Josie steps up. Her body is tense. "Hope is not her father. She will never turn out like him." Hope looks at her with adoration, she's surprised at how much conviction is in Josie's voice.</p><p>"You can think that all you want. That doesn't change who she will eventually become. A murderer and a killer. Just like her father. My parents would still be here if not for her dad."</p><p>Shoulders slumping at the admission. Alyssa starts to break down. "My parents were loving and kind people. They would still be here if not for you! They would still be here!" </p><p>Mg holds onto Alyssa as she cries. Tears were streaming down her face. Hope steps forward hesitantly. "Alyssa, I know my word means nothing to you, but know that I am truly sorry." </p><p>The crying girl shakes her head. The laughter is back. "No, you will be. I will make you regret ever being born. Because I am going to go after what you care about most in the world." She looks Hope dead in the eyes as she speaks the final part. "Or should I say who." Her gaze shifted to Josie.</p><p>In a move that no one was expecting, Alyssa cast a spell that made Smoke fill the room. When it cleared, she was gone. </p><p>Hope slammed her hands down against a wall, facing away from the others. Josie is behind her in an instant. "Hope." She says it quietly, her hand coming to touch Hope's shoulder. </p><p>She was tensing for a moment before relaxing at the other girl's touch. "I'll be okay. Maybe not right now, but I will be." Josie takes her up into a hug and holds onto Hope, rubbing soft circles onto her back.</p><p>The others had been silent, taking in what just happened. "So what's our next action?" Penelope was voicing what everyone was thinking. Hope releases Josie from the hug but still keeps one arm around her waist. </p><p>"I don't know how or if we can get Alyssa to stop whatever she's planning, but we now know who she'll go after next. Our next move is to protect Josie at all costs." </p><p>While an inner turmoil burns in Hope, her voice is clear and steady. Her mind is thinking of a plan.</p><p>"We will figure this out because there is no way in hell I am going to let her hurt anyone I care about," Hope says, conviction clear in her voice. </p><p>------------</p><p>Later that night, they had gone to dinner together as a group, meeting with Landon and Rafael, who asked what happened. </p><p>They explained to them what went down and that the next objective is to keep Josie safe. </p><p>They eat dinner and find that Alyssa is not at the Ravenclaw table, or anywhere in the great hall.</p><p>Hope feels slightly sick to her stomach, food not wanting to settle. Josie looks at her, concerned. She leans over and whispers directly in Hope's ear. </p><p>"Do you want to get out of here?" </p><p>The redhead jumps slightly, her body tensing until she realized who was next to her. She meets the brunette's eyes and nods. </p><p>Josie gets up, taking Hope's hand. They say a quick goodbye to their friends before they start walking away. </p><p>They don't talk for the duration of their trip, Josie walks them towards Hope's room. Once they get into the room, Josie pushes Hope, so she's sitting on the bed. </p><p>Hope had been quiet and had hardly said a word. She looks down, avoiding Josie's gaze. Josie steps between Hope's legs, and places her hand on Hope's cheek.</p><p>"What's going on in your mind right now?"</p><p>Hope doesn't answer right away. She leans into Josie's touch and closes her eyes. </p><p>"My father has done so much damage. He took so many lives… what if Alyssa is right, and it's only a matter of time before I turn out exactly like him?" Tears pricked at her vision. </p><p>Josie, with her thumbs, began to wipe away Hope's tears, placing a soft kiss on Hope's temple. </p><p>"I know you, Hope. I know how much you care about others. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Everyone expects you to be perfect as if to make up for what your father did, and they all treat you terribly. And yet you still care. You fight monsters that come to the school. You isolate yourself so that you don't make others uncomfortable." Josie pauses to stare at Hope, who is staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"You are not your father and never will be. You are strong and kind and so much better than what anyone knows."</p><p>Once she's finished with her speech, she pulls Hope into a hug and holds onto the redhead as she begins to fall apart in her arms. </p><p>"Thank you, Jo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know if you understand how important you are to me, but you are the most important person I will ever care about." </p><p>They stay hugging like that for a long time. Silence befalls both of them as they take the words of the other in. Josie is placing kisses on Hope's head, and anywhere she can reach from the standing position. </p><p>Exhaustion washes over Hope, her eyes drooping shut, in Josie's embrace. Before she allows herself to drift off, she untangles herself from the other girl and takes off her shoes. </p><p>She throws her robes off to the side and watches as Josie does the same. </p><p>"Nap." Is all Hope gets out before she moves to the center of the bed. She sees Josie hesitating slightly. </p><p>Hope leans over to where Josie is and pulls Josie onto the bed on top of her. </p><p>The tall brunette squeaks slightly at the sudden motion. Both start laughing and settle into each other. Their body's pressed together. </p><p>"If we sleep now, we won't sleep tonight," Josie says in a whisper as if any louder Hope would disappear.</p><p>A pout appears on Hope's face. She pulls Josie impossibly closer so that the other girl is practically on top of her even more and says again, "Nap." </p><p>Hope can feel the vibrations from Josie as she tries to hold in her laughter. "Okay, fine, we'll nap for little, but only a little. We need to sleep tonight." </p><p>Smiling victoriously, Hope buries her face in Josie's neck, kissing along her pulsing point. She revels in the way Jose gasps slightly from her actions. </p><p>Hope does settle down and closes her eyes. Her anxieties still present, but with Josie by her side and in her life, everything felt as if it would fall into place. </p><p>------------</p><p>They must have slept for a couple of hours. When Hope was starting to be cognitive about her surroundings, she noticed the warmth beside her. She pulls her arms protectively tighter to Josie, who is snuggled on her side. </p><p>Looking out the window shows nothing but darkness, the winter months are starting to become present with the earlier night and colder weather. </p><p>When Hope shifts slightly to get into a more comfortable position, Josie groans next to her. She instantly freezes.</p><p>Josie's eyes flutter open and give Hope a lazy smile. "Hey, did you just wake up?" Josie asks as she starts to sit up, she stretches her limbs up towards the ceiling. She moans loudly at the pull on her arms and spine. Hope flushes red at the sound. </p><p>"Yeah, I just woke up." She tries to clear her throat and make her staring, not as obvious but fails. Her stomach starts to rumble deeply in hunger.</p><p>Josie looks over at her at the sound, a smile on her lips. "Someone's hungry." Hope shrugs when answering. "I didn't eat much at dinner." </p><p>Josie smiles and starts to get off the bed. "We should go get food then, I'm sure we can sneak some leftovers from the kitchen." </p><p>Hope smiles back and gets off the bed too. They put on their shoes and make their way down the corridors. "It's not past curfew yet, close but not quite, so we should be fine. For once, you're not breaking the rules." Josie says to Hope as they walk.</p><p>Hope scoffs slightly, "what do you mean I'm not breaking the rules, as if you're not my explicit partner in crime." She gently nudges the girl with her shoulder. Josie does the same to her, and soon they find themselves in an all-out war. Pushing each other trying to get the other to tip over.</p><p>They're laughter rings throughout the empty hall. Hope chases after Josie, the brunette evading her attacks. Finally, Josie, in the last-ditch effort to avoid the collision, scoops Hope up in her arms and takes them both to the floor. </p><p>They're both laughing as Josie lays on top of Hope. They are both breathing heavily, smiles stretching their cheeks as they both calm down.</p><p>Slowly their smiles slip off to give way to a heated gaze that they both keep. Swallowing hard, they continue to stare at each other and feel a tension that wasn't there before. </p><p>"Kiss already!" </p><p>Josie lunges off of Hope, putting space between them at the sudden noise. </p><p>"Harold, you idiot! You startled them!"</p><p>Josie and Hope look at each other than look around for the voices. No one was there.</p><p>Confused at not seeing anyone, "you heard them too, right? Like that wasn't just me?" Josie asks Hope nods her head in reply, still listening for more voices.</p><p>"We're right here, dears. I apologize for my husband; he's often too forward." The painting on the wall facing them is talking. She's a lady dressed in a deep red dress.</p><p>Her husband stands tall in the painting next to hers in a full knights armor. </p><p>"We're sorry for interrupting dearest ones, please carry on as if we were not here." </p><p>The paintings look at them as if expecting them to mount each other again and continue with the staring. </p><p>Josie clears her throat and is the first to recover. "Thank you, but we must be on our way, we're heading to the kitchen before curfew." She adds a smile at the end and grabs Hope's hand.</p><p>They say goodbye to the paintings as they head towards the kitchen once again. When they are far enough away, they start to laugh at the absurdity of what just happened. </p><p>They sneak into the kitchen without seeing anyone. It is illuminated with a warm glow of light as all the kitchen elves have left for the night. </p><p>They grab a plate and some food that was kept over from dinner and stack their plates. Hope also grabbed two thermoses and filled both with hot chocolate to take back</p><p>Instead of going back to their rooms right away, they go to the Gryffindor common room and curl up by the fire, scarfing their food. </p><p>When they are finished, they stay leaning next to each other. Drinking their hot chocolate and enjoying the warmth of the fire. They are silent for the majority of their meal. Just enjoying the company of the other. </p><p>Suddenly feeling sleepy, Josie's eyes start to drift shut. Trying to keep them open, she leans her body against Hope's and presses her face into her neck.</p><p>"Jo's? You can't fall asleep yet; I'll take you to your room, okay?" </p><p>Josie must nod, because she feels Hope stand up and take her in her arms, carrying the tall brunette bridal style. </p><p>She makes her way to the brunette's room and sets her down on her bed. Josie is slightly more cognitive now and sirs up watching Hope move around her room. </p><p>She smiles at Hope, knowing where everything is in her room. Hope appears before her with two sets of pajamas, and hands one to Josie. </p><p>"You want to go get changed and brush your teeth first? And then we can start to head to bed?" Still sleepy, she nods her head and takes the offered pajamas. </p><p>Once they both wash up and are changed, they make their way to the bed. When they first started staying together at night, they had stayed on separate sides of the bed.</p><p>Now, they are curled around each other, Hope pressed against Josie's back. Their legs are intertwined. </p><p>"Thank you for everything, Jo. You really are the best thing in my life. I couldn't ask for anything better." </p><p>Hope whispers the words gently into the other's ear soon after they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of days happen with a tension that lies in the air. Alyssa hasn't made a move yet, but that doesn't mean she won't soon.</p><p>There was an unspoken agreement between the group that Josie is not left alone.</p><p>If she's not with Hope, which isn’t often, she's with Lizzie. If she's not with her sister, then Penelope is there or Mg. Even Rafael and Landon have taken turns to stay with her.</p><p>She was a little mad when Hope would follow her to the showers and stay on guard outside the door. She felt slightly stalkerish but knew that an attack in the shower would be easy considering Josie's defenses would be down.</p><p>She leaves Josie alone when the other girl starts making suggestions about coming into the shower with her if she was so worried. That left Hope red-cheeked and walking fast to their room. </p><p>Quidditch practice had been picking up, the next game that Gryfindor had would take place in a few weeks against Ravenclaw. Right after the game would lead to a week of classes and then winter break.</p><p>This entire semester has made everything seem as if time was flying by. It was almost cold enough to start snowing; the leaves were finished falling from the trees.</p><p>Hope was looking forward to going home to her aunts but wasn't looking forward to leaving Josie. </p><p>Alaric made plans for him and the twin's mother to come and stay at the castle to celebrate the holidays. </p><p>Josie was telling her that her mother will see her and Lizzie play the next Quidditch match. Their mother hasn't then seen them play since their first year playing. </p><p>The brunette tried not to show her disappointment that her mom was gone, but Caroline being gone took a toll on Josie and Lizzie.</p><p>The weekend came and went with both Hope and Josie wrapped up in each other. They spent some time outside at the stables. With the temperature dropping, Josie couldn't spend as much time outside as they were able too during the fall. </p><p>Hope being part wolf was always warm and used that to her advantage when Josie started shivering. She'd wrap the other girl impossibly closer to warm her up at any opportunity. As if these two needed an excuse to cuddle more.</p><p>Hope was running late for lunch. Her last class had ended, but she needed to ask a few questions about the upcoming assignment. </p><p>She starts walking down the corridors towards the great hall. She only has two more classes left in the day. </p><p>She's excited to see Josie and spend time with her and their group of friends. Penelope has started joining them at their table for the past week, ever since they looped her in on what was happening. She and Lizzie have shared their fair share of quips and bitchy banter. </p><p>When Hope walks into the great hall, she looks around the room. Her eyes automatically gravitate to looking for Josie. She doesn't see her at the Gryffindor table where they usually sit. </p><p>Lizzie is there talking with Mg, so she makes her way over towards them. </p><p>She's only halfway to the table when she hears Josie's voice behind her. </p><p>"Hopey!! Hey baby!!" Josie is thrilled when she sees the redhead yelling across the entire dining hall, gathering everyone's attention. </p><p>When Hope turns around, she sees Josie walk in through the doors and head straight for her. </p><p>Hope's brow furrows, her brain quickly short circuits when the brunette presses her body against hers. Josie's hands encase her face as she lays her forehead down onto the other girls. </p><p>Hope stops moving and can't get air into her lungs. Confusion is heavily present.</p><p>Josie is not deterred by the lack of response and has started to give little kisses along Hope's forehead and makes her way down Hope's face and towards her neck. </p><p>"Josie what are do--" Hope's words are cut off by a moan leaving her lips. Josie had bitten her pulsing point and started to lick the spot soothing the bite. </p><p>"Josie!" Wide eyes and a panicked voice, Hope tries to push Josie away, hand on her hips to gently guide her away from Hope's body. </p><p>Josie doesn't budge, still laying wreckage to Hope's neck. Arms are tightening their hold onto Hope's waist, using her height as an advantage. </p><p>All eyes in the hall are on them; there is laughter as everyone is watching the scene unfold. </p><p>"Get it, Hopey!" She hears someone yell. </p><p>When Hope looks up, she sees Alyssa walk into the room with a smug smile on her face. She heads straight towards the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>Hope looks around for some assistance, feeling as if she can't move an inch. She looks towards the Gryffindor table and sees Lizzie. A frown on her face and a look of disgust as she watches her sister practically mauling Hope with kisses.</p><p>Lizzie glares at Hope when she catches her eyes, but when Lizzie sees the pure panic on Hope's face, the frown drops slightly. </p><p>Hope motions frantically for Lizzie to come and help her. With a huff of indignation, Lizzie gets up and makes her way to her sister, who has decided Hope's neck is the best-tasting thing on the menu. </p><p>Hope's heart soars when she sees Lizzie coming over—trying once again to disengage Josie from her neck. She's rewarded with a hard bite that makes her gasp loudly. </p><p>Nerve endings fried, Hope doesn't think she'll ever live this down, the humiliation clear on her face. Her cheeks are starting to be as red as her hair, and her entire body feels alive. </p><p>When Lizzie finally gets to them, Hope is ready to rejoice. </p><p>"Why, oh dear sister of mine, are you deciding that this is the entertainment anyone wants to see during lunch?" Voice filled with annoyance.</p><p>Josie doesn't stop her administration but simply moves onto Hope's other side of her neck. </p><p>Lizzie's brow furrows even more. "I don't know why she's doing this, but I think it has something to do with Alyssa."</p><p>Hope thinks the blonde Saltzman is going to explode, her face turning as red as Hope's but for an entirely different reason. </p><p>"Before you go killer witch on her ass, please help me get Jo to the hospital wing, and then you and I can get revenge, but first, we have to focus on Josie."</p><p>Lizzie looks like she wants to argue for a moment, giving one last angry look toward the Ravenclaw table where Alyssa watches with that smug grin. She turned her attention back to Hope and gave a nod.</p><p>The whole situation felt like it took hours, just one humiliating thing after the other. In reality, it had only been about five minutes before they quickly took Josie out of the dining hall and towards the hospital wing. </p><p>The walk, well more like a slow shuffle, was slow and tedious. Hope had Josie's upper half by her arms, and Lizzie had her legs.</p><p>"When I get my hands on that prissy little no good piece of---" Lizzie is cut off by a loud groan coming from Josie.</p><p>The knockout spell they put on her was already wearing off. They still had about half to go.</p><p>Josie's eyes open slowly as she blinks. "Hope!" Her face lights up as if a child on Christmas day. She begins to squirm out of their grasp and starts to kick and pull.</p><p>"Jo! Stop fighting us, okay? We're trying to help!" Lizzie is rewarded with a kick to her stomach, causing her to release her grip on Josie's legs, falling backward.</p><p>Hope tries to gain control over Josie by bringing the brunette closer, but that is exactly what Josie wants. </p><p>She jumps into Hope's arms, nearly knocking the girl over and wraps her legs around Hope's waist. </p><p>Her administrations from earlier are continued on Hope's neck. Hope had a feeling the marks that Josie left are not going away for a while. A deep sense of satisfaction fills Hope at the thought. </p><p>Josie doesn't stop or get off of Hope, but the redhead adapts and starts walking again, Josie still wrapped around her. </p><p>Lizzie gets up and watches as Hope carries Josie. There's a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she watches the blushing redhead carry her sister. </p><p>"You wouldn't be enjoying this by any chance, would you, Hopey?" </p><p>Face heating up at the question. Hope tries to glare at Lizzie, but her intensity is lost when she gasps as Josie bites hard. </p><p>"Shut up, Lizzie." Rolling her eyes at the blonde's laughter. "And Josie is the only one who's allowed to call me that." Lizzie laughs even harder.</p><p>Finally, they arrive at the hospital wing and get inside. </p><p>Upon seeing them, Emma stops what she's doing and comes to help, a slew of questions as she does. </p><p>Emma tries to get Josie to disentangle herself from Hope, but she only latches on even more. </p><p>They use the same knockout spell as before, and Josie's body falls into Hope's arms limply, she gently lays the other girl on the bed. </p><p>Emma walks into the supply closet where all the healing potions and antidotes are held. She looks around for a minute before coming out. </p><p>"Lizzie, go to Dorian and tell him we need an antidote for Amortenia brewed now. All of the antidotes that were here are missing."</p><p>"What do you mean missing?! How do antidotes just go missing?!" Lizzie, up until now, had managed to keep her cool, focusing her anger on Alyssa than worry for Josie.</p><p>"Lizzie, for Josie's sake, go to Dorian now. The sooner he starts on the antidote, the sooner we can administer it to Josie."  </p><p>The blonde opens her mouth to argue but quickly shuts it and nods her head. She leaves soon after. </p><p>Hope hasn't taken her eyes off of Josie since she set her down. Josie sleeps silently, her breaths fall smoothly. </p><p>Emma walks closer to Hope and sets her hand on her shoulder. "She will be okay. Now let's have a look at those marks on your neck. It seems Josie did a number on you."</p><p>Hope fights a blush at the reminder of the Hickies that must cover both sides of her neck. She nods her head without saying a word and allows Emma to put an ointment on the red marks, cooling them. </p><p>"How are you doing, Hope?" She finally takes her eyes off Josie and meets Emma's. </p><p>Her shoulders shrug slightly. "I've been better. I wish Josie were okay." </p><p>Emma waits for Hope to continue, sensing that the other girl has more to say. </p><p>"I wish that everyone who gets close to me would stop getting hurt." Her eyes shifted to the floor. Hope begins to tell things to Emma about what was happening with Alyssa, the guilt she carried because of her family's actions.</p><p>Emma listened to her and gave her comfort once again, as she had done many years before. Emma acted as the school's nurse and therapist. Whatever they were paying her wasn't enough. </p><p>When Hope had the second dream about her father, she had been seeing Emma once a week since she first started coming to the school. The guilt she had carried from turning into an animagus caused her to decide to stop her therapy. </p><p>She had forgotten how comforting Emma was and how much she cared about the students. "Would it be okay if I started to see you again?" Hope keeps her eyes down. </p><p>"Of course you can Hope, I think we have a lot to talk about, it seems. You don't have to worry, Alyssa will face punishment for doing this to Josie. In the end, everything will work out."</p><p>Hope nods one last time, her attention shifting to Josie, who was still sleeping peacefully. </p><p>"She'll be okay." Emma squeezed her shoulder and walked to her office to gather a few things.</p><p>Hope sits on a chair by the bed. A stray hair falls in Josie's face, Hope guides it behind Josie's ear and strokes her hair.  </p><p>Her hand freezes when Josie starts to shift. Brown eyes open slowly and look up at Hope. Josie smiles at her with a look of adoration. </p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hope is about to pull her hand away, but Josie grabs her by the wrist. </p><p>"I'm feeling great now that you're here." The brunette kisses Hope's palm and all around her hand, laying small kisses along with her fingers. </p><p>"You're so beautiful. Can I hug you?" Josie asks with such excitement that she's vibrating. </p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Jo, you're not acting like yourself right now."</p><p>The pout Josie gives her is criminal. It was as if she pushed a kid off a cliff, and Josie had seen her; she definitely can't handle the heartbroken pout. </p><p>"Okay, maybe a small hug would be fine, but only a short one, okay?" Wow, she lasted two seconds going against Josie's will; she really is whipped. </p><p>Hope scoots over and leans to hug Josie. The other girl wraps her arms around her tight. After a few seconds, Hope goes to move away. "No! I want to hold you!"  </p><p>'Damn, I knew this was a bad idea,' not that she's not enjoying the other girl. "Okay, Jo, how about we cuddle, okay? Just cuddle until Dorian comes back with the potion." She barely finished her sentence before she's pulled onto the bed next to Josie.</p><p>Josie automatically buries her face into Hope's neck. Hope was worried that a repeat of what happened earlier would happen again, but Josie calms down when she is close to Hope.</p><p>The next few minutes are spent in silence, but Hope feels every second pass by.</p><p>They have cuddled hundreds of times this school year, whether in the stables watching the clouds, or at night when they have a sleepover, but this feels entirely different. </p><p>Josie, while not saying a word hasn't stopped moving since they laid down, and is practically on top of Hope. When Josie starts to lay small kisses along Hope's jaw, a gasp leaves Hope's throat.</p><p>"Jo, only cuddling, remember? You're not quite you right now." </p><p>The other girl doesn't answer with words but presses herself even closer; with one swift move, she throws her leg over Hope's body and straddles her. </p><p>Gasping from the sudden shift, Hope tries to sit up and move, but Josie pushes her weight down onto Hope, grinding on her. </p><p>A moan erupts from Hope's mouth. Josie tries to kiss her on the lips, but she moves her head away. She didn't want their first kiss to be when Josie was under the influence of a potion. </p><p>This allows Josie full access to her neck, and she greedily accepts the offering. </p><p>Hope was going to stop Josie from doing anything further, but her eyes started to change from blue to gold. </p><p>She struggled to regain control of her wolf. Hands grip the sheets at her side to stop her from grabbing Josie and pulling her closer.</p><p>That's how Emma finds them moments later. Hope's eyes squeezed shut, and Josie is kissing and biting her neck. </p><p>Emma uses the spell they had used earlier on Josie for the third time. The brunette falls asleep on top of Hope. Seeing that she is free from the girls to grasp, she gets out from under her and lays Josie on the bed.  </p><p>"Thank you," Hope says, not meeting Emma's eyes, cheeks flushing.</p><p>Emma is about to move on without mentioning it, but when Hope does look up, she can see a flash of gold in her eyes. </p><p>"Hope, why are your eyes flashing gold." </p><p>Panic spreads through her body; her heart begins to beat even faster than it already was. Clearing her throat, she begins to speak. "We have a lot of things to catch up on." </p><p>Emma is about to reply, but Dorian, Lizzie, and Alaric come through the door. She gives Hope a look indicating that this conversation isn't over. </p><p>"Here is the potion. It took longer to brew because I needed to get more wiggentree twigs, there was no more in my supplies." Dorian holds a container with a clear liquid and brings it to Josie's lips. Hope tilts Josie's head up slightly. </p><p>"Hope, what happened?" Alaric asks, his tone makes it seem more of demand. </p><p>She looks to Lizzie and meets the blonde's eyes; they have a silent conversation and come to the same agreement. Hope begins to tell the adults what has been happening. Emma already knows most of this information. </p><p>She is almost finished in describing what happened when Josie groans and opens her eyes. </p><p>"Why do I feel like I was hit with a bludger?" Her eyes close tightly again, and a hand comes up to her forehead. She does open her eyes again after a moment and looks around the room. "Why am I in the hospital wing?"</p><p>"Do you remember what happened at all?" Lizzie asks. When Josie shakes her head, she continues. "You were given Amortentia; we are assuming Alyssa had something to do with it. You tried to mount Hope, like, multiple times."</p><p>Josie's eyes widen, and Hope splutters out, "Lizzie!" </p><p>"What? It's true. Anyways, what's the last thing you remember?" </p><p>Josie swallows hard, her face burning like Hope's "I was walking out of class, and I bumped into someone, I don't know who it was, but then all I remember is darkness." </p><p>Alaric steps closer to his daughter and hugs her tight, kissing the top of her head. "All that matters now is that you're okay, we'll figure the rest out later." </p><p>Emma ushers everyone out of the room to let Josie rest. Dorian heads back to his classroom, and Alaric heads somewhere else, hopefully, to interrogate Alyssa. </p><p>Lizzie and Hope stand outside of the hospital wing and wait for a few minutes, not wanting to leave Josie. Lizzie does leave to give her sister some space to rest, telling Hope she'll come by soon. </p><p>Hope had already decided she was not leaving Josie and would skip the rest of her classes. Seeing Emma leave Josie's side, Hope sneaks back into the room as quietly as she could. </p><p>Josie looks up upon seeing Hope and gives her a shy smile. "Hey," Josie whispers.</p><p> "Hey Jo, how are you feeling now that everyone is gone?" </p><p>Josie is about to answer but stops her eyes widening. "Hope! What happened to your neck?" The brunette pulls Hope closer, so she's sitting on the bed and cradling Hope's face, tilting it to the side so she can see the marks closer.</p><p>Her body stills, but her eyes keep looking at the red marks. "How did this happen?" If Hope didn't practically have super hearing, she wouldn't have heard Josie's Question. "Do you not remember Jo? at all?"</p><p>Josie looks up at the question. "Did I do this to you?" </p><p>"It wasn't exactly you, and the amortentia was dictating your actions, it's okay." </p><p>"It's not okay Hope! It looks like you got in a fight with an octopus and lost!" </p><p>Hope could feel her face heat up at the reminder. She picks up Josie's hands and holds them close to her. </p><p>"It is okay, Josie. I'm okay, and they are going to heal, I'll be fine. Okay? So no feeling guilty." She waits until Josie nods her head then gives a small kiss to the tops of Josie's knuckles. </p><p>"Emma put some sort of ointment on the marks so they should heal faster, I'll be okay, I promise." </p><p>Josie nods her head and relaxes, tension falling off her shoulders. Hope moves to Bring Josie closer to her. The brunette puts her head on Hope's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Hope's hand comes up to pet Josie's hair and untangles it gently. Josie takes long and slow breaths letting herself get lost in the sound. </p><p>They lay like that for what could have been hours, relaxing in the embrace of the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours, Josie had healed perfectly, the amortentia antidote kicking in almost immediately. </p><p>Hope had stayed by her side for the duration of her stay till she was finally released a few hours later. </p><p>Lizzie had brought food up for both of them since they hadn't been able to get lunch earlier. </p><p>Every so often, Josie would look at Hope and blush. The hickeys were red and present all along both sides of Hope's neck. Some were dark purple. </p><p>She couldn't remember much from when she was under the potion. Most of it was short hazy pictures, almost a dream. </p><p>Josie wanted to skip dinner tonight and eat with Hope in the stables, maybe do some stargazing, but her dad had come and told her and Hope that he wanted everyone there at dinner tonight. A few announcements would be made.</p><p>After Emma had released her, Hope had taken her to the Slytherin common room.  She was feeling drained and exhausted.</p><p>The lights in the room start to darken as Josie's eyes drift open and closed, almost asleep. She feels warm and content. Hope is by her side as she curls up into Hope's chest, listening to her heartbeat as she closes her eyes fully and drifts off to sleep. </p><p>After an hour of watching Josie sleep, which sounds creepy now that Hope thought it, she decides to move out of the girl's grasp and get up. They still have a couple of hours before they have to get to dinner, and Hope plans to use that time to start something.</p><p>She moves around her room, grabbing supplies as quietly as she can, stopping when Josie makes a sound. </p><p>The sleeping girl pushes her arm out as if searching for something or someone. She finds Hope's pillow and pulls it to her chest tightly. </p><p>Biting her lip at the sight, 'Sleepy Josie is so adorable.' </p><p>She continues to move around the room and pulls out a blank canvas and her paint. She sets up at the foot of the bed, pulling a chair over and begins to get to work. </p><p>She paints the glorious sight that is Josette Saltzman, trying to capture every detail. More than an hour goes by much like this. She's almost finished with the painting of Josie curled up on the bed. </p><p>That's when Josie starts to move slightly; she groans as she sits up. Her eyes flutter open slowly, trying to adjust to the amount of light in the room. "Hope?" She looks around the room, catching Hope's eye.</p><p>The redhead looks at Josie slightly sheepish as if she's been caught doing something wrong. Josie smiles at her and starts to stretch, her shirt riding up as she did. Hope's eyes follow the movement and the sliver of skin that is revealed. </p><p>"What are you painting?" The brunette starts to get up but stops at Hope's noise of complaint. She stays in bed, holding the pillow in her lap, tilting her head slightly. </p><p>"I'm not done, you can't see it yet." </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes but stays still and watches Hope. She loves observing the other girl and watching as she paints on her canvas. Hope Had changed into a white button-up shirt that was too big on her and had paint splatters all over it. </p><p>Hope's hair is up in a messy bun, a stray piece of hair falling into her face, and Josie yearns to push it behind her ear. Hope looks up and catches Josie staring at her. A slight blush makes its way to her cheeks. </p><p>Finally, after a few minutes of staring, Hope puts the last finishing touches on the painting. She starts to set her things down and moves to get up. Josie smiles at seeing Hope almost done with her work. </p><p>Josie sits up entirely on the bed and starts to get up, seeing that Hope is finished. Hope begins to clean her supplies and put them away when she feels a presence behind her.</p><p>The taller girl wraps her arms around Hope's middle and hugs her from behind, resting her chin on Hope's shoulder. </p><p>Hope falters in her actions for only a moment before continuing to put things away, going slower than before. She turns her head so she can see Josie, watching her from the side of her eye. </p><p>"Hey, you have a good nap?" </p><p>Josie hugs her tighter and nuzzles her nose into Hope's neck. </p><p>"I did until I woke up cold and all alone without anybody next to me." She emphasizes her sentence with a pout. <br/>Hope turns around and finishes putting her things away, pulling Josie closer. "Oh, you poor thing, however, did you manage?" </p><p>Josie gasps dramatically and pulls away from Hope; she puts her hand on her heart. "I can't believe you! You don't comfort me in my time of need!"</p><p>Hope laughs at her antics and tries to pull Josie closer to her. The other girl isn't having it and proceeds to avoid Hope's advances.</p><p>"As punishment for your transgressions, you don't get any more cuddles from me." </p><p>Hope's the one to gasp dramatically now. "Have mercy on me. I apologize for my indifference to your suffering, my queen." She drops to her knees automatically in front of Josie. Taking the other girl's hand in her own and kisses the tops of her knuckles. </p><p>"Is there anything your lowly servant can do to make it up to you?" Hope says, hiding a smirk as she watches the blush that is slowly heating up on Josie's face. </p><p>Swallowing hard before she answers. "Your merciful queen might be willing to grant mercy if her lowly servant promises to show her the painting." Hope begins to get up, still holding Josie's hand. </p><p>"And, promise always to keep me warm." </p><p>Hope stands now, the tension turning to something more serious. Hope still holds Josie's hands, bringing them to her lips once more.</p><p>"I will keep you warm as long as you want me." </p><p>"I'll want you, Forever."</p><p>"Then, I'll stay and keep you warm forever."</p><p>The tension in the air is one that has been building up for the past few weeks. A sort of tension that stays with them and comes back full force when they have moments like this. </p><p>Hope wants to lean in, close the gap, and push her lips to Josie's. Josie leans forward and presses her forehead against Hope's. They stay like that for a few moments, eyes closed, and breathing the same air.</p><p>Hope leads Josie over to the painting; they move away and don't mention the slight feeling at the loss of opportunity. </p><p>Josie gasps once she sees the painting. The amount of detail Hope did in a short time is impressive. The painting shows Josie asleep in the bed, and the pillow pulled up close to her chest. Her hair is splayed across the pillow her head laid on. </p><p>She looks calm and so peaceful. </p><p>"Hope this is beautiful." There is no small amount of awe that is in her voice. Her eyes dance across the canvas, not believing what she is seeing.</p><p>Josie looks at how Hope has portrayed her, the amount of detail she did. She has never felt more seen or beautiful than right at this moment it seems she is looking at herself through Hope's eyes.</p><p>Josie swallows hard, feeling a swell of emotions build up in her. She leans over, and hugs Hope tightly, enjoying the warmth from her embrace. </p><p>"Thank you. For seeing me, the painting is beautiful." Hope hugs back as tight as Josie. </p><p>"You deserve to be seen as how you are Josie; the painting only shows a small fraction of your true beauty. It can't do you justice."</p><p>They stay hugging for a moment longer, Josie the first to pull back, her arms still on Hope. </p><p>"How did you manage to do all of this in such a short amount of time?" Hope pauses before answering, a red tint on her cheeks at the answer. </p><p>"This isn't exactly the first time I've drawn you or painted you. You've kind of been my muse the past few weeks. Is that okay?" Hope smiles sheepishly, afraid of the answer. </p><p>"More than. You can paint me or draw me at any time, and I like the idea of being your muse." She leans up and kisses Hope's cheek, her lips falling on the corner of Hope's lips, almost kissing her but not quite. </p><p>Josie pulls away and delights at the blushing Hope she leaves behind. Hope clears her throat before saying, "We should head to dinner, it should almost start soon." They make their way towards the great hall, hand in hand as they go. </p><p>Josie watches Hope out of the corner of her eye, stealing glances at Hope as she does. They're in their little world until some jerk comes up to them. </p><p>"Hey, Hopey. Did you have a nice afternoon with your girlfriend?" A growl almost leaves her throat, but Josie's tightening grip on Hope's hand stops her.</p><p>She instead rolls her eyes and shoulder past him. She might use a tad more strength than she needs, delighting in the groan of pain leaves his lips. </p><p>He doesn't follow them or say anything else. They make it to the great hall where a majority of the students already are.</p><p>Heading straight to the Gryffindor table, Lizzie jumps up and hugs her sister tight when Josie sits down. She also leans over and puts her hand on Hope's shoulder and squeezes. </p><p>Hope smiles at her as they share a moment, and their friends begin talking to them, asking how they are and if they are okay. Especially with what happened earlier in the day. </p><p>They reassure their friends that everything is fine now and that they are going to figure out what to do with Alyssa. </p><p>Penelope leans over to Hope, whispering in her ear. "Nice marks, Josie always did like it rough."</p><p>Hope's face heats up at the comment, but she fights the blush and glares at the raven-haired girl. She had forgotten about the marks and panics for a second. </p><p>She almost asks Josie if she knows a glamour charm, but Penelope has her covered. With a wave of her wand, she says a spell that covers the marks. </p><p>"Thanks," Hope says. Penelope smirks without replying, her attention being brought over to Alaric at the front of the room. </p><p>"Hello, Everyone. Thank you for your patience as we waited for everyone to come here. We have an important announcement to make." </p><p>He pauses for a moment as the students' whispers fall into a hush, and the room goes mostly silent. </p><p>"As many of you know, this winter marks the eighth year that the great evil was defeated."</p><p>At the mention of her dad, Hope can feel eyes shift onto her. Holding her head tall, she looks forward, not bothered by the stares. </p><p>"Because of this, it has been decided that Hogwarts will host the annual Winter ball here at the school that the ministry of magic usually hosts. There will be a feast and a dance. This will take place in a few weeks, right before you leave for winter break. Now that being said, you may all begin to eat. Dinner is served."</p><p>The food begins to start moving, and the whispers increase incrementally. There's a moment when Hope leans over to talk to Josie, but all of the lights go out. There's a couple of screams before the lights return, not five seconds later. </p><p>There is a giant screen at the front of the hall that shows black. Hope looks at the screen, confused. </p><p>Then Hope is looking at herself lit up in huge flashing lights. The screen shows Josie from earlier today, calling out to her and kissing along her neck. </p><p>Words appear over Hope and Josie on the screen in bold letters. </p><p>'SHE REALLY IS A SLYTHERIN SLUT.'</p><p>Hope looks around to see who is doing this, trying to find Alyssa but can't see her with all the students. </p><p>The next scene shows Hope and Josie holding hands and cuddling on a couch somewhere. The next shows them with their foreheads pressed together. </p><p>Words appear again.</p><p>'CAN WE TRUST THE GREAT EVILS HEIR?'</p><p>It flashes to another scene from months ago when Hope hexed those two boys. Their eyes show absolute terror. The view makes it look like Hope is hurting them. </p><p>The last words appear.</p><p>'WHAT WILL DADDY DEAREST THINK OF HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER BEING IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER?'</p><p>More scenes of Hope and Josie appear. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing cheeks. </p><p>Hope feels violated, not knowing who took these videos of them or what to think anymore. She looks towards Alaric, who has an angered frown present, he looks furious. </p><p>The screen finishes but doesn't turn off, instead looping the video over again. </p><p>Josie doesn't watch it a second time; her eyes have glazed over slightly, tears at the edges. She gets up and heads towards the exit. Hope doesn't wait to get up and follow after her, not caring who was watching. </p><p>As she's about to leave the great hall, she looks back behind her to see Penelope and Lizzie cast a spell together that destroys the screen.  </p><p>---------------</p><p>"Josie! Wait up!" The brunette doesn't stop or falter, just continuing to walk fast down the hallway. </p><p>When Hope does catch up to her, she gets in front of the girl. She puts her hands on Josie's cheeks, encasing her face. "Hey, are you okay?" It felt like a dumb question to ask, given the circumstances, but she needed to know what was going on in Josie's mind. </p><p>"Can You take me to the spot on the lake? The one you took me before?" There's a trembling in her voice.</p><p>Hope hesitates before answering. "I'll take you anywhere you want."</p><p>Josie nods her head, and let's Hope lead her outside. They look around to see if anyone is watching. Feeling paranoid and slightly violated at someone recording them for weeks now without their knowledge.</p><p>Once they get outside, there is a chill in the air. The sun has already begun to set. </p><p>Josie begins to shiver with the sudden chill; Hope pulls her closer to her as they walk, trying to supply warmth. </p><p>They get to the stables, and Hope gathers her emergency blankets and clothes. She hands Josie a hoodie which is actually her's that Hope had stolen. She slips it on without question and turns around as Hope takes her clothes off to shift.</p><p>They do this silently, there's no awkwardness in the air, but a somber tension. </p><p>Josie puts Hope's clothes in a bag, along with the blankets, and gets on top of Hope without question. She does pet the girl behind the ears before getting on.</p><p>The trip to the lake goes quickly, Hope going faster, but still keeping a steady speed, careful for Josie on her back. </p><p>Once They get there, Hope shifts back and is about to ask Josie for her clothes when she sees the other girl holding her wand and saying a spell. Suddenly Hope can feel the change in temperature as it increases. </p><p>The heat is welcome, and whatever spell Josie did stopped the wind as well. Josie says another spell that is directed at the water. </p><p>She watches as Josie begins to take off her hoodie and pants until she's left with her underwear. Josie walks to the edge of the small pond looking behind her at Hope. </p><p>A burst of confidence fills Josie as she very obviously checks the other girl out, before she takes her underwear and bra off, wordlessly stepping into the water. </p><p>Hope stands there, unmoving for a moment before stepping forward towards Josie. An unseen force was pulling her towards the other girl, one that has always been present.</p><p>She steps into the water expecting it to feel cold but is taken aback by the warmth as if she stepped into a bathtub. </p><p>Hope stops herself from thinking about her actions, from thinking about what she is about to do. She and Josie will be skinny dipping in the night. The sun had fallen below the trees and had continuously darkened the sky as the minutes went by. </p><p>Josie turns towards Hope, who was almost into the water. Being shorter than Josie, the water came up to nearly her neck; for Josie, it came up to cover her chest. </p><p>"Hope," Josie says her name like a prayer, a reverence on her lips. As if she was a goddess that Josie planned to worship every day. </p><p>They get closer to each other, intimate but not touching. Hope conscious about both their naked forms, hidden only by the water and the night sky. </p><p>"Hey," Hope begins.</p><p>Josie swallows hard but doesn't say anything. Her eyes are tracing all over Hope's face, drifting ever so closer. </p><p>The brunette lowers herself to Hope, putting a hand on Hope's cheek and slowly leaning down. She gives Hope plenty of time to stop her. </p><p>Hope doesn't want to stop her, ever. She leans forward, helping close the gap, almost gasping as their lips finally touch. </p><p>It feels like coming home, warm, and perfect. Hope's mind has stopped working and is in a daze. When Josie pulls away, Hope chases after the lips, stealing another kiss. </p><p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Josie says, a whispered breathless word. Both girls are trying to catch their breath. </p><p>"I've wanted that too." They lean their foreheads on each other's breathing deeply. Hope leans forward and kisses Josie again. They get lost in the other as they kiss. </p><p>Hope pulls away and begins to speak. "Josie, you have been the best thing in my life and have helped me in ways you couldn't imagine. I am better because of you. I don't know when it happened, but I know I fell so entirely hard for you."</p><p>Josie gasps before speaking. "You love me, like love love me?"</p><p>Hope grins and laughs loudly, joyous mirth leaving her mouth. "Yes, Josie, I love love you. I'm in love with you." </p><p>"I love you! I'm in love with you too!" Josie says it loudly and quickly, unable to stand another second without Hope hearing the words.</p><p>Hope's smile gets impossibly bigger. She presses her lips into Josie's once more, her hands encasing her face. </p><p>It's slightly awkward with how much both of them are fighting smiles, but it's perfect. </p><p>"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hope asks with reverence, still not believing that this is real, thinking it could be nothing more than a dream.</p><p>"Yes, Hope, I want nothing more." </p><p>Josie goes to pull Hope flush against her but stops when she feels the bare skin on Hope's hips. She had forgotten that they were both naked in the water. </p><p>She stops and blushes a deep color, hoping that the night covers it.</p><p>Hope smirks at the move, Josie still having her hands in Hope's hips.</p><p>"Wow, Saltzman, I'm your girlfriend for two seconds, and you're already making a move." </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes and pokes Hope in the stomach, she's about to splash the other girl but stops and pokes Hope stomach again.</p><p>"How do you have abs?" </p><p>Hope laughs at the question, Josie's hand pressed against her stomach.</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders before answering a smile still on her lips. "I don't know. I work out a lot." </p><p>Josie hums as she prods at Hope's stomach once more. Her gaze drifting upwards towards the sky. Darkness had fully set, and the stars appeared. </p><p>She settles her gaze upon Hope's, leaning in and kissing her. Hope returns the gesture, and they remain like that. </p><p>Josie bites Hope's bottom lip, revealing in the sound she makes.</p><p>After a few minutes of them making out in the water, Hope pulls away, Josie the one chasing after her lips this time.</p><p>"We should get out and get dressed," Hope says, starting to pull away. Josie pouts at that, having enjoyed the night.</p><p>"Or, we stay in the water and continue to kiss." Josie smiles and moves to steal a kiss from Hope.</p><p>Hope laughs and dodges the lips and starts to pull out of the water.</p><p>"Come on. We can kiss more once we're out of the lake." </p><p>With that promise, Josie goes with Hope taking her hand and going out of the water.</p><p>Hope knows a drying spell and performs that to take out all the water in their hair and bodies. </p><p>They get dressed quickly, stealing glances at the other, smiles present. Once they are finished, Hope brings over the blankets and lays one out on the ground.</p><p>Josie is right behind her, wrapping her arms around Hope. The glamour that Penelope did must have worn off.</p><p>Josie seeing the marks on Hope is, for the first time happy that she made them. She starts to leave open mouth kisses on the tops of the hickeys. </p><p>Hope closes her eyes at the feeling. She turns around in Josie's arms and pulls the girl flush against her. </p><p>They settle down on the blanket. Hope pulls the other blanket they brought around them, so it settles over the top, Josie scoots over, so she's next to Hope.</p><p>Hope's hand is playing with Josie's hair, gently combing it with her fingers. </p><p>"What are we going to do about the video?" Josie asked, she had enjoyed the past night with Hope so much, she didn't want to ruin it with the question but knew they needed to talk about it.</p><p>"I don't know, Jo. I wish I had an answer, some perfect option of what to do." </p><p>"We'll figure it out together. Like always." </p><p>"Together." It's a promise as much as it is a reassurance. </p><p>Josie leans over and kisses Hope on the lips again. </p><p>She has to stop when she smiles too big, Hope seeing her, smiles as well.</p><p>"You're my girlfriend." The way Josie says it is as if she doesn't fully believe it.</p><p>"I am. And you're mine." Hope presses their lips together again. </p><p>They stay like that for a long time before heading back to school. Getting lost in each other, and at the revelations the night had brought.</p><p>The video will be a whole new set of problems, but that can be dealt with tomorrow. </p><p>Right now, these two would comfort each other and get lost in long-overdue kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They finally kissed!! Did you guys like the chapter? let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stayed cuddling for hours that night. They were wrapped up close together the entire time; the stars above them and shared soft kisses. </p><p>After hours of cuddling and talking, they decide to go back. Neither of them having a chance to eat were in desperate need of food, both stomach's rumbling loudly. </p><p>This gave Josie the perfect opportunity to touch Hope's abdomen, feeling the muscles present. </p><p>The trip back to the school goes by quickly and quietly. It is well past curfew, which forces them to be quick when getting their food.</p><p>Once they have finished eating, it is well into the early hours of the morning. They had spent hours at the lake.</p><p>As they walk to Hope's room, Josie begins to fall asleep, tired eyes drooping shut. She leans most of her weight on Hope, who was the most awake of the two of them.</p><p>Hope chuckles and lifts Josie in a bridal style carry. Josie curls into Hope,  pushing her face into her neck. When they get's there, she sets Josie down on the bed carefully.</p><p>There's a note with Penelope's cursive handwriting next to the stand on the bed. Hope picks up the note and reads it carefully.</p><p>The note is a short explanation of what Hope had seen before she had left and Penelope saying she wasn't sure when Hope and Josie would be back. </p><p>She wanted to talk to both of them in the morning and see if they were okay. Hope feels incredibly touched at Penelope's concern and sets it down with a smile. </p><p>Josie is a bit more lucid now, watching Hope with a lazy smile. </p><p>Hope takes off some of her clothes and puts on pajamas and grabs a set for Josie to wear. She helps the tired girl out of her clothes and helps put the pajamas on.</p><p>When they are both dressed and ready for bed, Hope begins to crawl towards Josie and gets under the covers.</p><p>"Hey," Josie says softly, turning towards Hope so they can intertwine their legs, an arm wrapping around Hope to bring her closer.</p><p>Hope leans forward and kisses Josie as an answer. Eyes fluttering shut as their lips meet.</p><p>They stay like that before settling down, waiting for sleep to take them.</p><p>While Josie was almost asleep, Hope's mind was racing with an unanswered question. She wanted to ask but didn't want to disturb the nearly sleeping girl.</p><p>Josie must have felt Hope staring, her eyes fluttered open, and she gives Hope a lazy, sleepy smile.</p><p>Stifling a yawn, "you're thinking too loud, what's on your mind?" </p><p>The brunette sat up slightly and propped up on her arm, so she was looking down at Hope.</p><p>Biting her lip before answering. "I wanted to know why the sudden declaration of love, not that it was unwelcome in any way, but I was curious at what brought it on." She swallows and looks away at the intense gaze Josie gives her.</p><p>The girl is silent for a moment before bringing her hand up to Hope's cheek. She strokes gently with her thumb. </p><p>"This past school year, you have made me so entirely happy. So much happier than I have ever felt before. When that video came on, I panicked." She pauses to make sure Hope was following.</p><p>"It almost seems like forces are going against us at every turn. As if someone or something doesn't want us to be together. I got this overwhelming feeling that I might never get the chance if I didn't tell you how I feel now…" She finally looks away from Hope's gaze feeling far too vulnerable. She continues while looking away.</p><p>"There were so many times where I wanted to tell you before, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. But You're worth every risk." </p><p>Hope scoots closer to Josie and wraps her arms around the girl and leans her forehead down onto Josie's. </p><p>"I am never going to leave you, Josette Saltzman. I will fight for us every day that I am alive. I will always be by your side. I don't know what the future holds, but I know we'll have each other. Forever and always."</p><p>Wanting to kiss Josie's lips, Hope does precisely that and leans in ever so slowly.</p><p>They kiss for a few seconds; passionately, there's no heat behind this kiss, only love, and comfort.</p><p>They fall asleep soon after, wrapped in each other's embrace, holding on tight.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The sun shines through the window onto Hope's face, she feels a warm weight next to her and snuggles closer, feeling content and happy.</p><p>Breathing in deeply, she opens her eyes slowly. Josie lays before her in a beautiful haze of light.</p><p>Hair pressed against the pillow and turned towards Hope. She got the sudden urge to paint Josie again but knew if she did, they would be late for classes.</p><p>'Wait. What time was it?' Hope sits up instantly at the thought. It was the middle of the week; they had classes early in the morning. They stayed out so late last night that Hope didn't set the alarm. </p><p>"Jo?" Hope leans over to try and wake Josie up. The brunette groans and snuggles closer to Hope. </p><p>The redhead has half a mind to say screw classes and curl around Josie to sleep for a while longer. </p><p>Unfortunately, she knows they have to get up, already having skipped at least two classes. </p><p>She kisses all over Josie's face until she feels the other girl starts to move underneath her. She redoubled her efforts and kisses along Josie's neck. </p><p>A sense of possessiveness takes over her. She wants to mark Josie to let others know that the brunette is her's and no one else's.</p><p>She refrains when Josie opens her eyes and smiles, sleepily at Hope. She kisses back up to Josie's mouth to kiss her lips, slowly waking the girl up more.</p><p>"Mmh babe, what time is it?" </p><p>Hearts skipping a beat at the endearment Hope gets on top of Josie with a renewed vigor. </p><p>She goes lower this time and kisses along her collarbone. She revels in the small gasps and noises Josie is making. </p><p>"Hope." </p><p>She says the name as if a plea, a reverence. Her body arching slightly, she bares her neck to Hope, eyes closing.</p><p>Hope can feel her eyes flashing golden for a second. She doesn't know if they turn back to blue. She knows that if she doesn't stop soon, she's going to take Josie right now.</p><p>Laying one more kiss on Josie's neck, she starts to get off of the girl below her.</p><p>Once there's some slight distance between the two, she can feel her wolf receding into her. </p><p>Josie watches Hope with a smile still present. She seems more awake then she was before. Realizing the time and how late they are, they start to get dressed.</p><p>Their movements are slightly frantic as the realization hits that they need to be in potions now. </p><p>Hope hands Josie's spare set of clothes to her. They start to get dressed quickly. Hope notices Josie pull something from her closet but doesn't see what it is, so she doesn't worry about it.</p><p>Josie comes over to her and helps her put on her tie. Standing this close to the taller girl her want to kiss her again. Once Josie is done, she must see that Hope is staring at her lips and leans down to kiss her.</p><p>Once they are finished, they hurriedly rush out of the room and run down the stone corridors. They get to the class quickly. Trying to sneak in the door without making too much of a scene.</p><p>Unfortunately, they managed to draw everyone's attention, forcing Dorian to slow what he was saying to a stop as he looks over at the girls.</p><p>An eyebrow raises at their rushed apology as they head to their seats.</p><p>Hope catches Penelope's eye, she gives Hope a smirk, and a questioning eyebrow raised.</p><p>The lesson, fortunately, continues after that, they are starting to do some prep work for their test coming up before winter break. They didn't seem to have missed much other than some review.</p><p>When Hope looks forward towards the front of the class, she sees Lizzie turn around, trying to meet her gaze. She's glaring at Hope slightly. </p><p>It's not as angry as the glares she sent Hope before they were friends, more playful but still in place.</p><p>Hope sees Lizzie writing down in her notes, and suddenly Hope sees Writing appear on her paper.</p><p>'Did you defile my sister?' </p><p>Hope nearly chokes when she sees the words written in Lizzie's handwriting. </p><p>Josie looks over at the strangled noise Hope made to see if she's okay. Hope not wanting Josie to see the words covers them with her hand, giving Josie a weak smile and an awkward thumbs up.</p><p>Josie looks skeptical but forces her attention back to the front of the room.</p><p>Hope's not sure what spell Lizzie did but starts to write under the words.</p><p>'I didn't defile your sister. We spent some time at the lake last night.' </p><p>She has to wait only a few seconds before more words appear.</p><p>'Good. But I do want you to know that I approve. I give you my blessing or whatever.' </p><p>Hope pauses at this and looks at Lizzie's back, not expecting the words, but feels her heart swell at them.</p><p>'Thank you, Lizzie, not that I need your approval or anything.' </p><p>While writing this, she smirks, watching as Lizzie turns to look at her and proceeds to flip her off.</p><p>Hope starts to laugh silently, trying not to draw attention to herself. Josie, having caught the action, gives Lizzie a scandalized look.</p><p>Writing appears in Josie's notes close to Hope so she can see</p><p>'Control your mutt, Jo, I don't think she's been trained properly.'</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes at the words. Josie is looking towards her with a furrowed brow. </p><p>She waves off the concern with a smile. She enjoys this feeling more than she thought she would, the banter she can now share with Lizzie.</p><p>Before they had become sort of friends, Hope would have probably hexed Lizzie for less. These words were all teasing with no bite behind them.</p><p>The class ends quicker than Hope expected, probably having to do with them missing half of it. She starts to pack her things up and glances at Josie.</p><p>She's wearing a worried look and biting her lip. "Hey, you okay?" Hope steps closer, pushing her body almost against Josie's.</p><p>"Is everything alright with you and Lizzie? I don't think I could handle another thing on top of what we're already dealing with." </p><p>Hope smiles and pulls Josie closer. "Don't worry, Lizzie and I are good, and she gave us her blessing. You know in her usual Lizzie way."</p><p>She can see the tension evaporate as she sighs in relief.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad. Lunch?" </p><p>Hope nods and pulls Josie towards the great hall. Penelope comes up behind them and starts walking side by side.</p><p>"Hey, thanks for the note you left earlier, and what you did last night." </p><p>Penelope only smiles an actual genuine smile. Her smile does turn into a smirk at her next sentence.</p><p>"You're welcome, Hope, and nice tie you are wearing. The red and yellow work well for you." </p><p>Hope watched her confused at what she means, but Penelope doesn't stop.</p><p>"And Josie as well, green always was your color."</p><p>At that, Hope does look down at her tie and promptly stops walking, almost causing Josie to fall over at the abruptness.</p><p>She's wearing a Gryffindor tie. She looks at Josie, who seems entirely too pleased with herself. She's wearing a Slytherin tie. Her tie. Which Josie had taken from her closet that morning. </p><p>Her eyes darken at the realization and seeing her colors on Josie.</p><p>"We'll meet you at lunch, okay?" Hope says to Penelope before grabbing Josie's hand and taking her out of the way of other students.</p><p>She drags Josie to a spot down an empty hallway where hopefully no one will see them—pushing the taller girl against the stone wall gently. </p><p>Josie looks at her with a smirk that normally doesn't make its way onto her face. It's smug and has an air of arrogance. </p><p>The brunette witch makes eye contact with Hope, before reaching her hand up to fix Hope's tie. Tightening it, and pushing her hands to lay flat against Hope's chest. She gives a wink that has Hope's cheeks heating. </p><p>It Dawned on Hope that Josie planned the tie and intentionally wanted to wear hers.  </p><p>"You planned this, didn't you?" Josie gives another smirk to Hope. "I think Penelope is right. Green is my color." </p><p>Josie presses her body against Hope's. Leaning her lips down to the other girl's ear. "And maybe I wanted people to know that I'm yours." </p><p>The growl that leaves her lips is feral and animalistic. It surprises her, but Josie seems to only smile wider at the noise.</p><p>Hope leans forward and attacks Josie's lips. It's not like their other kisses, where it was soft and passionate. This is anything but soft. </p><p>Josie let's Hope take whatever she wants, kissing Hope with as much force as she gets. </p><p>Hope presses harder against Josie, working her lips down the column on her throat. Hope is loving the whimpers and moans that are coming out of Josie's mouth. She wants more of them. </p><p>Finding a spot along the girl's neck, Hope bites down gently, licking the spot, soothing it. Josie lets out a whimper at the bite, pulling Hope as close as she can and canting her hips up towards Hope. </p><p>Another growl leaves Hope's lips at the action. She pushes her knee against Josie's center, putting pressure where Josie wants it most. </p><p>Hope doesn't move her knee, only keeping the slight pressure. "Hope," Josie says her name like a prayer, a plea on her lips.</p><p>If they hadn't been near other people, Hope would have taken the girl there. With that thought in mind, she pulls her knee away, putting distance between the two. </p><p>Hope looks over at Josie. Her hair is messed up, slightly askew, and she has a few hickeys forming along her neck. </p><p>Hope feels a swell of pride at seeing her marks, a sense of possessiveness that she wants to blame on her wolf. </p><p>Josie is panting slightly; eyes closed shut as if to collect herself. She opens her eyes and gives Hope a playful glare.</p><p>Hope can't hold off kissing her any longer and leans forward to capture Josie's lips much gentler now. </p><p>"We should get to lunch. Our friends are probably waiting for us." </p><p>Josie nods, still looking as if in a daze but follows Hope to the great hall. Penelope is the first to see them. She takes one look at Josie and gives Hope a smirk rolling her eyes. </p><p>She gets her wand out and says a glamour spell she used the night before. She does one to cover Josie's newly made marks and one for Hope's old ones. </p><p>Hope feels a slight sense of loss when the marks disappear but know it's for the better.</p><p>They sit down as the rest of their group greets them. They ask if they're okay from the night before. </p><p>Josie and Lizzie seem to be having a psychic conversation, neither saying a word but giving different facial expressions as if they were having a verbal conversation. </p><p>Hope watches them entertained for a moment before turning her attention towards the front of the room. </p><p>Alaric greets them and tells them to start eating. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood; apparently, he looks over towards the Gryffindor table where his daughters are at.</p><p>Hope turns her attention to her food and starts to devour her food. She nearly jumps when Josie's hand comes to rest on her knee, slightly stroking. </p><p>A few minutes pass with their group talking about classes and the upcoming Hogsmead weekend. It made her remember that she and Josie are dating. She can take her out on their first official date. </p><p>The thought makes her insanely happy as she eats her pudding. She reaches down to Josie's hand that's on her knee and intertwines their hands together.</p><p>Josie looks up at her, and she gives a smile in response. </p><p>Their happiness is short-lived when Alaric comes over to the table at the end of lunch. Josie and her drop hands.</p><p>"Josie, Lizzie, I need to speak with you both before your next class. In my office."</p><p>Before getting up, the sisters looked at each other, a shared glance that held a lot of meaning.</p><p>Both stand up and say goodbye to their friend. Josie is about to follow before turning her attention to Hope and kissing her cheek. </p><p>"I'll see you after classes, okay?" </p><p>Hope nods her head, still slightly in a daze from the kiss, her cheeks heating slightly from where Josie's lips were.</p><p>Lizzie and Josie follow their father to his office and walk through the door. They had played a lot in here as children before they were old enough to be students.</p><p>They would play with each other while their dad did his job as headmaster. Their childhood, while not terrible, had been incredibly lonely before they got to Hogwarts.</p><p>Their mother worked in the wizarding world but was muggle-born. She wanted them to experience the other half of the world. So they grew up experiencing technology and muggle things, and going to a muggle school before Hogwarts.</p><p>Lizzie had done a spell on her and Josie right before lunch so they could talk to each other through their thoughts. </p><p>It was perfected over the years, so they only had to do a simple spell for it to work. They used it mainly when needing to talk without others knowing what was going on.</p><p>Lizzie had wanted to make sure that Josie was okay and how she was feeling from the night before. </p><p>Josie had informed Lizzie that she and Hope were officially dating. And that she was thrilled. Lizzie had scoffed and responded with 'it took long enough.'</p><p>'Does dad seem angry to you?' Josie asks, their linked thoughts stay in place for around an hour after the spell is in place.</p><p>They had been walking for quite some time now, almost to their father's office.</p><p>'He feels off, I wonder what he needs, he hasn't called us into his office like this since you set the charms classroom on fire.' </p><p>Josie turns slightly red at the reminder of what had happened in her fifth year.</p><p>Before Josie can respond, they get to their dad's office and head inside. The big wooden doors open slowly.</p><p>Alaric steps towards his desk and sits down, gesturing for his girls to sit down as well.</p><p>"Dad, what's going in? What do you need to talk to us about?" Josie starts, their dad doesn't look happy.</p><p>"Josie, honey, I'm going to ask a question, and I need an honest answer, okay?"</p><p>Josie looks confused but nods her head. </p><p>"Are you dating Hope?" </p><p>Josie and Lizzie both look slightly alarmed, neither sister speaking. Josie's mouth starts to open but closes again.</p><p>Seeing that he's not getting an answer right now, he continues.</p><p>"Hope, while an amazing witch, is also the daughter of an evil person. I don't want you getting involved with her kind."</p><p>Josie's face turns to anger. A look or feeling she doesn't often express. "Are you serious, dad? Her kind? What the Hell is that even supposed to mean?" </p><p>Lizzie puts a hand on Josie's shoulder and squeezes, letting her sister know she has her back. Both girls look angry at their father.</p><p>"It means that I don't approve of you being with Hope. I tolerated you being her friend, but I will not tolerate you dating her."</p><p>Josie, while furious, is calm with her anger. It's calculated. </p><p>"You have no say in who I am friends with, and even less in who I date." </p><p>She pauses but not long enough for Alaric to say anything.</p><p>"Who is Hope to you, dad? Who is she to anyone at this damn school? So what? Everyone can call her crazy and a traitor? Tell her she's the villain in a story she didn't even have a part of?! What is she, dad? A young girl who was dealt a bad hand that you want to help, or a traitorous villain who needs to be locked up!? Because you can't have both!" </p><p>Josie stops for a second to catch her breath, realizing the intensity of her words. </p><p>"She has shown every indication that she is not her father, and everyone has blamed her and pushed her in the ground. I am her friend, and she is my girlfriend. That is going to stay, whether you like it or not."</p><p>Josie, after her speech, is ready to walk out and leave her father behind.</p><p>"Do not raise your voice at me, Josette Saltzman. She may not have shown any indicators now, but neither did Klaus when he was that age and look what happened!" </p><p>He pauses, lowering his voice slightly. "We do not know her true motives or beliefs, and I will not have my daughter be corrupted by the evil one's daughter."  </p><p>Before Josie could attack her father with another speech, Lizzie starts to speak.</p><p>"We do know her true motives, dad. I know she will never harm Josie and only had good intentions. I know this."</p><p>Lizzie says it with so much certainty that it makes Alaric hesitate.</p><p>"How do you know this, Elizabeth? How can you be so certain?" </p><p>She pauses, looking at Josie, giving her sister a sad smile. </p><p>"I'm the one who stole the Veritaserum from Dorian. After the game between Hufflepuff, I gave it to Hope without her knowing. I made her answer every question I had in regards to Josie and her intentions in general. She's good, dad, and cares so much for Josie. She will never turn into her father."</p><p>'Thank you, Liz.' Lizzie can hear from Josie. She nods her head and smiles at her sister. </p><p>Alaric sits there; some of his anger has dissipated. </p><p>"You will have to be punished for taking the potion, Elizabeth."</p><p>Lizzie nods her head, having expected this. Alaric continues. </p><p>"You both may go, tonight I want to have dinner with the both of you, there is something else I need to discuss."</p><p>With that being said, both Lizzie and Josie walk away from their dad's office.</p><p>Josie makes sure she's far enough away from Alaric before grabbing Lizzie and hugging her tight. </p><p>Hot tears begin to fall at the number of emotions she felt in the last twenty minutes, and her sister sticking up for Hope.</p><p>"Thank you, Lizzie."</p><p>The blonde hugs Josie even tighter. "It took me a long time to see it, Jo, but Hope and you were made for each other. She is your other half in ways that have become apparent. You'll get through this, with or without dad's approval." </p><p>The two sisters stay like that for a few minutes, Lizzie wiping Josie's tears.</p><p>"I always have your back Jo, I'm sorry it took a truth serum and me tying Hope down to figure out she was the one for you."</p><p>Josie does laugh at that. Her tears were still present, but she was feeling better.</p><p>"You want to head to class? I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wants to see you. She'll probably give you those big excited puppy dog eyes." </p><p>Josie nods, smiling at the thought of seeing Hope. </p><p>"Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Josie and Lizzie leave the lunchroom, most of their friends leave not long after. Classes would start soon, and Hope probably needed to make her way over to her class as well.</p>
<p>She and Penelope had been talking for a while now.</p>
<p>"So I have to ask you, are you and Josie official now? She usually only acts possessive around someone when she's dating them."</p>
<p>Hope tries to school her panicked look. She and Josie hadn't had time to talk about telling their friends, and Hope didn't know the protocol with this sort of thing.</p>
<p>She decides to answer honestly. "Yesterday, Josie kissed me and told me how she felt. I told her how much she meant to me and asked her to be my girlfriend."</p>
<p>Penelope's smile deepens. "I'm glad you guys finally got together. The pining was so sad to watch and, at the same time, so cute." </p>
<p>Hope smiles back, feeling a bit vulnerable. </p>
<p>"Are you okay with this? I mean Josie is your ex, I don't want things to be awkward between us or you and Jo."</p>
<p>Penelope reaches over and touches Hope's hand, squeezing slightly.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry, Josie is amazing. I love her, I always will, but not in the way I used to. She deserves someone like you." </p>
<p>Hope squeezes back against Penelope's hand in thanks. There's a moment of silence as Hope thinks about words the raven-haired girl said. A warmth makes its way up her body. A happy glow at her new friends and how much Penelope cares.</p>
<p>"So, how are you going to ask Josie to the winter banquet the school's hosting?" </p>
<p>Hope frowns slightly. "I honestly haven't thought about it. With everything that's happening the past few days, my head is spinning." </p>
<p>Hope's eyes widen as a thought crosses her mind. "Do you think Josie will want to go with me?" </p>
<p>Penelope starts to laugh, somewhat hard, until she looks up at Hope and catches the panicked eyes. </p>
<p>"Hope, are you serious? Josie is literally your girlfriend now."</p>
<p>She was still feeling panicked. "I know she is, but that doesn't mean she has to go to the dance with me. She could want to go with friends and not have a date." </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Penelope leans forward and grabs Hope's Chin and forces her to look her in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Hope, Josie will say yes if you ask, she won't want to go with anyone else, okay? Just ask her." </p>
<p>Hope nods her head. Her movements were muffled slightly by the hand on her chin. Penelope pulls away and continues her thought. </p>
<p>"If you are that anxious about it, ask her out on a date and see how she reacts. Once the date goes well, which it will. Then ask if she will be your date for the dance."</p>
<p>Hope thinks it over, a smile on her lips. "I wanted to take her to Hogsmead this weekend." </p>
<p>"See, there you go. I promise you, Hope, everything will work out."</p>
<p>Hope leans over and hugs Penelope tightly, the other girl's perfume is strong, but smells fantastic.</p>
<p>They stop hugging after a few moments. Once they pull away, Hope squeezes Penelope's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Pen, for everything." </p>
<p>The other's eyes soften at the admission. "You're welcome. You can thank me by me being your maid of honor at the wedding."</p>
<p>She doesn't even give Hope a chance to respond with words. A mischievous smirk on her lips at Hope's sputters. She grabs Hope's hand and walks out of the room, so they're not late for their next set of classes.</p>
<p>They don't share the next class, so they part ways halfway through walking. Saying a last goodbye with a hug.</p>
<p>Hope gets in with only moments to spare before the class started, but was quickly able to slide into her seat near the back. </p>
<p>Sadly, she didn't share any more classes with Josie today. She would have to fair without her until later in the afternoon. </p>
<p>Once her class ends, Hope is quick to pack her things away and tries to get out of the class as fast as possible. She has to time it just right for it to work.</p>
<p>Her next class is a little ways away, but if she walks fast, she'll pass right where Josie's next class is.</p>
<p>She sees Josie walk with Lizzie talking in the distance and speeds up to get closer, a smile on her face. When their eyes meet across the hallway, Josie's face lights up. </p>
<p>They become that couple, acting as if they haven't seen each other in months, running towards the other. </p>
<p>Josie jumps up into Hope's arms, burying her face into Hope's neck. </p>
<p>They stay in that tender embrace until a voice behind them causes them to release their hold on each other. </p>
<p>"We get it you guys are so adorable for each other, but keep that gross couple stuff for after school hours, thank you." </p>
<p>Lizzie says it in her usual snark. Hope feeling confident takes a step towards Lizzie. </p>
<p>"Awe, are you feeling left out? I can give you love too, Liz." Before Lizzie can step away, Hope's arms lock around her in a tight hug. She then picks up the taller girl and spins her around a few times. </p>
<p>Lizzie laughs at the unexpected motion and tells Hope to put her down, smacking Hope lightly on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Hope does let her down gently, Lizzie rolls her eyes while a smile is on her lips. She walks into class, giving the happy couple some privacy.</p>
<p>Once Hope had set Lizzie down, she was right next to Josie's side again. Her arms wrap around the taller girl's shoulder. She has to lean up on her tiptoes to kiss Josie's cheek slightly. She pouts until Josie leans down to kiss her fully on the lips. </p>
<p>After their kiss, Josie borrows her face into Hope's neck, her nose nuzzling along the shorter girl's throat.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?"</p>
<p>She feels Josie nods her head but still nuzzles further. Josie adds small kisses along Hope's throat, and shoulders. </p>
<p>Realizing Jo's is not going to answer, she pulls away slightly. She brings her hand to rest on Josie's cheek. </p>
<p>"I have to get to class, but I'll see you after classes, okay?" </p>
<p>Josie keeps her eyes closed and reaches a hand up to touch the one on her cheek. She doesn't want Hope to leave. </p>
<p>"Hey, I know we skipped like half our classes today, but if you want to, I wouldn't mind skipping this one and leaving with you? If that's what you wanted."</p>
<p>Josie opens her eyes, there's tears slightly present. </p>
<p>"I love you. So much, Hope." </p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>"Raincheck on the ditching classes. Can you meet me on the quidditch field? I have some anxious nerves to work out while practicing some. If you're okay watching me practice, that is."</p>
<p>"I'll see you there, Jo, we'll talk soon." </p>
<p>Hope leans up and kisses Josie's lips one last time before heading off to her class. This time she is slightly late and is admonished by her teacher for not being on time. </p>
<p>She doesn't care, any time spent with Josie is worth being late to class for. All Hope could think was how much it was worth it to kiss Josie again.</p>
<p>The class goes by fairly quickly, Hope mindlessly takes down notes and listens to the lecture. Her mind is elsewhere on Josie and how she was doing.</p>
<p>The way Josie had held her and clung to her made it seem as if something had happened. </p>
<p>She tries not to worry, focusing on the lecture rather than her thoughts. She's able to focus on the class somewhat without her thoughts wandering.</p>
<p>When the class is finished, Hope packs up and leaves the room. Hope makes a quick detour to her room to grab her sketchbook.. Dropping off her books and she doesn't need and notes for the homework she has to do.</p>
<p>It takes a few minutes for her to get outside to where the quidditch field is. When she gets there, Josie is already there flying high in the air. </p>
<p>The brunette seems to be focusing on trying to score. There is an elaborate set up that Josie had done to help her practice. Being a chaser for the team, she needs to be able to score well while under pressure. There are dummy's set up to fly at her and other obstacles she has to get through to score. </p>
<p>Josie doesn't notice Hope getting to the field, she's focused intensely on her practice.</p>
<p>The brunette chaser isn't always the best at saying what she is feeling or dealing with her emotions. Being on the team has allowed her a way to burn anxious energy and deal with things she can't control.</p>
<p>She is in the middle of running a play through the obstacle course when she notices Hope.</p>
<p>Hope is on the bleachers watching Josie fly around. She has her sketchbook open on her lap and notes for homework strewn across the bleachers. She had convinced herself that she'd be able to get homework done while watching Josie practice. </p>
<p>She can't take her eyes off the flying girl and is thoroughly distracted. </p>
<p>Once Josie does notice Hope, she flies to where she is sitting on the bleachers. </p>
<p>"Hey," Hope says, smiling at Josie. </p>
<p>"Hi." Josie leans as close as possible and kisses Hope on the lips. They stay like that for a short moment before Josie pulls away and leans her forehead on Hope's. </p>
<p>Josie pulls away. "I'm going to go run some more plays, will you be okay waiting? Then we can talk after?" </p>
<p>Hope smiles and nods. "Of course Jo, go do your thing, I'll be here when you're done."</p>
<p>With that, Josie takes off in the air. She runs her plays over and over again for the next hour and a half. </p>
<p>The brunette is exhausted and starving. She remembers dinner with her father this evening and is suddenly not hungry anymore. </p>
<p>She flies faster at that thought and pushes herself harder. Hope doesn't get up to leave and stays right where she is, watching Josie. </p>
<p>She did manage to get most of her homework done that she had been procrastinating. </p>
<p>After getting sick of homework, she got her sketchbook and worked on a new piece—one of Josie flying in the air. In the drawing, Josie has a determined look on her face as she flies, holding the quaffle in one hand and holding onto her broom in the other. </p>
<p>Hope continues to work when she feels another presence fly up to her. She looks up and sees the other Saltzman twin. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hope, do you know how she's doing?" Lizzie bites her lip when she asks, worriedly. </p>
<p>"We haven't had a chance to talk yet, so I'm not sure. She seemed anxious and worried. Did something happen when you guys talked with your dad?" </p>
<p>Lizzie pauses and thinks before answering. "I think Josie should be the one to tell you. But just be there for her, okay? We also have to eat dinner with him so he can talk to us about something."</p>
<p>Hope nods and looks towards Josie, seeing her go faster than she was before. </p>
<p>"I'll make sure she's okay. We should be talking soon whenever she finishes."</p>
<p>"Do you mind waiting for a little longer? I wanted to have Josie try and score on me for a little." </p>
<p>"Go ahead, I'll be here whenever you guys finish. Dinner's not for another two hours, so we should be good." </p>
<p>Lizzie takes off soon after, catching up to Josie. The twins soon get up a steady thing going where Josie tries to move through the obstacles she set up and score. Lizzie tries to block all the shots Josie makes.</p>
<p>They practice like that for another hour. Hope is about to call both of them over to start getting ready for dinner. She knows they both will probably want a shower. </p>
<p>Before she can, both girls stop and hover in mid-air talking. They hug quickly, and then Josie is flying down to where Hope is at.</p>
<p>The brunette chaser gets off the broom and sets it down. Hope stands up, wrapping her arms around the girl. </p>
<p>As she's hugging Josie, her senses are overwhelmed with the scent of the other girl. She breathes in deeply at Josie's unique smell. </p>
<p>"Are you smelling me?" There's amusement in her voice. </p>
<p>"Don't judge. You smell good." She emphasizes her statement by breathing in deeper. </p>
<p>"But I'm all sweaty." </p>
<p>Hope looks up, "ya, but you smell completely like you, like no other scents but Josie." </p>
<p>Josie accepts that as an answer and doesn't press further. Hope pulls her in closer for another hug. This one is shorter, and they pull away.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for taking so long; I had a lot of energy to get out." </p>
<p>"You don't have to apologize, I'm fine waiting for you. I got a lot of work done. Lizzie said you guys have to have dinner with your dad tonight. Do you wanna postpone our talk till afterward?" </p>
<p>Josie pauses while thinking for a moment. "Are you okay with that? I don't want you to think I don't want to talk. Today hasn't been the best." </p>
<p>Hope frowns and steps closer, putting her hands on Josie's cheeks. "Whatever you need, I'm here for, okay? I'm guessing you want to take a shower before dinner. Maybe after dinner, we can take a walk around the school's lake." </p>
<p>She finishes her sentence by leaning forward and kissing Josie's forehead. Leaning close to her ear, "is there anything I can do to make your day better?" </p>
<p>Josie presses their lips together. "You already have made my day better. Every second I'm with you makes me want to be with you always. I love you." </p>
<p>Hope smiles a dazzling smile at that and kisses Josie again, with as much passion as she can give, showing how much she loves her.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go shower," Josie says while pulling Hope towards the school. Hope quickly puts her stuff in her bag. She would have gone faster, but she had to do it one-handed. Josie refused to let Hope's hand go.</p>
<p>"Wait, are we showering together?" </p>
<p>Josie bites her lip and looks Hope up and down. "Wouldn't you like to know." </p>
<p>Josie laughs loudly at the flushed tint on Hope's face. They walk slowly, enjoying the weight of the other's hand. </p>
<p>"Do you want to fly with me sometime?"</p>
<p>Hope almost trips at the question, forcing Josie to glance at her, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>"I mean, you make flying look great from a distance, but I don't want to put my life in the metaphorical hands of a piece of driftwood." </p>
<p>"Hope Mikaelson, are you afraid of heights?" Josie asks as if it's the juiciest piece of gossip she's ever heard. There's a teasing lilt to her voice.</p>
<p>Hope scoffs at the teasing. "Please, I'm not scared of anything." There's that Mikaelson pride that is going to get her killed one day. </p>
<p>Josie wears an arrogant smirk as if seeing right through Hope. "Fly with me sometime? Maybe not right now, because I need a shower, but let me show you the world." </p>
<p>Her question is genuine, and her smile turns hopeful at the question. </p>
<p>Hope thinks for a second, turning herself fully towards Josie. "Okay, I trust you." </p>
<p>---------------<br/>Josie showers quickly, they ended up not showering together. Both decided that it would be too soon in their newfound relationship. </p>
<p>They walk to dinner quickly. They part ways when both Lizzie and Josie go sit with their father, leaving Hope with the rest of their friend group. </p>
<p>A few weeks ago, if Josie were not able to eat dinner with her, she would have left and gotten food from the kitchen. Hope cannot believe how far she has come from the beginning of the year. </p>
<p>She sits next to Penelope and Landon, enjoying the banter she can share with the raven-haired girl. </p>
<p>Only about halfway through dinner do Josie and Lizzie come over to join their friends at the table. Their friends welcome them and make room for them to sit. Both girls smile halfheartedly.</p>
<p>Landon scoots over so that Josie can sit next to Hope. She steals a biscuit from Hope's plate and starts to eat it slowly. </p>
<p>Hope leans over and puts her mouth next to Josie's ear, "You okay?"</p>
<p>Josie doesn't answer her other than a slight nod and tight smile. Basically telling her, 'no, I'm not okay.' </p>
<p>Mg starts an elaborate story to help entertain their friends and take the twins' minds off their worries. He must have picked up on their sadness. </p>
<p>Once dinner ends, Hope walks Josie outside the school. The sun is going down and should be setting soon.</p>
<p>Hope holds Josie's hand and lets the other girl decide if she wants to talk, they walk around the edge of the lake. </p>
<p>"My dad doesn't approve of me being with you." Josie starts. </p>
<p>Hope feels a slight pang in her chest at the words but doesn't show it, only nodding her head for Josie to continue. </p>
<p>"I don't care what he thinks or says. You have been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." </p>
<p>Hope waits and stares into Josie's eyes, making sure the girl is finished before she speaks. "I'm not entirely thrilled that Alaric doesn't like me, but I'm not surprised. I mean, there is a reason why I'm the one he calls to help with the monsters." </p>
<p>Though her words are said flippantly, they catch Josie's attention. "What do you mean? You're one of the best witches at the school, isn't that why he calls you?" </p>
<p>Hope pauses, looking away from Josie's eyes. "That's part of it, but not the full piece. I don't matter as much as other students. I know the risk of helping your father anytime there's some monster that comes around. And anything that happens to me at least doesn't happen to someone else." </p>
<p>Josie gasps at that, pulling away from Hope and forcing the redhead to look her in the eyes. "That's not true! You matter! Hope, It does matter if you get hurt! Your life is just as important as anyone else's." Josie says with so much conviction she leaves Hope stunned. </p>
<p>"Jo, I understand what you're saying, but it's not true exactly, I would rather die than someone else. That's why I am okay helping to stop anything that comes the school's way…" sighing for a moment Hope's stops and lowers her gaze, not being able to handle the stare the other girl is giving her at the moment. </p>
<p>A look of dedication fills Josie's eyes. A pout heavily on her lips. "I don't care if you think your life isn't worth it, because you're wrong. You're so worth it, in every capacity. If you don't believe that, I will spend every day of my life making sure you know it." </p>
<p>Adoration and love flood through Hope, warming her entire body. "Thank you, Jo's"</p>
<p>Hope brings Josie closer to a hug, pressing her face into the taller girl's neck. </p>
<p>After a long moment with the embrace, they pull apart and continue walking. They're on the path that's right next to the water. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of silence and walking their hands intertwined, Hope starts to talk.</p>
<p>"Was there anything else you guys talked about? You and Lizzie seemed sad when you came back to the table."</p>
<p>Josie pauses, frowning slightly. "My dad wanted to tell us that our mom won’t be able to make it to our game. She got caught up with work." </p>
<p>Josie's mom Caroline worked for the ministry of magic as an Auror. She was one of the best in the wizarding community.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Jo, I know how much you and Lizzie were looking forward to seeing her." </p>
<p>Josie nods, their hands are still together, swinging slightly between them.</p>
<p>"She will be coming for the winter banquet and all that. And apparently, we'll be doing something as a family for winter break." Josie sighs, weight and tension in her shoulders. </p>
<p>"I feel like I shouldn't get my hopes up all the time with my family. They're rarely present in my life. Even during the summertime, I hardly see either of them. Maybe I'm just being dramatic; I don't know." She finishes with a shrug of her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Jo, you have every right to feel like this, your parents love you but haven't been showing it. Actions speak louder than words, and you deserve to be able to spend time with your family. You also deserve to feel sad and angered when promises are not kept."</p>
<p>Josie looks at Hope, a small smile on her lips at the intensity of the words. "Thank you, Hope, that means a lot."</p>
<p>Hope nods and smiles as a response. They continued walking for a while, the sun getting lower and lower until it was almost below the horizon.</p>
<p>Hope pulls Josie to a stop and holds their hands together. "Josie, I want to ask you something."</p>
<p>She swallows hard and takes a deep breath at Josie's encouraging look.</p>
<p>"Would you want to go on a date with me to Hogsmead this weekend?" </p>
<p>Josie's smile is blinding. She rushes forward and kisses Hope hard on the lips. After a long kiss, Josie pulls away. </p>
<p>"Does that answer your question?"</p>
<p>Hope still in a daze from the kiss, "I don't know, can you tell me again?" </p>
<p>Josie leans down again and kisses Hope. The sunsets behind them in a perfect glow of orange and yellow, illuminating them and their kiss. Their world was brightened by the swirl of colors and the lips of the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day goes by faster than Hope can comprehend. She and Josie had finished their walk and stayed together for the rest of the night. </p><p>Classes went by in a haze of Josie and Hope's thoughts lingering on the other girl. </p><p>They stayed together again for most of the day when they could and for most of the night. There hadn't been a night in the past few weeks where they didn't spend the night together. </p><p>That morning Hope wakes up to the bed alone. Her unconscious body throws her arm out, searching for warmth but comes up with cold sheets. </p><p>She raises her head slightly, a frown on her lips and eyes blurry with sleep. A disgruntled noise leaves her mouth as she looks around Josie's room. </p><p>'Where's Josie? Where's my girlfriend?' </p><p>She finds herself smiling to herself at the thought. Josie was her girlfriend. </p><p>She sits up on the bed, stretching out her arms. The door opening makes her head whip to the side at the noise. </p><p>Josie walks into the room in all her glory, holding two trays full of food. She smiles at Hope, seeing that she was awake. </p><p>"Hey, I got breakfast. I didn't want to wake you." </p><p>There's nothing but love in Hope's eyes as she watches Josie come to the bed and slowly get on. Hope takes the trays and sets them aside. </p><p>She gets up to her knees to pull Josie on top of her chucking at the other girl's surprised laugh. </p><p>Josie slides onto Hope's lap, her knees bracketing Hope's thighs. She wraps her arms loosely around her neck, laying her forehead against Hope's.</p><p>Hope leans up to kiss Josie gently, pulling away for a second. </p><p>"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." </p><p>It's music the sound Josie makes when she laughs, her head is thrown back, and she looks like a child. Hope can do nothing but stare entirely enraptured by the girl sitting on her lap.</p><p>"I don't care, silly." She emphasizes her statement by leaning forward and capturing Hope's lips with hers once again.</p><p>The kiss is soft and sweet. There's no hurry behind it as if they have all the time in the world. </p><p>Josie pulls away slightly, and Hope chases her lips. </p><p>"We should probably eat." The brunette says, almost sounding disappointed at the lack of kissing. </p><p>Hope leans forward and kisses her once more before pulling away. Lifting Josie and setting her down next to her so they could eat.</p><p>When they both finished their food, Hope gathered the trays and set them aside. Sliding in between Josie's legs and kissing the girl. </p><p>First, starting at her mouth and then she begins to lay kisses all over Josie's face, causing the girl to laugh.</p><p>Hope doesn't let up and begins to lay kisses anywhere she can reach on Josie, reveling in the laughter the girl gives her. </p><p>Hope lays one more kiss on the tip of Josie's nose before nuzzling her face into her neck. </p><p>"You're so adorable, like a puppy." </p><p>At Josie's words, Hope sits up slightly and glares playfully. "I am not adorable; I'm a fierce killing machine."</p><p>Josie starts to laugh again. "Sure, we'll go with that." </p><p>A disgruntled noise leaves Hope's mouth. She pushes Josie down to the bed, so she's lying down and pins Josie's hands above her head.</p><p>Rather than fighting Hope, Josie simply allows herself to lay down and closes her eyes. The slight movement makes Hope stop and watch the girl under her carefully.</p><p>Hope can feel her wolf starting to fight to take control. Eyes slowly turning from blue to gold. </p><p>She sits up abruptly, trying to distance herself and Josie, so she doesn't take the other girl. </p><p>Josie's eyes flutter open and look slightly confused at Hope, avoiding her eyes. She sits up and grabs Hope's chin, guiding her face to look at her. </p><p>"You don't have to hide any part of yourself from me, Hope, I want to see all sides of you."</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." </p><p>"You won't. I trust you with my life, and I trust you. No matter what." </p><p>Hope nods, feeling her eyes slowly shift back to blue. Josie kisses her quickly before pulling away and bouncing in Hope's arms.</p><p>"Come on, Hopey, we have a date to get too!" </p><p>Rolling her eyes at the nickname Hope relents and feels herself become excited once again. </p><p>----------------</p><p>The trip to Hogsmeade is filled with excitement. Hope can hardly contain herself when they get to the edge of the village. Josie's hand is in hers.</p><p>The weather is a lot colder and is almost cold enough for snow to begin falling. Every breath they breathe can be seen.</p><p>Josie smiles her dazzling smile when the village comes to view. Rushing forward with Hope in hand, they run towards the buzzy streets. </p><p>"Where do you want to go first?" Hope asks after they settle down to a walk. Josie looks around and spots Honeydukes sweet shop. </p><p>Hope grins too as they make their way into the store, the bell ringing as they come in. </p><p>Hope lets Josie pull her along the rows and rows of candy, enjoying the pure delight Josie has on her face. </p><p>Hope grabs some chocolates and licorice wands. Knowing Josie has a major sweet tooth and always raided her stash of chocolates, she grabbed another bag. </p><p>Josie was having a field day getting as much candy she could get her hands on. Hope had to stop her before she bought out the store. </p><p>The pout Josie gives her is only there a moment as they go to pay for their candy. Hope doesn't let Josie talk her out of it when she pays for hers and Josie's stash of sweets. </p><p>When they finish, they step outside to the come air. Josie pulls Hope away from the people on the street and pushes her against the stone alleyway. </p><p>The kiss tastes like chocolate, as Josie had started to eat her sweets already. </p><p>"You taste amazing, Jo." </p><p>"Mhm, so do you, thank you, Hope, for everything." </p><p>Hope smiles as they kiss again. "You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me, I love spoiling you. You deserve all the best things."</p><p>"You're right. I do deserve the best, that's why I have you." </p><p>Hope sputters at that but is given no time to deny as Josie presses her lips to Hope's once again. They stay like that, making out against Honey dukes' wall, the sound of people nearby but out of sight.</p><p>They finally pull away, slightly out of breath, and cheeks red that has nothing to do with the chill air. </p><p>They start to walk again, still holding hands and look for the next store to go to.</p><p>They continue walking for a short amount of time. Hope looks over and sees Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. She points it out to Josie and finds them walking over to it and going inside.</p><p>The warm air is a much-needed reprieve from the cold outside. Hope, while not usually cold, does feel the chill in the air and knows Josie must be freezing. They get a seat on a couch near the back of the shop. </p><p>Josie forces Hope to sit down and wait for her to get their drinks. In a moment, Josie is gone.</p><p>Hope takes off her jacket and lays it on the table and waits for Josie to come. </p><p>A few minutes later, Josie arrives with two steaming cups full of tea. </p><p>She takes hers from Josie and brings it up close to her face, smelling the honey and lavender. </p><p>"Thanks, babe."</p><p>Josie's movements falter for a moment as she looks up, amusement on her face.</p><p>"Babe?" She raises her eyebrow.</p><p>That makes Hope's cheeks redden further "it slipped out, do you mind?" </p><p>Josie sits down next to Hope and curls up against her side.</p><p>"Not at all, babe." </p><p>She emphasizes her statement with a wink and kisses Hope's cheek. They stay like that for a while, drinking their tea and enjoying each other's company. </p><p>When they both finish their tea, they stand up and put their cups away. Josie had been in a story about her and Lizzie growing up in the muggle world.</p><p>Hope, having no experience with technology, was always fascinated by the idea of things working without magic.  </p><p>They wander around to different stores and continue to shop. The next few hours are filled with them going to the differing sites. </p><p>They make their way to the last stop of their date before they head back to school. Their friends had wanted to meet up with them at the three broomsticks to have a butterbeer. They continue walking hand in hand. </p><p>It's not long before it comes into view. They are almost to the door before a voice stops their walking. </p><p>"Awe isn't that cute. The school's traitor is holding hands with the headmaster's daughter. I don't know why you bother with her, Josie. You could do better." The two girls turn their attention towards Jed, a cocky grin on his face.</p><p>Josie has stopped moving and holds Hope's hand even tighter than she had before. Taking a step further, she glares hard at the boy. </p><p>"Don't ever call her that. She's not a traitor and is the best thing to have happened to me." </p><p>Jed seems to be taken back by Josie's intensity, his grin lowering slightly. </p><p>"Wow, I guess that video was right, you are a Slytherin slut." The words are barely out of his mouth before Hope has stepped forward, her wand out and pushed against Jed's throat.</p><p>"I don't care what you say about me, but don't you ever say a word against my Josie if you value your life." </p><p>Hope's voice lowers as she steps forward, pushing her wand even more against his throat. "You really shouldn't mess with the person that people regularly call a killer. Get out of here and don't ever bother us again." </p><p>She pushes him aside and grabs Josie's hand once again and takes her into the building. Jed stays and watches them walk away, a frown on his face. </p><p>"I told you that would happen. They care too much about each other to not defend the other." Jed says out loud. </p><p>The person he was talking to comes out from where she was hidden in the shadows. "You owe me now." The cocky smirk is back on Jed's face as Alyssa pulls him close to her and kisses him hard. </p><p>"Good job." she awkwardly pats his cheek and walks back towards the school. He follows along like a lost puppy.</p><p>---------------</p><p>"I can't believe him! Where does he get off to saying anything like that to you!" Josie is beyond pissed off and hasn't stopped ranting for the past few minutes.  </p><p>Hope watches amused at the girl's passion and anger. "It's all good Jo, I don't think he'll bother anymore, and if he does, I'll hex him." </p><p>Josie calms down slightly at that and lets Hope wrap her arms around her waist.</p><p>She leans up and kisses Josie on the lips, letting them linger there before pulling away. They start to look around for their friends and see them at a table in the back. </p><p>"Hey, everyone!" Josie starts to greet their friends. Hope smiles at them as they all turn towards them and wave, welcoming them to the table. </p><p>"I got you guys some butterbeer," Penelope says when they sit at the table. They Say their thanks and join their friend who appear to already be a couple of butterbeer in. </p><p>Hope takes a drink of the bubbly liquid and smiles at the foam mustache she can feel on her lip. Before she can lick it off, Josie leans over and kisses her lips, effectively taking off the foam as she does. </p><p>"Hope! Stop Maiming my sister in my presence!" Hoe pulls away at Lizzie's voice.</p><p>"In my defense, she was trying to maim me, not the other way around." Josie smacks her arm at that. </p><p>The group continues to talk about classes and the upcoming winter banquet and who they were going to ask. Hope feels her cheeks darken at Josie's hopeful stare when the conversation is brought up. </p><p>She avoids Penelope's pointed look, having caught Josie's stare as well. Ignoring both girl's eyes as they stare at her, she sees Lizzie lament about a guy named Sebastian. </p><p>Hope looks over to Josie, leaning her lips close to her ear so only the other girl can hear. "I thought Lizzie and Mg were dating?"</p><p>Josie sighs, leaning over so Hope can hear. "They should be. I don't think Lizzie realizes it just yet." She shrugs her shoulders and turns her attention back to the group. </p><p>They stay there and talk for another hour before Hope feels a hand on her thigh. She turns her attention to Josie, who doesn't glance her way. The hand doesn't move, so she doesn't mention it. </p><p>A few minutes go by with the hand, not moving. Then slowly, Josie's hand starts to get higher on her thigh. She glances out of the corner of her eye, Josie doesn't look her way, only raising her hand higher.  </p><p>It's about mid-thigh now and has stopped to draw slow patterns along the way. Shifting uncomfortably at how high the hand is, she moves in her chair. This allows Josie to move her hand even higher. </p><p>"Josie?" Her voice comes out deeper. She clears her throat and tries again. "Jo? What are you doing." She whispers it into Josie's ear, so their friends don't hear.  </p><p>"What's wrong, babe?" Josie looks towards her and raises her hand even higher up Hope's thigh. </p><p>A low growl leaves her throat. "You know exactly what you're doing to me."  </p><p>The brunette gives her a smirk before raising her hand higher. </p><p>Hope stands abruptly, her chair squealing as she does. She clears her throat and awkwardly pushes her chair in. All the friend group stops talking and looks at her.</p><p>"Uh, bathroom." She smiles awkwardly and heads to the bathroom as quickly as possible. </p><p>No one else is in there as she heads to the sink. Her eyes flash slightly golden from Josie's teasing. She splashes some water on her face to cool her off when the door opens again. </p><p>She looks up and sees Josie come into the bathroom. She locks the door as she comes in and waltzes up to Hope. </p><p>Hope wipes off the rest of the water and turns around in time for Josie to push her against the wall. </p><p>It's immediately a fight for dominance as their lips meet. Hope flips them over so that Josie is pressed against the wall. </p><p>Josie lets out a moan that Hope greedily swallows. Moving down to Josie's neck, Hope begins to make her mark along Josie's throat. </p><p>"Is this what you wanted, Jo? You wanted me to get so bothered that I'd take you against the wall." </p><p>A growl leaves her throat as Josie moans again. </p><p>"You gotta be quiet baby, there's people outside the door." </p><p>That makes Josie moan again, this time quieter. </p><p>Before Hope can do anything else, there's a pounding on the door. </p><p>"Hey, lovers! We're going to head back to school soon, so stop making out in the bathroom!" Penelope's voice is like ice water being dropped onto them. They reluctantly pull apart with a final kiss. </p><p>"To be continued at another time," Josie whispers into Hope's ear.</p><p>The redhead nods and takes a second to control her wolf before taking Josie's hand and leaving the bathroom. </p><p>Hope upon seeing Josie's neck feels a wave of pride at the red marks that are present. </p><p>Penelope gives them a look and a roll of her eyes. "Come on, let's go."</p><p>The walk back to school is slow and cold; the snow has begun to fall. </p><p>It's a gentle haze that comes down, but with Josie in hand and their friends laughing around them, Hope couldn't imagine anything more perfect. </p><p>She watches Josie laugh at her sister and falls even more in love with the girl beside her. </p><p>Josie must notice that Hope is starring because she looks back at her and smiles once again, squeezing Hope's hand. </p><p>When they do get back to school, they all head to dinner and eat, starving after the long day they had. </p><p>Once dinner was finished, and they parted ways with their friends, they go up to Josie's room. </p><p>Once they're inside, Josie brings Hope close to a tight hug, burying her face into Hope's neck.</p><p>"Thank you for today. It was honestly perfect." </p><p>Hope's cheeks hurt from smiling so hard and hugs the girl in her arms tighter. </p><p>"I'm glad you had a good time, anytime I can spend with you is amazing. I also want to ask you something." She pauses making sure she has Josie's entire attention before continuing. "Do you want to go to the winter banquet with me?" </p><p>Josie's face lights up at the question kissing Hope hard on the lips. "I would love to Hope. I thought you would never ask." </p><p>Josie kisses her again soft, not heated like before. They spend the night curled up together, cuddling and eating candy. </p><p>------------------</p><p>On the other side of the castle, two figures stayed talking, one man and one woman.</p><p>"Your plans are terrible! Everything we have done has only brought them closer together!" The women yelled. </p><p>They resign in an empty classroom, a cauldron filled with a clear liquid that shows Hope and Josie curled up on their bed. The figures have been watching them. </p><p>"Do not raise your voice at me child. In time the plan will be set in place, and then they will be broken apart and shattered to pieces. They may care about each other now, but their relationship will be over soon enough." The man says as he laughs darkly. "Imagine how easy everything will fall into place when the one she cares about most dies in her arms?"</p><p>The sound of their laughter echoes off the walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hope, I'm bored." </p><p>Hope looks up at her girlfriend's voice; there's a slight whine to it. </p><p>They were supposed to be working on homework. Final exams were coming soon and would be here by next week. </p><p>Their lives were going to be crazy hectic soon, especially Josie's. </p><p>Final exams, the quidditch game, the banquet, and then winter break. </p><p>Their date, while amazing, didn't allow them time to do homework. The following week was a game of catchup so they could finish everything they needed to get done. </p><p>This was supposed to be a day of catch up so Josie wouldn't be as stressed. </p><p>This past week was a blur of classes, homework, and stolen kisses. </p><p>Hope raises her eyebrow, "and what do you want me to do about it?" </p><p>Josie pushes her foot to poke Hope in the stomach. "Entertain me!" </p><p>"Jo, we're supposed to be doing homework."</p><p>The pout on the brunette's lips deepens. "We've been studying all week and doing homework! I'm bored!"</p><p>Looking closer at the girl, Hope can truly say she looked bored. Her books were spread around Hope's bed. Notes were forgotten. </p><p>Hope hides a smirk and shrugs her shoulders batting Josie's foot away.</p><p>"Well, I have to study, so you'll have to find a way to entertain yourself." She tries not to laugh at the glare Josie gives her.</p><p>She pretends to continue reading from her book but watches Josie out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>Josie's glare turns into determination as she sets her books and notes aside. </p><p>Hope has just enough time to think that Josie looks like a kitten preparing to pounce.</p><p>The brunette throws herself onto Hope pushing the redhead down into a pinned position. </p><p>Josie straddles Hope and locks their hands together as she holds them above Hope's head.</p><p>She leans close to Hope's ear, a smug smile on her face. "I pinned you." </p><p>Hope gives her an unamused look. She tries to move slightly, and Josie pushes down harder, so Hope can't get loose.</p><p>"You can't get out, cause I pinned you." Josie's expression is a mix of childish glee and a proud smile. </p><p>Hope still looks unamused but then smirks as she easily maneuvers her hips to push Josie off of her and flipping herself on top.</p><p>She pins Josie's hands above her head in the same position she had Hope in moments ago.</p><p>"I pinned you." There's not a small amount of smugness in Hope's voice. </p><p>Josie glares playfully and begins to try and copy Hope's move but is unable too.</p><p>She struggles further, her moves getting sloppier as she pushes against Hope's hips. </p><p>There's a slight blush that's heating Hope's neck. Josie is basically grinding against her stomach, trying to get free. </p><p>Josie continues for a few minutes to try to get out, her breathing picking up from the constant movement. </p><p>"How can you pin me so easily!" There is an outrage present in Josie's voice.</p><p>Hope, shrugging her shoulders as best she can while still holding Josie's hands.</p><p>"I work out." </p><p>That makes Josie even more outraged. "I'm the captain of the quidditch team!" </p><p>Hope's smile deepens, wanting to mess with Josie further. </p><p>"Oh, baby, you shouldn't have tried to pin me. Now I have you exactly where I want you." Her voice lowers at the end. She leans forward and attaches her lips to Josie's neck. </p><p>She can feel Josie's pulse quicken at her actions, her breathing picking up speed. </p><p>"Hope." Her eyes are closed, and she moves her head back to allow more access to her neck. </p><p>She continues kissing along the column of Josie's throat. The kisses are all light and teasing; her lips were only grazing the skin.</p><p>She feels the tender spot along Josie's jaw and sucks on that, harder than the other kisses.</p><p>A breathy moan leaves Josie's mouth as Hope continues to leave small kisses along her neck and jaw. She makes her way to Josie's lips and presses harder. More moans leave Josie's mouth that Hope swallows in the kiss.</p><p>Josie pulls away, smiling. "Wow, talk about a good study break. We should do this more often." </p><p>Hope smiles down at the girl under her, "you want me on top of you more often?" </p><p>Josie flushes at the words but doesn't break eye contact. "I wouldn't mind that. It's a win-win for me." She emphasizes this with another kiss. "I'm definitely not bored anymore."</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes but leans into the kiss deepening it. </p><p>------------</p><p>They studied for hours after that, with only a few breaks in between. The week continues with classes and more quidditch practice for Josie. </p><p>Hope waits for her to finish after each one so they can study and cuddle. Because exams are next week, the teachers have started to review what the students will need to know. </p><p>Hope sits next to Josie in Dorian's class. He had just finished with the lecture, so Hope and Josie were packing up. </p><p>"Hey, I need to talk to Lizzie real quick, wait for me?" </p><p>"Of course, Jo, I'll be here." </p><p>Josie leaves as Hope finishes packing up. Before long, a guy from her class comes over. </p><p>He's taller with black hair and is wringing his hands as if nervous.</p><p>"Hey, Hope." His smile is more of a wince. </p><p>She raises an eyebrow but doesn't turn him away. "Hey." </p><p>There's an awkward silence as they stare at each other for a second. </p><p>'What was his name…. Mark? Mario?'</p><p>Hope glares slightly, trying to figure it out. The boy starts to speak, thinking the glare is directed at him.</p><p>"So, I've noticed you around the school for a long time now. And I always thought you were pretty cool." </p><p>Hope tilts her head slightly, eyebrow-raising further. 'Mason? Marvin? Bloody Hell, what's his name?'</p><p>His voice raises an octave, "and I wanted to know if you didn't have a date to the banquet that maybe I could take you?"</p><p>'Max? Michael?' Hope doesn't even hear the question. She looks past the boy and sees Josie watching the interaction, a frown on her face. </p><p>'Why is Josie frowning? Did her talk with Lizzie not go well? I wonder what perfume she's wearing today; it smells really good.' </p><p>"And, and I have a friend who likes sweet girls and would love to take Josie if you wanted to do a double date."</p><p>Hope's head whips up at Josie's name, suddenly aware she has no idea what he has said this entire time.</p><p>She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, Josie slides next to her. </p><p>The other girl grabs Hope's hand and presses her body against the redhead's arm.</p><p>She presses her lips to Hope's cheek, short-circuiting her brain. </p><p>The way Josie is clinging to her reminds her of when Josie was under the love potion.</p><p>"Hey baby," Josie whispers to her, loud enough so the boy can hear.</p><p>"Hey Josie, I was just asking Hope here to be my date to the banquet. I have a friend who would love to go with you. You know it's awesome how close girls and their best friends are." His laugh is grating on Hope's ears.</p><p>She can feel Josie's demeanor shift to anger in a second. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but we have to go, we have some things to do." Josie grabs Hope and pulls her away from Morgan? Martin? Whoever he is. </p><p>Hope has a split second to grab her bag as Josie pulls her out of the class. The boy stands there, confused, and watches them go.</p><p>Josie continues to pull Hope along the way to the great hall for lunch. Her grip is tight on Hope's hand.</p><p>"Jo? Are you okay? You seem angry." </p><p>Josie doesn't stop but continues walking faster. Hope stops walking in the middle of the hallway, making Josie suddenly stop, nearly tripping. </p><p>With their hands still intertwined she pulls back, so Josie comes closer to her, she wraps her arms around the other girl. </p><p>Seeing that they're still in the middle of the hallway, Hope pulls Josie to a corner away from the other students. </p><p>The tall brunette doesn't look Hope in the eyes. "Jo, what's wrong?" </p><p>Josie glares at the ground before she pushes Hope against the wall. </p><p>She leans down for a bruising kiss. When Hope makes a sound between a gasp and a moan, Josie leans down to her neck. </p><p>Hope can feel the heat creep up on her, seeing as they are in the middle of the hallway. </p><p>"Jo?" Hope's voice is more a whimper at this point.</p><p>Josie doesn't stop but continues pressing even harder on her neck and jaw. </p><p>"I can't believe him. Thinking he can come over to you and flirt." </p><p>Hope has no idea what Josie is saying or meaning. "Are you talking about… Marshall?"</p><p>Josie pulls away, confusion on her face. "Do you mean Bryan?"</p><p>"Is that his name? I was way off. Jo, I don't care for whatever it was he wanted. I honestly have no idea." </p><p>Josie's eyes search Hope's face. She must find what she's looking for because her mouth turns to a smile. </p><p>"Hope, he asked you to the banquet, he wanted to go on a date with you." There's still a smile present.</p><p>"Oh. is that what he wanted? Were you jealous?" </p><p>Josie scoffs, "no." </p><p>At Hope's eyebrow raise, she continues. "Maybe." </p><p>"Jo, you have nothing to worry about baby, I love you, and no guy named Brett is ever going to change that."</p><p>Josie's laugh is pure joy to Hope. "His name is Bryan."</p><p>"That's what I said." She pulls Josie closer, kissing her softly. "You should get Jealous more often. You're really hot when you're mad." </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes but doesn't argue, kissing Hope harder. </p><p>They pull away and walk to the great hall hand in hand.</p><p>----------</p><p>After they eat lunch, they have the rest of their classes to attend. </p><p>"I'll see you later, Jo, I have my appointment with Emma. I'll see you after quidditch."</p><p>Josie nods and kisses Hope quickly, before running off to change into her quidditch gear. </p><p>Hope stares down the hallway to Emma's office as if it'll lead to her death. This will be the third appointment she has had with Emma since the love potion incident. There has been significant progress.</p><p>She opened up about her feelings, which she's only ever told Josie about. She told Emma how amazing the other girl has been for her and how much she cared.</p><p>She also talked about the last few years and the impact it had on her.</p><p>Since Emma had seen her eyes glow, she knew she couldn't hide from her knowing and told her what happened. She also explained why she became an Animagus, specifically the dreams she had.</p><p>Emma listened to her and didn't push her to talk. She did warn Hope that she would have to register Hope to the ministry of magic.</p><p>Hope was slightly worried about this meeting here. She had already opened up about everything she could think of to Emma. But there was one thing she was hiding, even from Josie.</p><p>There was this gnawing anxiety that has been present in her mind for a long time. It was almost always in the back of her mind, and she didn't know how to stop it.</p><p>It was as if something was going to happen, something terrible. She had the same feeling right before she found out about her parents when she was nine. </p><p>Hope felt anxious about things a lot of the time, always worrying about those she cared about. </p><p>Being with Josie has put her out of her comfort zone beyond belief. The ever-present fear that she cared so much about the other girl and that something may happen to her.</p><p>She couldn't shake the fear that something bad was going to happen, and soon.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Hope took another step down the hallway towards Emma's office.</p><p>She makes her way there quickly. Stopping just outside the door, she takes a deep breath. </p><p>Before she can even knock, Emma opens the door and starts to leave. </p><p>"Hope? Oh no, we had an appointment today. Are you okay if we reschedule this, later on, there's an important meeting happening that I need to attend."</p><p>"Not a problem Emma, we'll schedule this for later." Hope smiles and steps aside so Emma can get by. </p><p>Emma leaves soon after, seeming as if she was in a hurry. Hope stares for a moment as she walks by before heading in the same direction she came from.</p><p>She wanders slightly lost but also relieved. Her appointments always left her mentally and emotionally drained. </p><p>She wanders back to her room, wondering if Josie would be done with quidditch practice early tonight. She assumed it would go longer tonight, especially since they had a game so soon. </p><p>She thought about heading back to her room and studying some more, but the thought left her wanting to shoot herself rather than pick up another book. </p><p>She sighs and heads back to her room, not to study but maybe paint. </p><p>She takes her time walking the halls, and she goes, most students were out of class. There were only a few people she saw, and thankfully no one talked to her per the norm. </p><p>When she makes it back to her room, Penelope was sitting on her bed reading over a letter. </p><p>The black-haired girl jumps when Hope opens the door. Her eyes red around the rims. </p><p>"Hey, Pen, what's going on?" Hope comes to stand closer.</p><p>Penelope shies away at first but throws her arms around Hope and burrows into Hope's neck.</p><p>Sobs wreck Penelope's body as she trembles in Hope's arms.</p><p>Hope, while shocked, makes gentle noises and starts to brush the black hair with her fingers to calm the girl.</p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes. Hope doesn't stop holding the girl and lets her cry.</p><p>She mirrors all the things Josie had done to comfort her. </p><p>Once Penelope calms down enough, she pulls away. It feels wrong to see the usually confident girl look so… broken. </p><p>Reaching up, she begins to wipe the tears that are still present away from Penelope's eyes.</p><p>"Hey, you want to talk about what's going on?"</p><p>Penelope doesn't answer for a second but nods her head, avoiding Hope's gaze.</p><p>Hope doesn't push but takes a step back and takes off her shoes. </p><p>"Let's get comfortable, okay? You are due for a cuddling session with one Hope Mikaelson." She emphasizes her statement by pointing at herself.</p><p>There's a small tilt of her mouth, but not much more. </p><p>"Talking about yourself in the third person is lame." It's said so quietly that Hope barely hears it. </p><p>Penelope, already taking off her shoes, and robe follows after Hope.</p><p>Penelope crawls forward and plops down right onto Hope, making her grunt slightly at the added weight.</p><p>Hope continues to brush Penelope's hair with her hands, feeling the girl on top of her burrow further into her chest at the motion. </p><p>"Talk to me, Pen, what's going on." Hope is whispering, voice barely audible.</p><p>There's a pause that makes Hope think Penelope didn't hear her. But then her blood freezes at the next sentence. </p><p>"My parents sent me a letter." </p><p>Time stops for a moment—a split second where the world is frozen.</p><p>Then the next second, a thousand questions enter her mind.</p><p>"Pen, what do you mean they sent you a letter? They're in Azkaban. No one can send letters from there."</p><p>She sits up to look up at Hope. She is clutching onto a piece of paper with her life. </p><p>"I don't know-how. I don't know. But they know things about my life, things they shouldn't know. It was sent to me today."</p><p>She's trembling again. </p><p>"I can't let them back in Hope I can't. They destroyed our family name and left me with a broken legacy. You understand that better than anyone. What they believe is wrong."</p><p>"Let me see the letter."</p><p>Penelope hands it over, her hand visibly shaking. </p><p>Hope grabs it gently from her and skins over the words quickly. </p><p>"Bloody hell." </p><p>Hope breathes in deeply as Emma told her to do when she was feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>"What do we do, Hope? They said they would see me soon. That there was something big coming."</p><p>"I don't know Pen; we'll figure this out. We have too."</p><p>"Did you hear anything? If something big were going to happen, you would be one of the first people needed. " </p><p>Hope shakes her head. "I haven't talked to my aunts in a few weeks, I need to write to them soon, this seems like a good thing to bring up and ask about. We don't know for sure if this has to do with my father. we can't jump to conclusions."</p><p>She sighs again. "We should tell Alaric about this. We might have to get the ministry involved."</p><p>A sob leaves Penelope's mouth before she can stop it. "Hope, I don't know if I can do that. If my parents are back, they won't stop until I'm with them." </p><p>Hope brings her closer, wrapping her arms tighter. "Hey, you're not alone this time, okay? We won't let them touch you. We have the super squad, and we leave no one behind. We'll figure this out, okay?"</p><p>She feels Penelope nod. They stay wrapped up like that for a long time without talking. Penelope was exhausted. Within a few minutes of them not talking, she had fallen asleep. </p><p>Hope held onto her, and soon after fell asleep too.</p><p>That's how Josie finds them a few hours later. Her hair wet from the shower she just took, and her limbs sore from practice. </p><p>She smiles at the sight, wishing she had a camera to capture the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm dead. My mind is fried, and my last two brain cells have died."</p><p>Lizzie, ever the drama queen, flings herself onto the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes at the antics, taking a seat on the floor since Lizzie is sprawled on the couch. </p><p>Their final exams have just finished today. The group decided it would be a great idea to hang out and chill before the game tonight.</p><p>Josie comes over and sits down, not beside Hope but in her lap. Panicking slightly as Josie gets comfortable, her arms wrap around the girl's stomach, pulling Josie tight against her.</p><p>"I'm surprised, I didn't think you had two brain cells left." Penelope ever the antagonist snarks. Lizzie huffs and glares slightly. </p><p>"I can see why my sister dated you for so long, satan, you're such a catch." Sarcasm drips across every word. </p><p>Hope doesn't pay attention to their bickering anymore as they go full out. She pays attention to the weight in her arms and snuggles closer, pressing her cheek into Josies back.</p><p>Happiness flutters through her entire body like a swarm of butterflies taking flight. </p><p>Hope brings one hand up to Josie's back and starts to draw patterns. She first draws a smiley face.</p><p>Then she starts to draw a little picture of a tree and a sun. She draws her hand up Josie's spine and delights in the shudder it brings. </p><p>She continues drawing designs and adds a little bunny on the left side of Josie's back. After finishing with her drawing, she ends it with a few words. </p><p>I love you</p><p>She adds a heart as she finishes and wraps Josie up tighter in her arms,  she leaves soft kisses along Josie's neck and shoulders. </p><p>The brunette in her arms leans back further and turns her body so she can see Hope slightly. </p><p>Bringing up a hand, she leans in and kisses Hope, even with the awkward angle. "I love you too." Hope can barely hear the words over the sound of her heart beating against her ears. </p><p>Feeling dizzy and disoriented at the touch of Josie's lips against hers.</p><p>The entire room has now gone silent and is watching them when they break apart. Hope tenses up slightly before relaxing when Josie squeezes her hand.</p><p>"You guys are finally together!!!" Mg looks as if he just got a puppy. Landon and Rafael also are smiling at them.</p><p>Josie recovers first from the shock. "Yes we are, we wanted to wait a little while before we told you we officially were together."</p><p>Penelope and Lizzie both smirk slightly, having both known from the start, "as if you two didn't act like a couple for your entire friendship."</p><p>Penelope says it teasingly, making both girls blush. Hope doesn't hesitate to use Josie as a shield to hide her rapidly heating face. </p><p>"We're happy for you guys, you make an amazing couple." Landon gives both girls a genuine smile, as does Mg and Rafael. </p><p>Both girls smile back. After a moment of silence, Hope decides to bring up something that has been on her mind the past few weeks.</p><p>She hadn't talked to Josie about this yet but hoped she would think it was a good idea.</p><p>Hope moves so she can see everyone while Josie is on top of her. "So, I wanted to run something by everyone." </p><p>The attention of the group shifted towards Hope and Josie.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she continues. "With everything that has been going on the past few weeks, I think it might be a good idea to start training. All of us."</p><p>There's some puzzlement on everyone's face as they take in what Hope had said. </p><p>"What do you mean, train us? For what exactly?" Rafael asks this and waits for Hope to proceed.</p><p>"I don't know how or when, but I feel something is coming. This year has been different, and I think something will be here soon. I want us all to train using spells and also train physically to fight." </p><p> "Like fire spells?" Josie asks, making Hope chuckle, "yes Jo, even some fire spells."</p><p>"I think that's a really good idea. Preparing for the worst can only help us in the long run; training will be beneficial for all of us." Landon adds helpfully</p><p>"When do you want to start training us? And where would we do it? Pretty sure, dad wouldn't be thrilled about us learning outside magic. Especially not attacking spells," Lizzie asks.</p><p>"I thought we could start after winter break, and then for where we would do it… I'm not exactly sure." </p><p>Penelope speaks up. "I might have an amazing place that we could use." </p><p>Hope lights up like a puppy, "you do? Where?" </p><p>Penelope smirks her usual smirk, but it deepens slightly. "I'll tell you… for a price." </p><p>Scowling slightly at her friend's antics. "what do you want?" </p><p>The smugness doesn't diminish in the least. "I can't tell you now. But I'm pretty sure you'll be okay with it later on." The gleam in her eyes does nothing to help Hope in her decision.</p><p>She sighs anyway and nods her head, feeling as if she just sold her soul to the devil. </p><p>'Maybe there are some valid points about her nickname being Satan.'</p><p> "This place better be as great as you think it is, deal." </p><p>Hope almost retracts her statement by the evil chuckle that leaves Penelope's mouth. The girl at least looks slightly sheepish at the sound. </p><p>The group watches the scene with amusement. After a few last-minute details of the plan, everything is settled.</p><p>The group continues to talk about everything and nothing. Hope can almost feel her soul fill with contentment at having so many people genuinely care for her and want her presence.  </p><p>Josie seems happy too. And when she and Mg start talking about muggle superheroes, she's really passionate about them. </p><p>They've been here a few hours talking and enjoying not having to worry about homework or exams.</p><p>Lizzie looked at the time, seeing that she and Josie needed to start getting changed into their quidditch uniforms.</p><p>"Jo, we need to start getting ready, it won't be long before we need to start warmups with the team." </p><p>Josie groans slightly and cuddles back further into Hope's arms. They hadn't changed positions since she sat down. </p><p>She starts to gets up but not without turning in Hope's arms and kissing her soundly. </p><p>There's a disgruntled noise from Lizzie's direction, but she doesn't comment further on it. </p><p>Josie pulls away ever so slightly, her lips grazing Hope's with every breath. "You should wear my spare Jersey." </p><p>Hope pauses, dazed slightly from Josie being so close. "Your spare? That's going to be so big on me." While she says this, she's already internally agreed. She'd do anything Josie wanted if she asked.</p><p>Josie pulls away more to look at Hope, a smile on her lips. "I know. You're going to look so cute." </p><p>Hope can feel herself scowl. "I am not cute. But for you, I'll wear your jersey." She cements this with another kiss as Josie fully stands up. Lizzie and Rafael have already stood up as well.</p><p>"I'll see you all at the game." She walks away to her room, as does Rafael and Josie. </p><p>Landon, Mg, and Penelope are left. "We should head back to our rooms for now and get ready too, we'll meet up with you guys at the match?" </p><p>Mg asks as he and Landon stand. Penelope and Hope agree, and they leave. </p><p>The black-haired girl gives her a look that has Hope tensing, knowing she was planning something. </p><p>"So, Hopey. Remember that favor I wanted? I want to cash that in."</p><p>Hope scowls slightly, already hesitant. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll like this one." </p><p>She stands up and takes Hope by the hand and leads them to the Slytherin common room. </p><p>"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" </p><p>The look Penelope gives her does nothing to ease her worry.</p><p>When they get to Penelope's room, she closes the door. Heading to her closet and pulls out some clothes. Hope can't really get a good look because she hides them behind her back quickly.</p><p>She walks towards Hope, and the redhead has no idea what to expect. </p><p>When the other girl pulls out two matching pieces of lingerie, that definitely wasn't it. </p><p>Hope can't respond, feeling her face heat up, and her mouth repeatedly opens with no words leaving. </p><p>"Are you trying to seduce me? Cause Pen, I love you, but I'm with Josie." </p><p>Penelope rolls her eyes and smacks Hope's arm. "No, you dork, these are for Josie."</p><p>Hope's brow furrows even more. "Wait, you want to seduce Josie?" </p><p>Penelope smacks her lightly again on the arm. "No! These are for you to wear for Josie." She rolls her eyes as if everything should be perfectly clear.</p><p>"Oh." Is all Hope can say, her eyes can't leave the two pieces of cloth. They are definitely fairly scandalous, the mere idea of wearing them makes her face heat. Both pieces are black and entirely made out of lace. They would barely cover anything. </p><p>She clears her throat. "Can you start at the beginning? Spell this out for me really clearly."</p><p>"When we were together, Josie, after every game, would want to blow off some steam. And you can put the pieces together at how we did that."</p><p>Hope scowls, feeling a bit of possessiveness take hold. Not wanting to think of anyone else touching her girl. Even if that was the past. She nods for Penelope to continue.</p><p>"Well, with how important this game is, Josie will need to blow off some steam. What better way to do that than surprise your girlfriend with a gift for her to unwrap after she does an amazing job at the game. </p><p>"Why do you want this as a favor? This seems a bit strange for you to do, what do you get out of this." </p><p>A more sincere smile goes on Penelope's face now. "I want Josie to be happy, and with you, I can tell how happy she is. You don't have to wear this, but I wanted to give you the option." </p><p>They share a small smile that seems deeper than others, Hope pulls Penelope into a tight hug. They stay like that for a long while, enjoying the closeness. </p><p>Suddenly Hope starts to chuckle at the absurdity of the last few minutes, making Penelope look at her funny.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" </p><p>"I can't believe you gave me lingerie to seduce your ex-girlfriend with." </p><p>Somehow finding humor in the situation as well, Penelope joins Hope's laughter.</p><p>Hope grabs the clothes from the other girl and puts them in her pocket. Her blush is still present at the thought of actually wearing them. </p><p>They stay and talk for a short minute before Hope runs to her room to change. She had Josie's spare jersey already in her room, having slept with it a few nights before.</p><p>The red and yellow Jersey holds Josie's last name and number on the back.</p><p>Saltzman 27</p><p>She smiles as she looks at it. Her mind wandering to a future where she didn't hold the weight of her last name. Where she didn't have to worry when her name was said.</p><p>Would Josie marry her? Was that even a possibility? Would she even want to marry Hope?</p><p>Hope Andrea Saltzman </p><p>That brought an even bigger smile to her lips, but they were so young that they had plenty of time to figure it out. The thought stayed tucked into the back of her mind, to be reevaluated later. </p><p>Shaking the thoughts, she quickly strips out of her other clothes. She holds Penelopes 'gift' in her hands and hesitates slightly. </p><p>She and Josie haven't talked about taking the next step in their relationship. They have had heated makeout sessions that could have led to more, but they both have stopped them from going further. </p><p>She makes a split-second decision and slips it on, along with the jersey that goes down to mid-thigh. </p><p>She quickly finishes getting read and ties off the jersey on the side, so it doesn't hang down. </p><p>Once dressed and ready, she goes to Penelope's room and knocks, waiting for the girl to answer.</p><p>They leave together soon after, knowing they need to get there semi-early to save the boys' seats. </p><p>They make their way to the stadium, talking as they go. They get to a section that is not filled yet and safe seats for Mg and Landon. </p><p>Before the boys get there, Penelope turns to her and whispers, "did you end up wearing them?" </p><p>Hope nods inconspicuously, her face heating up at the reminder. Penelope smirks at the conformation and turns back to the field where the players were warming up.</p><p>Josie and Lizzie had the Gryffindors doing some practice plays and walk through to warm up their flying. The Ravenclaw team was doing the same.</p><p>Not long after, the boys come, their arms filled to the brim with snacks, almost dropping them as they rush through the crowd. </p><p>They stop searching for the girls and catch as Hope and Penelope wave to show where they're at. </p><p>"What's with all the food?" </p><p>The smiles they give are like children who got to raid the candy store. </p><p>They don't answer but sit down, Landon on Hope's left and Mg on Penelope's right. The game is about to start. </p><p>Both sides have moved, so they are huddled up. Josie and Lizzie fly over to the middle of the arena, where the captains meet for both teams.</p><p>Within minutes the game begins. She would probably have lost focus, but Josie was rushing forward and had the quaffle. </p><p>In the first few minutes, the score was already 10-0 in favor of Gryffindor. Hope cheers loudly along with the rest of their group. </p><p>The game continues with Gryffindor not letting Ravenclaw get a chance to score, playing keep away. Josie scores again. And again. </p><p>Hope watches wide-eyed, a smile on her face at her girlfriend's amazing skills.</p><p>Ravenclaw is starting to get antsy and play dirty. Josie because she was scoring so much, created a target on her back. Each time a bludger came, it was directed at her. </p><p>Luckily Josie was fast and had Rafael watching her back, keeping them away so she could score. </p><p>Lizzie was doing great as well, the few times that Ravenclaw had managed to get the quaffle and sent it towards the goal, Lizzie was ready to block it. </p><p>Hope looks upwards towards the seeker and sees both of them diligently searching for the snitch. They circle the field and continue the search. </p><p>Josie has the quaffle and is aiming to score. She's flying fast down the field and is backed up by her team. She scores again.</p><p>The other chasers have scored as well, making the overall score 100-0.</p><p>Ravenclaw is badly losing. </p><p>"I thought you said they were better than Hufflepuff?"</p><p>Penelope looks over, looking slightly bored. "They're supposed to be. I don't know if it's just them not doing well, or Gryffindor is just doing better." She shrugs, and they continue to watch the game.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever, Ravenclaw managed to score. </p><p>They then scored again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>The plays became increasingly more violent. Bludgers are sent hard against the Gryffindor players, keeping them on their toes. </p><p>Lizzie looks pissed, she yells something to the team that's indecipherable from this far up, and Gryffindor goes into overdrive.</p><p>Even with the renewed efforts, it seems that Ravenclaw has almost taken the lead on points. </p><p>The game is much more intense now that both sides are playing with all that they can. </p><p>Josie has the quaffle again and is making her way down the field as fast as she can.</p><p>Both seekers must see the snitch because they dive-bomb down towards the ground. </p><p>So much happens that Hope's eyes fight to look everywhere all at once. She lands on Josie and feels her blood turn to lead. </p><p>One of Ravenclaw's beaters sends a bludger straight towards Josie at full speed.</p><p>The players can tell that someone will catch the snitch and take their eyes off the field to see who. The snitch will decide the game.</p><p>Rafael doesn't see the bludger coming straight for Josie and can't block it in time. </p><p>It hits her hard in the chest and sends her off the broom.</p><p>The next few seconds are in slow motion. Josie is plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground.</p><p>Lizzie, like a bullet, is after her falling sister but is still too far away. </p><p>Other players that are closer are frozen and watch as Josie falls.</p><p>Panic and fear creep up on Hope, on instinct she throws herself off of where she was sitting and throws her hands up. A wordless spell on her lips stops Josie in the air. </p><p>Lizzie quickly grabs Josie and puts her on her broom. </p><p>Once Josie is safe, Hope collapses to her knees, having used an enormous amount of magic to stop someone from falling in the middle of the air, and holding them there.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Hope looks around, and all eyes are on her. The entire stadium is quiet. </p><p>Hope doesn't care about any of them, because when Lizzie and Josie touch the ground, she's running to them. </p><p>Josie, with how the bludger hit her, must have broken ribs. Hope helps slide her off Lizzie's broom and onto the ground. </p><p>The entire stadium had erupted into chaos. Whistles were being blown and disorder among the teams. </p><p>Gryffindor was yelling at the Ravenclaws, accusing them of cheating, and purposely trying to hurt the girl. </p><p>Hope cradles Josie in her arms; Lizzie screams for a medic. The next twenty minutes blur together. </p><p>They get her to the hospital wing. Josie passed out halfway there from the pain; she had struggled to breathe. They gave her some medicine and did magic to heal her bones, but it would still take time to fully recover. </p><p>About two hours have passed since the end of the game, and Josie still lies motionless on the bed.</p><p>Hope leans forward and pushes a stray hair behind Josie's ear. </p><p>Alaric comes in the room along with Lizzie and a blonde lady that Hope had never seen before. </p><p>She barely looks up at them, entering, her eyes drifting back towards Josie as she sleeps. </p><p>"How's she doing?" Lizzie stands next to Hope and puts a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Lizzie had stayed with Hope and had only left to change out of her sweaty clothes. </p><p>"She's asleep now, hasn't woken up at all since you left." Her voice is almost devoid of emotions. Hope is afraid that if she begins to think about how close she almost was to losing the girl next to her, she wouldn't be able to stop crying. </p><p>Pushing down those thoughts, she squeezes Josie's hand. She had linked them together with a little while ago. There's a paleness on the girl's cheeks that makes her want to sob. </p><p>'Too close. Way too close.' </p><p>Lizzie squeezes her shoulder and clears her throat. "Hope, I want you to meet someone." </p><p>Hope looks up at and sees who Lizzie is talking about. The blonde woman that walked in with them stands next to Alaric.</p><p>She stands up from where she's sitting and reaches her hand out. "I'm Hope. Hope Mikaelson."</p><p>The woman shakes her hand, grip strong as a look of slight shock passes her face. She glances at Alaric, a question clear on her face. </p><p>"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope pauses to really look at the women. "The twin's mother." She says after a moment, both retreating their hands from the other as Caroline nods her head.</p><p>Hope's attention goes back to Josie's sleeping form, grabbing the girl's hand again. </p><p>Josie starts to shift slightly in her sleep. She doesn't wake up, but her face scowls as if she's thinking of something bad. Without realizing it, Hope moves her hand that's not holding Josie's and pets her hair to calm her down. Her breath evens out, and the scowl leaves her face.</p><p>Emma comes into the room after seeing Alaric and Caroline.</p><p>"Emma." Caroline and the doctor hug tightly, parting soon after.</p><p>"How is she?" Alaric asks as he turns his attention to Emma.</p><p>"She'll be okay. When the bludger hit her, it broke two ribs and left many bruises. I gave her some medicine to heal the wounds faster. The bones have been mended, and I wrapped her stomach, she'll be very sore when she wakes up. Rest is the main thing she'll need for recovery."</p><p>"Thank you for caring for my daughter."</p><p>Emma nods. "You're welcome, your daughter has made more trips here this year than all her other years combined. Hopefully, this will be the last."</p><p>Caroline turns to Alaric then back to Emma's confusion present. "What do you mean she's visited here?" There's an edge to her words as she looks back to Alaric.</p><p>He clears his throat, awkwardly, "we may have had an eventful year. I didn't want to worry you; there's a lot to catch you up on."</p><p>The glare she gives him is hard, but she relents with an obvious 'we're talking about this later.' </p><p>Lizzie has shifted down to sit on the edge of the bed, close to Hope.</p><p>"Hey, how are you doing?"</p><p>Hope slightly startled at the question turns to Lizzie. "I'm fine. I'm not the one who got hurt."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, "you may not have gotten hurt, but you saved Josie's life today, she'd be in a worse off fate had you not jumped in there. Thank you." </p><p>She smirks slightly, continuing. "We also have to work on that martyr complex Hopey, it's going to get you killed one of these days." </p><p>Hope feeling lighter than she had in the past two hours, jokes back. "What? Flinging myself out of the stadium and using powerful magic is going to get me killed? Who'd have thought." </p><p>Lizzie actually snorts, a sound that Josie does as well, it makes her heart swell at the shared characteristic. </p><p>There's a slight lull as Hope goes back to looking at Josie. The adults are still talking, but Hope doesn't pay attention to what they're saying.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't know your mom was coming now? I thought she couldn't make the game." </p><p>"It was supposed to be a surprise. She ended up getting there late and watching the second half. Which by the way, saving her daughter in mid-air got you major brownie points." Lizzie smiles and nudges Hope in the shoulder.</p><p>Looking conspicuously at the adults to make sure they're not listening. "Well, at least one of your parents doesn't completely hate me, fingers crossed it stays that way." </p><p>Lizzie snickers slightly at the dry humor, raising her eyebrow. "I don't know Hope, you're not very likable."</p><p>Hope puts a hand to her heart. "Ouch Saltzman, here I was thinking we were friends." </p><p>They smile at each other for a second, the moment turning serious. "Hope, I know before we didn't get off on the right foot—hell on the right anything. And as much as it pains me to say this, you have become a big part of my life. I can see how much you care for Josie and me and all of our friends." </p><p>She pauses to take a shaky breath. "Even after I was horrible to you, you forgave me and have become an amazing friend. Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better person to love my sister."</p><p>Tears that have been suppressed the past couple hours start to fall. Hope wraps Lizzie up and with one arm and pulls her close. </p><p>"Thank you." Is all Hope can get out through the tears. </p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes. Hope closes her eyes and leans her head on Lizzie's shoulder while blonde leans against Hope's head. </p><p>She could almost fall asleep like this. </p><p>Lizzie was warm, Josie's hand, while not quite warm, wasn't cold either. Both girls were steadying her and making her feel grounded.</p><p>"Is Jo able to come back to her room? Or does she need to stay the night?" Hope tunes in at Alaric's question.</p><p>"She should be fine to go to her room tonight, she just needs rest. However, if she doesn't wake up sometime soon, it may be easier for her to stay here till morning." Emma replies.</p><p>"Will she be able to go to the banquet tomorrow night?" Lizzie had lifted her head up from Hope's to ask. The three adults all turned to look at them.</p><p>"She should be fine, as long as she rests until then, nothing strenuous." Emma's eyes glance to Hope momentarily, as if the last statement was meant for her. </p><p>Face heating with a blush, Hope wishes that no one would understand what Emma subtly implied, but the smirk on Lizzie's face says otherwise. </p><p>"Yeah, Hope, nothing strenuous, doctors orders. Though I know that's going to be hard for you two, can you last a few nights without doing anything 'strenuous?'" </p><p>Mischief dances across Lizzie's eyes as she says this, enjoying the blush that lights Hope's face. </p><p>A warning growl leaves her mouth. Lizzie begins cackling with glee, proud that she had gotten a rise out of the redhead. </p><p>"Lizzie, I say this with love and care: shut up." Hope supplies with a glare as the blonde continues her cackling. It doesn't help that Lizzie wasn't far off in her guess of what Josie and Hope do. They haven't done anything past making out, but that was supposed to change tonight. The lace rubbing against her skin reminds her of that.</p><p>"Lizzie, what do you mean by that?" Alaric asks, anger evident in his voice. </p><p>Hope sends Lizzie another glare. </p><p>"Oh, nothing, daddy. I'm just messing with Hope, she's fun to rile up."</p><p>The man eyes both girls suspiciously Caroline is watching her with a look that she can't decipher. </p><p>'I'm going to make Liz pay for the comment. Especially saying it in front of her parents.'</p><p>Luckily the subject is changed, and Hope can continue to stare down at Josie, willing her to wake up. </p><p>She hears talking happening but doesn't bother listening. </p><p>"Hope?" </p><p>When there's no reply, Lizzie punches Hope's arm lightly. She turns toward the blonde, jolted from her thoughts.</p><p>"What was that for?" </p><p>"You weren't listening to me. We're going to head to dinner, do you want to come? We'll be back afterward." Lizzie asks a hopeful expression on her face.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Hope thinks for a second. "No, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Jo, just in case she wakes up. Thank you, though."</p><p>Lizzie nods, disappointed but understanding.</p><p>"I'll bring you guys some food then. Do you want anything else, like your sketchbook? If you're staying with Jo awhile? Maybe a change of clothes? You know what, I'll bring a blanket too."</p><p>"That would be amazing Lizzie, thank you."</p><p>After a moment, she frowns, "wait, how do you plan to get into my room?" </p><p>The scoff that leaves Lizzie's mouth makes Hope frown more. "As if I can't get into Slytherin." She says that as if it explains anything. </p><p>Alaric and Lizzie turn to leave, the blonde turns towards her mother. "you coming, mom?" </p><p>Caroline stands up along with Alaric and Lizzie. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up."</p><p>A puzzling look from Lizzie, then both are gone. Leaving Caroline, Hope, and a passed out Josie.</p><p>Hope could feel some of the anxiety from before coming back. </p><p>"You're my daughter's girlfriend." It's a statement, not a question. Hope does feel herself nod though in confirmation. She began to wonder if anyone told her.</p><p>"I would have to be blind to not see how much you care for her. It also helps that you are wearing her jersey."</p><p>Red tints her cheeks once more at the reminder. She never did change after the game. </p><p>Hope can feel a small tension fill the air. She breathes out deeply, preparing herself for the inevitable hate and disapproval that will come her way. </p><p>Alaric didn't approve of her, didn't care, why would Caroline be any different?</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Caroline seems taken back slightly. Her brow furrows, "what are you sorry for?"</p><p>Deciding to bite the bullet Hope continues. "Josie, she deserves the world. She deserves the very best. I'm not that. I have emotional baggage for days and enough family issues for more than a lifetime. She is so good and so pure. I know I'm not good enough."</p><p>Her eyes lay downcast to Josie's sleeping face. There's a frown present on the sleeping girl's face as if she can hear Hope's words and is disagreeing with them from the dream world.</p><p>"I know that I would not be a good choice for her. I know that you probably don't approve of me or want me to be around Josie, but I want you to know that I care for her. I love her so much and would do anything for her. I want to keep her safe and protect."</p><p>She feels wetness fall on her cheeks and is surprised at the tears she finds. She wipes them with the back of her hand. Her words had started to tumble out sporadic and quickly. Trying to convince Caroline to understand how much she cared for Josie.</p><p>Arms wrapped around her, and she felt hands brushing her hair. "Shh darling, it's okay, just breath." </p><p>That makes the tears come down even harder. Caroline had a calming presence that reminded her of her mother from when she was nine years old. </p><p>Her aunts had hugged her and cared for her, but she rarely saw them. Hope was used to being touch starved before Josie. Caroline had the same calming powers that Josie does.</p><p>She allowed herself to lean into the woman's touch. After a moment of touch and breathing deeply, she could feel her heartbeat calm. </p><p>Caroline kept her close and stroked her hair to calm her down. After a few moments, she could pull away. </p><p>"Hope, I need you to understand something."</p><p>Hope gives her full attention and looks Caroline in the eyes. "I approve of you and my daughter. I can see how much you care for her."</p><p>Feeling breathless at her words, Hope almost doesn't understand.</p><p>'She's okay with me dating and being with Josie?' </p><p>Caroline continues, "Alaric, and I haven't had much time to talk. He did mention, however, that Josie had been happier than he had ever seen her. I have a feeling that happiness is directly in regards to you."</p><p>Hope looks down, feeling vulnerable. "Why doesn't Alaric approve of me?" She looks back up her brows furrowed. </p><p>The blonde has a look of furry rise onto her face for a second. It's over within the blink of an eye, making Hope question if she had even seen anything. </p><p>"Alaric and your father were friends a long time ago." </p><p>"You knew my father?" </p><p>Caroline nods and continues. "I knew your mother, as well. We all went to Hogwarts together years ago. Your father had these ideals and ideas, he spoke so passionately about them that he drew crowds of admirers. Something happened with your father, he changed suddenly and instead of this charismatic, lovable man, he became a cold and callous person. Almost unrecognizable."</p><p>She pauses to make sure Hope is following along. "After that, we all tried to keep our group together, but his once passionate ideals became nightmarish thoughts. Incessive. We had just graduated when Alaric and your father had gotten into a fight like no other before. They swore they would remain enemies till the end of time. After that, your father and mother had left off the face of the earth. We never heard from them until there were whispers of war, holding the same ideals your father had spouted."</p><p>She stops to let Hope take in all the information she just gave her. "After the war began, we found out exactly who was leading it. Alaric was driven almost to insanity, trying to stop your father and end the war."</p><p>"Was Alaric there when my father died?" </p><p>Caroline stops looking Hope in the eyes with no small amount of remorse. </p><p>"Yes, we were all there together one last time—Alaric, me, Hayley and Klaus.</p><p>The silence she feels is deafening. She feels her emotions die off and leave her with an unfillable void. </p><p>If she had any food in her stomach, there's a good chance she'd throw it up. </p><p>'Great, I can add this to the list of things I need to talk to Emma about.' </p><p>"Hope, honey, are you okay?" </p><p>Hope shakes her head no, feeling unable to answer. Caroline schools her up and lets her rest her head against her. Tears made a slow track down her face.</p><p>Her entire body begins to tremble, but she forces herself to stop. She pulls away </p><p>"What if I turn into him? What if I am so similar to him and everything he has done that I turn into a monster? What if I hurt Josie?"</p><p>The last one is what gets her the most. She'd rather burn alive than have Josie hurt in any way, especially by her hand.</p><p>Caroline takes her into her arms for what felt like the hundredth time this night and held her close. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of having someone so close without fear of judgment. The ache and worry in her heart started to seep away. </p><p>"Sweetie, I know I haven't known you long or have barely spent any time with you, but I know you are not your father. You are his daughter, you have so many characteristics of Klaus and Hayley, but you have the best of both. You get to decide your future and how you want to live. Your future and choices do not rely on who your family is and what other people have done."</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Forbes. I think you are one of the only people who have told me that other than your daughter." Hope's gaze shifts to Josie's sleeping form.</p><p>"Please, call me Caroline. I'll leave you with Josie, I trust her under your care. I'll talk to Alaric later." she smiles at Hope and squeezes her shoulder one last time. Standing, she begins to walk towards the door. "We'll be back in a while, thank you, Hope." She's not exactly sure for what, but nods and smiles anyway as Caroline walks out the door. </p><p>Hope slumps over in the chair and feels the exhaustion wreck her brain. It felt as if there's a weight of bricks sitting on her chest for as long as she could remember Josie had taken up the job of removing them one by one. Caroline had helped remove another few bricks. Making her feel light.</p><p>She leans over, so she puts some weight at the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt Josie. The sleeping girl reaches out and grabs her shirt, gripping tightly. Hope almost thought Josie had woken up, but her eyes remained closed as she pulled Hope closer to her. Josie gives a happy sigh when Hope finally lays on the bed entirely, careful to not hurt Josie. </p><p>The brunette curls into her and buries her face in Hope's arm. It's not long after that does Hope drift off to sleep, meeting Josie in her dreams as the world turns black.</p><p>Hope wakes up to the sound of hushed voices. Her sleep-addled brain isn't able to understand what they're saying. </p><p>"They're so cute! I wish we had a camera to take a picture. A downside to living in the wizarding world." </p><p>There's silence again, and Hope curls into the warm pillow that's clinging to her. There's a high pitch squeal that makes her tighten her eyes. </p><p>"Are they seriously this cute all the time?" </p><p>More silence follows. Hope decides that's a good time to open her eyes and tries to wake herself up, getting blinded by an unfamiliar light hanging above. </p><p>When she opens her eyes, she groans at seeing too many eyes staring back at her and closes them again. </p><p>"Hope? Hopey? Come on, we know you're awake."</p><p>It's Penelope's voice, which makes her open her eyes with a frown. Her glare is undermined by her sleepy glazed over eyes and appearance. </p><p>"Go away." </p><p>"Hmm, no, you're already awake." </p><p>All of her friends have joined around the small bed and watch her and Josie. Caroline is also there, standing next to Lizzie. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Caroline asks. </p><p>"I'm fine, just sleepy." </p><p>"Oh! I got you food." Lizzie pulls out a plate with a covering over it and hands it to Hope. </p><p>She instantly perks up and begins to devour what was brought to her. "Thank you." She finally gets out. She can't remember the last time she had eaten.</p><p>They continue to talk for the next few minutes. After Hope had finished eating, she looked down at Josie to see her still fast asleep. </p><p>"Do we know when Jo is going to wake up? She's been asleep for a long time now." Mg asks, voicing everyone's thought.</p><p>"She just needs rest, for now, speaking of, you should all head back to the dorms soon, curfews almost here. You can come back tomorrow." Caroline tells the group causing them to start to say their goodbyes. </p><p>"We'll be here first thing tomorrow, okay?" Penelope squeezes Hope's shoulder before following the others out. Lizzie and Caroline stay for a few seconds longer before leaving as well.</p><p>Hope was glad that Caroline hadn't forced her to leave Josie. There would be no way she would leave her alone. </p><p>Since she had just woken up from her nap just a little ago, she didn't feel tired. Lizzie had, fortunately, grabbed her sketchbook, which she grabbed and started to use. </p><p>After a few hours, Hope's eyes begin to droop and close. She puts down her sketch pad and curls more into Josie, so she's lying down. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay, Jo." She's whispering into Josie's ear, gently stroking the girl's hair. </p><p>"I was so terrified that something had happened to you. I can't lose you. You have a part of me that I can and will never give to anyone else but you. You complete me in every way."</p><p>She finishes her statement with a kiss to Josie's head, and let's sleep take hold of her for the second time that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! sorry about the wait, life is crazy =)</p><p>Also, I didn't realize before that I had made a plot hole, but to clarify, Josie's and Lizzie's mom is Caroline, but she was more of a surrogate, just like in the show. The first Josette died during child birth, which is also why Josie and Lizzie had been raised with technology in the muggle world and are half-bloods. Josette has family that are muggles and watched the twins while they were growing up. </p><p>Anyway! thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope wakes up to a pleasant pressure on her neck. It's gentle, firm, and repetitive.</p><p>She moves her head sleepily out of the way barring her neck. The pressure continues, and her sleepy self lets out a small moan.</p><p>When her eyes come open, she sees a mess of brown hair. It takes her a few moments to realize what's happening. Josie is lying half on top of her and is layering her neck with small kisses. </p><p>Seeing Hope is up, she looks up at her and smiles. "Hey, baby." </p><p>Once Hope's eyes had caught into Josie's beautiful form, they didn't stop moving around her entire body. Mainly looking for injuries, but also in surprise. </p><p>"Josie?" Awe present in her voice. Her hand comes up to the girl's cheek. She leans into the touch as her hand comes up to touch Hope's.</p><p>She didn't realize, but tears had begun to fall, which Josie started to wipe away with her other hand. </p><p>"I'm okay, I promise."</p><p>Gathering herself, she brings Josie impossibly closer and hugs her tight. While already on top of her, the brunette is more situated in Hope's lap as she sits up slightly.</p><p>"I was so worried, are you sure you're okay?" </p><p>Josie leans down and presses her forehead against Hope's, their lips almost touching. </p><p>"I'm doing great now that you're up. Thank you for saving me, by the way." </p><p>It's impossible to say who leans in first as they meet with a gentle press of their lips. Slow and lazy, no heat behind the kiss, only love and comfort.</p><p>Hope pulls away slightly, "I love you so much, Jo. I'm so glad you're okay." </p><p>They remain like that for the next few minutes, kissing slowly but passionately. Neither wanting to stop touching the other. </p><p>Their paradise only lasts for a few more moments when behind them; they hear a gasp, cursing, and a loud squeal.</p><p>Caroline, Alaric, and Lizzie all stand at the door to the hospital wing, unfortunately getting front row seats to the makeout session that just took place. </p><p>Hope closes her eyes and burrows her face into Josie's neck, hiding. </p><p>"Oh no, you don't, if I have to face them, so do you," Josie whispers in her ear as she slides off Hope and onto her side of the bed. </p><p>"Mom!" Josie exclaims loudly upon realizing the blonde was there. </p><p>Caroline is the first to get it together as she comes over and hugs her daughter. Careful to not hug too tightly.</p><p>"I missed you." </p><p>Letting them have their moment, Hope chances a look at Lizzie, who looks like she just won the lottery and Alaric, who looks like he wants to scalp Hope.</p><p>Her gaze drops slightly, the mother and the daughter finishing their hug. </p><p>"When did you get in?" There's no small amount of excitement in Josie's voice, it makes her incredibly happy to see her girlfriend in such a good mood. She smiles again at the thought. Josie was her girlfriend. </p><p>"About halfway through the game." She replies, pulling her daughter in for another hug.</p><p>Josie pulls away after a second to look at her mom. "So, you got to see how badass Hope was?" She glances over at the other girl, a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>Before Caroline could answer, the door swung open once again with the rest of the super squad coming through. </p><p>"Jo! You're awake!" Mg comes over and stands next to Lizzie.</p><p>Josie gives all of them a dazzling smile and nods. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Caroline asks this, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. </p><p>Before Josie could answer, Lizzie jumped in. "Oh, she's doing great, obviously, if what we saw when we walked in is anything to go by." </p><p>Hope sends a glare Lizzie's way as she comes to stand next to her. "What did Emma say about strenuous activity?" </p><p>She smacks Lizzie on her hip gently, the blonde cackles and moves to stand next to Penelope before Hope can smack her again. </p><p>"I feel great, actually. Whatever Emma gave me I think healed me almost completely, I feel a little sore but nothing I can't handle." </p><p>The group stays for the hour before Caroline drags all of them out for breakfast in the great hall, giving Josie and Hope some space to change and for Josie to rest. </p><p>Hope helps Josie to her room to stay in her own bed, helping her walk with one arm around her waist. It wasn't like Josie was unable to walk. But she enjoyed Hope's arm around her. </p><p>They made their way back to Gryffindor. Walking into Josie's room Hope lays their stuff down. </p><p>Josie barely waits a second before she pushes Hope down on the bed and climbs on top and snuggles into her. She lays kisses on her neck where she can reach and slowly makes her way up the girl's lips. </p><p>They kiss for a few seconds when Josie pushes down harder, biting Hope's lip.</p><p>The moan Hope let's out startles both of them, only for a second as Josie greedily bites down again, deepening the kiss.</p><p>It takes everything in Hope to pull away. "Jo, as much as I want to do this, as Lizzie so helpfully pointed out, you're not allowed to do anything strenuous. You have to be careful while you heal."</p><p>Josie pouts with her entire bottom lip out, making Hope want to kiss her again. </p><p>"But Hope! We haven't had any time to ourselves in so long." </p><p>Josie leans down and whispers in Hope's ear. "Don't you want me?" </p><p>"Okay!"  Hope sits up quickly, still being careful not to jostle Josie in fear of hurting her. </p><p>"That is so not fair. You're playing dirty!" She's standing now off the bed with her hand out facing Josie. </p><p>"I don't have any idea what you mean, Hopey." The small smirk on Josie's face tells another story. She slides off the bed and stalks closer to Hope.</p><p>"Baby, I want you." She places her hand on Hope's outstretched arm and pushes her body against the redheads.</p><p>"I also was told by a helpful Penelope that you might be wearing something that I'll like." She’s practically purring, that voice is not doing Hope’s sanity any favors.  </p><p>Hope's self-control was being put to the test. Josie was kissing a slow and hot path along her jaw, not giving Hope a moment to breathe. </p><p>Josie started to grab the edge of the shirt. Hope had changed into from before. Lizzie had gotten her some pajamas last night, which Josie seemed keen on getting rid of.</p><p>Hope is about to say something, but Josie presses her lips against hers before she can even get a word out. </p><p>Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she can feel her wolf want to come out and take control. Hope's mind is screaming at her to take Josie to bed right now and do as she asks. The small rational part of her mind is clinging on by its fingertips. </p><p>Hope thankfully has just enough willpower to pull away from Josie. She jumps across the bed and flees to the other side of the room. </p><p>When Josie pouts at Hope's escape, her eyes turn into a playful glare as she takes a step toward Hope.</p><p>"No! Stay back, you evil temptress!" Hope throws her hands out in a sign as if to ward off evil, as Josie stalks closer to her.</p><p>"Awe Hope, come here, I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you." </p><p>Hope takes a hesitant step towards the brunette, afraid she might try to convince her once again. She doesn't think she'd have enough willpower to say no a second time. </p><p>She wants to take Josie but knows that she needs to rest and get better before anything else happens. </p><p>She makes her way back over to her and accepts the hug as they wrap their arms around the other. </p><p>Hope begins to laugh, her body shaking in Josie's arms. She pulls back, and the other girl gives her a quizzical look, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"You reminded me of when you were hyped up on love potion. All over me, begging me to take you." Her tone is teasing and works perfectly to draw the pretty blush covering Josie's face. </p><p>The pout deepens as she puts her forehead against Hope's. "It's not my fault you're so irresistible." She emphasizes this with a nip to Hope's bottom lip. Her tongue soothes the bite afterward. </p><p>There's a knock on the door that has them separate. Hope walks over and answers the door, revealing Penelope and Lizzie behind it. </p><p>"Hey, come in." Hope steps aside and lets the girls into the room. They both are frowning, making Hope hesitate as they walk through the door.</p><p>"Hope, my dad has requested to see you right now," Lizzie says, frown still in place.</p><p>"Okay, he wants to see me now then? To discuss what?" </p><p>Lizzie shakes her head and doesn't elaborate. Hope has a feeling whatever Alaric needs to discuss isn't going to go well.</p><p>"Okay. Let's go, I guess…" she trails off and looks towards Josie, who is wearing a matching frown with her sister.</p><p>Josie steps forward and grabs Hope's hand as they prepare to walk out the door.</p><p>"Alaric said that he didn't want Josie to be there…" Penelope begins. Josie scoffs and tightens her grip on Hope's hand. "As if he can stop me.</p><p>With that, they all make their way out of the room and head towards Alaric's office. </p><p>Once there, they knock on the big doors to be let in, waiting for them to open. After a minute, they creak open, allowing them to enter. </p><p>Alaric sits at his desk, paper surrounding him. His face is solemn, appearing as if he has aged years since this morning.</p><p>"Hope. Thank you for coming." He doesn't mention that Josie is still holding Hope's hand or how he doesn't want her there. Lizzie and Penelope stay behind outside his office.  </p><p>"The ministry of magic is coming tonight. Many of their officials will be at the banquet, and their eyes will be on you."</p><p>Hope nods along, waiting for him to continue. </p><p>"Emma talked to me, Hope. About what you did." Blood freezing at the words. </p><p>"The ministry was told by an anonymous tip that you were an Animagus. My sources don't know who gave them that 'tip' but warned me in advance. If we registered you now, they would put you on trial and try to send you to Azkaban."</p><p>"Is there anything we can do?" She feels detached, having expected the other shoe to drop eventually. </p><p>"Luckily, they have no proof. At this point, it is all hearsay. We have to be cautious about this; otherwise, the ministry will come after you. That means you under no circumstances can show your powers. Not tonight and to anyone else that doesn't already know."</p><p>Josie tightens her grip on Hope's hand. "We have a better plan than just hoping this goes away, right dad?"</p><p>Alaric looks tired, his face is weary and eyes slightly blurry. "During the break, we will come up with something more solid. Right now, hiding Hope from unwanted attention is our main course of action."</p><p>She hears what he is saying, but her mind isn't processing the words. It's like she's underwater. She does nod, though, and Alaric says a few more words before Josie is pulling her out of the office with Lizzie and Penelope waiting for them outside. </p><p>Josie fills the girls in on what is happening as they walk to Josie's room once more. </p><p>Penelope and Lizzie leave with a promise to return in a few hours to get ready for the banquet. </p><p>The second she shuts the door, Josie wraps her arms around Hope. She lays on the bed and lays the redhead on top of her. </p><p>She clings to the brunettes form, feeling broken and needing comfort. She doesn't hear the words, but she knows whatever Josie says is soft and soothing, loving, and kind. </p><p>She could feel her world shift and is terrified of what will happen if she can't be with Josie. It scared her how much she loves the girl holding her, how much she would do anything for her.</p><p>If she ends up in Azkaban, she is no better than the rest of her family. No better than her father, who slaughtered thousands. No better than what everyone has called her time and time again.</p><p>She doesn't quite realize it, but she's working herself into a panic. Josie gently cups her face and makes her look at the brunette in the eyes.</p><p>She's able to love and worry shine through. She calms down after that. No matter what, she would have Josie, always.</p><p>She settles more into the girl's hold on her and takes the comfort she can. The words that Josie continues to whisper are making their way to her ears so she can process what is being said.</p><p>"Love you so much. Hope we are going to get through this. We'll figure this out, because I am not losing you, no matter what." </p><p>She emphasizes this with a kiss to Hope's forehead, and for the first time since they talked with Alaric, she can breathe a bit easier.</p><p>Josie wasn't going to leave her. </p><p>They stay like that for a few more minutes. Josie seems to be trying to coax Hope into a nap with her by petting her hair, it's definitely working as her eyes drift closed. </p><p>They stay like that for about an hour or two. Hope clings to Josie, her sleeping form clutching onto the warmth and comfort the taller girl brings, never letting go.</p><p>She's abruptly awoken by a knocking at the door. The redhead is grumbling incoherent words at the noise and clutches Josie tighter. Her face burrows into the warm pillow when she feels it starts to move. The sound continues before the door flings open.</p><p>Hope begins to growl at having been awakened abruptly. </p><p>Penelope and Lizzie waltz through Josie's room, holding three different dresses and some other stuff that doesn't catch Hope's attention. However, what she does notice is the smell that comes up through a closed container that Lizzie is holding.</p><p>Her stomach grumbles at the lack of food she's had today, wanting to devour it.</p><p>"Oh good, you're both awake, we came by earlier, but you were both sleeping. Hope, has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you’re sleeping?" Penelope says as she's holding back from laughing.</p><p>Her growl is back as she glares at the two girls in front of her. It's ruined by the sleepiness she feels, making Penelope actually laugh at her.</p><p>She only huffs in response and holds onto Josie tighter. Speaking of the brunette, she is currently watching Hope with barely concealed mirth. </p><p>"She's right, you know, you look so adorable when you're sleepy." Hope's glare turns playful, and in a second, she flips Josie, so she's on her back, and Hope is on top of her.</p><p>"Do you want to see how adorable I can be." She's ready to tickle Josie and attack her with kisses but stops at Lizzie's high pitched scream.</p><p>"No!! You are not going to defile my sister when I am present!" </p><p>She grabs Hope, pulls her off Josie, and goes to sit on the bed between them. She crosses her arms and glares at Hope. </p><p>It makes Josie and Hope start laughing at the same time, along with Penelope. They settle down after a minute.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Hope starts to ask when Penelope lays down the dresses and what was apparently a makeup bag.</p><p>"We are going to get ready for the banquet together."</p><p>"The banquet's not till this evening, do we need to take three hours to get ready." </p><p>Lizzie laughs patronizingly and Pat's Hope's head as if she's a child, and doesn't answer the question.</p><p>She does hand both Josie and Hope the food, and soon they are scarfing down. </p><p>They proceed to get ready for the next couple of hours, doing all their makeup and hair. It's a good thing they did start early because with all four of them doing everything and talking, they would have been late.</p><p>Hope is wearing one of her favorite dresses; it was her mom's a long time ago. She had sent her aunts a letter asking them to send it to her. She also asked for them to send something that she planned to give to Josie. It was a family heirloom that was given to her mother from her father. </p><p>She had told Penelope about it earlier when she had gotten the dress. The pendant felt heavy in her hand as she walked up to Josie from behind. </p><p>Josie was wearing a beautiful lilac dress that complimented her small figure. The full-length mirror showed off her long legs. Hope pressed her front of Josie's back and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, resting her hands on her clothes stomach. </p><p>She was so much shorter than Josie but was able to reach up and whisper in her ear. </p><p>"You look beautiful, Jo." </p><p>Josie shudders at her words, and she emphasizes her point by kissing her shoulder where she could reach. </p><p>She enjoys seeing the flush on Josie's cheeks at her words. She's wearing earrings but not a necklace. </p><p>"I have something for you." Their eyes meet in the mirror as Hope pulls out the pendant. </p><p>Josie holds the necklace in her hands in reverence and awe as she looks at it, she turns her body toward Hope and wraps her arms around the shorter girl.</p><p>When they pull away, Josie whispers, "it's beautiful." Hope can only look at her with love in her eyes. </p><p>She turns around, facing the mirror once again, and hands the necklace to Hope.</p><p>"Put it on for me?" </p><p>Hope does as asked and secures the necklace into the brunette's neck. It looks perfect as she wears it. </p><p>Once she's done, she wraps her arms around Josie again as they stare at each other in the mirror. </p><p>"Hey, as touching as this is, we should probably get going, the banquet is going to start soon." Penelope begins to say.</p><p>"Not so fast, evil one, Hope, and you will be going down to the banquet, while Josie and I stay right here," Lizzie says, it was amusing how the two girls still collided with each other. It was more playful than not at this point. </p><p>Hope glances at the two girls through the mirror, with poorly hidden amusement. They bicker back in forth for a minute about Lizzie's choice of names for Penelope.</p><p>She uses their distraction to trail kisses all over Josie's shoulder and neck. The girl in her arms bares her neck, moving it to the side so Hope can have as much access as possible.</p><p>She's on her tiptoes to reach, but that doesn't stop her from layering as many open mouth kisses as she can.</p><p>Seeing Josie's neck so open and unmarked thrills her. She already has a plan to get Josie to sneak off with her halfway through the banquet to an empty hallway or classroom and makeout for a little. </p><p>The thought sends a deep possessiveness through her at seeing Josie's neck covered in red. Letting anyone else know that the brunette is her's.</p><p>She continues her progress, trying to leave a mark, even with the awkward angle. Josie lets out a quiet moan when her teeth begin to graze over her pulse point.</p><p>"Hope! What did I say about defiling my sister?" Hope can only grumble at being interrupted, a small growl leaves her lips. </p><p>"No! Don't you growl at me, be a good girl, and stop trying to mate with my twin." </p><p>A blush creeps up on Hope's cheeks at the wording. She's about to release another growl, deciding against it, and backs away from Josie.</p><p>"Why do Penelope and I have to leave you and Josie, why can't we all go together?"</p><p>"Because fido, we're doing this right. You'll wait at the bottom of the stairs for us to come down, and we'll float down the stairs into your arms, got it?" </p><p>Hope nods, but a thought quickly makes its way out of her mouth before she can stop it. "Does that mean you and Penelope are going together?" </p><p>Both girls go red and loudly exclaim, "no!" Practically yelling at Hope. </p><p>Lizzie can only huff and drag Hope away from Josie and pushes both girls out the door. </p><p>"We'll be down in a few minutes. Chop chop." She goes to close the door, effectively pushing them out, but Hope puts her foot in the door at the last second.</p><p>"Wait!" She uses some of her strength to push the door open again and walks through. She turns to Josie and grabs her hands, kissing both of them on her knuckles.</p><p>She doesn't know why, but leaving both girls isn't sitting well with her. Anxiety returning and not leaving her alone. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>She says it in a whisper and with as much emotion as she can muster, wanting Josie to truly understand how true her words were. </p><p>The taller witch looks at her as if she hung the stars in the sky. It would make sense if she did because Josie was her whole universe.</p><p>"I love you too." She leans down to kiss Hope on the lips. It's short and sweet, just a press of their lips together, It's absolutely perfect.</p><p>They do part ways after Lizzie impatiently clears her throat and pushes Hope out once again. This time she lets the blonde close the door all the way.</p><p>She and Penelope make their way to where the banquet is going to be held. </p><p>The anxiety that had struck her when leaving didn't go away. She tried to distract herself by thinking of Josie coming down the top of the stairs to her waiting arms.</p><p>She's deep in thought and would have run into the man walking down the hallway if Penelope didn't pull her out of the way. She looks up and is about to apologize when the words die in her throat.</p><p>He looks familiar, but not at the same time. She feels as if she knows his presence, but not his face. Scowling, she does apologize.</p><p>He accepts and bows his head. Walking away from both girls. She doesn't understand why the interaction didn't sit well with her. He smelt like burnt embers, like someone who was continually doing magic. She shakes her head once she and Penelope make their way down the hall again. </p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>Penelope asks her, a hand on her shoulder as she stops them from going further.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just got a weird feeling." She glances back to where they just came from. </p><p>"If you're sure." Penelope trails off. They begin walking again, and it isn't long before they are at the banquet area. They're a little late, so the party is in full swing. </p><p>They wait down the stairs, ready for the twins to make their way down in a few minutes.</p><p>Their friends find them, and they stand in a circle waiting for the twins to make their dramatic entrance. </p><p>After ten minutes pass, Hope grows more anxious. She doesn't stop pacing, and her worry begins to grow.</p><p>"Something happened, I can feel it. We need to go make sure they're alright." </p><p>Her friends look at her slightly startled, this was the first thing she's said in a few minutes.</p><p>"What do you mean something's wrong?" Mg starts to ask. She almost doesn't let him finish—a spike in her anxiety. </p><p>"I don't know, but something is happening. We need to check on the twins."</p><p>She's already making her way back up the stairs. Mg, Penelope, Landon, and Rafael follow behind her.</p><p>They're stopped before they can go further. "Hope! There you are, some of the ministry members would like to speak with you. Now." He grabs her arm and tries to lead her to where a group of men stands in a circle. </p><p>She almost growls at him but contains herself. She does pull him into a stop, forcing him to look at her.</p><p>"Something is wrong. I think something is happening." He regards her strangely before narrowing his eyes. "Hope they need to meet you. Whatever is going on can wait, if you don't meet them now, they'll grow suspicious." </p><p>She does let out a low growl in warning.<br/> "Alaric, listen to me, something is happening. I think the twins are in danger." He finally seems to understand. She shakes out of his grip and heads up the stairs with the rest of her friends in tow. She doesn't give Alaric a chance to stop her.</p><p>Her anxiety grows with each step. At this point, she's almost running. It takes a few more minutes, but finally, they're in front of Josie's door where they had been thirty minutes prior.</p><p>She pushes open the door, hoping she's overreacting, and Josie and Lizzie were waiting a little longer for dramatic flair. But once she opens the door, her eyes turn to gold, and her blood runs cold. </p><p>Lizzie is lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and Josie is nowhere to be seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope is the first one to burst into motion, she runs and falls to her knees in front of Lizzie, trying to assess the damage. <br/>Penelope and Mg land next to her a split second after. </p><p>Penelope is already making progress on taking off the top part of Lizzie's dress to see the wound. </p><p>Landon and Rafael stand nearby, watching with eyes wide. Hope's eyes are glowing as she snaps at them.</p><p>"Get Alaric and Emma. Now!" </p><p>They don't move right away, so she growls a deep throaty sound that commands actions. They rush out of the room, running.</p><p>Hope gets up and runs to Josie's closet, where she keeps a spare first aid kit filled with supplies. </p><p>Mg and Penelope are cleaning the blood away and saying a spell to heal the wound as best they can. Three long gashes are covering about six inches each across Lizzie's stomach and abdomen.</p><p>If Hope didn't know better, she'd say this was another monster attack. Whoever did this, however, was definitely a monster, but not what they were accustomed to. </p><p>She comes to help with the gauze to stop the bleeding as much as possible.</p><p>"Should we stitch it up?" Mg asks as he glances at the needle and thread in the kit. </p><p>"Wait for Emma," Penelope says, keeping pressure on the wound. If Hope had looked closer, she would see tears in the Slytherins eyes. The wound doesn't stop bleeding, even with the gauze.</p><p>Hope is going crazy, she's trying to calm herself down, but seeing Lizzie hurt this badly and Josie nowhere to be seen is rattling her to her core. </p><p>She inhales deeply and can still smell Josie's lingering scent. Her eyes were wide as if she's found gold. She could smell where Josie was to find her.</p><p>Before she can act on her thought, Alaric and Emma appear at the door with a first aid kit in tow.</p><p>"What happened?" Alaric asked pointedly at Hope as if she had done something. She doesn't hold back the growl this time. "I don't know. We found her like this, and Josie is missing."</p><p>"Alaric, I can smell Josie out. I can find where she went." There's no small amount of pleading in her voice. She needs to find Josie.</p><p>He looks pained for a moment as he thinks, weighs the option of possibly giving Hope's life for Josie. </p><p>"Alaric, we don't have time for this! I need to find her!" </p><p>She almost shifts right there but is stopped by Emma.</p><p>"Hope, wait. There's something in Lizzie's hand." </p><p>It's a piece of paper clutched in her palm. They had been so focused on the wound that they didn't check anywhere else. </p><p>Alaric grabs it and begins to read.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear little one, </p><p>The ministry is watching you, have been </p><p>your entire life. Show them why they </p><p>should fear you. Show them exactly who </p><p>you are. I have your precious love in my </p><p>clutches. You'll find your Josette </p><p>hidden in the forbidden forest. If you hurry,</p><p>she might still be alive when you find her. </p><p>You'll never find her as human. So what </p><p>will it be? A wolf in exile? Or broken </p><p>hearted? The choice is yours. Choose </p><p>wisely little one, for this, will decide your </p><p>future. Fair well, we will meet soon, your </p><p>father sends his regards.</p><p>        ---C</p><p> </p><p>She barely lets Alaric finish reading before she's turning to head out the door.</p><p>"Hope, stop." He puts a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place.</p><p>"What? Alaric, you read what the letter said. We are running out of time. Josie is somewhere hidden in the forest. I need to find her."</p><p>She shrugs him off but chases after her. "You need to understand the decision you're making. If you go out to the woods now, it is almost guaranteed that the ministry is watching and will find out. If you go out there, you are signing your life away. There has to be another way."</p><p>The growl that leaves Hope's throat is deep and sounds unhinged. </p><p>"Josie is out there right now, and she will die. There isn't a choice to be made. If they find out, then so be it." Her eyes flash golden once, then twice remaining that way.</p><p>Understanding passes through Alaric, a realization he is making just now. He hadn't seen it before, but Hope Mikaelson loves his daughter more than she cares about her own life. </p><p>"Rafael and Landon, go with Hope. I'll meet you both out there as soon as Elizabeth is stable." </p><p>Hope doesn't wait for the boys to follow her before she's out the door, right before she leaves she grabs a beanie that Josie loved to wear. Both boys rush to her side and follow her. </p><p>Getting outside unseen is almost too easy, the party-goers dancing and waltzing the night away unaware of the threat that lies present.  </p><p>Hope breathes deeply, stopping in her tracks, making Rafael almost run her over. She breathes in as much air as she can, gathering the remains of Josie's scent. She catches hold of a trail, but while she's in human form, it's faint.</p><p>She speed walks over to where the edge of the forest is and throws Landon the beanie. </p><p>"I'm going to shift, and then smell Josie's beanie, so I have her scent. Use a locator spell while I search for her trail and listen for her heartbeat, okay?" They barely get words out before she's behind the tree throwing off her dress and shifting to her wolf.</p><p>Both Landon and Rafael watch her eyes wide, having never seen her in this form before, she sniffs deeply of the hat before taking off to find a trail. </p><p>Running through the forest was one of her favorite parts of being a wolf. The forbidden forest was a perfect spot, miles, and miles of endless trees in all directions.</p><p>Right now, it has become a nightmare. Whoever wrote that note was right in saying she would never find Josie in human form.</p><p>When the trail stops, she is forced into a clearing where the scent stops. Her ears flicked up at a noise in the woods. She listens intently on any sound she may be able to hear. </p><p>There's a steady beat underneath the ground somewhere, but she can't find the exact spot. </p><p>She runs around to another spot in the clearing, her ears picking up the beat again, it's louder than before, right underneath her.</p><p>She starts to dig as fast as she can, her paws moving the dirt out of the way. It feels like forever before she makes progress, the ground cold as ice and the air frozen with winter.</p><p>She feels people arrive behind her, she glances quickly to see if they're enemies but sees Landon and Rafael on their brooms. She doesn't pay them any mind and keeps digging.</p><p>She's dug deep into the ground, around four feet before she can hear Josie's heartbeat clearly, she'd know the sound anywhere. </p><p>Rafael and Landon come beside her and try to help, moving dirt out of the way with their hands.</p><p>She keeps digging further and further until a hand comes out of the ground, waving around. Soon, she can uncover enough of the dirt where Josie can grab hold of the wolf's neck and be pulled free.</p><p>Hope sniffs the girl that is clinging to her, checking for blood or any present injuries. It's a small relief when she finds none. Josie is sobbing into her neck. </p><p>She decides to shift back into her human form, cradling Josie as the girl continues her sobs in her arms.</p><p>"Shh, I got you, I got you." She can feel herself shaking, and is unsure if it's because Josie is trembling or because her body is. </p><p>A coat is placed on her shoulders, bringing her into awareness of Landon and Rafael once again. The tall Gryffindor had placed his dress coat over her body. In her haste to comfort Josie, she had forgotten about her nakedness. </p><p>"Thank you." Her voice is quiet, so she's not sure if he's heard her. Josie feels small in her arms, fragile. Those are not attributes she would usually give to the girl. It broke Hope's heart to see her like this. </p><p>"The necklace worked." She hears herself say, realizing that while her wolf hearing was truly amazing, she would never have been able to find Josie as fast as she did without the enchantment.</p><p>"What's it supposed to do?" The girl in her arms asks as her voice cracks, eyes wet with tears. </p><p>"It's to make quiet things heard." She emphasizes her point by kissing Josie's forehead. Holding her tight enough where the girl can feel pressure, but loose enough where she won't feel constrained.</p><p>When Hope is about to suggest they head back to the school, there's a loud snapping sound on the other side of the clearing. Three heads turn at the sound, Josie instead burrows herself further in Hope's arms. </p><p>Her instincts flare, and dread fills her body.</p><p>"Was that an animal?" Landon begins to ask when there's another crack and a low growl closer than before.</p><p>Hope stands up holding Josie in her arms, the girl, while surprised has stopped showing emotions as her body trembles. </p><p>"Landon, Rafael, get Josie back to the castle. Keep her safe." </p><p>The brunette makes a noise of complaint when Hope pushes the girl into Raf's arms. </p><p>Another noise closer than the others.</p><p>"Go! Now! This was a trap." </p><p>The monster that was making the noise has come into view, and it is terrifying. </p><p>The monster stands tall on two legs like a man. Black fur covers its body with two glowing red eyes. About long with rows of fangs present.</p><p>It looks like a bad representation of what a werewolf is supposed to look like.</p><p>It releases a loud roar that has Hope's instincts flare to run as if she was prey rather than the predator.</p><p>Landon and Raf get on their brooms, Josie clinging to the Gryffindor. She's yelling Hope's name repeatedly, but both boys don't stop, their only goal to get Josie to safety. </p><p>The wolf begins to run straight at Hope, she barely has enough time to shift before the creature is on her. </p><p>It's a fight of teeth and claws. The monster is bigger and stronger than Hope's wolf, but Hope is faster. </p><p>The white wolf darts back and forth, waiting before attacking and sinking her fangs deep into the monster's leg. </p><p>The howl of pain that follows is deafening and loud. It sinks its claws into Hope and throws her off of its leg. She rolls for a moment but catches herself on the ground. </p><p>She is relentless with her attacks, not giving the monster a second to pause. All her anger, fear, and aggression she's had to keep inside is unleashed upon the creature. </p><p>In a rage, it sinks its claws into her body, lifting her up and throwing her to the ground. </p><p>A whimper of pain is the only sound she can make when the beast presses its foot down into her body and presses her further into the ground.</p><p>Both she and the monster are surprised when a blast of magic is unleashed, knocking the creature off her. </p><p>It turns back around and takes a step towards both Hope and the caster of the spell but stops. The red eyes glow more prominently before it runs off into the forest. </p><p>Unsure of what just happened entirely, Hope looks to the other person and sees Vardemus standing tall with his wand out.</p><p>"Good night for a walk, eh?"</p><p>Wolf's while not being able to fully express human emotions can demonstrate some, in this instance, she rolls her eyes at him to show his joke was unappreciated. </p><p>She trots over with minimal pain and grabs Rafael's jacket she had shrugged off before shifting, going behind a nearby tree and back to human form.</p><p>The jacket is long enough on her that it goes to her knees. </p><p>"What were you doing out here? How did you know where I was?" </p><p>"Your friends came barging through the castle, creating quite a scene, they said a monster was in the forest. I put two and two together and figured you had stayed behind to make sure your friends had gotten to safety."</p><p>His eyes shone with pride that felt undeserved. She can only shrug her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm just glad they were safe, it was nothing really."</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short, little one, you are brave and valiant. You will be a great leader one day." Something about his words sets a memory off in Hope's mind, a puzzle piece that's missing, but should be in place. He smells like burnt cinder, from magic use, her memory fraying at the edges to remember where she had detected that same scent before. </p><p>"We must head back, I'm sure you're desperate to see how miss Saltzman is doing. Both of them now that I think about it." </p><p>"How did you know about Lizzie?" Her words are cautious, and her expression is guarded. She feels once again like prey under his watchful gaze.</p><p>"Come, Hope." He begins to walk, avoiding the question at first before he speaks again. </p><p>"Alaric had come down, but I convinced him to watch after his daughters, and I would come in his place." </p><p>She can feel herself nodding almost in a trance when his hand touches her shoulder. </p><p>"You have done very well today. You truly will become a great leader."</p><p>Her memory became black, and suddenly she's standing in front of the school, Vardemus to her left. She has no memory of how they had gotten there so fast. </p><p>She shakes her head 'must be the stress.' Hope had forgotten about the banquet; it feels like a lifetime ago when she had been getting ready with her friends. </p><p>Vardemus takes her to the hospital wing, where Josie and Lizzie both were. </p><p>When the redhead sees them, relief instantly floods through her body. Lizzie lays on a bed unconscious, but visibly breathing, and Josie curled up next to her. </p><p>Her knees are to her chest, and her eyes are open, she seems distressed. Hope imagines being buried alive would do that to a person. </p><p>Alaric, Emma, and Caroline are also there, along with their friends who crowd around the bed. All eyes turn towards Hope and Vardemus when they step into the room. </p><p>"Hope?" Josie is up before anyone can stop her. She runs to Hope and practically jumps into her arms, clinging to her body as she does. </p><p>"I was so worried. I thought something had happened." She was sobbing openly now into Hope's neck. </p><p>She comforts her girlfriend to the best of her ability, fighting off tears herself at the relief that her love and one of her best friends are safe, no longer in danger. </p><p>Emma and Alaric both are speaking to Vardemus's, but she hears none of that, her blood rushing through her ears as Josie clings to her.</p><p>Now that they're both safe, she pulls away to get a better look at her love. She's still wearing her dress and is covered with dirt. </p><p>"Jo? Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Josie only nods and doesn't release her hold on Hope's body. </p><p>"Alaric? Can I have the prefect's bathroom password? I'm going to clean Josie up. She deserves to be relaxed after tonight." </p><p>He nods his head and says the words before she's about to be off. The brunette hanging off her body doesn't seem like she's anywhere near going to let her go. So she lifts her up and has Josie's legs wrap around her waist.</p><p>"Hey, Pen?" The raven-haired girl looks up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She's sitting by Lizzie's side, her hands clenched shut. </p><p>"Never mind, hey Raf?" </p><p>The Gryffindor looks up at being called; Landon and Mg whispered on the other side of Lizzie. </p><p>"Can you go to Josie's room and get both of us clothes and take them to the prefect's bathroom?" </p><p>He nods and gets up and leaves as both girls do. </p><p>"I'll knock and leave them outside the door, okay?" When he sees Hope nod, he's off.</p><p>She walks slowly with Josie, still clinging to her body and whispers soft and soothing words to Josie, calming her down. </p><p>When they get into the bathroom, Hope quickly says the password and opens the door. </p><p>Once inside, Josie does allow herself to be set down, only because Hope has to turn on the water for the bath. </p><p>She runs the water hot and adds scented soap to the water. It fills the air with a pleasant smell of strawberries and vanilla, her favorites, which are the one's Josie uses typically.</p><p>She looks over to Josie and sees the girl still curled up, her knees to her chest. Hope moves quickly and begins to unzip the dress and to take it off the brunette's body. </p><p>Once she does that, Josie is in only her underwear, she hesitates before Josie takes off the rest herself. She sheds off the jacket and leads Josie over to the warm water. </p><p>She can feel Josie tremble again in her arms, another wave of tears falling. She takes the small towel and begins to wash Josie's body, trying to erase some of the pain and fear that tonight brought. She whispers soft words into her lover's ear. A wish to soothe the ache Josie must be feeling. </p><p>She washes Josie's body and holds her close. Once she is done, she moves to Josie's hair. She can feel the brunette tense slightly but relaxes when she only wets the hair rather than submerging her under. It would be too much like being buried.</p><p>The taller witch lets herself be taken care of, let's Hope do anything to help her. She doesn't remember much of what had happened after Hope and Penelope had left, her memory clouded and blurred.</p><p>She pushes all thoughts from her head and feels Hope's hands on her scalp as they massage her head and wash her hair. </p><p>When she feels she is sufficiently clean, she moves out of Hope's embrace to do the same for her, wanting to give her girlfriend as much comfort and love as possible.</p><p>There was a knock sometime during their bath, which she assumes was Rafael, he opens the door barely and sets the clothes down, leaving both to finish.</p><p>When they both are clean, Hope brings Josie closer to her and just cradles their bodies close together. They breathe the same air as they are closer than they've ever been before.</p><p>After what could have been hours, they begin to move. Hope dresses the brunette after drying her off, then proceeds to cover herself. </p><p>Josie lets the redhead pick her up bridal style once more and walks them to the hospital wing. </p><p>It's late when they get back. They must have been gone for over an hour, maybe two. Penelope is asleep curled next to Lizzie, the boys have pushed together with a bed on the left and right of Lizzie's. The left one has Raf and Landon curled together, and Mg is sitting up and watching as if staying on guard. </p><p>He smiles at them and motions for them to go to bed, they deserve it after the night they all had.</p><p>She curls next to Josie and breathes her in deeply. Tomorrow they will have to talk. Tomorrow they have to figure out what is going on, but tonight she will enjoy her love and give as much comfort as she takes. Tonight is for them.</p><p>Tomorrow can wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, work picked up not giving me much time to write, hope this makes up for it. =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie wakes up to blackness all around, it surrounds her and suffocates. Her immediate reaction is to lash out and scream. </p><p>That doesn't help at all. </p><p>She doesn't remember what's going on other than the panic she feels, she has to be underground.</p><p>She throws out her arms again and hears muffled noise. It feels like she's underwater.</p><p>"Josie?!"</p><p>She tries to speak. To open her mouth to say something, anything. </p><p>"Josie! Open your eyes!" </p><p>Hope's voice, but she can hardly make out the words, let alone what she's being asked to do. </p><p>Her eyes are wet as she squeezes them tighter. Finally, she's able to hear Hope clearly now.</p><p>"Open your eyes!" </p><p>She does as told, and her entire vision is filled with light. She feels disoriented with the change in scenery, no longer six feet underground, but elsewhere.</p><p>She doesn't take in much other than the light and Hope's face looking down above her.</p><p>She gasps for more breath, air not filling her lungs fast enough. Hope stays with her holding her close, but not tight, so she doesn't feel suffocated.</p><p>She calms down after a few minutes of her trying to regulate her breathing. Her heart best begins to lessen with the soft words Hope is whispering to her. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Is all she can choke out. She feels pathetic and needy, she shouldn't be such a burden to Hope. Shouldn't need the other girl to take care of her. </p><p>"Don't apologize, Jo, it was a nightmare. I have you. I've got you" That makes the tears come harder. She burrows into Hope's body as a lifeline but keeps her eyes open to see the light. Every time she closes them, she feels that terrifying fear of being buried with no way out.</p><p>The fear of never seeing the light again. She had only been under the earth for maybe an hour, but it had felt like an eternity.</p><p>She cries into Hope's arms and allows herself to feel everything, knowing that nothing else will happen in Hope's arms.</p><p>She pulls away with a shuddering breath and presses her lips to Hope's. She can taste a bit of salt from the tears she cried, having dried. </p><p>When Josie does look around the room, she can see that she's in the hospital bed. Honestly, at this point, when is she not in a hospital bed.</p><p>She calms down considerably within the next few minutes, her breaths evening and heart rate slowing. </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Hope whispers into her ear. She nods her head and pulls away from Hope. Far enough where she can see Hope and look at her. She's practically sitting in Hope's lap.</p><p>"I'm not okay, but I will be." She seals her statement by pressing her lips to Hope's once again. </p><p>Josie pulls away when everything from the night before came crashing back. </p><p>"Lizzie! Where is she? Is she okay?" </p><p>She's pushing off Hope and looking around the room until her eyes land on her sister lying on the hospital bed.</p><p>"She's going to be okay. She was hurt but will heal perfectly fine, I promise." Hope helps Josie to lay down next to her sleeping sister. </p><p>Penelope, who had been awake for a while, sat quietly reading while watching their interactions. </p><p>"Hey Jojo, how are you feeling?" </p><p>"I'm doing okay." She doesn't take her eyes off of Lizzie. </p><p>Penelope looks as if she wants to argue for a better answer but stops herself, her eyes stay on Lizzie as well.</p><p>The boys are currently gone, making Hope wonder where they went.</p><p>Hope squeezes Josie's shoulder before moving to stand next to Penelope. "How are you doing?" </p><p>The raven-haired girl hesitates before answering. "I'm fine."</p><p>Hope gives a pointed look, "A real answer this time, how are you doing?" </p><p>She's quiet for a few moments before answering, eyes not straying from Lizzie's sleeping form.</p><p>"I don't know. I wish I could understand everything that I was feeling, but I'm so confused." There's an amount of pain underlining her voice.</p><p>"It's okay to not know, it's okay to let yourself be confused and figure out everything later." </p><p>They both keep eye contact before Hope pulls Penelope into a tight hug and doesn't let go for a few minutes, she has never seen the girl so broken before. </p><p>When they do pull away, it's because the boys are back being loud and obnoxious as ever. They stop their hollering as they walk through the door seeing that Josie and Hope are awake.</p><p>"Are you guys, okay?" Landon starts to ask. </p><p>Hope nods her head but looks to Josie for what she'll say. The brunette looks up at the boys and presses her lips together in a small smile. "I'll be fine." </p><p>It's evident that she isn't fine by any means, but no one comments on it. The boys had brought food from breakfast and began to dish out different plates to the girls, aside from Lizzie, who was still asleep.</p><p>"Do we know what happened last night? Like what really happened?</p><p>All eyes turn towards Hope. She feels anxiety at having everyone's attention, she isn't a fan of all the eyes on her and shifts uncomfortably before answering.</p><p>"It was a trap. I don't know what exactly, but something is going on." </p><p>"How was it a trap? Why would anyone want to hurt Josie or Lizzie." Rafael asks, his eyes flickering to both girls.</p><p>"I think someone is after me, and they used the twins to make sure I did what they wanted. For some reason, they wanted the ministry to know of my wolf form. So they kidnapped Josie so I would be forced to make a decision."</p><p>They are all silent for a moment before Mg pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. </p><p>"I copied the note from before. I figured Alaric or someone else would try to take it as evidence and figured you would want to see it again." </p><p>Hope hesitates before taking it, her hands trembling just the slightest. "Thanks, Mg, this is our first clue as to who is doing this."</p><p>She hardly remembered what the paper had even said, only focusing on where Josie was and how to find her. Now that she's reading what was written, she shudders at the familiarity of the words.</p><p>"Only my family has called me little one." She murmurs without thought. The group looks at her in question, so she reads the note aloud so everyone could hear. Once she's finished, everyone is silent for a moment before Rafael begins to speak unease present in his question. </p><p>"What does he mean your father sends his regards… your father's dead… right?" </p><p>Hope is grimly silent at the question, her mind flashing back to the dreams she had years prior. She presses her hand to her forehead, feeling the effects of a headache coming. She stands up and tries to walk, but her feet stumble, making her land hard on her knees.</p><p>The headache worsens the more she thinks about the note, the more she thinks about the words. There's a familiarity that she doesn't understand.</p><p>Penelope and Josie are by her side in an instant and help her up and sit her down.</p><p>"What was that? Are you okay?" She can only shake her head as broken images flash across her mind. None of what she's seeing is making sense. Josie and Penelope's help ground her enough for the images to stop and steady her body. Nausea ever-present makes her want to throw up, but she's able to refrain. </p><p>"Hope, baby, what's going on?" </p><p>She swallows hard, thinking brings on a vast amount of pain straight to her mind. </p><p>Josie's voice fills the air, but she can't make out words, hands touch her cheeks. </p><p>After a few seconds, her cheeks warm up from the hands, her headache lessening until she's able to think a coherent thought without it hurting. </p><p>When she opens her eyes, Josie is repeating a healing spell over her, her wand nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"I'm okay. Thank you." She groans as she says it but luckily is sitting down. Whatever spell Josie had done cleared her mind of the pain. </p><p>She hesitates before saying her next statement. "I think my memories have been tampered with." </p><p>The group looks at her eyes wide and wear different expressions. Before she can say, anymore, Alaric, Caroline and Emma come into the room.</p><p>Seeing Josie up and awake, Caroline brings her daughter in her arms, hugging her tightly. Josie shuts her eyes and leans into her mother's touch. Caroline pulls away and kisses Josie's forehead. She keeps her daughter close to her before moving over to the blonde Saltzman.</p><p>She leans down and kisses Lizzie on the forehead before pulling away, as sadness crosses her face that Hope doesn't understand. Why does it seem as if Caroline will leave and is saying a heartfelt goodbye?</p><p>Before Hope can ask anything, Alaric comes over and hugs Josie as well. He does the same things as Caroline when walking over to Lizzie.</p><p>Hope grows suspicious at why they were acting like they were leaving, where could they be going that was more important than their daughters? </p><p>"We have been called into the ministry, we have to leave." Alaric starts speaking to Josie quietly, but it is loud enough for the group to hear.  </p><p>"We don't want to leave, but we have to give an account of what happened last night and what can be done," Caroline adds. </p><p>Josie looks crestfallen but does her best to not show it, Hope knows her enough that she can tell how much this hurts the brunette. </p><p>"When will you be back?" Hope can hardly hear Josie with how quietly she speaks, there's hurt evident in her voice.</p><p>Caroline and Alaric share a look. "We don't know. We have things that we must do for the ministry, so as of now, we are not coming back until after the break." </p><p>Josie doesn't meet their eyes but nods and glances at Lizzie, who is still sleeping, her brow furrows while she sleeps, as if she can feel Josie's pain and inner turmoil. </p><p>Hope clenches her hands into fists and glares hard at the ground. What could possibly be significant enough to leave their daughters, who both just lived through a traumatic experience? She continues to glare and almost misses the next question Josie asks. </p><p>"When do you leave?"</p><p>At least Caroline has the gall to look guilty when she answers. "In an hour." </p><p>Josie recoils, and Hope wants nothing more than to reach out and comfort Josie, but she's on the other side of the bed, and there are too many people in the way, her entire body yearns to comfort her love.</p><p>"You're not going to wait till Lizzie wakes up at least to say goodbye?" </p><p>They don't answer her, and anger crosses Josie's face for a moment before she steels herself and nods, her face devoid of emotions. She doesn't have enough patience to ask another question before hugging her parents once more and walking over to where Hope sat. The redhead readily takes her into her arms and wraps an arm around Josie's waist while the taller girl buries her face into Hope's neck. </p><p>Alaric speaks to Hope now, "The ministry knows Hope, as we have expected. Part of the reason we are leaving is to try and convince the ministry on your behalf. They want to set up a trial for you after winter break ends." She nods and feels a distinct lack of care towards his words—her focus on Josie and Josie alone. </p><p>Seeing the lack of response to leave, both go to talk to Emma silently and leave the room, sending one last look towards the group and their daughters. </p><p>Emma comes over and explains how Lizzie is doing, but Hope hardly hears a word. Silent tears have begun to fall from Josie's face as she clings tighter to Hope. </p><p>Hope whispers sweet words into Josie's ear, trying desperately to calm her down and show her she's loved. Her anger is ever-pressing toward both Alaric and Caroline, but she withholds herself from doing anything but comforting Josie. </p><p>An idea is forming at the back of her mind. Alaric may have left the twins, but there is no way Hope will leave them. Everyone who is not staying at Hogwarts over the break has to leave for the train station tomorrow morning, Hope's aunts are going to pick her up and take her back to the manor. This will be the first time she'll have seen her aunt's since summer, she had sent them letters about once a week since the start of the school year. Hope is Positive that they would be happy to have Hope's friends over, they had been ecstatic to find out about Josie being Hope's friend and the other's in the super squad. </p><p>She makes a mental note to send a letter as soon as possible, so her family isn't surprised by a few extra guests tomorrow morning. </p><p>They all stay together and talk, Josie doesn't leave Hope's lap for the next couple of hours. The redhead doesn't mind in the least, enjoying the weight of the other girl in her arms, not wanting her to get up. </p><p>Lizzie would be fine according to Emma, Penelope had relayed the information she had missed to her. She would need to redress the wounds every day, to keep it from getting infected and take it easy for the next two weeks.</p><p>Everyone was waiting for Lizzie to wake up. Hope needed to run her idea by the group and wanted to see how they would react. Hope hadn't realized before, but everyone but her was supposed to stay over for the break. Penelope stayed with some distant relatives during summer but never went home for breaks. Landon and Rafel, being orphans, stayed at an orphanage during the summer and stayed at Hogwarts during breaks. While Mg had a family to go back to, they weren't close, making it easier for him to stay.</p><p>And Lizzie and Josie were supposed to be with family over the break, but that definitely didn't turn out.</p><p>She runs the idea of coming to stay with her and her aunt's for the next two weeks—anxiety striking through her core at not knowing her friend's reactions. Penelope was the first one to say yes enthusiastically, almost vibrating with excitement. Josie stays silent and listens fully to the proposition, still curled into Hope's chest. </p><p>The boys readily agree as well when Hope explains where in New Orleans, her family is and that they have plenty of space in the manor. </p><p>"Are you sure it would be okay for all of us to come?" The words are whispered into her ear quietly from Josie, a worried expression on her face. </p><p>Hope leans over and kisses her on the cheek, then on the nose before making her way to her lips. "Of course it is, I want you all there. My aunts will love to meet you." </p><p>Josie seems content with that answer and settles back down, her lips dangerously close to Hope's neck. </p><p>Hope stands up and makes sure Josie doesn't fall off her lap. She sets the girl down on the chair she was in, but Josie, like a koala bear, clings to the redhead refusing to let go of her. </p><p>"Where are you going?" There's a definitive whine in Josie's voice, which makes Hope laugh gently. "I have to go write to my aunts to let them know we're going to have guests this break." She kisses Josie on the lips in a kick peck, but the brunette refuses to let Hope go.</p><p>She presses further deepening the kiss, and well, Hope is only human figuratively speaking, so what if she leans into the kiss, her girlfriend's hot. </p><p>She does have to pull away, not wanting to give their friends a free show, which Josie finds displeasing, the noise of annoyance she makes clear. </p><p>"I'll be back. I promise." She moves away and heads to leave, Josie looks torn, looking between Lizzie and Hope not wanting to be gone from either. </p><p>Landon stands up, seeing the distress on Josie's face and steps next to Hope. "It's okay Jo, stay with Lizzie, I'll go with Hope, and we'll be back before you know it, okay? None of us should be alone right now." Hope sends a thankful smile to Landon, and he gives a nod back. </p><p>Josie does listen to that and settles against the chair without complaint. Though she does hold a look of uncertainty. </p><p>They leave towards the Slytherin dorms. Hope writes the letter as quickly as possible, making sure to add all the names of who would be coming and seals it. </p><p>They make a quick trip to Hope's owl to send the letter. The owl was a beautiful shade of white with brown speckles surrounding the head and feathers. Her name was fluffy (She was eleven, don't judge). </p><p>With a few scratches on her head and the letter in place, fluffy is off, flying to the manor.</p><p>"Thanks again for coming with me Landon, I didn't really want to be alone. I didn't want to leave the other's either, but I needed to send the letter."</p><p>"No problem, how are you doing, by the way? I know you said you were fine, but how are you really?" </p><p>Hope doesn't answer for a moment, thinking over her reply. "I don't really know. Everything right now is so convoluted. I'm honestly just glad that we're all alright from the attack and that Lizzie and Josie are safe. I just wish I had been there to protect them." She trails off, letting her statement hang in the air.</p><p>Landon stops walking, forcing Hope to stop as well. "Wait, Hope, you don't blame yourself for what happened to Josie or Lizzie, right? Because you have to know that none of that was your fault." </p><p>Hope doesn't reply, only stares at the ground. </p><p>"Hope, I know you have a hardcore martyr and hero complex, but trust me when I say that it wasn't your fault. You saved the twin's life. Without you, Josie wouldn't have been found." </p><p>The redheaded witch does look up at that, a small smile on her face now. "Thanks, Landon, I'm pretty sure I'm internally going to blame myself no matter what, but I appreciate it." He squeezes her shoulder in reply, and they both begin walking once again.</p><p>When they arrived, Lizzie was wide awake, Josie and Penelope on both sides of her. The other boys are gone, and Hope has a fleeting thought of wondering where they went before rushing forward and hugging the blonde Saltzman. </p><p>She hugs back tightly, careful to not tear her wound from any wayward movement. </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." </p><p>Lizzie gives her signature smirk "aw that's sweet, you going soft on me, Mikaelson? I mean, Josie does turn you to mush, so it makes sense." </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes, trying to fight off a blush. "I am not going soft, thank you very much." </p><p>Lizzie reaches a hand and pokes Hope in the stomach about to make another joke but stops and presses her hand against her stomach harder this time. </p><p>"Since when are you that loaded? Damn Mikaelson, you're fit." Usually, Hope would have pulled away but allows Lizzie to squeeze her muscles.</p><p>With Lizzie's continual prodding, Penelope reaches up and squeezes Hope's biceps as well. "I can't believe I'm saying his, but Lizzie is right, you've got so much muscle." </p><p>The shorter girl doesn't know how to react to both girls touching and poking her different muscles but lets it happen to see the smiles on both faces.</p><p>Josie laughs as well, but after a minute, batts their hands away and pulls Hope into her lap. </p><p>"Okay, that's enough, I'm the only one who can touch my girlfriends' muscles." </p><p>The boys return after a few minutes of catching Lizzie up and giving her medicine. </p><p>They returned with food for dinner. Hope hadn't realized how late it was already, they all needed to pack, especially since they were going to be traveling unexpectedly tomorrow. </p><p>After they ate, they took turns to head and get their clothes together. The boys all traveled first and went to their dorms to pack whatever they needed too. </p><p>After that, the boys stayed with Lizzie, who was on bed rest until the next morning, and the other three girls went to pack. They stayed together, hoping from Gryffindor to pack for Lizzie and Josie, and then to Slytherin. </p><p>It's not long before they're all worn out and tired in the hospital wing. They usually wouldn't be allowed to stay the night, but Emma didn't have the heart to have them leave after what they all went through, so she allows it. No one else was present in the room anyway.</p><p>They had unanimously decided on sleeping in the same places they had the night before, but Lizzie now awake had something to say about that.</p><p>"You mean, I have to sleep next to Satan?" A few months ago, had Lizzie said the same sentence, it would have been filled with spite, but now it was almost playful teasing. Similar to how she was with Hope, but a little different.</p><p>"Awe babe, you weren't saying that last night when you cuddled against me." Penelope ever the antagonist begins. </p><p>There's a slight red on Lizzie's cheeks as her glare intensifies. </p><p>"You wish, she-devil, I'll remind you that I was unconscious till a few hours ago and should not be held liable for what I did without knowing." She huffs at the laugh Penelope gives her but doesn't argue when the raven-haired girl settles down on the bed anyway. </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes, but a smile tugs at her lips. She curls into Hope's side, wrapping her arms around the redhead.</p><p>As they all get ready to sleep, Josie lays small kisses along Hope's face and neck, wherever she could reach. </p><p>"I love you, you know that, right?" </p><p>The brunette says it so earnestly that Hope can feel her entire body melt. Maybe Lizzie was right, and Hope had gone soft. Only for Josie, though.</p><p>"I love you too, Jo, so much." She leans up to kiss Josie. At first, it was only a press of the lips, but Josie deepens it without hesitation, trying to get as much Hope as possible.</p><p>Hope makes a low groan at the back of her throat that makes both girls freeze. </p><p>"Nope! That's not happening! I'm going I'm separate you to opposite sides of the room if you can't keep your hands off of each other!" </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes, but relents and pulls away from Hope with a last parting kiss. They all settle down as the room falls silent with the sound of their breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! so sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back now and should update way more regularly. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning they wake up early in a frantic haze. A mix of trying to get ready and making sure they didn't forget anything and checking Lizzie out of the hospital wing. </p><p>Emma gives a long list of things she can't do and how to take care of her bandages and a mix of drugs to help with the pain. </p><p>Soon they are off eating breakfast in the great hall for the first time in the past couple of days before they all leave. </p><p>Hope checks the owl registry before they leave to see if her aunts replied but is a little nervous to see no letter there for her. Fluffy nowhere to be seen. Rationally she knows she's worrying over nothing considering how far New Orleans is and that her owl wouldn't be able to make it there and back in time, but she's still worried. </p><p>Josie had a little easier time last night but still woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. Hope set up night lights that would stay in the air, so they weren't in the dark while sleeping.</p><p>The lights were little balls of fire that floated. Hope could make them into shapes to relax Josie by turning them into small animals and dancing around their heads. </p><p>After breakfast, they all grab their suitcases for the next two weeks and head to the train station. </p><p>All of her friends pile onto the train and into a compartment. Since there's so many of them, they have to squeeze together. Josie is practically sitting in her lap, curled into her side. </p><p>Ever since being buried, Josie has been even more reluctant to be away from Hope. She even went into the shower with her so they wouldn't be away from each other.</p><p>Lizzie was also curled into Penelope's side; the raven-haired girl had a protective arm around the blonde. </p><p>Hope catches her eye and raises an eyebrow; she gives a glare at Hope's smirk. They will be talking about this later, but for now, she let's it go. </p><p>Hope looks out the window and watches as they leave Hogwarts for the time being and enjoys the quiet chatter between their friends. Since it's still early out, the train isn't full of people walking around and talking but a silent haze with the wheels' sound on the tracks being the most prominent. </p><p>When Hope looks back over at her two friends, she has to stop a laugh from leaving her throat. Lizzie's medication she's been taking has made her drowsy. Her eyes drift closed for long periods, like a long blink, but her body is fully pressed into Penelope, leaning into her touch. </p><p>Hope catches the ravenette's eyes and raises an eyebrow with a smirk on her lips. </p><p>Penelope only rolls her eyes before shifting to get into a more comfortable position, making Lizzie fall onto her more. </p><p>Hope feels movement on her lap as Josie's nose drags along her neck as she curls further into her side. Both Saltzman twins mirror each other in their positions, trying to get closer to the warmth of the other girl they are on top of. </p><p>Hope looks back out the window and feels a small kiss being placed on her neck. Assuming it was an accident or a one-time thing doesn't look back over. When she feels the lips push harder and more incessantly against her neck, her eyes drift back over to Josie. The brunette stops moving to see that she has Hope's attention and feigns being asleep until Hope looks away again. </p><p>The girl in her lap times it perfectly for when she looks back out the window and drags the tip of her tongue down Hope's neck to her throat. </p><p>For her part, the redhead does try to ignore her girlfriend's incessant kisses and licking, but when Josie adds biting to the mix, she can no longer stay as quiet. </p><p>A small low noise leaves her mouth when Josie sinks her teeth into a tender part of her neck and begins to suck and lick the spot, soothing the bite. </p><p>Hope instantly stills when the noise left her throat and looks towards her friends to see if they're paying attention. Luckily for her, they are all focused on other things. Penelope with Lizzie in her lap, and the boys quietly discuss something she can't quite make out. She breathes a sigh of relief until Josie begins to move again.</p><p>She can feel Josie smile against her neck as she continues her administration's. It seems that Josie is determined for Hope to make as much noise as possible. The brunette continues to work Hope up with her teeth and lips, biting and sucking.</p><p>She was so going to have hickeys lining her neck after this. Her eyes widened at the thought and came to the terrible realization that she was going to see her aunts in a few hours. </p><p>She opens her mouth to tell Josie to stop, but when she starts to, a deep moan trying to escape was released as Josie bites down once again. </p><p>Fuck, this girl was going to be the death of her. </p><p>Her eyes trail around her friends to see if anyone heard, but no one pays her or Josie any mind. </p><p>'Huh, maybe that wasn't as loud as I thought?' </p><p>Josie kisses her once again on the neck, forcing Hope to act fast and move her position. She grabs Josie from leaning against her and sits her up, so she doesn't have full access to her neck. </p><p>She can see the pout forming on Josie's lips and quickly looks away. </p><p>That pout should be illegal. </p><p>She turns her head away from Josie, and it's silent for a few more seconds, which Hope relaxes. Josie seems to stop moving, or at least stop trying to maul her neck. Hope should have known that the other girl wasn't done with her.</p><p>Josie's quick movement has the taller girl straddling Hope altogether now on the seat, forcing Hope to let out a small squeak in surprise. </p><p>The redhead quickly looks around at their friends, seeing that they haven't reacted at all to the change in seating or the noise Hope made. </p><p>Josie sees her brow furrowed and leans forward, kissing her lips hard, biting the bottom lip. </p><p>The brunette places some small kisses along Hope's jaw as she makes her way to whisper in the girl's ear. </p><p>"I put a cloaking and sound spell around us." She sounds way too smug and proud of herself. "It makes it look like we're taking a nap." </p><p>Hope opens her mouth to respond, but Josie must delight in getting Hope to make noise. Sucking on her pulse point once and then twice. </p><p>"Bloody hell, Josie." She says the girl's name like a prayer and squeezes her eyes shut at the stimulation. </p><p>Josie sits up and captures their lips together in a slow kiss brimming with heat.</p><p>Hope pulls away from the kiss, keeping her eyes squeezed tight. "Jo, you gotta stop, we're literally going to see my aunts. I can't have hickeys covering my neck."</p><p>She opens her eyes, which is a mistake when she sees the pout covering Josie's lips. </p><p>"But baby, we can use a glamour." </p><p>Hope can only chuckle at the whine that leaves her girlfriend's mouth. </p><p>"Wait until we can get to the manor. You can do anything you want to me then, okay?" It's a promise she is very willing to keep. Josie opens her mouth to answer but is stopped when the lady that brings candy stops by their compartment.</p><p>"Look, Jo, candy." Hope all but moves Josie into a more respectable position sitting next to her rather than straddling her lap. </p><p>Josie mutters something under her lips, which Hope believes it takes off the cloaking spell that had surrounded them for the trip so far. </p><p>She buys Josie some chocolates she loves and herself some licorice wands munching into them as she gets them. Penelope and Lizzie are fast asleep, so Hope gets a few things that both will like when they wake up. The boys are way too excited about all the candy options. </p><p>After the lady leaves, and everyone is snacking on their candy, Hope leans over and loops her free hand with Josie's. </p><p>The brunette looks over at her and smiles her usual smile filled to the brim with sunshine and happiness. She looks down at Hope's neck, and her smile shifts to a self-satisfied smirk instead. </p><p>Hope doesn't notice as she takes a sip of her pumpkin juice. </p><p>The rest of the ride's quiet as they all whisper to not wake up Lizzie or Penelope, who sleeps for the majority of the trip. When they are about twenty minutes from the railway station, they wake the girls up. </p><p>Penelope wakes up first from Hope, gently shaking her, eyes blurry and red-rimmed as she tries to stretch but is stopped by the girl clinging to her side. </p><p>The raven-haired girl watches a small smile on her face as she moves her hand through the blonde locks. </p><p>Hope watches the action and looks away after a few seconds, feeling as if she is invading upon an intimate moment. </p><p>When they arrived at the train station, all the nerves she had felt before came back full force. </p><p>Her aunts, she can imagine them and their son Nik waiting arms wide. </p><p>They were going to meet all her friends. </p><p>They were going to meet Josie. </p><p>Bloody hell. They were going to meet Josie, her girlfriend. </p><p>The brunette must feel that Hope is working herself into a panic because she links their hands together and brings the back of Hope's hand to her lips. </p><p>She calms at the gesture as they wait for the train to situate and get out. </p><p>When everyone is free to move, they get their luggage and make the small track from the train to the people waiting for them. </p><p>Hope looks around searching for her family; Penelope is the first to spot them as she jumps up in excitement as she points them out. They waddle through the crowd towards them.</p><p>When Hope is close enough, she let's go of Josie's hand to run and hug her aunt Freya who reaches her first, embracing the older witch tightly. She breathes in and can feel tears at the edges of her eyes at having her aunt hug her. </p><p>They release after a moment so she can hug aunt Keelin, the feeling of home stays strong.</p><p>She hugs little Nik hard as he demands her attention; she tickles him on the side and delights in his laughter. </p><p>She feels a sense of coming home, her aunts, and Josie being the only ones who have made her feel that way. </p><p>"Freya, Keelin, these are the friends I wrote to you about." </p><p>Over the semester, She wrote multiple letters to her aunt's. This year was the most she had written in her entire stay at Hogwarts. Since she didn't have friends before and stayed mostly to herself, she didn't have much to relay to her aunts. </p><p>That changed entirely this year as she told her aunts about Josie and her new friends. How excited she had been could easily be seen in her letters. </p><p>She begins to introduce each of her friends to them and finally gets to Josie. </p><p>"And this is Josie." They lock eyes and smile at each other for a second before Josie smiles her bright and charming smile at the two women. </p><p>With each introduction, her aunts brought her friend's in for a hug, the group seemed to melt with the unexpected touches. Josie was no exception and hugged both women back hard. </p><p>Hope often forgot how most of her friends didn't have adults in their lives who cared enough for them to hug them. </p><p>Josie and Lizzie had the most stable family relationships, and even they rarely saw or hugged their family. </p><p>Hope felt a wave of love and gratefulness for her aunts and all they have done for her. </p><p>Penelope seems to be vibrating with excitement for some reason, barely holding herself back. Hope makes a mental note to ask the other witch about that, wondering why she's so excited. She had never seen her so uncontained before. </p><p>They make their way out of the train station and towards a port key that would take them right outside the Mikaelson manor. </p><p>Hope grips Josie's hand on her left and her aunt's hand on the right as they all prepare to take off. </p><p>The trip is quick but also unpleasant as the world around them turns into a swirl of colors. Everyone holds tight till they land in front of the manor.</p><p>Nausea from the trip hits her hard, but it's one she's used to for the most part. Her friends, however, are not; Landon walks to the side, throwing up. </p><p>Luckily he's the only one who throws up. Josie clutches her stomach and closes her eyes. Her girlfriend already suffered from motion sickness on good days, the ride was not a pleasant experience for her. Hope brings a hand carefully to her back and rubs circles onto her girlfriend to soothe her. </p><p>"Welcome, everyone, to the Mikaelson manor." Aunt Freya began to say as she leads the group to the door. </p><p>Her friends watch in awe, and Penelope begins to ask both Freya and Keelin about their work. </p><p>Keelin was a half-blood who had been raised in the muggle world. She had redefined medicine in the wizarding community by mixing magic and science as one. </p><p>Aunt Freya was a powerful witch, one of the most powerful in existence. </p><p>It seems like Penelope's excitement earlier was because she was a fan of her aunt's. Hope watches the black-haired girl light up as she asks questions that her aunts answer. She also watched as Lizzie rolled her eyes at Penelope's enthusiasm. </p><p>She smiles at the sight as they all walk through the manor together on a small tour. </p><p>Her family home is bigger than most; Hope has some good memories here and some hard ones. </p><p>She links hands with Josie and points out a dent in one of the metal knights that her family has lined up on the wall for some reason. </p><p>"When I was twelve, I put that armor on to feel like a knight." Josie smiles at her and brings their linked hands up so she can kiss Hope's knuckles. </p><p>"Awe baby, you can be my knight." </p><p>Hope tries to stop her cheeks from flushing at the words and looks away with a small nervous chuckle. </p><p>"I don't know how good I'd be at that, I fell down the stairs because I couldn't see, that's why there's a dent in it." </p><p>Josie brings her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughs, trying to control her giggles. </p><p>She is beyond delighted at being the cause of that sound. </p><p>The group keeps walking, and Hope points out her own commentary to Josie as they walk through the mansion. Penelope seems to be satisfied with the questions she's asked. Lizzie appears to be relieved that the tour is done. </p><p>Her aunts guide everyone into the area where all the spare rooms are. The manor had plenty of extra, though they've never been used by anyone not related until now. </p><p>They leave to let the kids get settled and start to head down the stairs. </p><p>"Dinner will be ready for all of you guys when you come down after getting ready." Her aunt says a spell that has all of their luggage brought up and set down along the floor. </p><p>Hope hadn't thought about how the rooms would be divided, and luckily the boys all were staying in one, so no one was alone. </p><p>Hope had her childhood room that she would obviously stay at down the hall from her friends. </p><p>Josie clings to her side as if she would definitely not be leaving Hope anytime soon. Love fills her at the thought of showing Josie her room and staying with her. </p><p>Lizzie complains to her sister about being alone without her, trying to get Josie to stay with her.</p><p>"But, Josie! I need help with my bandages in the morning and at night! I can't be alone!"</p><p>Her girlfriend gets a look in her eyes that she has seen often; it's full of mischief. It's a look often attributed to Lizzie when the blonde makes plans and schemes, but now the brunette holds the same look.</p><p>"Well, what if you and Pen stayed together? I'm sure she'd love to help you with your bandages." </p><p>The look Penelope gives Josie does not scream that she would "love" to do anything of the sort. But Hope, the great girlfriend she is, jumps to aid her girlfriend in whatever scheme she's plotting. </p><p>"Yeah, Pen, it would be good if you guys didn't stay alone at night. I mean, you did stay together the past couple of nights." </p><p>Lizzie glared further though there is a hint of red on her face when she rolls her eyes. </p><p>Without anything further being said, Lizzie grabs Penelope's hand and takes her to the room nearest to them that Lizzie has claimed, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Thanks, babe." Josie kisses Hope's cheek enjoying watching the color dust across her face. Hope leads them to her room just down the hall from their friends. </p><p>When they enter her room, Hope delights in seeing everything exactly how she had left it. </p><p>It's a bit messy, but as a whole, it screams Hope. </p><p>Josie looks around as she enjoys her girlfriend's room, paintbrushes, and sketchbooks line the desks. Along with canvas rest along the walls, some half-finished and others beyond detailed. </p><p>Now that they're alone, Josie presses herself onto Hope and lays a small gentle kiss on her lips. She repeats the motion again and giggles when Hope chases her lips as she pulls away.</p><p>Josie walks them backward till she hits Hope's bed and crawls in the middle with Hope on top of her.</p><p>They stay kissing for a few seconds, slow and loving. Josie bites down on Hope's bottom lip, eliciting a low growl from Hope's throat. </p><p>Before anything further can happen, there's a knock on the door. </p><p>The two girls get off each other and straighten out, luckily not having gotten far in their makeout session. </p><p>Hope growls at being interrupted and goes to answer the door. When the door opens, Penelope and Lizzie both stand outside, pushing past Hope with their hands covering their eyes. </p><p>"You both are decent, right? I don't want to be scarred." </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes at her sister's dramatics. "I mean, we would have been having fun right now, but we got interrupted." Josie's voice was tinged with annoyance. </p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes and looks to Hope. "Your aunts wanted to see you." </p><p>She nods at that and walks over to Josie one last time and kisses her in the lips. She hears a groan from Lizzie, but they ignore it as she pulls away. "I'll see you guys in a little."</p><p>With that, she walks out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She hears quiet jazz and laughter. </p><p>She loves seeing her aunts happy like this, dancing in the kitchen while they make dinner. </p><p>Little Nik sits in his high chair, laughter present at his mom's dancing.</p><p>Keelin sees Hope and pulls the redhead into a warm hug as they all begin to dance to the music. Freedom runs through her veins, a feeling she often isn't aware of unless she's a wolf. </p><p>But here with her family and friends makes her feel a wave of happiness. </p><p>The dancing stops as they laugh at their antics. Hope begins to help set the table and moves around the kitchen. </p><p>"How are you guys?"</p><p>Her aunts make eye contact with each other, small smirks on their faces. </p><p>"We're doing good, Hope, the real question is, how are you and your girlfriend? It seems she enjoys marking her territory." </p><p>Hope can feel the blush creep along her neck to the top of her head. Completely forgetting about the marks Josie made. </p><p>Her hand comes up to hide her neck, and she says a quick incantation to put a glamour on covering the dark red and purple that line her neck. </p><p>While she may be a bit embarrassed, she really does enjoy her aunts asking how she is and begins to tell them all about Josie. </p><p>It isn't long before dinner is ready, and her friends all come down the stairs to sit at the table. </p><p>For the first time in years, the Mikaelson manor is filled with laughter and happiness from a big group. </p><p>Hope watches as her friends can truly be open and free with each other. Her aunts seem delighted in having so many others here as well. They enjoy seeing their niece smile and look as happy as she does with all of her friends.  </p><p>Josie is making faces at Nik, his laughter joining the group. Hope can only look lovingly at the girl next to her. </p><p>A thought she can't fully let herself think about flutters to her mind. A future with Josie, surrounded by their friends, kids. Having a family with Josie, her future wrapped up in the brunette. It sounds so perfect. </p><p>She's taken out of her thought as Josie looks over at her and smiles that bright smile filled with love that Hope has come to fall in love with.</p><p>Josie takes her hand and squeezes it, holding on tight. </p><p>"You okay?" It's quiet enough, so no one else can hear it. She nods her head and smiles at Josie, bringing their linked hands up to her lips to kiss Josie's knuckles. </p><p>"I've never been better."</p><p>After dinner, everyone helps put away their dishes, and all agree to play some games that Josie and Lizzie had. The two had been able to summon them with a bit of magic from their childhood home. </p><p>While Keelin was raised in the muggle world, she hadn't shown much of that side of herself to Hope. She knew very few things about the muggle world and its games, not all of it. She enjoyed being on a team with Josie as they played the muggle board game 'Monopoly.'</p><p>The game showed how vicious everyone could be; Josie was really competitive and wanted to win. </p><p>"You landed on my hotel Lizzie! Stop trying to be a free-loader!" </p><p>The game lasted a long time, and before they all knew it, it was dark out and about time to head to bed. </p><p>They decided that they would go into town tomorrow, so they agreed to go to bed earlier tonight after the long traveling they did. </p><p>As the group made their way Up the stairs for bed, Hope hung back with her aunts to say goodnight. </p><p>Nik had been put to bed about halfway through the game and was sound asleep, so her aunts stayed on the couch, whispering to each other. Hope hugs both of them tight and thanks them for allowing her friends to stay here for the coming weeks.</p><p>"We want you to be happy, Hope. We've never seen you this happy before." </p><p>They hug her tight, and with the last few goodnight words, Hope heads up the stairs. </p><p>She opens the door and shuts it. Her eyes turn towards the bed where her girlfriend is laid out in nothing but her underwear, smirking as they make eye contact. </p><p>Hope's eyes turn golden as she makes her way over to the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot I have a twitter, I don't do much on there but catch me at @Bluejay720 :D Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope begins walking to the bed, her eyes are a strong golden as she watches every breath her girlfriend takes.</p><p>Her knees hit the bed as she begins to crawl ever so slowly up the bed, her body framing the girl under her.</p><p>Josie's hands rest on her stomach and glide further and further to her underwear line. </p><p>Hope wants to say something flirty or say anything, but she can feel the start of her fangs coming out. Her wolf side has taken an extreme liking to how much skin on Josie is exposed, for her eyes alone. The thought comes full force once more. Josie is hers, and hers alone. No one else gets to see the brunette like this. </p><p>"Hey, baby." Josie bites her bottom lip, and god does that do something to Hope. </p><p>She finishes her journey up the bed and is hovering over Josie's body now. Her knees rest comfortably between Josie's legs.</p><p>She presses her lips against the taller girl's lips in a slow and steady kiss, which begins to get heated soon after it starts.</p><p>Josie takes her hand off of her stomach and pulls Hope's shirt so that her body is pressing down onto Josie fully. </p><p>Their lips are still locked together in a hungry fury. Josie bites down on Hope's lip, eliciting a deep growl from the redhead. </p><p>The brunette is beyond pleased with the response and does it again, pulling Hope closer to get some of her clothes off. </p><p>When Hope hovers above Josie with nothing on but her underwear, she looks down into warm eyes that hold nothing but love. She stops their franticness and slows them down so she can speak. Her wolf has receded ever so slightly, so her fangs don't obstruct her voice. </p><p>"Are you okay with this? I love you so much, Jo, if you're not ready, we can wait, we can stop now if that is what you wish." </p><p>Hope brings a hand up to caress her girlfriend's cheeks as she says this. </p><p>Josie smiles and brings her down for another kiss, this one slow and steady, unlike their one previously. </p><p>"I want you, Hope, I want this. You can have me, you can have all of me." </p><p>Hope bites back the growl that almost leaves her throat and makes her way down Josie's body by kissing every inch of exposed skin. Worshipping her girlfriend as much as she possibly can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the hall, one witch lays in bed, a book in hand with frayed edges that she pretends to read, distracted by the girl across the room from her. </p><p>In all her blonde hair glory, Lizzie Saltzman begins to dress in her pajamas, the two girls getting ready for the night. </p><p>Penelope stayed in bed, already having gotten dressed and was ready for bed. While her eyes read over the same sentence for the seventh time, Lizzie kept her shirt off while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom attached to the room. The door stayed open, showing off Lizzie's back as she faced away from her. </p><p>If she didn't know any better, she'd have guessed that Lizzie intentionally kept her shirt off to distract the raven haired-witch. However, Penelope did know better and sent the thought out of her mind. </p><p>She's distracted from her leering at Lizzie's back, the muscles ever-present from years of doing quidditch, when the blonde turns around, her eyes raking across the newly exposed skin landing on the bandages that cover the bottom half of Lizzie's stomach.</p><p>She begins to open her mouth to ask the blonde Saltzman if she wants to change the bandages now, but is distracted by a loud muffled moan. </p><p>Both girls remain quiet, unsure of what they heard. The sound rings through again, this time a word that sounded eerily similar to "Hope."</p><p>"Oh, hell no! I am going to kill her!" Lizzie's face scrunched up in anger as she looked ready to storm the hall and hex Hope in a few seconds. </p><p>Penelope can only laugh as she gets off the bed and stands in front of the blonde. </p><p>"Maybe I can distract you." She takes off her cover to show the barely-there pajamas she's already wearing. There was a shawl draped over her shoulders that she let fall open and fall to the floor, exposing more skin to the blonde's eyes. </p><p>A slight red adorns Lizzie's cheeks before she scowls. "What are you wearing?" The blonde's eyes don't leave her body, trailing all over. "Correction, where's the rest of it?"</p><p>Penelope only shrugs, "I get hot at night." </p><p>Before Lizzie can answer, they're interrupted once more by another series of moans. </p><p>"I'm going to kill her." Lizzie sounds deadly serious as she glares at the door. </p><p>A chuckle falls from Penelope's mouth. "No, you're not." As she speaks, she uses her wand and casts a spell on Hope's room. The spell won't wear off till morning and virtually soundproof the room, keeping the girl's late-night excursion quiet. </p><p>"I'm going to do it. She's defiling my sister." Penelope rolls her eyes before putting on her signature smirk. "She's not the only one that's done that before." </p><p>Lizzie's horrified expression and gasp are worth it, even when the blonde leans over and smacks Penelope's stomach. The black-haired girl laughs loudly at the action but quickly stops when Lizzie winces in pain, holding her stomach. </p><p>Penelope is by her side in an instant. "Hey, we need to change your bandages. You should take one of your pain pills now before we go to bed." The girl moves to gather the things they need for Lizzie's bandages and pills to take and comes by her side. </p><p>The blonde only nods her head and allows for the raven-haired girl to gather the needed things. She sits on the bed, careful of her stomach and the wound present. </p><p>She brings the pill and water for Lizzie to take and watches as the girl takes the medication. She sets the water cup away from the and lowers herself to her knees on the carpeted floor. Lizzie's long legs bracket her body as she slowly peels the old bandages off. </p><p>The scratches are faded red, but still, look as fresh as the night Lizzie had gotten them. It's a bit worrying how red the scratches are and how deep into Lizzie's flesh they remain. A healing ointment Emma had given Lizzie For her scratches. Penelope holds it in her hand as she slowly puts a little on her fingers and spreads the cream across Lizzie's abdomen. </p><p>Lizzie whimpers slightly in pain at the pressure placed on the scratches. Penelope makes shushing noises as her fingers glow, they begin to take away the pain and replace it with a warm tingly feeling, the ointment and the spell Penelope uses helps with the pain. </p><p>Once done with the ointment, the raven-haired girl grabs the bandages to place them on the scratches. She raises herself up higher to put them on Lizzie easier, the angle making it awkward to work with the cloth.</p><p>Lizzie can only lay her head on Penelope's shoulder, breathing heavily. It felt like she had just run a marathon with how Penelope was touching her and the cuts' pain. </p><p>It was moments like these that made it easier to see why Josie dated the girl in front of her. If you can get past her cocky exterior and her infuriating attitude, she was an entire slew of contradictions, showing a different side of herself that not many people could see. One that was soft and kind.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, as she gently placed the bandages on Lizzie, she watched with the utmost care to not hurt the blonde. It also didn't help that she was attractive. Not that Lizzie would ever utter those words out loud. God knows Penelope's ego is big enough already. </p><p>"Maybe we should ask Hope's aunts for help. They are like the most powerful witches in existence." </p><p>Lizzie almost growls but withholds herself from doing so. She can't keep the anger out of her voice when she speaks. "They're not that great." </p><p>Penelope glances up from her work to look at Lizzie, her brow furrowed at the other girl's words and tone. "They have done feats of magic that the wizarding world could only dream of understanding. If anyone could help with your healing, it would probably be them."</p><p>Lizzie tries to avoid Penelope's gaze and can feel her staring deep inside her, almost peering into her soul. It's moments like these where Lizzie would flee and prevent any questioning, where she feels too vulnerable. Too fragile. Afraid that someone will see through the facade and understand that she's petrified of being left behind. Something dark and dangerous climbs high up her throat, threatening to spill. If she allowed herself to think about it, it was a lot like jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of voicing anything, she does what she always does when something comes her way that she can't handle, deflect, and argue.</p><p>"They're happily married, satan, they're not going to sleep with you just because you're a fangirl." </p><p>She has to muster as much bite as she can to her sentence, the words feel forced and wrong to her ears, let alone as they leave her lips.</p><p>She looks away as soon as Penelope purses her lips, a wave of hurt flashing across her face before a moment later it's gone, no trace of the words having any effect.</p><p>"Oh baby, if I wanted a threesome, I could have joined your sister and the puppy."</p><p>Once she says the words, she's up and putting away the first aid kit and cup. Her back is turned when she addresses Lizzie. "You should be all set until we change the bandages in the morning."</p><p>The blonde stands up and hesitates for a moment, afraid of the pain that doesn't come. The pills kicked in, and the ointment helped stop the pain that had overcome her the past few days. </p><p>Penelope keeps her back towards the blonde as she puts the things away and washes her hand. </p><p>"You know, you don't have to hide behind your words. I know I've never been your favorite person, but I do care for you, Lizzie."</p><p>She turns back towards Lizzie as she says this, dark brown eyes locking with blue.</p><p>Lizzie doesn't reply. Rather, she looks down and away from the too intense gaze on her.   </p><p>"Come on, let's get to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow, and I'd rather not have to drag you out of bed." Lizzie lays down in bed as she says this and curls up in the covers facing away from Penelope.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning comes with a quiet haze that is soon disturbed as everyone wakes up. The group has breakfast which is an exciting event; most of the wizards had never prepared their food themselves, elves doing most of the work back at Hogwarts. </p><p>A flurry of chaos accurately describes the kitchen after everything was made. Penelope smirks at Hope across the table, eyeing the purple and red marks that lined her kneck, even more than there had been before. </p><p>"Don't forget to glamour those, babe. Wouldn't want anyone to think you got in a fight with a suction cup and lost." </p><p>Hope looks confused for a moment before coming to the realization, her face slowly darkens red. Josie smiles and lets out a giggle, her own neck covered as well. </p><p>Hope glares playfully at the brunette. "Should I start calling you my little suction cup? you seem to enjoy leaving marks." </p><p>That makes Josie laugh even more. Her laughter turns higher pitch when Hope leans over and begins tickling the other girl. </p><p>After breakfast, Hope seems to vibrate with excitement and has everyone get ready as fast as possible. </p><p>Her aunts drive everyone into the little wizarding town that sits in the middle of the city, one that looked similar to Hogsmeade. The kids were more familiar here than the muggle world. </p><p>They split up and agree to stick with their partners until they all meet again. Hope is almost ready to grab Josie and show her some shops that she's gone too since she was a kid, but Lizzie comes over and catches her sister. </p><p>"Sorry, fido, I'm stealing Jo for a little while. we have some presents we need to buy together." She bops Hope on the nose before leaving, Josie sending her a wave and apologetic look as she goes. </p><p>Before Hope can pout too long, the raven-haired witch comes over and loops their arms together. "I guess you're stuck with me, Mikaelson." </p><p>Hope smirks and begins walking, "I'm pretty sure that's a fate worse than death." </p><p>The other girl gasps dramatically and holds her free hand over her heart. "You take that back, Hope Mikaelson, or I'll give your gift to Lizzie, I'm sure she won't appreciate it nearly as much as you would." </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes at the other girl, "Okay, fine, I guess being stuck with you is not the worst thing to happen." </p><p>the answering glare makes her laugh. "You're really singing me praises, Mikaelson." Hope feels herself laugh freely as they enter the store.</p><p>After a few hours of searching, Hope believes she has found at least one thing for all her friends that they would like. They had all made a deal with each other that only small gifts would be exchanged, rather than anything big. </p><p>When they arrive at the place they were all going to meet, Penelope continued to annoy Hope. "So, what you get me?" The witch would not let it go, asking Hope the same question every five minutes, trying to get some information out of the redhead. </p><p>"Not telling you, you'll have to wait till we give gifts now, won't you?" Penelope pouts like a child denied their favorite treat.</p><p>She's saved from the answering reply that was sure to come by Lizzie and Josie making their way towards them, both holding bags filled with stuff, smiles on both of their lips. </p><p>"Hey love, how are you?" Hope gives Josie a quick kiss. They soon part when they hear gagging sound from both Penelope and Lizzie. </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes and is about to pull away, but Josie pulls her closer, kissing harder.</p><p>Josie had always been able to easily read other people's emotions, something she's been able to do since she was a child. </p><p>It had given her an entirely different perspective on how to interact with those she cared about. Ever since they left Hogwarts, Hope had been a little on edge, always listening carefully and watching their surroundings, as if she was waiting for an attack. But now, this is the first time outside of the manor she has seen Hope entirely at ease.</p><p>"The boys should be here soon if they didn't cause much trouble." true to Josie's words, the boys show up at the meeting spot a few minutes later, holding a few bags and smiling as well. </p><p>As they began to walk too where Hope's aunts would pick them up, Josie glances at her sister and Penelope as they awkwardly walk side by side. </p><p>Lizzie hadn't told her anything, but she could feel something off with her sister that morning. She had a distinct feeling it had something to do with the raven-haired girl that walked next to her. </p><p>She watches closely and is already planning her next step in matchmaking when her thoughts are interrupted by her amazing girlfriend next to her. </p><p>She grabs Josie's free hand and squeezes it once, mouthing an 'are you okay? </p><p>Josie squeezes back 'Never better."</p><p>The ride back to the manor is alight with a conversation; they had been out for quite a few hours walking around and shopping, looking at all the stores. Hope promised everyone that they could go back to the town if they wanted to later on in the break. </p><p>"Before everyone does whatever they're going to do, we have to wrap presents!" Josie exclaims loudly as she holds a couple rolls of wrapping paper in her hands. Lizzie waves tape enthusiastically next to her as well.</p><p>"Wrap presents? why would we wrap presents when we are just going to give them to everyone in a few days?" Rafael asks, putting a small frown and a pout on Josie's lips. </p><p>Hope automatically wants to yell at Rafael for saying anything and dampening her girlfriend's mood. Who cares if something doesn't make sense, as long as Josie is happy is all that matters. </p><p>Realizing that may be a slight overreaction, she holds herself down and only glares. </p><p>"It's tradition! you have to wrap the presents and then put them under a tree!" Lizzie now joins the conversation and backs Josie up.</p><p>Everyone looks a little puzzled but nods along anyway. Soon everyone is attempting to wrap the gifts. </p><p>The result did not go according to plan. All the shapes of different things made the wrapping harder and look like a crumpled ball of paper stuck poorly together with tape. At least that's how Hope's looked.</p><p>She could only pout when Lizzie made fun of her wrapping. Josie does give her a kiss to stop her from brooding, so it wasn't a total loss. </p><p>As the presents are all wrapped, and her friends talk, Hope gets up and hears her aunts talking in the kitchen. </p><p>"Alaric said it would only happen if it was an emergency. He's not sure what spell was taken. Dorian only said that it appeared that one was missing." Freya has a distressed look on her face as she talks to her wife in a hushed whisper.</p><p>"Freya, that book only contains the most dangerous and important spells the wizarding world knows. If something from that book is missing, it can only mean something terrible. We practically wrote the book ourselves."</p><p>Hope remains hidden but can see Freya let out a deep sigh. "Let's hope it is nothing to worry about." The words don't sound reassuring, but they finish their discussion with a hug, and Hope leaves the area where she was hiding. She had a bad feeling about her aunt's words. </p><p>Josie gives her a look as she sits back down, a question without words. Hope waves it off with a smile and a quick change of the subject. </p><p>"I hope you guys are ready to get your butts kicked, cause tomorrow we start training."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was mostly fluff (Shocker I know) but the next few chapters are going to start picking up a lot more on the plot, stuff is happening and will continue to happen! I'm excited for you all to read it!! =) I think I outlined it out that this has about fifteen chapters ish left? it could be more, but around there, oh well, as always thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days were filled with a mix of training and studying and spending time together. While they didn't have any classes to study for, they had to figure out what was causing the monsters and everything that may be going on with Hope. Especially those who had tampered with her memories. </p><p>Her aunts were beyond helpful, doing research themselves and pointing them towards the right direction in what they needed to read and understand, especially regarding dark magic. </p><p>Christmas day was only a few days away from them. Like a child, Josie was beyond excited, keeping Hope up with her musings, attempting to guess what Hope had gotten her. </p><p>That wasn't the only thing keeping them up late in the night, far from it. Now that Hope and Josie had finally crossed that bridge in their relationship, neither of them could get enough of the other. </p><p>They had no idea how loud they had been or that others could hear them until, on the third day, Penelope had knocked on their door, interrupting them. She taught them a spell that overall would soundproof their room. </p><p>Penelope had been a little annoyed but enjoyed how red they both had turned when she taught them the spell. She also mentioned that Lizzie was one more minute away from hexing Hope.</p><p>Overall, the break was going fantastic, and Hope couldn't have been happier. </p><p>That morning she woke up to kisses being placed all over her cheeks and face. When she was more cognitive, a lingering kiss was put right on her lips. </p><p>Hope whines when Josie pulls away, blushing when she catches the brunette's smile.  "Hey, baby." Hope rubs her eyes sleepily as she takes in Josie's appearance and sees she's not wearing her pajamas anymore. </p><p>She sits up and allows herself to wake up, seeing as they are not going back to bed just yet. It feels too early to be up, but Hope doesn't mention it, only yawning and stretching. </p><p>"Hey, you wanna get dressed? I have a surprise for you." Josie says with way too much energy and enthusiasm. But Hope relents and gets dressed.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Josie doesn't reply, only squeezes her hand, and drags Hope further away from the house into their backyard. </p><p>The 'backyard' is more along the lines of an open forest, but Josie keeps dragging her further past the tree lines. </p><p>There's darkness overlooking the whole world, the sun not having risen yet. Hope can see with her wolf eyes making it easier to see where they are walking. But it's still unclear as to where they are going. </p><p>"I think I'm being kidnaped right now." </p><p>Josie looks over at Hope and rolls her eyes, before stopping them and using her body close to Hopes. "Hmm, that sounds nice, then I could have you all to myself," Josie smirks at the blush that slowly rises to Hope's cheeks. She feels a pang of arousal hit her at Josie’s tone but stops herself from continuing that line of thinking. Taking Josie in the middle of the forest sounded great, but probably wasn’t the best idea. </p><p>They continue walking for a few more minutes and finally arrive where Josie wanted to take them. </p><p>Now that she looks closer, Hope can see that they're in the field behind the mansion that they have been practicing for the past few days, either with running and workouts or sparring. </p><p>"Here we are!" </p><p>Josie grabs Hope's hand and leads her to a tree where something is leaning up against it. Upon closer inspection, Hope sees that it's Josie's broom, propped up on the tree.</p><p>"Jo?" Hope is a little confused still but is piecing together that they will be riding on Josie's broom soon, still unsure where; however, Hope feels fear runs through her body at the notion. </p><p>"I brought my broom with me and found a place that I wanted to show you if you want that is." Josie is now looking hesitant at the proposition but soon smiles when Hope leans over and kisses her. </p><p>"I'll go wherever you want to take me." </p><p>Within the next few minutes, they are off, most of those spent with Hope hesitantly stepping onto the broom and then jumping back off. She had been terrified when Josie started levitating them. She was able to get her nerve and hold on tight to Josie's waist, burying her face in the taller girl's neck. </p><p>When Hope does open her eyes, she's amazed by the beauty of the world, the sky is still dark, but the sun is on the verge of rising when they land on a small cliffside.</p><p>Hope nearly kisses the ground when they land, but her pride keeps her from doing that. Josie can only laugh when Hope does hop off the second it's safe. </p><p>They sit hip to hip overlooking the cliff, as the sun begins to rise, slowly making its way up and turning the sky shades of red and orange.</p><p>"This is amazing, Jo! It's so beautiful!" Her entire face is in awe as she looks at the colors bleeding through. Josie looks at Hope, watching her intently. "It really is."  </p><p>They stay like that for a long while, neither talking but enjoying the silence the sight brings.</p><p>Before they leave and fly away, Hope pulls Josie as close as she possibly can. "You know how much I love you, right? I love you so much, Jo, You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She presses their lips together in a gentle kiss, letting the taste of Josie sweep away all her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Hope wakes up, it isn't from soft kisses all over her face from her girlfriend; it is far less pleasant.</p><p>It's almost like she's underwater, watching herself and not quite present, but she's aware of what she's seeing. When she looks around, she's in the same clearing that she hadn't seen in years—twisted trees all around pointing like daggers in all directions. </p><p>It's dark and hazy, a cloud of smoke lingers in the air and clings to her throat, making it hard to breathe. </p><p>In the center of it all, there stands her father looking more lifelike than she had ever seen before. His eyes are red and soulless, unlike before, he's not pail and near death, but human-like and alive.</p><p>She opens her mouth to speak, but an invisible force keeps her standing still, unable to move or open her mouth.  </p><p>"Hello, little wolf." </p><p>She opens her mouth, trying to make a sound but can't; her father seems apt to keep her silent for now. </p><p>"You have grown so much since I last saw you. I also see that you've been making many friends." </p><p>She swallows hard as her dad steps forward near her, walking closer as he speaks. </p><p>"You have disappointed me, little one. Your so-called friends are not who you should be associating yourself with." He hums appreciatively. "The parks' girl is a good fit. She would have been the perfect mate for you to have chosen."</p><p>Hope's heart clenches at the mention of a mate. How does he know all of this? does he know about Josie...</p><p>"No matter. Her parents will be in contact with her soon, and I'm sure they can sway their daughter to our side." He's right in front of Hope, his eyes blazing holes into her very being. If this wasn't a dream, her body would be shaking and trembling at the sight of her father. </p><p>"I have a final request for you, My darling daughter. I see you have taken after your aunt Freya and have, in your own way, betrayed the very cause I have been fighting against. You have been fraternizing with a lesser breed of our kind." </p><p>Her blood runs cold, He knows about Josie. </p><p>"You will break up with the girl unless you want her to die. There will be dire consequences if you disobey me." </p><p>She musters up the entirety of her courage, her mouth feels glued together, but she's able to form the words. "I won't let you touch her."</p><p>She wishes she could have yelled it, could have screamed it, and made her father know that she would never let anything happen to Josie, but that is all she can get out. </p><p>Her dad stares at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. He's not her father. His mouth curled into a smile that sets her even more on edge. </p><p>"That's the fire this war needs, are you willing to bet her life on your strength alone, little wolf?"</p><p>Her father's face transforms into what she can only describe as a monster, before lunging at her throat. </p><p>She wakes up gasping for air, thrashing around, her arms are thrown outwards, hoping to save herself from the last image of her father assaulting her eyes. </p><p>She can hear her name being said over and over again, but her thoughts are so clouded that she struggles against the pressure she feels on her body. Her throat opens to say anything, but she can't. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, she hears Josie's voice clear as day, and only then is she able to calm herself. </p><p>She opens her eyes and sees Josie's loving face looking concerned and worried beyond belief.</p><p>Her vision clears, and she's finally able to see that she's safe in her room, Josie standing above her. She tries to speak, but a sad little whimper leaves her mouth; her eyes gleam with tears, some had already spilled down her cheeks.</p><p>She tries to speak again but can't, Josie taking that as a cue to hold her tight in her arm, running her hand through Hope's hair, it calms her down immensely. Josie also makes shushing noises and says reassuring words that drown out the quiet sobs that wrack her body.</p><p>"I got you, baby. Everything's all right now."</p><p>After a few minutes, she calms down and leans fully into Josie's arms, her head on her chest. Once Josie sense that Hope is no longer in panic mode, she asks,</p><p>"Was it a nightmare?" Hoping to figure out exactly why Hope had freaked out.</p><p>The older witch said nothing, not wanting to say what actually happened and settled on a lie instead. It made her feel even worse. </p><p>"Ya, Jo, just a nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>Hope wakes up once again by Josie. Rather than kisses across her face, it's by the other girl jumping up and down on top of her. "Hope! Baby! Wake up!! it's Christmas!!!"</p><p>Hope can only groan as her girlfriend bounces up and down, shaking the bed. "I know it is, baby, but it'll still be Christmas in another hour or two when we wake up properly. </p><p>Josie finally stops moving, still staying on top of Hope. "But presents are downstairs!" Hope cracks open her eyes and sees the girl above her pouting. She can only smile and wrap her arms and legs around the brunette's body like a koala. "But if we leave the bed now, we don't get morning cuddles." </p><p>Josie sighs dramatically before settling into Hope's side and snuggling close.  </p><p>Their moment is interrupted by knocking on the door and someone coming in. "You both better be decent!" Lizzie walks in with her hands, covering her eyes as if waiting to be flashed. </p><p>She finally lowers her hands and jumps on the bed with Hope and Josie. "Jo! What are you doing in bed? it's present time!" Though as she said it, she snuggles into Hope's other side. </p><p>Moments later, a disgruntled looking Penelope walks into the room, looking like she was dragged out of bed, presumably by Lizzie. </p><p>"Why are we up at this horrid hour?" </p><p>She comes over and clings to Josie's side, the bed making all of them have to squeeze together and lay practically on top of each other. </p><p>Hope doesn't mind in the least, having three of the people she cares about most snuggled in next to her holding her makes her entire body fill with pure warmth. </p><p>"We should make morning cuddles a tradition every morning." Hope barely even notices she's speaking, but can feel Lizzie pull her closer as she finishes her sentence.</p><p>"That could definitely be arranged. As long as you and my sister keep your extracurricular activities outside of our cuddle fest. No need to turn this into an orgy." </p><p>Hope's eyes shoot open as her body tenses, a blush overtaking her face. She hears Penelope laugh on the other side of the bed as she buries her face into Josie's neck. </p><p>They snuggle and cuddle for the next hour, whispering between the four. After that, the girls relent to Josie's and Lizzie's pestering and go downstairs, waking up the others in the process. </p><p>"We should make breakfast!!" </p><p>So while they were waiting for everyone to come downstairs, the four girls attempted to handle breakfast.</p><p>Hope and Lizzie found right off the bat that they were helpless in the kitchen, making more of a mess than helping. Josie was only mildly better. Penelope, surprising all of them but Josie, took charge and knew exactly what to do and what needed to get done. She moved around the space as if she owned it and used Josie as her assistant. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to ban both Lizzie and Hope from the kitchen, seeing as they were becoming more hindrances than a help. </p><p>The boys make their way downstairs soon after, laughing as they see the chaos that had occurred and offer to help. Penelope was very apt that Josie was her only helper, as she at least followed orders. </p><p>"Yes, that was directed at you, Mikaelson!" </p><p>"I can follow orders!" </p><p>"Orders from your girlfriend don't count!" </p><p>Hope gasps outraged, but Penelope doesn't let her say anything before an evil smirk crosses her face. "I mean, we know who the top is in your relationship." </p><p>The sentence causes Hope to release a growl and take a step towards Penelope. Josie smartly gets in the middle of them before the raven-haired witch could incite a riot. </p><p>"Okay, how about we just calm down for a second." </p><p>Hope nods and steps back, having calmed down. She wasn't mad before at Penelope's teasing, but that didn't mean she liked it. </p><p>"Oh, what a good girl. Looks like your alpha has spoken, Hopey." </p><p>Before anyone could react, Hope grabs a handful of flour and throws it in Penelope's face. </p><p>Everyone is quiet for a moment as she sputters the white powder out of her mouth. </p><p>That's how the brawl begins. Within moments the two girls are going after each other with whatever is around them, Hope took control of the flour since that was the closest to her, but Penelope had the eggs. Josie stood in the middle of them, trying to stop them from fighting. It didn't work out too well cause she almost got covered with both flour and eggs until she left them to fight. Lizzie was arranging bets on who would win with the boys. </p><p>"You're not seriously betting on this, are you!?" </p><p>"Of course I am sis, easy money. My bets on Mikaelson!" </p><p>By the end of their fight, they were both covered with a slimy mix of egg and flour, along with the kitchen looking like a disaster. </p><p>Hope's aunts come down as Penelope and Hope hug tightly, both making up. </p><p>Freya and Keelin hold tightly onto Nik, so he doesn't run forward and get into the mess that was made. </p><p>"Make sure you clean this up, girls," Freya says, trying to be the adult. She can't hold back her knickers as she sees the usually put together girls covered in food. </p><p>With a little magic, the kitchen is spotless, and breakfast is finished. </p><p>Luckily Penelope had a spell that also cleaned up Hope and herself, so they didn't need to leave and take a shower just yet, all the food leaving their bodies. </p><p>"Just so we're clear, I totally won that fight."</p><p>"Yeah, right, Park, you only wish you were able to take me on."</p><p>The festivities continue after breakfast. Soon they all are surrounded with presents from each other and opening them. </p><p>The next hour was filled with opening their gifts and eating too much candy. Hope had her head in Josie's lap, contemplating taking a nap when Josie began to play with her hair. </p><p>Yep, a nap was definitely in order. </p><p>She closes her eyes to the sound of Landon and Mg, arguing over which comic book character was the best. Both boys were given some comic books and a little stuffed Ewok that they were clutching onto as if they were children. </p><p>Penelope and Hope were pretty proud of themselves with their tag team gift idea. </p><p>Little Nik fell asleep in the crib that was downstairs, all of them conscious to not wake him up by being too loud. </p><p>Lizzie curled next to Penelope, fast asleep as the other girl read from a book that Hope's aunts had given her. It was old and had frayed edges and felt like magic. </p><p>The raven-haired witch didn't waste any time in starting to read it. She was eager to learn the spells that were probably restricted for the girl, ones that Alaric wouldn't want her to know. </p><p>With her eyes closed, Hope can hear her aunts have some sort of serious discussion in the other room, only able to make out some of their words due to her heightened senses. </p><p>"Is he sure that it was that spell? There are others it could have been." Keelin is now pacing back and forth, Freya clenching the letter tight in her hold. </p><p>"Dorian was positive that it was that spell. No other one was taken that he could see or find out of place. He was very certain." Freya has an edge of worry to her tone but keeps her voice even. </p><p>"We have to go to the ministry. They need to be aware of what is about to happen. We need to leave immediately." </p><p>Hope's interrupted from her listening when Josie strokes a hand across her forehead, smoothing out the edges of worry that had unconsciously formed while listening to her aunt's conversation.</p><p>She opens her eyes, a little disoriented from having them closed for so long and the light. </p><p>"Hey, you, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Hope doesn't answer as she sits up, a scowl still present. Josie lets her get up and watches as she heads worriedly towards where her aunts are still talking. </p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p>Freya and Keelin both look at Hope then back at each other, a silent conversation taking place. Freya sighs as they come to an agreement. </p><p>"Hope, we need to talk to you and your friend right now. We have some crucial things that you need to know."</p><p>Hope nods her head as her aunts lead her into the other room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun dun!!! we see Klaus again! lol had to go back and reread what I wrote before cause he didn't come in since like ch. 3 and I completely forgot what I had described before, I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Also I have 2 new fics that are in the works currently, but I'm not sure which one to work on first, I'll post both eventually but I have the first chapter done on both so if you guys want you can comment which fic you want to see first and I'll post that one sometime soonish. =)</p><p>Option A: Josie is a college student doing laundry at a laundromat at two in the morning. She's in desperate need of clothes and decides to do her top and bottoms as well, leaving her in her underwear. Enter Hope who finds her half naked</p><p>Option B: Kind of a soulmate au where Hope keeps distancing herself from Josie and her wolf is done being denied seeing their soulmate and forces Hope to shift and won't leave Josie. Also a childhood friends au where we see little Hope and Josie interact and How Hope cares for Josie from a distance</p><p>haha we had a tie on Dive bar lol so hopefully this will have a clear winner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they are all gathered together, Freya begins to explain to them exactly what's happening. </p><p>"Alaric sent me a letter today that confirmed what Keelin and I both feared." She pauses as she speaks, looking to Keelin for reassurance, her wife nods for her to continue. </p><p>"In the letter, it stated that a spell was stolen from Alaric's office during the banquet. Dorian suspects that what happened to Lizzie and Josie was a part of a plan to keep Alaric away from his office. "</p><p>The group broke out in murmurs before Mg asked hesitantly, "What spell was taken?" </p><p>"It was from a powerful book that both Keelin and I had a hand in writing, one that should never have been made in the first place. Hope, when your father was alive, he had experimented with dangerous spells, one's so hazardous that no wizard had attempted them before. Those spells defied the most basic order of our world, and jeopardized the lives of everyone." Freya says, pausing for a moment before continuing. </p><p>"One of those spells was to have the power to control all forms of magical creatures, to control the very essence of their soul, and force them to act in whatever way the user of the spell wants. This spell was to be used on magical creatures specifically, not humans."</p><p>Everyone falls silent as Freya stops talking, gathering their reactions.</p><p>Penelope speaks up. "Is that why we have had so many creatures come to Hogwarts? because someone was controlling them?" </p><p>"That is one theory. The spell used to control the creatures is tricky; it is rooted in the Imperious curse, allowing the user to manipulate and puppeteer almost any creature. The spell that was taken has the power to control all Magical creatures at once, to unite them towards the user's goal." </p><p>"Whoever does this would have an entire army of magical creatures that could overthrow the entire wizarding world," Landon says, voicing precisely what everyone was thinking.</p><p>Freya nods, "The monsters that came to Hogwarts had to have been let in from the inside, breaking the magical barrier that's around the school. Those creatures couldn't have 'stumbled' in accidentally; they had to have been brought in."</p><p>Everyone is silent once again, taking in the words. There was a question Hope wanted to ask but feared the answer. </p><p>"This spell seems beyond powerful. Could one wizard have the power to control all magical creatures?" Josie is leaning forward now, anxiously biting her lip. </p><p>"It would need to be performed by at least six or seven wizards to have the entirety of its impact. But if those wizards came together to perform their spell, they would be able to enslave all forms of magical beasts and use them, no one would be safe." Freya stops, her eyes shifting towards Penelope. </p><p>"That's not all Alaric wrote. Penelope, it was just discovered that your parents have escaped from Azkaban."</p><p>The raven-haired girl jumps up and begins pacing, running her hands through her hair. "How is that even possible!?" Anger and fear coating her words. </p><p>"It’s unknown how they managed to escape. It should have been impossible. It seems that many things not possible have become the new reality."</p><p>Lizzie stands up and takes the other girls' hands in her own, coaxing her to sit down. Both fall to the couch with Penelope clinging to Lizzie's body.</p><p>Hope feels a stab of guilt and anger slide through her; she hadn't told anyone else about her most recent dream. Her father's words were playing in her head over and over again. </p><p>'Her parents will be in contact with her soon.'</p><p>Hope grabs at her head and feels a headache coming on. This was becoming a regular occurrence for her when she tried to remember things in the past. Her headache would start, and it would feel like her own brain was fighting against her.</p><p>"What can be done? There has to be something we can do to stop this. All of this." Hope speaks clearly, though she can feel her body shaking.</p><p>Freya and Keelin have a silent conversation before coming to the same conclusion as Freya speaks again. "We are doing something. Tonight, Keelin and I are going to be going to the ministry, where Alaric and Caroline are. We are going to get them to understand the severity of this spell being taken and stop this war before it can start." </p><p>Hope frowns at the obvious exclusion of her and her friends from the said plan. </p><p>"And what will we be doing while you plead your case?"</p><p>"You and all your friends will be staying in the manor until further notice. It's too dangerous right now for any of you to be at Hogwarts. Especially you, Hope."</p><p>It seems the two are in a silent argument, both scowling at the other and not wanting to succeed. Without breaking eye contact, Hope asks, "Why especially me?"</p><p>"The puppet spell taken allows for all magical creatures to be controlled. When you did the spell to become an animagus, you intertwined your soul to the wolf. When this spell is said, you will be a part of those controlled."</p><p>Hope seems dazed at the information, unsure of how to act. </p><p>"This is why you all need to stay under the Mikaelson manor. None of you are going back to Hogwarts until we can get this under control. Alaric is sure that Penelope's parents breaking out of Azkaban also has something to do with all of this, meaning none of you are safe. The manor is protected by a barrier spell that allows for no outside magic to get in." </p><p>Freya seems tired now, a fear crosses her features as she continues speaking, already wary of what is to come. </p><p>Josie places her hands in Hope's, tightening her hold on the other girl. "What do you need from us, Freya?"</p><p>The woman sighs and runs her hands over her temples. "We need you all to stay safe. This is bigger than we could possibly imagine. While we're gone, we need you all to train and do not leave the manor, under any circumstances do you leave this place until you hear from us. That is the only way we can assure your safety. We'll know more when we talk to the ministry." </p><p>Hope looks ready to fight her aunt again, but Josie places her hand on Hope's shoulder, coaxing her down. </p><p>"We'll stay safe and continue training here," Josie says as both a promise and a reassurance. The group had already been through much together, and they would continue keeping themselves and each other safe. </p><p>"Do you need us to watch Nik?" Hope asks quietly, her head still hurting as it begins to throb, the entire conversation setting it off. </p><p>"No, Keelin has friends who know about the wizarding world but are not a part of it. They will watch him for as long as we need, he will be safe while we are away"</p><p>The redhead accepts that as an answer. Everyone is quiet as they take in the information. </p><p>"Do we have any idea who stole the steel from Alaric's office? Or who has been letting in all the magical creatures into Hogwarts?" Mg speaks hesitantly, not wanting the attention to fall to him. </p><p>Both Keelin and Freya share a look, speaking a silent conversation when Freya answers. "We do not know specifically who, but it has to be someone with the means and the motive. This past week, Keelin and I have been looking through my brother's past alliances. We still don't know who did it, but we know they have close ties to Hogwarts, whoever it is."</p><p>The two women stand up and look at everyone in the group one last time. Their answers had only led to more questions. </p><p>"We need all of you to stick together and stay strong. When we find out more, we will send word; until then, stay put."</p><p>Hope sits in a daze and feels the overwhelming urge to cry but stops herself; she has to stay strong and watch over everyone. </p><p>Within the hour, her aunt's are packed and ready to head out; they hug everyone tightly, especially Hope. "We'll be back soon, little one, stay safe. We love you." Freya kisses the top of her </p><p>Hope's head throbs once again, the pain never completely gone, but it hits her hard when her aunt calls her that. A memory plays at the edges of her mind but is gone when she tries to remember it, like sand falling through her fingers.</p><p>Hope's aunts leave soon after, putting a final protection spell around the manor. The spell should allow for those inside the house to be hidden and not traceable by magic. </p><p>It would only work for while they were on the property; if any of them left, the spell would be ineffective. Hope had a creeping suspicion that something was going to happen while her aunts were away. </p><p>Hope specifically was feeling helpless and unsure of how to act. Sure, she should listen to her aunt's and stay put with her friends, but what good would that be doing to anyone? How can they help the wizarding world while only protecting themselves? </p><p>Josie finds her overlooking the balcony, staring at the moon that was a little less than halfway full. </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" She wraps her arms around Hope's waist and pulls them close together, her chin slotting over a shoulder. </p><p>"I'll be okay." Is all Hope says in lieu of a response. Her head continues throbbing as if a hot stick was poking her brain over and over again; waves of heat spread through her body. The more information she found out from her aunts, the more her mind had been hurting.</p><p>They stay like that for a few more minutes,  comforting the other in silence when they hear a short cry of pain down the stairs. </p><p>Both Hope and Josie look at each other and run towards the sound. </p><p>Penelope leans over Lizzie, stroking her back as the blonde is on her knees, panting in pain. </p><p>"Lizzie! What happened?" Josie's by her sister's side in an instant. </p><p>"I'm fine. I just moved my cuts wrong. I'm fine." The way she says it shows that she's not fine at all, so Josie and Penelope don't move from her side. </p><p>"Come on, Liz, let us look at it to make sure everything's all right," Penelope says as she makes a move to lift Lizzie's shirt but stops her movement when the blonde growls at her. </p><p>"I said I was fine!" </p><p>The second she says that her face turns remorseful, she's clutched over in pain before she can say anything else. </p><p>Josie whispers something into Lizzie's, quiet enough where Hope and Penelope can't hear anything. Lizzie nods and lets Josie help her walk upstairs. </p><p>"We'll be back in a bit." Is all Josie says as she takes care of her sister. Penelope watches them walk away and only moves when they are no longer in sight. </p><p>She's rushing around and grabs at a few books that she had been reading the past couple of days. She skims through multiple passages before landing on a book that Hope had never seen before. Granted, she hasn't read all of the books the Mikaelson's had in their library. </p><p>"What book is that?" Hope asks Penelope, who is staring intently at the book. "It's about transformations. Not Animagus, but there is a certain type of monster that if they scratch or bite someone on a full moon, it can cause that person to experience the transformation as well." </p><p>Penelope is solemn as she speaks. A terrible question plays at the edges of her mind. One, she doesn't want to voice for fear of the answer. </p><p>'Was the moon full the night of the banquet?' </p><p>"The book states the next full moon after someone was bitten or scratched acts as an activation of the curse." Penelope's eyes drift towards the stairs where Josie and Lizzie had left moments before. </p><p>"Symptoms include bouts of aggression, pain, and an unhealing wound." </p><p>"You don't think that whatever attacked Lizzie is turning her into some sort of werewolf…right?" Hope tries to appear calm, even though she is freaking out, Penelope looks on the verge of tears as she speaks again.</p><p>"We can't know for sure. We'll only know when the next full moon comes." </p><p>The raven-haired girl turns to Hope, her eyes red-rimmed and showing emotions, her mask that she usually puts on nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"If this is what is happening to Lizzie, there's a chance she won't survive the shift. A chance that she could die while turning." </p><p>"Pen, let's not jump to any conclusions; we don't know for sure if she even has this and is, in fact, turning. We can't be sure. The only way we can know is to do some more research and wait. She's going to be okay, I promise." </p><p>Hope places a hand on Penelope's shoulder, but the other girl shrugs it off, facing towards Hope now, a fire in her eyes.</p><p>"You can't know that! How can you know she's going to be fine! What if she's not?" Tears are at the edges of the girl's eyes, beginning to stream down her face. Hope instantly wraps her arms around the other girl as she sobs quietly. She whispers soft words and just holds her. </p><p>"I know everything is unsure right now, but we will figure this out. Lizzie is strong and can survive. I know she can, and you know she can too. Do you honestly believe Lizzie 'stubborn' Saltzman is going to let a little curse get in her way?" </p><p>That does cause Penelope to laugh a little, calming her down slightly. </p><p>"The banquet might not have even been on a full moon, that we're worrying for nothing, we'll do more research and figure this out." the raven-haired witch calms down, though her eyes stay red-rimmed. </p><p>Both girls hear a noise on the stairs and look towards the sound. Josie begins walking down. Her hand runs through her hair as she walks, and Hope can't help but be in awe with how beautiful Josie is.</p><p>Her hair is in two messy space buns, and she's still in her pajamas from this morning, even though it's later in the night. She's absolutely stunning. </p><p>"She's okay right now, just sleeping. I looked at her cut, and the scratches are practically glowing with how red they are." There's an underline of worry in Josie's tone as she slides next to the two girls. </p><p>Hope and Penelope meet eyes, the same thought crossing their minds. They break eye contact and look away from each other, but Josie had already seen the look.</p><p>"Wait, what was that look for? What did you find out?"</p><p>Hope swallows hard and doesn't want to explain what might be happening to Lizzie. </p><p>"There's something we have to show you."</p><p>With that, the two girls explain what the book said, Josie's face progressively getting more worried as they speak.</p><p>"Is there any way we can know for sure if this is what's happening?" Josie's pacing now, more distraught than before. </p><p>"Not until the next full moon, which is in about two weeks." </p><p>Josie drops down on the couch and sighs, putting her face in her hands. Hope sits down next to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her; Penelope does the same on the other side. </p><p>"We'll figure this out, okay." </p><p>They stay like that cuddling for a few minutes before they are brought out of their cuddle pile by the boys calling for them to come to the living room.</p><p>Hope's aunt's had left all the files they had been looking through on her father, any newspaper articles, known alliances, and, most importantly, research notes. </p><p>Rafael had wanted to start looking through the files for anything that might be useful, he had gotten Mg and Landon to help."</p><p>"I think we found something." </p><p>Mg hands Hope a piece of paper that shows a man walking down an alleyway. The moving picture shows only the back of the man; at the last second, the man looks backwards, showing his profile.</p><p>"This was a known ally of your father Hope, he disappeared before he could stand trial. No one has seen him since." </p><p>Hope barely hears him, the words flowing through her ears and out before she can comprehend them. She's seen this man before, she just doesn't know where. </p><p>She opens her mouth to reply but is stopped by the pain returning to her head. She can't stop herself from crying out as the pain overtakes her and forces her to her knees. Josie catches her before she can fall too far, one arm wrapped around her middle. </p><p>Everything hurts too much. She opens her eyes and tries to look up, but her vision is clouded by a wave of black as the world dims. </p><p>Hope tries to speak, but no words come out, as random pictures begin to flash through her mind like a movie screen. She's unable to stop the images as the pain intensifies. </p><p>The last thing she remembers before her world turns fully to dark was two words,</p><p>Ryan Clarke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun</p><p>=) I had some struggles writing this chapter, so I hope it all makes sense</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Little one? Where are you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus Mikaelson stalks through the forest looking for his young daughter in a game of hide and seek. He searches through the trees and listens intently for any sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He catches onto a childish giggle to his left but chooses not to address it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come out, little one; I'm going to find you." He clumps his boots through the leaves in loud stomps letting his younger daughter know his location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the laughter again from his right and smirks at his daughter using magic. She was young at eight years old, and yet with his guidance, already powerful and filled with magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He says a spell of his own, letting the sound of his boots echo in one direction while he silently stalks another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He holds off for a second as his daughter comes into sight, hiding behind a tree, holding her hand up to hide her laughter. Klaus stands there, admiring his smiling and happy daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around her and spins her around. "I got you, little one!" She squeals loudly at her father's unexpected presence and being turned around, laughter in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad! That's cheating! You're not allowed to use magic!" Hope says as her dad puts her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope's lip comes out in a full pout; her arms crossed, wearing all the attitude a Mikaelson can hold in her little body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus stares proudly at his daughter before lifting the young girl again and raising her on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, little one, one must never promise to give up magic. Magic is key to success, and anyone who chooses not to use it is a fool." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jostles her a little as he jumps over a fallen tree, enjoying as Hope laughs loudly, holding on tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think I didn't notice you were using your magic either. Who taught you that spell?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope covers her dad's eyes with her hands, just because she could while on his shoulders. Trusting him fully that he'd never drop her, even without sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Clarke showed me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he now?" Klaus hums appreciatively. He hadn't been expecting that answer but keeps it to himself. He continues walking down the path, jumping over some roots and ducking under leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole affair keeps Hope laughing and lively; it's not often where the girl can spend time with her father, so she's cherishing every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're in the forest behind the Mikaelson manor, almost home. Klaus being taller than Hope makes the trip much quicker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the Manor comes into sight, there stands a lone figure in the backyard. They stayed standing with a book in hand, one filled with frayed edges and reeked of magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clarke. There you are, what took you so long." Klaus places Hope down from his shoulders. The second her little feet touch the ground, she's running towards the man and hugging him around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Clarke!" The man hugs Hope back with enthusiasm, affectionately stroking her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm late, little one. I had some unfinished business I needed to attend to." The two men share a look, filled with understanding and a silent conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There appears to have been a situation that needed my full attention." Clarke hands the book to Klaus, a page marked for him to look at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope, why don't you go inside with your mother? Uncle Clarke and I have some business we need to discuss." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope frowns at the dismissal. "But dad, we were supposed to spend the day together." Her pout is back in full swing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope, don't argue with me. Go inside with your mother." Hope deflates and stomps her way towards the Manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gets an idea about halfway to the house and makes a quick decision. With a brief use of a spell, she changes her footsteps' sounds to continue walking towards the house and effectively silences herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's out of sight from her everyone and continues to sneak back to where her father and uncle stand, hiding behind a tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're gaining too much power, Klaus. Too much authority. If Alaric thinks for a second that he can capture you, he has another thing coming. We need to make an example of him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope frowns at that, listening closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tell me what we need to do, Clarke. Alaric will learn not to mess with our cause soon enough." Her father flips through the pages of the book once again, analyzing the words written. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to make an example of him. You know, his daughters have their birthday coming up. It would be a perfect time to pay a visit to your dear old friends Alaric and Caroline." A dangerous look passed onto Clarke's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope didn't understand what the two men were talking about. She felt an immense need to leave and try to forget anything she heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She steps backward and tries to leave, but her spell had worn off, meaning when she stepped on a branch, the sound echoed off the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus and Clarke both look towards the sound and stalk silently towards it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke has his wand out, an unforgivable curse already at the edge of his lips, just waiting to be said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Little one?" Klaus' brow is furrowed once he sees his daughter standing guilty with her head down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you to wait with your mother." Anger is evident in his voice; it has Hope shaking for fear of what would happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did she hear anything? We can't have her know what is going on, Klaus. She may be a child, but she's too much a liability to know what's going on." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is terrified now, her rather days nothing but continues to stare at his daughter, a blank expression present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it away quickly. I don't want her forgetting everything." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad?" Klaus doesn't look at his daughter and turns his back and walks away from Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Clarke?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is slowly walking away from the man, unsure of what he is going to do. Terror and confusion cross through her as to why her father is doing nothing to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, little one. This will all be over soon—Obliviate!"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope wakes up, gasping. Her first thought is how much pain her head is in. She takes her head in hand and groans loudly at the pounding that makes her feel nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope, baby, are you okay?" The sound of her lover's voice is enough to make her open her eyes. Only to close then again moments later when the lights are too bright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I feel like I have a hangover.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groans pitifully as her head continues to pound. She feels cold fingers press against her forehead, and suddenly, the pain is being sapped away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moans at the feeling and once again opens her eyes. This time, she's able to keep them open, her headache evaporating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at Josie's determined face, a slight red to her cheeks, as the brunette's fingertips glow, touching Hope's forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope opens her mouth to speak but is stopped by another memory that flutters her mind. A spike of pain hits her head because of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie amplifies the spell, so the pain subsides for the moment, her hands not leaving Hope's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" Her voice is dry as if she's been in the desert for days with no water. She licks her lips and can feel how chapped and dry they are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie, because she's the best girlfriend, notices and, with one hand, reaches for a cup that is beside the bed. She still has one hand on Hope as she gives her the drink, letting her thirstily gulp down the liquid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Josie murmurs, as to not disturb Hope's already painful headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Much better now. Thank you." She smiles a dopey grin that has Josie mirroring the action. The pain almost is gone, only a slight throb, compared to what it was before, it was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been passed out now for twelve hours. Do you know what happened?" Josie answers her first question, slowly stroking Hope's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had some dreams. Some vivid and realistic dreams that I'm not so sure if they were dreams at all." She sits up slowly so as not to jar anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you remember?" Josie helps her stand up, not that she needs it, but she's not going to complain about her girlfriend's hands on her. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryan Clarke was my pseudo uncle. He and my father were close, and I think he obliviated me." She wears a frown now, remembering her dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think he did it many times before when I was a kid, I think those memories have started to come back slowly." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looks concerned now more than ever; her face darkens. "We need to talk to the others about this. There has to be a way to restore your memories." Hope leads the way, walking out of her room, Josie close behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's some noise downstairs that soon can easily be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know if it's even going to happen, Park! So what if the banquet was on a full moon! That means nothing!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not saying it does! I'm saying we need to prepare you if it's a possibility!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighs and runs her hands through her hair. Her lip looks red and torn as if she's been biting it nonstop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I figure Lizzie's not taking the news very well?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie doesn't answer. She only shakes her head as they continue walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All yelling ceases once the two enter the room—all eyes on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope!" Penelope abandons the fight with Lizzie and walks over to Hope and Josie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Penelope's mask falls a little as worry tinged in the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Doing a lot better now." They both share a smile before Penelope's lips curl into a smirk, and Hope knows she's about to be teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a good thing, Jojo, here caught you, Hopey. I don't think you have too many brain cells to spare had you hit your head on the way down." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rolls her eyes. "I don't think we have to worry about that Park, and I'm sure you have enough brain cells for the both of us, at least you think you do with how big your ego is." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope gets a look in her eyes that screams mischief, but before she can respond, Lizzie pushes the witch out of the way and pulls Hope into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"About time you woke up; Josie was about to go crazy." Hope hugs back just as tightly, burying her face into Lizzie's neck. When they pull away, she looks towards Josie and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that she has everyone's attention now on her, Josie looks down at the ground, a slight red to her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, excuse me for being worried because my girlfriend screamed in pain and then fainted." Hope leans over and kisses her cheek, wiping away the pout that had been forming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that, by the way? Do you have any idea what happened?" The boys have come over now, Mg having spoken first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not entirely sure, but I had this dream. It seemed so vivid. I don't think it was just a dream, but I think my memories have been suppressed. I saw that guy we were talking about before I passed out." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looks around the room as if searching for something. "Ryan Clarke. I saw him along with my father. It was strange." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is quiet for a moment. "Have you had any other dreams?" Josie asks, bringing her attention back to her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is instantly brought back to her father, his cold and dark voice echoing through her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You will break up with the girl unless you want her to die. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There will be dire consequences if you disobey me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words cause a shiver to break across her spine, feeling uncomfortable with everyone's gaze on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. That's the only one so far." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't miss the look Josie gives her to know the other girl knows she's lying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has a feeling they'll have to talk about it later, a conversation Hope is not looking forward to. She wonders if Josie may forget or can weasel her way out of it one way or another. She doesn't want to explain her dream about her father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you and Park arguing about earlier when Jo's and I came down?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She asks Lizzie to turn some of the heat away from herself and maybe to cause a little mischief. If the look Penelope sends her way is anything to go off of, she's succeeded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pen here thinks I'm turning into some mangy mutt just because there happened to be a full moon on the night of the banquet." Lizzie sighs dramatically and glares at the dark-haired girl, who sends a wink her way. "No offense Hope." Lizzie tags along at the end, having remembered that Hope was, in fact, a "mangy mutt" herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Being one step away from a dog is not on my to-do list. Nor will it be any time soon." She huffs dramatically at the thought and rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is on your to-do list? Or maybe who?" Penelope sends a flirty look towards the blonde, along with a wag of her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'd rather be subjected to being a mutt for my entire life than have you anywhere near me, Park." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay! How about we focus on the matter at hand here than whatever you guys are doing, okay? We should prepare you, Lizzie, just in case you go through the shift. Hope, can you explain what you went through to Lizzie?" Josie jumps in, stopping the fight and bringing the attention onto Hope instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead finds herself nodding as if she wouldn't do anything Josie asked of her without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following days are filled with research, research, and more research. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She goes over her aunt's notes for the tenth time, trying desperately to find out any information they can use. On top of that, they are training fiercely in hand to hand combat and with advanced spells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don't go outside the Manor, afraid of breaking the barrier that is around the house. If they were to go outside for any reason, their location could be given away, anyone could find them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie had been working tirelessly to try any memory potions and charms that may help Hope's memory, all of which have caused her extreme pain. It's as if something is blocking all of her memories and forcing her to be in pain any time she thinks about them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week passes, and they were all supposed to be at Hogwarts, the entire group's morale is at an all-time low. Hope wishes she could do something to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They should be in classes and enjoying life as a kid but are forced into hiding for fear of a war they shouldn't be in the middle of. Isn't that how it always is? The innocent pay the price for those at fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope hasn't heard from anyone since her aunt's left, and something inside of her feels uneasy. They should have heard something by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they were left in the dark, no letters or any form of life outside of them together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unease doesn't go away and only increases as the night of the full moon comes closer and closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie has a few more outbursts that cause some concern; Hope tries to help explain to her what happens before, after, and during the shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It becomes more difficult since they are not sure of what will happen. Something deep inside of Hope tells her that something terrible is going to happen on the full moon night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels it deep within her lungs, deep within her very being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each day that passes makes the feelings even more intense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever happens, is going to be big. And she's not ready for it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the full moon, are you ready?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>